Xerosis
by sea-kingdom
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Xerosis" autorstwa Batsutousai. Świat Harry'ego kończy sie w rękach tych, których kiedyś z całej siły próbował ocalić. Dorosły-Harry wraca do ciała swojego młodszego siebie. Semi-super!Harry. Voldemort/Harry.
1. Rozdział 1

**Autor:** Batsutousai  
**Tytuł oryginału**: Xerosis  
**Link do oryginału:** s/6985795/1/Xerosis  
**Zgoda**: jest  
**Tłumaczenie:** sea-kingdom  
**Beta:** Adelcia /u/5365507/

_/ 24/12/2014 - Wstawiam poprawioną wersję pierwszego rozdziału - akurat na Święta! Mam nadzieję, że o wiele płynniej się będzie czytało. Drugi rozdział byłby już zrobiony, lecz przygotowania do Świąt są strasznie czasochłonne. _

_._

_Wyprowadziłam się z Polski już ponad pięć lat temu, wiec mój zasób słów jest mniejszy niż kiedyś był. Beta byłby bardzo mile widziany._

_Xerosis to jeden z moich ulubionych fics na tej stronie - i nie ma jeszcze polskiego tłumaczenia!_

_Rozdziały są dosyć długie, więc trochę mi zajmie je przetłumaczyć w całości – mogłabym je podzielić na kilka krótszych, lecz wolę zostawić je jak najbliżej oryginału jak mogę. Postaram się więc wstawiać nowe rozdziały co tydzień lub dwa. Zapraszam do czytania._

* * *

**Gdybyśmy Tylko Mogli Cofnąć Czas**

* * *

Od kiedy pokonał Voldemorta, Harry czuł się, jakby czegoś mu brakowało w życiu. Dawno zrzucił winę na horkruksa, który był częścią jego duszy przez niemal całe życie, więc lekceważył to uczucie. Został odznaczonym aurorem, poślubił dziewczynę swoich marzeń i miał troje ukochanych dzieci.

A jednak, pięćdziesiąt lat później, otoczony swoją rodziną podczas pogrzebu Ginny, ta pustka pozostała. Wszyscy płakali – z wyjątkiem jego. Oczywiście kochał swoją żonę, lecz nie udało się jej nigdy wypełnić tej pustki, która pojawiła się zaraz po wojnie. Jej śmierć tylko ją pogłębiła, a Harry wypłakał się już lata wcześniej.

— Dlaczego to Ginny musiała umrzeć? — szepnął Ron, gdy tłum żałobników wreszcie opuścił dom, za pomocą sieci Fiuu lub punktu teleportacyjnego w tylnym ogródku.

— Czemu nie mógł to być Malfoy... - Zazwyczaj Ron powstrzymywał się od obmawiania Malfoyów w okolicy Albusa, lecz nie był akurat w najlepszym nastroju. Albus i syn Dracona Malfoya, Scorpius, byli przyjaciółmi od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy to oboje trafili do Slytherinu.

— Dlaczego _ktokolwiek_ musiał umrzeć? — mruknął Albus, stając obok Harry'ego. — Jakim prawem mugole mogli...?

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, Al. — przerwał mu suchym głosem James. Jego dziewczyna, Jessie, była mugolką.

Albus skrzywił się na brata, a następnie zerknął na Harry'ego, z troską w swoich zielonych oczach.

— Wszystko w porządku, tato?

Harry bezwiednie zwrócił wzrok na młodszego syna,

— Tak — wymamrotał.

Hermiona pośpiesznie podeszła do Harry'ego i delikatnie wzięła go za łokieć.

— Chodź, wezmę cię do łóżka. — zaoferowała.

Harry spojrzał znowu na trumnę Ginny i pozwolił swojej przyjaciółce zaprowadzić się na drugie piętro, do sypialni, którą dzielił ze swoją żoną. Zawahał się przez chwilę przy wejściu, lecz Hermiona delikatnie popchnęła go do przodu. Wszystkie inne pokoje były zajęte przez rodzinę, która przyjechała na pogrzeb, więc jego sypialnia była jedynym miejscem w którym mógł spać. No, albo jego sypialnia albo kanapa, lecz wiedział, że Hermiona nigdy, by mu nie pozwoliła na niej spać.

Zdołała nakłoniła go do zdjęcia szaty i wejścia do dużego, zimnego łóżka. Kiedy zaczęła poprawiać jego kołdrę, mruknął Harry. — Mam prawie siedemdziesiąt lat, Hermiono. Poradzę sobie z pościelą.

Hermiona prychnęła tylko i rzuciła mu niewzruszone spojrzenie.

— Nosisz ten oszołomiony wyraz twarzy od czasu ataku. Nie jestem pewna czy wierzę, że się sobą porządnie zajmiesz.

— Hmm... — było jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego.

Hermiona westchnęła i usiadła na skraju łóżka, pociągając za lok swoich włosów.

— Wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zamknął oczy.

— Moja żona została zamordowana przez psychotycznego mugola, zostały nam z dwa miesiące zanim wybuchnie całkowita, mugolsko-czarodziejska wojna. Powinnaś się martwić o rzeczy ważniejsze ode mnie.

Hermiona znowu westchnęła i pochyliła się, by pocałować czoło Harry'ego, który tylko smutno się uśmiechnął.

— Zawsze znajdę czas, by się o ciebie martwić, ty poświęcający się idioto — wstała i wyszła z pokoju, gasząc za sobą światło.

Harry trzymał swoje oczy zamknięte w ciemności, próbując wyobrazić sobie, że Ginny leży tuż obok niego. Wmawiał sobie, że jego świat nie stanął na głowie tydzień temu, kiedy to mugolski rząd ogłosił istnienie magicznego świata, a nie-magiczni obywatele Wielkiej Brytanii zaczęli atakować wszystkich, którzy _wydawali _się magiczni.

Jednak Ginny nie leżała obok niego, a mugolski premier był kompletnym wariatem. Wiele ludzi zginie w tych nowoczesnych polowaniach na czarownice i Harry nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Co mógł zrobić bohater przeciw przerażonej osobie z pistoletem?

* * *

Rok później, byli zaangażowani w kolejną wojnę, tym razem jednak bez określonego wroga. Nie było Czarnego Pana do pokonania, nie było sługusów, których można by pojmać lub wysłać z powrotem jako szpiegów. Byli tylko mugole i czarodzieje, oboje ze swoją bronią masowego rażenia, zdeterminowani, by wygrać. Młodzi mugole byli uwięzieni pomiędzy dwoma stronami, mordowani przez zarówno sąsiadów, jak i nieznajomych, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby wezwać pomoc.

Magiczny świat nie był w ogóle przygotowany do walki z mugolami. Owszem, mieli po swojej stronie magię, lecz nawet najlepsza tarcza nie mogła nic zdziałać przeciwko bombie jądrowej, zrzuconej na środek Ulicy Pokątnej. Wszyscy zwrócili się po pomoc do aurorów, lecz nawet oni nie mogli nic zrobić, przyzwyczajeni do walki z magią, lecz nie z fizycznymi pociskami.

Harry uważał, że Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy śmiali się zza grobu.

Sam Harry, był kimś, do kogo zwróciła się ludność czarodziejska. Pokonał przecież Voldemorta, gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone, pomógł odbudować magiczny świat, bez ukończenia szkoły, był ojcem trzech błyskotliwych dzieci; jeśli ktokolwiek mógł naprawić sytuację, był to _Harry Potter._

Po raz kolejny westchną nad błagającą sową, zastanawiając się, kiedy czarodzieje zaczną w końcu walczyć za siebie i przestaną zrzucać wszystkie swoje nadzieje na barki 'bohaterów'. Jego własna żona była jedną z pierwszych ofiar; czy nie przyszło im do głowy, że już by dawno coś zrobił, gdyby tylko mógł?

* * *

Pięć lat od chwili wybuchu krwawej wojny pomiędzy czarodziejami, czarownicami i mugolami, Harry spojrzał na deszcz spadający z czarnych chmur, które nieustannie wisiały na niebie. Dookoła, ludzie poruszali się w cichych grupach, przechadzając przez rzędy grobów, by móc oddać hołd zmarłym. Przyziemni - tak się sami nazywali mugole – zdołali wycelować swoją broń w stronę Hogwartu i Hogsmeade. Co kiedyś było wspaniałym zamkiem, teraz było zaledwie stosem ruin – tak jak kiedyś wyglądał dla mijających go mugoli.

Bratanice Ginny i syn Teddiego, zmarły w bombardowaniu razem z Teddy'im, Lily, Rose, Nevillem, i ich rodzinami. Teraz jedynie Albus i Harry pozostali z rodziny Potter – Weasley - Lupin.

— Tato? — szepnął Albus, ściskając ręce z ostatnim z pozostałych Malfoy'ów. Kiedy Draco zmarł, Scorpius zamieszkał z nimi. Dwaj czarodzieje szybko wskoczyli razem do łóżka, podczas gdy Harry taktownie udawał, że tego nie zauważa.

— Wracajmy do domu. — mruknął, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku rzędu grobów. Przyziemni zgodzili się na zawieszenie broni na dwa dni, by dać czarodziejom czas na odkopanie swoich zmarłych z gruzów, czas ten był już bliski końca. Wojna nie długo się rozpocznie od nowa i jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie, było podzielenie się na mniejsze grupy – oczywiście, jeżeli nie było się częścią zespołu atakującego.

Harry wybierał się na napad, wieczorem, tego samego dnia. Nie było gwarancji, że wróci żywy.

Nigdy nie było.

* * *

Harry przeklął swój los, kiedy pochował ostatniego członka rodziny, za swoim zawalonym domem. Cztery lata po zniszczeniu Hogwartu, przetrwała zaledwie garstka czarodziejów na całym świecie. Harry był na kolejnym bezużytecznym napadzie, gdy grupa przyziemnych znalazła jego dom, zablokowała wyjścia i go podpaliła. Scorpius i Albus byli bez szans.

Delikatnie przyklepał świeżą ziemię, przykrywającą szczątki, które udało mu się znaleźć. Jego ostatni synowie byli zakopani razem, dzieląc grób, tak jak by chcieli.

Harry spojrzał na ciemne niebo, gdzie wznowiły się kwaśne deszcze, plamiąc jego twarz i wyduszając kaszel z jego piersi. Nie potrzebował niczyjego słowa, by wiedzieć, że umierał – martwe lasy, w których się kiedyś chronił były wystarczającym dowodem. Niszczyli świat swoją wojną, a wraz ze światem, niszczyli również siebie.

Chciał żyć wystarczająco długo, aby zobaczyć tych przyziemnych draniów, którzy doprowadzą się do własnej śmierci, konsekwencjami swoich czynów.

* * *

Zaczął biec zanim dotarły do niego krzyki i strzały. Wykryli jego zaklęcie alarmowe, w tym samym momencie kiedy ono wykryło ich, lecz Harry był przyzwyczajony do szybkich ucieczek i nigdy spokojnie nie odpoczywał. Utrzymywało go to przy życiu, lecz ciągłe napięcie nadwyrężało jego ciało, które słabło z każdym dniem.

Biegł jak najszybciej potrafił, nawet nie myśląc o wysyłaniu klątw w stronę ścigających go przyziemnych; nie miał już swojej różdżki od ponad roku, a każdy oddech potrzebował na kontynuowanie sprintu.

— Nie masz gdzie się ukryć, magiczny! — Jeden z przyziemnych zawołał, a reszta parsknęła śmiechem.

— Jest równie bezradny, jak królik ścigany przez lisa! — dodał inny.

Harry gorzko się uśmiechnął. Króliki i lisy były w tych czasach równie rzadkie, jak czarodzieje i czarownice. Zastanawiał się, czy ci przyziemni zdawali sobie sprawę, że otruli wszystkie źródła żywności swoimi bombami?

Drzewo spadło mu na drogę i Harry wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje go ominąć, zostanie złapany przez ścigających go przyziemnych. Przyspieszył więc i przeskoczył przez pień drzewa, szczerząc zęby z sukcesu. Niestety, gdy wylądował po drugiej stronie, zahaczył o swoje podarte spodnie, o jedną z gałęzi, skręcając kostkę.

Wylądował boleśnie na boku, trzymając obolałą nogę nad ziemią. To był koniec. W końcu udało im się go złapać.

Głowy wychyliły się zza kłody, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— No, no, patrzcie tu chłopcy — jeden z nich zaśpiewał, przeciągając wyrazy w amerykańskim akcencie. — Złapaliśmy sobie magika.

Wszyscy zarechotali, nie spiesząc się ze skończeniem zabawy; w końcu już go przecież złapali, a on nie mógł uciec ze skręconą kostką, leżąc na ziemi, mając kilkanaście pistoletów wycelowanych prosto w swoje serce.

— Jakieś ostatnie słowa, magiczny? — zapytał ich przywódca.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry — do zobaczenia w piekle.

* * *

Harry jęknął, gdy dotarł do jego świadomości odgłos pociągu. Gdzie do cholery był? Czy zdołał się deportować do bezpiecznego miejsca?

— W końcu się obudziłeś, chłopcze? — spytał zirytowany głos.

— Co...? — Harry otworzył oczy, mrużąc je z powodu jaskrawych świateł, dawno zniszczonego peronu 9 i 3/4. — Gdzie ja...?

— Śmiertelnicy tacy jak ty, nazwaliby to Czyśćcem — zaoferował zirytowany głos. Harry spojrzał na zakapturzoną postać, z kosą w ręku. — I żeby nie było później pytań, ja jestem Śmiercią.

— Śmierć? — Harry pokręcił głową i usiadł na środku podłogi.

— Dlaczego...? — znowu potrząsnął głową i skupił się na zjawie, która usiadła tuż obok na ławce.

— Dlaczego jestem w Czyśćcu? Czy nie powinienem był trafić prosto do piekła, albo coś w tym stylu?

Śmierć sapnęła.

— Tak, no jasne, piekło. Czeka tam na ciebie ładny schowek pod schodami z twoim imieniem, tuż obok twojego starego przyjaciela Tomcia. — Harry miał przeczucie, że Śmierć wzniosła oczy do nieba. — Nie do końca, dzieciaku. Zmarłeś jako pan Insygni Śmierci, czyż nie?

— Ee... pewnie? — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Choć czy nie został rozbrojony raz, czy dwa razy w swoim życiu.

— Może być. — zadecydowała Śmierć, przerzucając kosę z ręki do ręki. — Słuchaj, ty jesteś Panem, więc dostajesz tu kilka opcji...

— Opcji?

— Hej! Nie przerywaj! — warknęła Śmierć.

Harry podskoczył do tyłu.

— Przepraszam. Twoja historia. Mów dalej.

— Cholerna racja, to moja historia. Głupi śmiertelnicy. — Śmierć prychnęła i przestawiła uścisk na kosie, która skróciła się. Zaczęła kręcić nią jedną ręką, jak szczególnie zabójczą pałkę.

— Ty jesteś Panem Śmierci, więc dostajesz tu kilka opcji. Możesz wrócić z powrotem do swojego nędznego życia i cieszyć się końcówką swojej _bardzo _krótkiej egzystencji, jako ostatni żyjący czarodziej. Możesz iść do piekła, do swojego pięknego schowka pełnego tortur, o którym wcześniej wspomniałam. Lub! Możesz wziąć opcję number trzy i wrócić do swojego dzieciństwa, by wszystko naprawić.

Harry mrugnął.

— Ee... no dobrze. Wolałbym nie wracać do piekła na ziemi, dziękuję bardzo.

— Nie proponowałabym tej opcji, owszem. — zgodziła się Śmierć. — Życie jest takie nudne.

Harry zerknął na Śmierć kątem oka.

— No oczywiście, _Ty_ byś coś takiego powiedziała.

Śmierć zachichotała.

— Rozbawiłeś mnie. No tak. Zostają ci dwie opcje: piekło czy zrobienie wszystkiego od nowa?

Harry przetarł oczy.

— Cholera. Ee... Ty pewnie chciałabyś żebym przeprowadził się do piekła, lecz ja wolę tą drugą opcję - zrobienie wszystkiego od nowa.

— Nawet jakbyś wiedział, że i tak i tak pójdziesz do piekła, kiedy ponownie umrzesz, bez względu na to co zrobisz w swoim drugim życiu? — zapytała Śmierć.

— Och, nieźle. Wieczne tortury teraz, czy wieczne tortury później? Jak ja się kiedykolwiek zdecyduję?

Śmiech Śmierci przypominał Harry'emu coś pomiędzy oddechem dementora i kaszlem umierającego człowieka.

— Ty mnie _tak bardzo_ rozbawiasz, Panie Śmierci.

— Żyję, by służyć. — Harry mruknął pod nosem.

— Och! Czekaj, tak, _podoba_ mi się to! — Śmierć odłożyła swoją kosę i przychyliła się do Harry'ego. — Ty, wracając w czasie. Co zrobisz z przyziemnymi? Czy ich zabijesz?

— Ee... — Harry bezwiednie przetarł miejsce, w które trafiła go kula. Rana zagoiła się w Czyśćcu, lecz Harry uważał, że nigdy nie zapomni rozdzierającego bólu spowodowanego przez pocisk, który trafił go tuż obok serca oraz uczucia wolnego wykrwawiania się na śmierć.

— Nie wiem. Może — skrzywił się i przyznał. — Prawdopodobnie.

Zniszczyli oni wszystko. Wybili wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownice, jak zwierzęta. Zrujnowali całą planetę swoim strachem i nienawiścią. Jeśli Harry cofnął by się w czasie, musiałby powstrzymać przyziemnych, przed dowiedzeniem się o świecie magii, a jeśli to znaczyło by ich śmierć...

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Śmierć zatarła ręce, jak szaleniec ze swoją ostatnią ofiarą. — Zobaczmy, w tym życiu zabiłeś... — Śmierć przerwała i numery jak na zegarku cyfrowym pojawiły się mu nad głową Harry'ego, odliczając do góry.

— Tak, to brzmi poprawnie. — Śmierć oznajmiła kiedy liczba się zatrzymała.

— Cztery _tysiące_? — zdołał zapytać.

— Trzy tysiące, dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt siedem. — poprawiła go Śmierć. — I to nie licząc Toma Riddle'a, tak przy okazji, skoro to był fuks. Dam ci częściową odpowiedzialność, za zniszczenie jego dziennika, ale to wszystko. — Śmierć wyprostowała się, podczas gdy Harry przetarł bezradnie oczy. — Pozwól nam zawrzeć porozumienie, śmiertelniku.

Harry pokręcił głową, oszołomiony numerem, wiszącym mu nad głową. Była to jednak wojna, a on użył najbardziej niszczycielskich zaklęć w historii, by zabić jak najwięcej przyziemnych.

— Porozumienie? Jakie porozumienie?

Śmierć kiwnęła na number nad głową Harry'ego. — Obiecaj przekroczyć ten number, a podaruję ci specjalny dar.

Harry spojrzał znowu na number.

— Liczą się tylko przyziemni? — spytał.

Śmierć wzruszyła ramionami. — Przyziemni, magiczni. Nie robi różnicy. Jeśli są martwi, jestem zadowolona.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— To... wracanie do przeszłości, by wszystko naprawić... czy zatrzymam całą moją wiedzę?

— Nie miało by to sensu, gdybyś jej nie zatrzymał. — Śmierć się zgodziła. — Jak mogę oczekiwać zmiany, jeśli nie będziesz pamiętał co zrobiłeś źle? Będziesz mieć całą swoją wiedzę, swoje umiejętności i nawet swój kompletnie rozwinięty rdzeń magiczny.

— Och. No... dobrze. Ee... jaki rodzaj specjalnego daru? — zapytał Harry.

Śmierć podniosła znowu swoją kosę i zaczęła nią kręcić.

— Umiejętność, której nie miałeś w swoim poprzednim życiu. Może... nie wiem: zostanie metamorfogiem! Albo kontrola nad jednym z elementów. Albo...! — Śmierć nagle zacichła i uśmiechnęła się niepokojąco do Harry'ego. — Mogę ci dać zdolności dementora.

— Zdolności dementora? — powtórzył Harry, bojąc się rozważyć znaczenia słów Śmierci.

Śmierć kiwnęła głową i Harry miał przeczucie, że była bardzo podekscytowana.

— Tak! Trochę empatii, zdolność wywołania najgorszych wspomnień, z umysłu twojej ofiary i zdolność wyssania duszy. — Śmierć przyłożyła palec na usta lub raczej miejsce, gdzie znajdowały się usta na normalnej, ludzkiej twarzy. — Przypuszczam, że dostaniesz trochę wyżywienia z duszy, które zgromadzisz, mimo że dusze trafią prosto do mnie. Każda będzie się liczyć do twojej sumy ofiar, oczywiście...

Harry wykrzywił się. _Nienawidził _dementorów. _Aczkolwiek_. Możliwość zabicia przyziemnych, bez zostawiania dowodów lub zastraszenie swoich wrogów...

— Czy potrafiłbym zdecydować na kogo ta... moc, będzie wpływać?

Śmierć parsknęła.

— Jakbym dała ci niesamowite zdolności, których nie potrafisz kontrolować. Będziesz mógł zdecydować, na kogo wpływasz, jak mocny ten wpływ będzie, cokolwiek. Musisz się najpierw przyzwyczaić, więc na początku może być trudniej, lecz powinieneś dosyć szybko się nauczyć. — Śmierć przerwała. — _Jeśli _zdecydujesz tą moc użyć.

— Powiedziałaś „trochę empatii" — przypomniał sobie Harry. — Jak by ta empatia działała?

— Powiedziałam 'empatia', ale chodziło mi o coś innego, — odpowiedziała Śmierć. — Ludzie nie mają nic takiego, lecz empatia to najbliższe temu określenie. Empatia pozwala ci określić, jak się czują osoby dookoła. Moja wersja pozwala ci... wyczuć ile jest radości lub smutku w drugiej osobie. Dementorowi, ta zdolność pozwala decydować, czy powoli spożyć ich szczęśliwe wspomnienia, czy po prostu wyssać im duszę. Ty nie potrzebował byś spożywać tych szczęśliwych wspomnień, tak jak dementor, ale ta zdolność poinformowałaby cię, jak bardzo twoja ofiara będzie cierpieć.

Śmierć po raz kolejny przerwała. — _Jeśli_ zdecydujesz się zaakceptować mój dar.

— Jaki rodzaj pożywienia dostałbym za wyssanie duszy? — zainteresował się. Nie udawał zainteresowania; Harry już zdecydował zaakceptować dar zdolności dementora, i _naprawdę _chciał poznać szczegóły. Chciał wiedzieć jak te zdolności działały, skoro miał z nimi żyć.

Śmierć chrząknęła i przywróciła kosę do normalnego rozmiaru.

— Wiedzę — zdecydowała. — Jeśli wyssiesz duszę kogoś, kto potrafi rozwiązać pierwiastek kwadratowy jakiegoś numeru, też będziesz to potrafił. Jeśli wyssiesz duszę kogoś, kto wie jak zbudować bombę, też będziesz to wiedział. Jeśli wyssiesz duszę kogoś, kto właśnie się nauczył alfabetu, również będziesz ten alfabet znał.

— Języki? Zaklęcia? — zapytał Harry.

— Na nauczenie się języka, potrzebował byś więcej niż wyssanie tylko jednej duszy, ale mógłbyś się go w ten sposób nauczyć. — Śmierć zaczęła przerzucać kosę z ręki do ręki, tak jak na początku, kiedy Harry się dopiero obudził.

— Zaklęcia, jasne... Hmm... jeśli wyssiesz dusze od ponad dziesięciu ludzi z magicznym darem; na przykład, przyspieszonym zdrowieniem, ty również rozwiniesz w sobie ten talent.

— Nie ma aż tyle magicznych ludzi, których chciałbym zabić. — wyznał Harry.

— Znajdź sabat wampirów. — odparowała Śmierć. — Nienawidzę tych gnojków. Za każde pięć wampirów, które wyssiesz, dam ci kolejne z ich zdolności: przyspieszone zdrowienie, szybkość, zmysły, siła. Niektóre z nich mają wampiryczne dary, jak zdolność chodzenia przez cienie, to jest warte z dziesięć wampirów. Wszystko oprócz nieśmiertelności, oczywiście.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie słyszał do tej pory ani jednej wady. Z wyjątkiem...

— Jeszcze dwie rzeczy: patronusy i prawdziwe dementory.

Śmierć westchnęła.

— Wy śmiertelnicy... Słuchaj, jesteś ciągle normalnym człowiekiem, tylko z kilkoma dodatkowymi zdolnościami. Patronusy nie wpłyną na ciebie więcej niż poprzednio, a prawdziwe dementory mogą cię zaatakować, tak samo jak zawsze. Te rzeczy się nie zmienią. Więc, chcesz mój dar czy nie?

— Tak, wezmę go. Dementor Harry Potter! Ładnie to brzmi. — odrzekł Harry.

Śmierć zaśmiała się.

— Doskonale. — Pociąg podjechał na peron i Śmierć wskazała na otwarte drzwi. — Wskakuj do pociągu, śmiertelniku. Idź i przyślij mi martwe dusze.

Harry kiwnął w zgodzie głową i uniósł się na nogi.

— Dobra. Ee... kiedy przybędę na miejsce? Możesz mi powiedzieć?

Śmierć ponownie westchnęła. — W momencie, kiedy zostałeś właścicielem jednego z Insygni.

— Och. — wzruszył ramionami, lecz zanim wstąpił do pociągu, Śmierć za nim zawołała

— Och, śmiertelniku! — Harry odwrócił się z uniesioną brwią. — Śmiertelnicy dostają jedną formę animaga na jedno życie, a to będzie twoje drugie. Uznaj to jako prezent za rozbawienie mnie. — wtedy Śmierć machnęła ręką i Harry został szturchnięty do środka. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

Kiedy pociąg ruszył, Harry znalazł sobie wygodne siedzenie w pustym przedziale. Kolejna forma animaga? Był już czarnym niedźwiedziem, czym jeszcze mógł być? Miał nadzieje, że to nie będzie nic tak wielkiego i łatwego do rozpoznania jak poprzednio.

Pociąg wjechał do ciemnego tunelu i Harry'emu zaczęły kleić się oczy. Nie mógł się doczekać zobaczyć ponownie twarze swojej rodziny; Rona, Hermiony, Ginny... dobrze byłoby być w domu.

* * *

**Długa Droga**

* * *

Harry obudził się w czyichś ramionach. Ktokolwiek go niósł, wbiegł do pokoju i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia. Został postawiony z powrotem na nogi. Zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. Czyż nie został właścicielem jednego z Insygń, kiedy dostał pelerynę-niewidkę od Dumbledore'a, na pierwszym roku, na Gwiazdkę?

Kobieta z długimi, czerwonymi włosami i przerażonymi zielonymi oczami spojrzała mu w oczy.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie — szepnęła.

— Nie pozwolę mu cię zranić. Musisz dorosnąć i uratować świat — próbowała się do niego uśmiechnąć, lecz wyszedł jej jedynie grymas.

Oddech Harry'ego utknął mu w płucach, wyciągnął tłuste rączki w kierunku kobiety. Lily Potter, jego matka. Ona...

— Kocham cię, Harry. Nigdy tego nie zapomnij. **— **I z tymi słowami odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, które właśnie zostały wysadzone z ramy.

Mówiła swoje ostatnie pożegnania.

— Nie, nie Harry, tylko nie Harry!

— Odsuń się głupia dziewczyno... odsuń się, już...

— Nie Harry, proszę nie, zabij mnie zamiast niego...

— To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie...

— Nie Harry! Proszę... miej litość... miej litość... tylko nie Harry! Proszę... zrobię wszystko!

Voldemort zaśmiał się chłodno i wyszeptał — _Avada Kedavra_ — i ciało Lily Potter osunęło się na ziemię.

Harry pomyślał o tym, że nie mógł już nawet płakać nad tą kobietą, która dla niego wszystko zaryzykowała, poświęcając nawet własne życie, lecz w tym momencie, Voldemort pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem i Harry znalazł się zawieszony pomiędzy nienawiścią i dziwnym uczuciem _potrzeby_. To był mężczyzna, z którym walczył przez pierwsze kilkanaście lat swojego życia i był to również moment, kiedy Harry dostał kawałek jego duszy, którego brakowało mu przez prawie pięćdziesiąt lat.

Mężczyzna z przerażającymi, czerwonymi oczami, wycelował różdżkę pomiędzy oczy Harry'ego. Jednoroczne niemowlę spojrzało prosto na niego, z osobliwie zrozumiałym uśmiechem. Jakby czekało na zaklęcie, znając swój los. — _Avada Kedavra_ — powtórzył i uśmiech niemowlęcia się rozszerzył, patrząc jak klątwa odbiła się od tarczy dookoła niego, trafiając w Czarnego Pana.

Obydwaj wrzasnęli z bólu, kiedy odbita klątwa trafiła w swój nowy cel. Ciało Voldemorta rozpadło się, podczas gdy kawałek jego duszy wstąpił do świeżej blizny, w kształcie błyskawicy na czole Harry'ego. I jedyna rzecz, której Harry był świadomy to ból, ból, ból, spowodowany bitwą pomiędzy kawałkiem duszy i barierą jego matki.

Kiedy dwa kawałki magii zakończyły w końcu swoją bitwę, ciało Harry'ego było tak wyczerpane , że od razu padło nieprzytomne.

* * *

Obudził się w pokoju, w którym był tyle razy podczas swojego dzieciństwa, że nie mógłby go nigdy zapomnieć. Białe ściany i wysokie okna, z rzędami łóżek i zapachem leczniczych eliksirów – był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Harry niedaleko usłyszał głosy:

— Czy jesteś pewna, że nic nie można zrobić?

Westchnienie.

— Naprawdę, Albusie. Magia chłopca przyzwyczaiła się już do czarnej magii w tej bliźnie. Jakiekolwiek próby jej usunięcia, mogą go zabić! Gdybym dotarła do niego tuż po tym, jak trafiła go klątwa, to może dało, by się coś zrobić, ale teraz? Już za późno.

— No dobrze. Dziękuję Ci, Poppy. — Kroki się oddaliły i drzwi od Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się i zamknęły.

Kolejne kroki przybliżyły się do łóżeczka i Harry znalazł się pod zmartwionym wzrokiem szkolnej pielęgniarki.

— Och, obudziłeś się! — udało jej się krzywo uśmiechnąć. — Zobaczmy czy uda ci się coś zjeść, hm?

Udało mu się przełknąć kilka eliksirów i jakąś papkę przyniesioną przesz skrzata domowego, lecz odwrócił głowę, gdy tylko jego mały żołądek zaprotestował.

Pomfrey westchnęła i odłożyła jedzenie i łyżeczkę na bok.

— No dobrze. Może czas na drzemkę? — zdecydowała i machnęła różdżką nad głową Harry'ego.

Harry wykrzywił się, kiedy zaczął przysypiać. Pielęgniarka oszukiwała.

* * *

Harry ponownie się ocknął, kiedy donośny głos zaczął nad nim szlochać.

— Hagridzie, jeśli nie możesz się wziąć w garść ...

Hagrid głośno wydmuchał nos w chusteczke wielkości obrusa.

— Przepraszam, pani Pomfrey. To wszystko jest po prostu takie przygnębiające!

— Jest to straszliwa tragedia. — zgodziła się pani Pomfrey. Harry wyczuł nutę prawdziwego żalu w jej głosie — Lecz to nie znaczy, że musisz się głośno rozklejać i budzić Harry'ego.

Harry szybko zamknął oczy, kiedy Hagrid i pani Pomfrey podeszli do jego łóżeczka. Nie chciał być trafiony kolejnym usypiającym zaklęciem!

— Patrz na tego małego urwisa. Taki słodki i cichy. Nie wie, że ludzie w całym kraju organizują imprezy na jego cześć. Chłopiec Który Przeżył, tak go nazywają.

— Tak, tak, wiem. Hagridzie, spóźnisz się jeśli teraz nie wyruszysz.

— Och, no tak. Ee... pora iść. Muszę go zabrać do jego nowego domu.

Och. Cholera jasna. Harry będzie musiał mieszkać z _Dursleyami_.

Chociaż... może to nie był najgorszy pomysł. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno, czyż nie? A Harry umiał teraz sprawić, że jego ciotce i wujkowi będzie bardzo, _bardzo_ zimno. Tak. Pasowało mu to – pierwsi przyziemni, na których wypróbuje swoje nowe zdolności, będą tymi samymi ludźmi, którzy zmienili jego dzieciństwo w piekło.

Harry zamierzał się tym _cieszyć._

* * *

Pierwsze dwa lata były testem cierpliwości dla Harry'ego. Wolałby się nauczyć samodzielnie poruszać i rozmawiać przed rozpoczęciem dręczenia swoich krewnych – i wypróbowania swoich nowych zdolności. No i nic mu jeszcze okropnego nie zrobili, pozwalając mu spać w starym łóżeczku Dudleya, poprawnie go ubierając i karmiąc.

Harry był cichym dzieckiem, co bardzo pasowało Vernonowi i Petuni. Dudley krzyczał i ryczał bez przerwy, lecz Harry cicho leżał w łóżeczku, jadł to co mu dali i nie robił zamieszania. Pierwszy nauczył się korzystać z nocnika, co osłupiło Petunię. Nie mogła się zdecydować pomiędzy gniewem, iż Harry nauczył się coś przed jej 'perfekcyjnym' synem, a radością, że nie będzie musiała sprzątać już jego brudne pieluchy. W końcu zdecydowała się cieszyć, że nie musiała się o niego martwić.

Niedługo po trzecich urodzinach Harry'ego, Vernon nakazał mu przeprowadzić się do schowka pod schodami, ponieważ Dudley 'był rosnącym chłopcem i potrzebował miejsca'. Harry nie spierał się z tą decyzją, woląc spać w swoim schowku, niż słuchać chrapania Dudleya lub być świadkiem okazjonalnych wypadków, kiedy Dudleyowi zdarzyło się zmoczyć łóżko. Nie pozwoliłby się trzymać w schowku na zawsze, na razie jednak postanowił cieszyć się ciszą i spokojem, no i oczywiście szybkim przejściem do kuchni, skoro Petunia dawała mu coraz mniej jedzenia.

Wysokość zawsze była problemem dla Harry'ego. Był najniższą osobą w swojej rodzinie; wszystkie jego dzieci przerosły go we wczesnych latach młodzieńczych. Brak poprawnego żywienia w dzieciństwie było oczywistą przyczyną i Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić swoim krewnym spowolnić swój rozwój. Jeśli to oznaczało, że musiał użyć magii, by otworzyć schowek i ukraść trochę jedzenia z lodówki, nie wahał się tego robić.

Kiedy Harry miał cztery latka, Vernon zaczął dawać mu listy obowiązków. Zaczęło się prosto: poskładaj pranie, pozbieraj zabawki w salonie, pomóż Petunii powyrywać chwasty. Nie przeszkadzało mu to za bardzo, więc godził się je robić.

Jednak w dniu kiedy Vernon kazał mu ugotować śniadanie, Harry się zaparł.

— Nie — powiedział Harry.

Vernon spojrzał z góry na swojego siostrzeńca, z fioletowymi plamami na policzkach.

— Coś ty powiedział?

— Powiedziałem _nie_. Nie mam zamiaru robić ci śniadania. — Harry odparł spokojnie.

— Twoja ciotka ma grypę i nie może zrobić śniadania, chłopcze! To twoja robota!

— To _nie_ jest moja robota. — odparł Harry, patrząc na swojego wujka spod łba. — To _Ty_ jesteś dorosłym w tym domu. Jeśli chcesz jedzenie, sam je sobie zrób.

— Ty mały... — Vernon chwycił Harry'ego za kołnierz koszulki i zamachnął się, by uderzyć go, gdy nagle stał się lodowaty i przerażony. Puścił Harry'ego i potknął się, robiąc krok do tyłu, przez chwilę zmagając się z równowagą, próbując zostać na nogach.

Harry podszedł bliżej, a jego zielone oczy prawie świeciły ze złośliwości.

— Co ty robisz? Natychmiast to przestań! — zażądał Vernon, osuwając się na kolana.

— Słuchaj mnie, _przyziemny_, — syknął Harry, a jego głos był pełen nienawiści. — Nie jestem żadnym służącym, którego możesz wrzucić do schowka i wyciągnąć kiedy coś potrzebujesz. Ja jestem chłopcem, ludzkim chłopcem i tak mnie masz traktować. Zrozumiano?

Vernon wpatrywał się na dziecko, na tego diabła, który był uśpiony w jego cichym siostrzeńcu i szybko pokiwał głową.

— No tak. Zrozumiano.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmieszku.

— W sobotę, zabierzesz mnie na zakupy po nowe ubrania — rozkazał. — I nowe okulary. A kiedy będę chciał się przenieść do drugiej sypialni Dudleya za kilka lat, zrobisz to bez żadnego zażalenia. Zrozumiano?

— Tak. — sapnął Vernon. — Tak, zrozumiano!

Lodowate zimno zniknęło i uśmiech Harry'ego znowu wyglądał dziecinnie, a skrywający się w nim diabeł się wycofał. — Fantastycznie. Co na śniadanie?

Vernon chwiejnie podciągnął się na nogi i pospieszył bez słowa do kuchni. Lekki śmiech Harry'ego, dzwonił mu w uszach.

* * *

Harry zabił swoją pierwszą ofiarę, gdy miał sześć lat. Dziwny mężczyzna kręcił się w okolicy jego podstawówki, oferując dzieciom słodycze i czekoladki. Harry nie był na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w jego zachęty, lecz niektóre dzieci tak. Zazwyczaj były zatrzymywane przez starsze rodzeństwo lub sąsiada, zanim mężczyzna mógł z nimi odjechać, lecz jedno dziecko miało pecha. Jego ciało zostało znalezione dwa tygodnie później, w małej rzeczce na skraju miasta.

Dzień po tym, jak informacja o śmierci dziecka trafiła do wiadomości, Harry podszedł do mężczyzny siedzącego w swoim samochodzie, udając niewinne dziecko, szukające oferowanych słodyczy.

— Cześć, mały! Jak się nazywasz? — mężczyzna się do niego uśmiechnął.

Harry wyłupił oczy, gapiąc się na czekoladkę, którą dostał od pana w samochodzie.

— Jestem Hałi — odpowiedział, sepleniąc z czekoladką w buzi. U Dursleyów trudno mu było zdobyć słodyczne – chyba, że miało się na imię Dudley – więc Harry nie musiał udawać zadowolenia ze smaku czekolady. Była jednym z niewielu słodyczy, które smakowały mu kiedy był dorosły.

— Ja się nazywam Jack. — odpowiedział pan z uśmiechem. — Chciałbyś więcej czekolady? Mam pełno na tylnym siedzeniu, lecz niestety nie mogę tam teraz dosięgnąć. Jeśli chcesz, drzwi są otwarte.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał śmiech. Dzieci się na to nabierały? _Naprawdę?_ Jednak wszedł grzecznie do samochodu i wydał oczekiwany krzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał, rozszerzając oczy ze strachu. — Gdzie jest czekolada?

— Jest u mnie w domu. — Jack spokojnie odpowiedział, odpalając silnik. — Musiałbym cię tam zabrać.

_Naprawdę? _Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i skinął głową.

— Ale muszę wrócić do domu przed piątą, albo ciocia Petunia wyśle mnie do łóżka bez kolacji. — wymamrotał.

— Wrócisz do domu dużo wcześniej, nie musisz się o niczym martwić. — Jack zerknął na niego w lusterku z głodem w oczach.

Harry miał zamiar wrócić do domu przed ustalonym czasem, nie było w tym żadnych wątpliwości, lecz dopiero po tym, jak ten facet nie będzie już mógł polować na dzieci.

Gdy dojechali do jego domu, Harry posłusznie wysiadł z auta, bezustannie udając naiwne dziecko, czekające na słodycze. Jack zaprosił go do środka, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

— Trzymam czekoladę w piwnicy. Zostaw tu swoją torbę, dobrze?

Harry zrzucił torbę na podłogę i skierował się w stronę piwnicy. Zbiegł na dół po schodach i czekał grzecznie na mężczyznę, ignorując seksualne narzędzia rozstawione po pokoju.

— Nie widzę żadnej czekolady! — zawołał, pozwalając sobie na mały uśmieszek. Wybrał _wspaniałą _osobę, jako swoją pierwszą ofiarę.

Jack zszedł pospiesznie po schodach, ze swoim własnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nagle stanął bez ruchu, zobaczywszy Harry'ego.

— Co...? — zaczął, lecz nagle poczuł straszliwe zimno. Strach zacisnął jego gardło i opadł na kolana.

— O Boże... — wyszeptał.

— Boże? — powtórzył Harry, robiąc krok do przodu. Jego oczy lśniły mocą, a jego uśmieszek stał się przeraźliwy w przyciemnionej piwnicy.

— Bóg nie słucha winowajców, Jack. — zamruczał, głaskając delikatnie jego policzek, patrząc jak dygota ze strachu. — Zostawia ich demonicznym sługą piekła... takim jak ja.

Jack skamlał jak szczeniak. Mokra plama pojawiła się na jeansach, przy jego kroczu; popuścił ze strachu.

— Proszę... błagam, miej litość...

— Litość? — powtórzył Harry chłodno.

— Czy to, co robisz tym dzieciom w piwnicy, to litość? Hm... myślę, że nie. Więc okaże ci taką samą litość, jaką ty okazałeś im — otworzył szeroko usta i zaczął _ssać._

Jack wrzasnął, kiedy jego dusza odłączyła się od jego ciała i zsunęła się przez gardło Harry'ego. Jego ciało opadło na ziemię martwe.

— Hm. Smakuje jak kurczak. — zdecydował Harry, liżąc usta. Zerknął na zwłoki i przeszukał kieszenie. Znalazł portfel z kartą kredytową i czterdziestoma funtami. Wsunął je do swojej własnej kieszeni i wszedł po schodach, by przeszukać resztę mieszkania, w celu znalezienia wartościowych rzeczy.

Jeśli chciał skierować magiczny świat na krucjatę, przeciw przyziemnym, potrzebował pieniędzy – nie tylko tych, co miał w rodzinnej krypcie, w głębiach Gringotta. Przyziemni, których mordował mięli więcej do zaoferowania, niż tylko ich wiedza matematyki i historii.

* * *

Po sytuacji z Jackiem, Harry okazjonalnie wybierał się do miasta w weekendy, by sprzedać rzeczy znalezione w jego mieszkaniu. Jego 'empatia' pozwalała wybierać najgorszych przyziemnych, podczas jego wizyt w mieście. Coraz częściej był skłonny śledzić ich do domów lub przez jakąś ciemną alejkę, by wyssać ich dusze i zebrać cokolwiek wartościowego, znalezionego przy ich zwłokach.

Bez spostrzeżenia, dowiedział się tyle o matematyce, historii, naukach ścisłych i angielskim, że mógłby zdać maturę od ręki. Jego proste klasy w podstawówce, stały się nagle okropnie nudne i zazwyczaj spędzał całą lekcję śniąc na jawie lub formułując swoje plany na przyszłość. Ponieważ oddawał bezbłędne testy, nauczyciele zostawiali go w spokoju i pozwalali nie brać udziału w lekcji.

A co z Dudleyem? Po ich małej... _rozmowie_, Vernon rozkazał swojemu synowi trzymać się z daleka od swojego młodszego kuzyna. Przez większość czasu, Dudley robił co mu kazano, lecz czasami się zapominał i próbował napaść na Harry'ego. Za trzecim razem, wystarczyło jedno złowrogie spojrzenie w jego kierunku, by chłopiec zmienił zdanie.

Kiedy jednak zaprzyjaźnił się z Piersem i innymi łobuzami z sąsiedztwa, piorunujące spojrzenie już nie wystarczało. Dudley zaskoczył dopiero za piątym razem, że jeśli zaczyna się czuć przerażony w towarzystwie Harry'ego, to znaczyło, że _nie powinien się do niego zbliżać._

Marge Dursley była kolejnym ciekawym zajęciem dla Harry'ego. Gdy przyjechała na odwiedziny po raz pierwszy, po tym jak zagroził Vernonowi, Harry ponownie wziął swojego wujka na bok. Wytłumaczył mu spokojnie, że jedno słowo od Marge, o jego rodzicach i cała ich rodzina zostanie bezdusznymi zwłokami. Więc, jeśli Vernon nie chciałby, by jego siostra została warzywkiem, powstrzyma ją od napastowania Harry'ego. Podczas jej odwiedzin była tylko jedna sytuacja, lecz po tym jak jej najgroźniejszy buldog przybiegł schować się pod jej spódnicę, jego 'ciotka' postanowiła wziąć przykład z Dursleyów i udawała, że nie istnieje.

Tak naprawdę, Harry'emu bardzo podobał się autorytet nad swoimi krewnymi. Na swoje siódme urodziny, dostał drugą sypialnię Dudleya, który nawet nie próbował protestować. Przez resztę czasu, Harry jadł to co chciał i robił tylko te obowiązki, które mu odpowiadały – pomagał trochę z praniem i sprzątaniem oraz zaadaptował cały, tylny ogródek dla siebie. Co roku, na Święta i na Wielkanoc, Petunia zabierała go na zakupy, po nowe ubrania. Sam musiał się zająć swoimi okularami, lecz 'znalazł' już tyle przyziemnych pieniędzy, że mógł zapłacić za kolejną wizytę u okulisty, a także nowe okulary, które były o wiele ładniejsze od tych starych. Sekretarka przy kasie uważała, że był najsłodszym chłopcem na świecie i obniżyła dla niego cenę. Nie był pewny, czy powinien nienawidzić jej pobłażliwe uśmiechy, czy cieszyć się z powodu obniżki.

Latem, po swoich ósmych urodzinach, Harry wybrał się po raz pierwszy na Ulicę Pokątną. Cały czas był wnerwiająco niski jak na swój wiek, lecz wyższy niż w swoim poprzednim życiu, więc nie mógł za dużo narzekać.

Po wejściu przez Dziurawy Kocioł, – Tom musiał dla niego otworzyć barierę – Harry poszedł prosto do Gringotta. Przyniósł ze sobą większość swoich przyziemnych pieniędzy, chcąc je schować do jednej ze skrytek. Miał ich już o wiele za dużo, by bezpiecznie przechowywać je pod luźnym panelem, w swojej sypialni, a w swoim wieku nie mógł otworzyć przyziemnego konta bankowego.

Wszedł więc do banku czarodziejów, podszedł do jednego z wolnych goblinów i zażądał.

— Potrzebuję wymienić te pieniądze na ich magiczny odpowiednik oraz wpłacić je do mojej krypty. Chciałbym również specjalny woreczek pieniężny, podzielony na magiczne i przy-mugolskie pieniądze. Jeśli to możliwe, woreczek ten, powinien być chroniony zaklęciami, stosującymi magie krwi. Koszt można pokryć z mojej krypty. I nie, nie mam swojego klucza, lecz uważam, że ma go Albus Dumbledore.

Goblin wykrzywił na niego twarz,

— Twoje imię?

— Harry Potter. — odpowiedział Harry, podtrzymując swoją grzywkę, by pokazać swoją bliznę. Kilka sekund później jego włosy opadły, ponownie zasłaniając błyskawicę. Harry nie miał zamiaru być natychmiast identyfikowany przez nieznajomych.

Goblin rozszerzył lekko oczy, wziął pieniądze Harry, postawił na blacie i je przeliczył.

— Chwileczkę — wymamrotał i odszedł, by je wymienić.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła wielkiej sali. Rozpoznał niektóre rodziny w innych kolejkach, walcząc z nimi w poprzednim życiu lub aresztując je jako auror. Rozpoznał również nie-ludzkie stworzenia, dzięki swoimi zmysłami dementora. Kobieta niedaleko była willą, a mężczyzna kłócący się o przyziemnie pieniądze, był wilkołakiem. I... och... Harry zmrużył oczy na przystojnego mężczyznę, z uśmiechem kryjącym zęby. Wampir.

— Panie Potter — zaczął goblin, wracając z woreczkiem i małym nożem. — Jeśli mógłby pan dać siedem kropli krwi na powierzchnie woreczka?

Harry wziął nóż bez zmartwienia i przeciął końcówkę jednego ze swoich palców. Kiedy siedem kropel spadło na woreczek, włożył palec do buzi i bezsłownie rzucił zaklęcie leczące. Bez różdżki, zaklęcie pochłaniało dwa razy więcej czasu, więc w razie czego miał ze sobą plastry w tylnej kieszeni.

Po wyleczeniu swojego palca, Harry wziął woreczek, wrzucił do niego czterdzieści galeonów i kazał goblinowi dać resztę do jego krypty. Dostał również kopię klucza do swojej skrytki, którą mógł schować w specjalnej kieszonce, w swoim woreczku.

— Przyjemność robić z Tobą interesy. — zaoferował Harry, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

— Hej, ślicznotko. — Wyrafinowany głos szepnął mu do ucha. — Wyglądasz na zestresowanego. Mógłbym ci pomóc się... _zrelaksować_. — Wampir, którego wcześniej zauważył, podszedł do niego z kuszącym uśmiechem.

Harry przygryzł wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Urok wampira spłynął z niego, jak woda po kaczce, dzięki oklumencji.

— Zależy jak masz mnie zamiar zrelaksować. — Odpowiedział, opuszczając powieki jakby mu ciążyły pod wpływem uroku. Nie bał się wampirów, a obietnica Śmierci, że dostanie ich zdolności, była_ bardzo_ kusząca.

— To będzie najlepsze wspomnienie twojego życia, ślicznotko. — obiecał wampir, powoli cofając się w stronę wyjścia.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i pozwolił wampirowi pokierować się na Ulicę Przekątną.

Wampir zaprowadził ich do jednej z bocznych alejek i przytrzymał Harry'ego przy ścianie, pokazując w końcu swoje zęby w uśmiechu.

— Zawsze podobały mi się śliczne rzeczy — zamruczał.

— Jaki zbieg okoliczności — odpowiedział Harry i wampir odskoczył od niego, kiedy powietrze dookoła zamarzło.

— Zawsze podobały mi się dusze. Dasz mi spróbować twoją, prawda? — Usta wampira otworzyły się w niemym krzyku, kiedy Harry wyssał jego starożytną duszę.

— Hm. Wołowina. Lekko krwista. — Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem i sprawdził wszystkie kieszenie w szatach wampira, które leżały teraz bez właściciela – bez swojej duszy, jego ciało się rozpadło. Zabrał pieniądze, wkładając je do swojego nowego woreczka na pieniądze i zarzucił pelerynę wampira na swoje ramiona. Była na niego trochę za duża, lecz chodzenie po Przekątnej w przyziemnym ubraniu było proszeniem się o kłopoty.

Dzięki informacji zdobytej przez duszę wampira, Harry wiedział teraz o barze, w głębi ulicy Przekątnej, który obsługiwał nieumarłych. Kierując się w tamtą stronę, Harry nie mógł się doczekać masy nowej informacji... nie obchodziły go nawet wampiryczne zdolności, sam zakres ich _wiedzy_... Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Przyziemni i ich wiedza z książek były _niczym, _w porównaniu z tymi, którzy _przeżyli_ te dni. Starożytne języki i prawdziwa historia. Znani ludzie i budynki, które dawno już popadły w ruinę lub zostały kompletnie zniszczone. Harry chciał wiedzieć więcej.

Nie.

Harry _musiał _wiedzieć więcej.

* * *

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zabił czarodzieja był całkowitym przypadkiem. Cieszył się akurat swoimi dziesiątymi urodzinami w wesołym miasteczku, które przyjechało niedawno do miasta. Wejście bez dorosłego nie było łatwe, lecz Harry wyssał już wystarczająco wampirzych dusz, by mógł użyć uroku, na przyziemnych przy kasie. Przejechał się już na kilku kolejkach i jadł właśnie watę cukrową, w opustoszonej części parku, kiedy pijany mężczyzna opadł na jego ławkę.

— Masz jakieś -hic- pieniądze przy sobie -hic- dzieciaku?

Harry skrzywił się na dorosłego.

— Byś mógł więcej wypić? Wątpię.

Mężczyzna rzucił mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

— Jak śmiesz -hic- mówić do mnie w taki -hic- sposób! Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie – hic- kim ja -hic- jestem?

Harry wstał, patrząc z góry na pijanego faceta.

— Czy wyglądam jakby mnie obchodziło, kim jesteś, ty obłąkany pijaku?

Mężczyzna zerwał się z ławki i złapał boleśnie za ramię Harry'ego, potrząsając nim.

— Słuchaj, ty -hic- mały...

— Radziłbym panu zabrać swoje ręce z mojej osoby. — nakazał Harry, używając na nim swoich mocy.

Mężczyzna ponownie czknął i obejrzał się, lekko zaniepokojony, ale był za bardzo pijany, by zrozumieć nagłe ochłodzenie otoczenia.

— Masz mi oddać wszystkie swoje -hic- pieniądze i -hic- ten słodycz też...

Harry otworzył szeroko usta i wyssał jego duszę, nie chcąc dłużej tego słuchać. Był zadowolony, że się go tak łatwo pozbył, lecz wtedy wsiąknęła nowo zdobyta wiedza.

— Czarodziej, upity na przyziemnych alkoholu? Och, a co my tu mamy? Pracujesz w Departamencie Tajemnic. Fantastycznie. — Pogrzebał po jego kieszeniach, zabierając różdżkę, woreczek z pieniędzmi i identyfikator do ministerstwa. Nie wiedział, czy na niego identyfikator by zadziałał, ale przynajmniej już jeden miał.

Harry porzucił martwe ciało za kontenerem na śmieci, skończył swoją watę cukrową,i wrócił do wesołego miasteczka. Były to, najprawdopodobniej, najlepsze urodziny jego życia – lub raczej, jego dwóch żyć.

* * *

Harry w końcu zdecydował nie marnować czasu na infiltrowanie Departamentu Tajemnic i trzymał po prostu oko na więcej bezużytecznych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy trafili mu na drogę. Wyssał kolejne cztery magiczne dusze, zanim dotarł do Hogwartu: jeden auror, jeden członek Wizengamotu, i dwóch pracowników z Ministerstwa. Dowiedział się od nich wiele różnych rzeczy. O tym jak pracował rząd, jak i również niektóre zaklęcia zapomniane przez większość czarodziejów.

W dniu, kiedy Petunia wybierała się z Dudleyem, by kupić jego mundurek do Smeltinga, spojrzała nerwowo na Harry'ego i zapytała.

— Czy mam ci kupić twój mundurek do Stonewall? Czy sobie poradzisz? — Harry dawno już wypełnił swoją szafę ciemnymi kolorami, w czarnych lub ciemno szarych tonach. Było tam kilka koszulek, które były zielone lub ciemno czerwone, miał również jedną parę przetartych niebieskich jeansów. Wszystko inne było w odpowiednim odcieniu, by zlać się z tłem z cieniem, co ułatwiało mu chodzenie przez nie – jedna z jego zdolności zdobytych od wampirów.

— Ja nie idę do Stonewall. — odpowiedział Harry zza swojej książki, która była na poziomie studenckim. Jeden z przyziemnych którego wyssał w zeszłym tygodniu, był dobrze poinformowany w tym temacie, jednak jego dusza nie przekazywała _wszystkiego_ Harry'emu, więc często doszukiwał reszty informacji samemu.

Petunia mrugnęła z progu drzwi.

— Planujesz po prostu zdać egzaminy i pójść na jakiś uniwersytet, mimo twojego młodego wieku? — warknęła.

Harry spojrzał na nią zza książki i uniósł kpiąco brew.

— Mam zamiar iść do Hogwartu, o czym ty dobrze wiesz. Czekam teraz na mój list, bym wiedział co muszę kupić. — Wrócił do swojej książki, ignorując fakt, że jego ciotka stała się blada jak ściana.

Podczas obiadu, tego samego dnia, Vernon zwrócił się do swojego siostrzeńca, który cicho jadł z zeszytem obok talerza. Od czasu do czasu zapisał tam coś w obcym języku, jego krewni nie byli jednak na tyle odważni, by spytać się co robi.

— Chłopcze — powiedział Vernon, przerywając ciszę, która ogarniała stół, kiedykolwiek Harry raczył z nimi jeść.

Harry zerknął na swojego wujka spod grzywki.

— Tak, Vernonie?

Vernon obruszył się trochę, kiedy Harry tak bezczelnie użył jego imienia, lecz już dawno poddał się Harry'emu w tej kwestii.

— Idziesz do Stonewall. Nie mam zamiaru płacić czesne za jakąś wariacką szkołę...

— Nie musisz za nic płacić. — Harry spokojnie oświadczył. Mimo to temperatura w pokoju się lekko obniżyła.

Dudley i Petunia odskoczyli od Harry'ego, lecz Vernon pochylił się bliżej.

— Masz zamiar im grozić, by cię wpuścili za darmo, co? Uważasz, że ci wariaci się...

— Jeśli nie przestaniesz nazywać moich ludzi 'wariatami', radośnie wyssam ci duszę, przyziemny. — Harry chłodno odpowiedział, zamrażając powoli powietrze dookoła swojego wujka, ocieplając trochę swojego kuzyna i ciotkę.

— Nie jesteś potrzebny zaklęciom chroniącym mnie w tym domu i nawet nie łudź się, że czuje do ciebie jakąkolwiek sympatię. Jesteś żywy jedynie dla tego, że mam z ciebie użytek; na razie, jest to jedynie zarabianie pieniędzy, by utrzymać ten dom. — Harry wstał, zabierając ze sobą zeszyt i długopis.

— To jest ostatni raz kiedy będziemy mieli taką dyskusję, _przyziemny_: Ja wybieram się do Hogwartu. Ty podwieziesz mnie na peron pierwszego września i odbierzesz mnie na koniec roku. Przez całą resztę roku nie będziemy mieć ze sobą wiele do czynienia. Zrozumiano?

Vernon i Petunia wyszeptali razem słowo 'tak', podczas gdy Dudley zaskomlał i schował się pod stół, by schować się przed swoim kuzynem.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowolenia i wyszedł z kuchni, zabierając ze sobą chłód. Był pewny, że musiałby przypomnieć Vernonowi co najmniej jeszcze raz, by się zachowywał, lecz mogło to poczekać do następnego lata.

* * *

Kiedy otrzymał w końcu list z Hogwartu, Harry nakazał Petunii napisać potwierdzenie, że Harry trafi do szkoły i że sama zabierze go na Ulicę Pokątną. Tak naprawdę, Harry miał zamiar wybrać się na zakupy sam – tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, lecz gdyby poszedł na Pokątną z Hagridem, skupili by na sobie uwagę wszystkich ciekawskich czarodziejów. Gdy był sam, łatwo znikał w tłumie.

Dzień po dostaniu swojego listu, Harry wyszedł na ulicę i machnął ręką na Błędnego Rycerza. Musiał zostawić swoją kolekcję różdżek na Privet Drive, nie chcąc ryzykować tego, by Ollivander się o nich dowiedział. Można jednak było zawołać Błędnego Rycerza bez różdżki – wystarczyło skupić się na swojej magii, gdy wystawiało się rękę.

Droga do Londynu była jak zwykle szalona i Harry'emu ulżyło kiedy wysiadł. Machnął do Stana i wstąpił do magicznego baru. Po raz kolejny poprosił Toma, by otworzył mu przejście i ruszył w stronę Ollivandera. Policzył swoje pieniądze dzień wcześniej i zdecydował, że starczy mu na szkolne zakupy bez potrzeby odwiedzania banku Gringotta. Postanowił jednak ponownie podliczyć pieniądze przed wejściem do księgarni. Oczywiście, ponieważ chciał kupić sobie droższy kufer, było prawdopodobne, że zabraknie mu pieniędzy już przed księgarnią, a tak _bardzo _chciał kupić sobie dużo książek...

Gdy Harry wstąpił do sklepu z różdżkami, zadzwonił nad nim dzwonek. ogłaszający nowego klienta. Jego zmysły dementora poinformowały go, że Ollivander był akurat za półkami, po lewej stronie sklepu, więc obrócił się w tamtą stronę i zaczekał na pojawienie się starego sprzedawcy.

Wyszedł on w końcu zza półek, oglądając ciekawie Harry'ego.

— Pan Potter — wyszeptał, — Tak, tak, wiedziałem, że Cię niedługo tu zobaczę.

Jego niezwykłe srebrzyste oczy patrzyły jakby przez Harry'ego, gdy nagle się rozszerzyły.

— Och. Mój Boże. — Ollivander cofnął się trochę. — Zostałeś Panem Śmierci i dostałeś dosyć niespotykane dary... Ale jak te dary masz zamiar użyć, oto jest pytanie.

Harry obserwowałam mężczyznę zmrużonymi oczami.

— Użyję je w ten sposób, który uważam za najlepszy. Czy inni się ze mną zgodzą czy nie, to ich problem. Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć jak moi ludzie znowu zostają wyniszczeni.

— Będziesz miał niewinną krew na rękach. — zauważył Ollivander, jego niezwykłe oczy błyskały z rozbawienia.

— Jeśli to oznacza, że niewinni nie będą musieli brudzić swoich rąk, jestem gotowy się w tej krwi wykąpać. Powiedz mi, Ollivander, czy widziałeś kiedyś czyjąś głowę rozwaloną na szczątki przyziemnym pistoletem? Jest to dosyć makabryczny widok, a do tego masz świadomość, że nie możesz nic zrobić – jedynie patrzeć.

Ollivander nie patrzył na niego.

— Widziałeś wiele straszliwych rzeczy i niektóre z nich były zrobione tobie i twoim bliskich. Czy naprawdę uważasz, że zdołasz uratować świat magii? — spojrzał znowu w oczy Harry'ego, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

Harry spojrzał na podłogę, kiedy usłyszał pytanie, które sam sobie zadawał przez ostatnie dziesięć lat.

— Nie wiem. — przyznał, po raz pierwszy brzmiąc jak dziesięciolatek, na którego wyglądał. Wtedy jednak uniósł ponownie wzrok, a jego zielone oczy były pełne lodu.

— Nie wiem, czy to co mam zamiar zrobić, zdoła nas uratować, lecz nie pozwolę im ponownie zejść na drogę, która prowadzi do kompletnej destrukcji. Może mnie za to znienawidzą, lecz już wcześniej mnie nienawidzili, więc sobie z tym poradzę, jeśli to będzie znaczyło, że Hogwart pozostanie niezniszczony, a magiczny świat przetrwa. Jestem gotowy zrobić _wszystko._

Ollivander uśmiechnął się i pochylił głowę, wydawał się jednak trochę przygaszony.

— W takim razie, życzę ci szczęścia, Harry Potterze. — wyciągnął rękę, do której przyleciało jedno z pudełek z różdżkami. — Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali.

Harry wziął swoją różdzkę, z radością trzymając ją ponownie w rękach, czegoś mu jednak brakowało. Zwrócił się do Ollivandera z uniesioną brwią.

— Jesteś teraz jednym ze stworzeń Śmierci. — Ollivander cicho przyznał. — Jedynie różdżką Śmierci będziesz mógł dosięgnąć swój pełny potencjał. Ta różdżka jest jednak cały czas twoja i zawsze będzie, pomoże ci jak najlepiej potrafi. Będzie za to siedem galeonów.

Harry zapłacił i wyszedł ze sklepu, marszcząc brwi. Było to lekko niepokojące spotkanie i nie był pewny jak się czuć, wiedząc, że Ollivander wie kim i czym on był. Jednak w tej chwili, nie można było nic w tej sprawie zrobić. Był pewny, że producent różdżek nie ujawni nikomu jego sekretów.

Decydując zapomnieć to dziwne spotkanie, Harry kupił sobie nowy kufer z kilkoma osobnymi komorami i imponującymi zabezpieczającymi zaklęciami. Miał zamiar dodać kilka własnych zaklęć po powrocie do domu, lecz na razie wystarczyły mu te wbudowane w kufer. Dostał też darmowy dodatek do użycia bez różdżki – wystarczyło stuknąć kufer i powiedzieć 'mały', by go zmniejszyć, i 'duży', by przywrócić go do normalnego rozmiaru.

Następnie poszedł po swój mundurek, kupując również kilka codziennych szat, nie mając zamiaru ubierać przyziemnych ubrań w Hogwarcie. Wolał mieć na sobie spodnie niż szaty, lecz nie chciał wyglądać jakby był wychowany przez przyziemnych. Czarodzieje czystej krwi byliby jego najważniejszymi poplecznikami i bardziej, by go słuchali gdyby nie obnosił się swoimi przyziemnymi spodniami i koszulkami.

Po wybraniu swojej nowej garderoby, Harry kupił swój kociołek, fiolki do eliksirów i wagę. Wybrał również trochę droższych składników, których Snape nie trzymał w zapasach dla uczniów, oraz złoty kociołek na bardziej skomplikowane eliksiry. Był pewny, że z łatwością znajdzie jakąś pustą klasę w lochach, w której będzie mógł warzyć eliksiry. Mógłby oczywiście użyć do tego Komnaty Tajemnic, lecz nie chciał ryzykować – był tam przecież wielki bazyliszek, który mógłby coś przewrócić.

Księgarnie zostawił na koniec. Szybkie zerknięcie do swojego woreczka pieniężnego, upewniło go, że potrzebował wybrać się do banku. Miał przy sobie wystarczająco przyziemnych pieniędzy, by nie musieć przynajmniej zjeżdżać do swojej skrytki.

Po szybkiej wyprawie do Gringotta, Harry wszedł do księgarni, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Podczas jego poprzednich wizyt na Ulicę Pokątną, powstrzymywał się od wchodzenia do sklepu, wiedząc, że trudno byłoby schować stosy magicznych książek, w domu jego wujostwa. Jednak teraz mógł kupić wszystkie książki, które zapragnął. Komora w jego nowym kufrze, była przecież powiększona magicznie. Lecz zanim mógł poszukać ciekawych książek, musiał wybrać te, obowiązkowe do szkoły. Eh.

Dwie godziny później, Harry przyciągnął swój koszyk do kasy i postawił go z głośnym grzmotnięciem.

— Chyba zepsułem zaklęcia w koszyku — przyznał sprzedawcy, zakłopotany. Koszyk już dawno przestał być lekki jak piórko, nie powstrzymało to jednak Harry'ego, od dodania dwóch kolejnych pozycji, przed podejściem do kasy.

Sprzedawca popatrzył na wypełniony koszyk, jak wygłodzony lew i szybko zaczął podliczać cenę.

— Ravenclaw? — zapytał.

— Pierwszy rok. — przyznał Harry, wykrzywiając się na zaskoczony wzrok sprzedawcy

— Zostałem wychowany przez przy... mugoli. — zawahał się na słowie określającym nie-magicznych ludzi. — Chcę wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Ale tak, prawdopodobnie Ravenclaw.

Zastanawiał się już wcześniej nad swoim domem. Była to dla niego jedna z najważniejszych decyzji w ostatnich kilku latach. Uwielbiał Gryffindor w swoim poprzednim życiu, lecz wiedział, że już do niego nie należy – nie po tym wszystkim co widział i przeżył. Najlepiej pasowałby w Slytherinie i wiedział, że tiara przydziału znowu mu o tym przypomni. Jednak nie chciał być podejrzewany przez wszystkich dookoła tylko dla tego, że trafił do 'złego' domu. Sama myśl o byciu w Hufflepuffie, była za to taka niedorzeczna, że prawie zaczął się śmiać; był lojalny jedynie wobec siebie,a mimo, że potrafił ciężko pracować, zazwyczaj tego nie robił.

Lecz Ravenclaw... pięć lat ssania ludzkich dusz i cieszenia się z nowej wiedzy, nauczyło go radości z uczenia się nowych rzeczy. I Ravenclaw, tak jak i Hufflepuff, był 'neutralnym' domem, co bardzo mu pasowało. Musiał jedynie namówić do tego tiarę przydziału.

Zapłacił za swoje książki, wsunął je do swojego kufra, który zmniejszył i wsadził do kieszeni. Następnie wyruszył w stronę Ulicy Przekątnej, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy – zawsze kręciła się tam masa wampirów, a do tego smakowały naprawdę wyśmienicie.

Za miesiąc przybędzie do Hogwartu. W końcu bedzie mógł zacząć swoje plany.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Beta:** Dama Trefl u/6086143/

_/ Zajęło mi to trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ale mogę to zwalić na Święta i Nowy Rok. Nie można znaleźć minuty spokoju by cokolwiek pisać! Następny powinien być szybciej. No i oczywiście wielkie dzięki dla mojej wspaniałej bety, która zostawiła mi całą masę wskazówek do poprawienia._

* * *

_**Nic nie jest takie jakie się wydaje**_

* * *

Vernon zatrzymał się przed dworcem King Cross i rzucił pełne wściekłości spojrzenie ociągającemu się chłopcu. Harry poruszał się bardzo powoli, chcąc sprawdzić, czy uda mu się wkurzyć swojego wujka na tyle, by dostał tętniaka – według niego była to ostatnia okazja by to zobaczyć zanim wyjedzie do Hogwartu.

Niestety, nic takiego się nie stało. Harry westchnął pod nosem i podskoczył zaskoczony, kiedy Vernon odjechał z piskiem opon. Może zdoła to osiągnąć na swoje dwunaste urodziny. Albo trzynaste. Och, tak. Trzynaste. Harry dopisał to do swojej listy.

Niektórzy przyziemni rzucili mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, lecz Harry ich zlekceważył i zaczął się przepychać przez poranny tłum. Rozejrzał się dookoła dopiero kiedy dotarł do barierki i, upewniając się że nikt na niego nie patrzy, przeszedł przez murowaną ścianę.

Widok czerwonej lokomotywy stracił już swój urok kiedy Lily wracała ze swojego ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, lecz zobaczenie jej po tym, jak przeszedł przez gruzy zostawione przez przyziemnych było... niezwykłe. Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę i patrząc na cały, niezniszczony pociąg, poczuł się jakby wrócił do domu.

Był ciekawy jak się poczuje kiedy zobaczy ponownie zamek Hogwart.

Przypomniał sobie, że stoi tuż przed barierką, dopiero wtedy, kiedy ktoś na niego wpadł. Miał szczęście, że ta osoba nie biegła.

— Przepraszam bardzo. — zaoferował, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na osobę, która go potrąciła.

— Ni-nie ma żadnego p-problemu. — wyjąkał Neville Longbottom.

Harry wyszczerzył się na swojego starego przyjaciela.

— To była kompletnie moja wina. — zapewnił chłopca — Po prostu mnie zamurowało, kiedy zobaczyłem pociąg, a powinienem przecież odsunąć się od wejścia. Chodź, pomogę ci z bagażem.

Neville stał jak zamurowany, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. Harry nie dał mu jednak możliwości odmówienia, bo chwycił za jego kufer i podążył w stronę pociągu. Neville chwycił swoją ropuchę i pobiegł za czarnowłosym chłopcem, wołając — Pa, babciu! — przez ramię, zanim zniknął w tłumie.

Augusta Longbottom westchnęła i pokręciła głową, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Miała jedynie nadzieje, że ten nowy chłopiec nie będzie za bardzo dokuczał Nevillowi.

Neville dogonił złodzieja swojego kufra dopiero w pociągu. Harry odwrócił się do niego, widząc drugiego chłopca stojącego w drzwiach z otwartą buzią.

— Zamknij buzię, bo ci wlecą tam muchy. — doradził Harry — Nazywam się Harry.

— N-Neville. — wyjąkał chłopiec.

— Miło cię poznać, „N-Neville". — odpowiedział Harry, rzucając się na siedzenie. — Chodź, usiądź. Nie musisz blokować tak wejścia.

Neville wszedł niepewnie do przedziału i usiadł obok Harry'ego, trzymając swoją ropuchę w rękach, jakby się bał, że Harry ją też ukradnie.

Harry zwrócił oczy do nieba i wyciągnął _Dzieje Hogwartu _z tylnej kieszeni – która była większa w środku niż wydawała się na zewnątrz, więc mógł w niej spokojnie zmieścić kilka książek. Wyciągnął się na siedzeniu i zaczął czytać, kompletnie ignorując Nevilla.

Drugi chłopiec dopiero co się uspokoił, kiedy drzwi do przedziału zostały otworzone przez dziewczynę z gęstymi brązowymi włosami.

— Och. — westchnęła rozczarowana.

Harry spojrzał na nią znad swojej książki i zauważył kufer, który za sobą ciągnęła.

— Szukasz jakiegoś przedziału? — spokojnie zapytał, lecz gdyby mógł, zacząłby skakać z radości. Znalazł Hermionę!

Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę.

— Tak. Wszystkie inne przydziały, które minęłam były pełne starszych uczniów.

— Możesz do nas dołączyć, jeśli chcesz. Obaj jesteśmy pierwszoroczni. — powiedział Harry, zamykając książę i wstając. — Wchodź, pomogę ci z twoim kufrem.

Hermiona wykrzywiła się.

— Jest dosyć ciężki. — uprzedziła, wchodząc do przedziału.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zostawił książkę na swoim siedzeniu.

— Poradzimy sobie. — obiecał jej i chwycił za jedną stronę.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na zbyt pewną, lecz chwyciła go z drugiej strony. Wyglądała na zachwyconą, kiedy kufer, który jej tata ledwo zdołał unieść, został z łatwością podniesiony przez dwóch jedenastolatków. Spojrzała na chłopca z podziwem w oczach.

_— Czym _ty jesteś? — wyszeptała.

Harry zarumienił się. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i uśmiechnął się zawstydzony.

— Mam na imię Harry. I to jest N-Neville.

Hermiona mrugnęła niepewnie i zmrużyła oczy.

— Czy ty próbujesz...

— Miło cię poznać, _Czy ty próbujesz!_ — Harry przerwał ją w połowie zdania, szczerząc zęby.

Hermiona gapiła się na dziwnego chłopca z otwartymi ustami, patrząc jak rzucił się z powrotem na siedzenie i otworzył ponownie książkę.

— Złapiesz w ten sposób muchy. — poradził jej Neville po chwili ciszy.

Hermiona zamknęła usta i spojrzała na drugiego chłopca w przedziale.

— Czy on jest...

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

— Dopiero co go poznałem. Wpadłem na niego na peronie a on uciekł z moim kufrem. — zwrócił wzrok na kolana. — Jak masz tak naprawdę na imię?

— Hermiona. Hermiona Granger. Jestem pierwszą czarownicą w rodzinie. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

— Neville Longbottom. Należę do jednej ze starszych rodzin czarodziejskich. — uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Oboje spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który patrzył na nich zza swojej książki. Widząc ich niecierpliwe spojrzenia, westchnął i odłożył znowu książkę.

— Harry Potter. — powiedział i ponownie westchnął kiedy wyłupiły im się oczy.

Neville wyglądał jakby właśnie zobaczył Merlina. Hermiona jednak patrzyła na Harry'ego jakby był jej najnowszym eksperymentem.

— Harry Potter! Ja wszystko o tobie wiem...

_— Nic_ o mnie nie wiesz! — warknął Harry i temperatura przedziału drastycznie opadła. — Słyszałaś bajki i czytałaś książki napisane przez ludzi, którzy _nigdy_ nie widzieli mnie na oczy. _Nie waż się_ mówić mi, że cokolwiek o mnie wiesz!

Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. Hermiona i Neville dygotali z zimna, a Harry trząsł się ze złości.

— Przepraszam. — wyszeptała w końcu Hermiona ze łzami w oczach.

Harry zamknął oczy i oparł się o siedzenie, zmuszając się do uspokojenia. Nie chciał wcale tak wybuchnąć, lecz po wojnie z przyziemnymi miał już dość ludzi, którzy chcieli by ich uratował. Ludzi, którzy uważali, że go znają. Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na dwoje wystraszonych dzieci.

— Ja również przepraszam. — wymamrotał. — Nie powinienem był tak na was wybuchnąć. Po prostu... — westchnął i podrapał się po policzku, przechylając swoje okulary. — Nie jestem tym bohaterem, za którego wszyscy mnie mają. To nie ja pokonałem Voldemorta, tylko moja mama. Ja jestem po prostu tym dzieciakiem, który przeżył. — popatrzył na nich, czując się zmęczony i stary.

Hermiona i Neville się trochę uspokoili i dziewczyna nawet się do niego przychyliła.

— Twoja _mama_ pokonała Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba, kiedy usłyszał powszechne imię Czarnego Pana.

— Tak. Kiedy Voldemort przyszedł mnie zabić, zaoferował, by moja mama zeszła mu z drogi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale miał zamiar ją oszczędzić, tylko że ona się nie zgodziła ruszyć. Kiedy Voldemort wystrzelił mordercze zaklęcie, pojawiła się przede mną jakaś tarcza, która odbiła zaklęcie na niego. — wytłumaczył Harry.

— Ty to_ pamiętasz_? — wyszeptał Neville.

Harry spojrzał w dół na swoją książkę, rysując na niej palcem.

— Tak. Mam coś w rodzaju fotograficznej pamięci, zaczynając właśnie od tej nocy. Ja mam... — Harry przerwał i spojrzał na dzieci naprzeciwko. — Nie ważne. Te wszystkie książki i historie są fałszywe.

Podniósł znowu swoją książkę i zaczął czytać.

Ich przedział był cichy, kiedy pociąg w końcu ruszył. Po kilku minutach Hermiona wyciągnęła swoją własną książkę a Neville zaczął układać pasjansa.

Cisza trwała nieprzerwanie przez dwie godziny, dopóki w drzwiach nie pojawiła się kobieta sprzedająca słodycze.

Hermiona odmówiła, lecz Harry i Neville wstali, by kupić sobie kilka smakołyków. Harry wybrał czekoladowe żaby i kilka czekoladowych kociołków, lecz Neville kupił sobie po trochę wszystkiego i zrzucił na siedzenie obok.

Neville poczęstował nimi Hermionę, córkę dentystów, która podziękowała za nie. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Harry bezwiednie wspomniał, że dyniowe paszteciki i miętowe ropuchy były bezcukrowe, a niektóre z fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta były warzywne.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod oka, lecz on jedynie się do niej uśmiechnął i odgryzł głowę wijącej się żabie. Wyglądała jakby nie mogła się zdecydować pomiędzy dezaprobatą a rozbawieniem, i kiedy Harry zaoferował jej jedną z żab, szczerząc się na nią zębami pokrytymi czekoladą, zaczęła się śmiać i chętnie zaakceptowała.

— Zęby ci się zepsują! — ogłosiła kiedy Harry zabrał się za kolejną żabę.

— Przynajmniej będę szczęśliwy, kiedy to się stanie — zgodził się Harry — przecież czekolada to naturalny antydepresant.

Hermiona mrugnęła zaskoczona, a Neville zapytał:

— Naturalny anty...co?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Słyszałeś kiedyś o dobrych efektach czekolady? — zapytał.

— No tak. Poprawia ona twoje samopoczucie. — odpowiedział Neville.

— Antydepresant to przy... mugolskie słowo na coś, co cię rozwesela.

Hermiona po raz kolejny patrzyła na niego, jakby był zagadką do rozwiązania.

— Jak chciałeś nazwać mugoli?

— Przyziemni — przyznał Harry. — Moja ciotka się tak nazywa.

Było to kłamstwo oczywiście, lecz jeśli nawet ktoś zdołałby się zapytać o to Petunię, prędzej pobiłaby ich swoją patelnią, niż udzieliła prawdziwą odpowiedź.

— Twoja ciotka jest mugolką? — zainteresował się Neville, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana z rozwiązania tajemnicy.

— No, tak. Jest siostrą mojej mamy. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.— Ona i mój wujek, i kuzyn, oni wszyscy są przyziemnymi. Mugolami. Nie ważne! — obruszył się i odgryzł głowę kolejnej wijącej się żabie.

Hermione przyłożyła rękę do ust, by ukryć uśmiech.

— Podoba mi się to słowo, przyziemny. Mugol brzmi tak... nieuprzejmie.

— „Mugol" nie miał być uprzejmy. — przyznał Harry. — Miał być poniżający.

— Uważam, że to okropne! — obruszyła się Hermiona. — Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, czyż nie? Dlaczego to czy mamy magię czy nie ma robić jakąkolwiek różnicę?

Harry odstawił swoją ostatnią czekoladową żabę z powrotem na siedzenie i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć przez okno. Jego Hermiona została zamordowana podczas przemowy na ten temat. Przyziemnych nie obchodziło o czyje prawa walczyła, była magiczna i musiała umrzeć.

Neville wyglądał niezręcznie pomiędzy ciszą Harry'ego a słuszną złością Hermiony. Po chwili Hermiona się uspokoiła, więc Neville pomachał do niej swoimi kartami.

— Chcesz pograć w Eksplodującego Durnia?

— Och, ee... pewnie? Nie znam jednak zasad... — przyznała Hermiona.

— Pokażemy ci. — zaoferował Harry, odwracając się w końcu od okna. Jego Hermiona zginęła, lecz ta Hermiona była żywa i zdrowa. Miał zamiar taką ją zatrzymać, nawet jeśli miała go za to znienawidzić.

* * *

Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy dojechali do Hogsmeade bez wizyty Dracona. (Oczywiście, wszystkie osoby, które wiedziały, że Harry Potter _naprawdę_ był w pociągu, siedziały w jego przydziale.) Po usłyszeniu wiadomości, by zostawić kufry w pociągu, Neville i Hermiona zwrócili się do Harry'ego.

— Czy ty nie masz żadnego bagażu? — spytała Hermiona.

— Nie zauważyłem żadnego kufra, kiedy zobaczyłem cię na peronie. — przypomniał sobie Neville.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął swój zmniejszony kufer.

— Wydałem trochę więcej pieniędzy, bym mógł go pomniejszać i powiększać na komendę, więc po prostu trzymam go w kieszeni. Nie ma sensu wkładania go na półkę, kiedy mogę go nosić ze sobą. — Wytłumaczył i wsunął go z powrotem do kieszeni.

— To jest... dosyć użyteczne. — przyznała Hermiona. —Ale czy nie jest on strasznie ciężki?

— Masę zmniejsza razem z rozmiarem, więc jest lekki jak piórko. Ma jeszcze na sobie dodatkowe zaklęcia, więc nie cięży mi, nawet jak jest normalnej wielkości. — odpowiedział Harry, czekając niecierpliwie na koniec podróży.

Pociąg się w końcu zatrzymał i cała trójka wyszła razem na peron, kierując się w stronę nawołującego Hagrida.

Kiedy wszyscy pierwszoroczni zebrali się wokół Hagrida, wielki gajowy zaprowadził ich ścieżką nad jezioro, pokazując im po raz pierwszy Hogwartu.

Wszyscy inni uczniowie patrzyli na zamek z podziwem, lecz Harry patrzył na niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami. _**Nigdy**__ nie pozwolę przyziemnym cię zniszczyć. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż znowu zobaczyć cię w gruzach, _cicho obiecał. Hogwart był jego pierwszym domem, i zabiłby miliony przyziemnych, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo zamku.

— Po cztery osoby do łódek! — zawołał Hagrid kiedy dotarli do brzegu.

Neville wyglądał na zdenerwowanego kiedy wstąpił do łódki, szybko siadając i trzymając się ławki. Widząc zatroskane twarze Hermiony i Harry'ego, wyszeptał:

— Nie umiem pływać.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, lecz Harry wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

— Ja też nie. Jednak potrafię znakomicie chlapać rękami.

Neville zadławił się śmiechem i rozluźnił trochę zaciśnięte palce, kiedy czwarta osoba wstąpiła do łodzi.

— Lillian Moon. — wyszeptała w powitaniu, kiedy łodzie ruszyły do przodu.

— Hermiona Granger. — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wyciągając rękę.

Lillian wyglądała niepewna kiedy usłyszała mugolskie nazwisko, lecz mimo wszystko uścisnęła zaoferowaną rękę.

— Neville Longbottom. — przedstawił się Neville, ponownie trzymając się kurczowo do łodzi.

— Harry — Harry przedstawił się kiedy Lillian się do niego zwróciła. — Wiesz, Neville, jeśli wpadniesz do jeziora, wielka kałamiornica cię uratuje.

— K-kałamiornica! — oczy Nevilla rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów.

Hermiona sapnęła.

_— Harry_.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Naprawdę. Kałamarnica i tak nie je uczniów. Za dużo żucia.

— Przestań! — Hermiona szturchnęła lekko Harry'ego, kiedy Neville zbladł.

— Podobasz mi się Harry. — rozbawiona Lillian zdecydowała. — Masz jakieś nazwisko?

— Wolałbym zachować je jako tajemnica, tak długo, jak to możliwe. — odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem. — I tak dowiesz się podczas Ceremonii Przydziału.

Hermiona wzniosła oczy do nieba i pomogła Neville'owi wyjść z łódki, kiedy dotarli na drugi brzeg.

— Proszę bardzo, Neville. Suchy ląd.

Harry podskoczył do dygoczącego chłopca i zarzucił mu rękę na ramiona.

— Po czymś takim Ceremonia Przydziału to nic, co nie?

— Nie będę z tobą teraz rozmawiał. — wymamrotał Neville. — Jeszcze mi będziesz próbował wmówić, że będziemy musieli pokonać trolla, zanim zostaniemy przydzieleni.

— To było by o wiele za krwiste na twój pierwszy dzień. — zapewnił go Harry. — Troll pojawia się dopiero na Halloween.

— Nie słuchaj jego, Neville. — syknęła Hermiona, podczas gdy Lillian rechotała obok Harry'ego.

Hagrid poprowadził ich do surowo-wyglądającej McGonagall, która zaprowadziła ich do komnaty obok Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wygłosiła swoją mowę o czterech domach Hogwartu. Kiedy wyszła, uczniowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą o Ceremonii Przydziału.

Harry stanął pod ścianą i patrzył na szepty swoich rówieśników. Hermiona i Neville odeszli od niego po wyjściu z łódek, lecz było to prawdopodobnie najlepsze co mogło się stać. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z nimi kiedy _wiedział_, że znienawidziliby go, gdyby dowiedzieli się o jego morderstwach, byłoby zbyt bolesne.

Lillian, jednak, oparła się o ścianę tuż obok niego.

— Nie mogę się zdecydować czy naprawdę lubisz tego przerażonego Puchona, czy po prostu lubisz go dręczyć. — oznajmiła.

— Neville jest dobrym dzieciakiem. — wymamrotał Harry. — I zostanie wspaniałym Gryfonem, jeśli tylko będzie trochę bardziej pewny siebie. Mam nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźni się z Hermioną. Są dla siebie dobrzy.

Lillian dziwnie na niego spojrzała.

— Jesteś bardzo dziwaczny. — zdecydowała. — Do jakiego domu chcesz trafić? I _proszę cię_, nie powiedz Gryffindor.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Ravenclaw. Lubię wiedzę, więc powinienem tam trafić. A jak nie... — wzruszył ramionami. — Prawdopodobnie Slytherin.

Lillian pokiwała głową.

— Wtedy byśmy razem byli Ślizgonami. Masz szczęście, że cię lubię.

— Zobaczymy. — Harry wyszczerzył zęby, kręcąc głową.

McGonagall w końcu wróciła i przegoniła duchy, które przeraziły niektórych pierwszorocznych. Wtedy zaprowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali. Gdzieś przed sobą, Harry usłyszał Hermionę opowiadającą Nevillowi o suficie, i czule się uśmiechnął. Obok niego Lillian przewróciła oczami i mruknęła pod nosem:

— Krukoni.

Kiedy stanęli w końcu przed tiarą przydziału, zaczęła ona śpiewać. Następnie McGonagall wyjęła listę uczniów i zaczęła ich wywoływać do Przydziału.

Neville i Hermiona trafili do Gryffindoru i Harry uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy przeszli obok. Przyłączył się również do oklasków dla Lillian, kiedy trafiła do Slytherinu z uniesioną wysoko głową. Wszyscy zostali przydzieleni do tych samym domów co w jego poprzednim życiu – wszyscy z wyjątkiem jego.

— Potter, Harry!

Harry podszedł do tiary przydziału, podczas gdy cała sala wybuchła zaintrygowanymi szeptami. Słysząc niektóre z poglądów, Harry musiał powstrzymać grymas. Z ulgą przyjął Tiarę zasłaniającą mu wzrok, odcinając go od sali.

— No, no, co my tutaj mamy? Och. Mój Boże.

— Ollivander powiedział dokładnie to samo, kiedy mnie zobaczył. — zauważył Harry. — Czy nie jesteście może zaprzyjaźnieni?

— Miałeś takie ciężkie życie, panie Potter. — Tiara ogłosiła smutno.

Harry miał ochotę się schować, wiedząc dokładnie, co może w jego głowie zobaczyć. Jedynie oklumencja powstrzymywała koszmary zrodzone z jego wspomnień.

— Było ciężkie, owszem, lecz wróciłem, by je naprawić. Tym razem _wszystkich _uratuję.

— Nie możesz wszystkich uratować. — Tiara wytknęła mu łagodnie. — Niektórzy będą musieli umrzeć. Nie ma innej możliwości podczas wojny. Wojny, którą ty sam chcesz zacząć. Ludzie zginą i jedyną rzecz, którą będziesz mógł zmienić, jest kolejność ich śmierci. No cóż. Nie mogę zmusić cię do zmiany zdania – wybrałeś już swoją drogę. Nie zapomnij tylko powodu, dla którego wróciłeś. Jeśli stracisz swój cel, Świat Magii nigdy nie zostanie uratowany.

Tiara skończyła i wykrzyknęła na głos:

— RAVENCLAW!

Harry oddał tiarę McGonagall i podszedł spokojnie do swojego nowego stołu, wypełnionego oklaskującymi go Krukonami. Nie mógł zapomnieć słów Tiary, lecz zauwayżył, że Hermiona i Neville machali do niego ze stołu Gryfonów, tak jak i Lillian ze stołu obok.

Uczta była jeszcze głośniejsza niż pamiętał – nawet u cichszych Krukonów. Po tym, jak ktoś zapytał go o noc, w której otrzymał swoją bliznę, a Harry rzucił mu swoje najlepsze złośliwe spojrzenie połączone z odrobiną jego zdolności, nikt nie ważył się go o to dopytywać. Rozmowa przeniosła się na temat klas i nauczycieli. Wszyscy dookoła byli podekscytowani uczeniem się nowych rzeczy i Harry chętnie dołączył do dyskusji.

Po mowie Dumbledora prefekci Krukonów zaprowadzili pierwszorocznych do ich nowych dormitoriów. Ogłosili, że za każdym razem trzeba rozwiązać zagadkę lub czekać na zewnątrz. Harry postanowił poszukać najbardziej znanych zagadek lub trzymać się z innymi Krukonami.

Kiedy wszyscy trafili już do łóżek i jego pięcioro współlokatorów poszło spać, Harry oparł się o poduszki i wsunął się do swojego umysłu. Tiara Przedziału uprzedziła go, by nie zapomniał dlaczego postanowił wszystko naprawić. Nie dziwił się, że postanowiła go ostrzec – cała jego wiedza i wspomnienia morderstw które popełnił fruwały sobie po całym jego umyśle. Harry więc spędził całą noc na organizowaniu swoich myśli w nowy system, zapewniając, że to, kim był – ten błyskotliwy chłopiec pełen zachwytu i przygód, zaprzyjaźniony z najmłodszym synem wielkiej, rudej rodziny i z najbystrzejszą czarownicą w szkolę – nie zostanie zakopany pod morderstwami i zdobytą przez nie wiedzą. Ponieważ ten chłopiec – „tylko Harry" – nie przejmował się wiedzą i nie znał śmierci. Chciał jedynie czyjejś troski i miłości.

Był to chłopiec, którego Harry obiecał nigdy nie zapomnieć.

* * *

Pierwszy miesiąc szybko przeleciał. Lekcje były nudne, z wyjątkiem tygodniowych ataków Snape'a. Potrafił on naprawdę żywić urazę, lecz Harry'emu nie przeszkadzały ostre słowa profesora. Nawet zapisał sobie najlepsze obelgi w zeszycie, mając zamiar użyć je na irytujących go ludzi w przyszłości.

Harry spędzał sporo czasu z innym Krukonami – oprócz Luny i Cho, w swoim poprzednim życiu w ogóle się z nimi nie zadawał. No, poznał siostrę Parvati, Padmę, która poszła z Ronem na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, jak i Terry'ego, Michaela oraz Anthony'ego, którzy byli członkami Gwardii Dumbledora. Mimo to zostawało mu sześciu Krukonów z jego roku, o których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał – nie znał nawet ich imion!

Dowiedział się, że Terry Boot miał starszego brat,a który był przyziemnym. Tak jak Petunia, kiedy Lily poszła do Hogwartu, tak starszy brat Terry'ego napisał do Dumbledora, i po uzyskaniu negatywnej odpowiedzi, wyżył się na swoim młodszym bracie. Brat Terry'ego był w drużynie piłkarskiej, więc zostawił sporą kolekcję siniaków. Terry był dosyć bojaźliwy do swoich współlokatorów, dopóki się nie zagoiły. Harry dowiedział się o nich w drugim tygodniu, i będąc kiedyś w tej samej pozycji, zaoferował mu trochę kremu na siniaki ze swojego kufra. Od tego czasu Terry był jego nowym najlepszym przyjacielem.

Michael Corner i Anthony Goldstein byli czarodziejami półkrwi i jedynakami. Ich matki były czarownicami, a ojcowie przyziemnymi. Ojciec Anthony'ego zostawił ich, kiedy Anthony miał trzy latka, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z przypadkową magią dziecka. Ojciec Michaela do tego przywykł i nawet go w tym popierał.

Stephen Cornfoot miał czystą krew i mieszkał ze swoją matką. Jego ojciec był podejrzany o bycie jednym ze Śmierciożerców i został zesłany do Azkabanu bez rozprawy sądowej, tak jak i Syriusz. Wytrzymał on w więzieniu tylko trzy lata i po jego śmierci wrzucono ciało do morza. Stephen nie znał go – wiedział jak wygląda tylko dzięki nielicznym zdjęciom zatrzymanym przez jego matkę. Żywił urazę przeciw Ministerstwu Magii za stratę ojca, czasami rysując obrazki na marginesach. Składały się zazwyczaj z płonącego budynku lub faceta w cytrynowo-zielonym meloniku płonącego na stosie. (Harry poprosił o kopię płonącego Knota i Stephen wyszkicował mu go ze śmiechem. Harry przykleił obrazek nad swoim biurkiem w dormitorium.)

Kevin Entwhistle był mugolakiem. Jego rodzice nie chcieli by szedł do Hogwartu, lecz błagał i prosił, chcąc się uczyć czegoś innego niż przedmioty w przyziemnym gimnazjum. Jego rodzice dali mu ultimatum – będzie mógł zostać w Hogwarcie tylko pod warunkiem, że dostanie co najmniej P ze wszystkich magicznych przedmiotów. Kiedy Krukoni usłyszeli takie ultimatum, obiecali pomóc Kevinowi zdać, bez względu na wszystko.

Mandy Brocklehurst była czarownicą półkrwi bez żadnej tragicznej historii. Jej ojciec był Krukonem, jej matka Puchonką. Oboje byli zdolnymi uczniami i jej matka, po latach nieskutecznych prób, zaszła w ciążę z ich drugim dzieckiem. Mandy była nieco przygaszona, słysząc, że ominie narodziny swojego młodszego brata lub siostry, lecz nie mogła się doczekać by opowiadać mu o Hogwarcie podczas wakacji.

Morag MacDougal pochodziła z rodziny czystej krwi, która była przychylna Czarnej Magii. Morag zazwyczaj unikała resztę Krukonów, spędzając czas ze Ślizgonami kiedykolwiek wychodziła z pokoju wspólnego. Harry próbował z nią porozmawiać co najmniej trzy razy, dopóki nie rzuciła w niego klątwą i wyrzuciła z pokoju, by spędzić noc z kuzynami w Slytherinie. Harry był rozbawiony jej reakcją, lecz zdecydował się ignorować ją, zamiast robić sobie z niej wroga.

Padma Patil była cichym dzieckiem w porównaniu do swojej siostry bliźniaczki, więc dosyć często była lekceważona przez swoich rodziców. Nie żywiła do nich z tego powodu urazu, woląc ciszę od głośnych zabaw swojej siostry w ogródku. Była również mniej kobieca od swojej bliźniaczki, woląc przyziemne spodnie od szat lub spódniczek. Zazwyczaj wydawała swoje kieszonkowe na spodnie, podczas gdy Parvati wybierała sobie nową sukienkę lub szatę w najbardziej jaskrawym odcieniu różowego jaki znalazła.

Li Su była czarownicą półkrwi pochodzącą z Chin, gdzie mieszkała przez pierwsze osiem lat swojego życia. Jej matka została zabita w powstaniu i jej ojciec zdecydował się przeprowadzić do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie sam mieszkał przez większość swojego życia. Była to dla niej duża zmiana i cały czas miała problemy z porozumiewaniem się z rówieśnikami. Harry wyssał kilka dusz, które mówiły po mandaryńsku, więc znał podstawy. Z tego powodu postanowił rozmawiać z Li w jej rodowitym języku w każdy weekend. Pierwszy raz uczył się nowego języka bez wysysania masy dusz i była to trudna praca, lecz dosyć zabawna. Podczas gdy Li uczyła go mandaryńskiego, Harry pomagał jej z angielskim i zadaniami domowymi.

Lisa Turpin, ostatnia z pierwszorocznych Krukonów, spędziła pierwsze lata swojego dzieciństwa w sierocińcu. Została adoptowana przez starsze małżeństwo kiedy miała siedem lat. Lubiła swoich przybranych rodziców, lecz sierociniec zostawił na niej swoje ślady, tak jak i kiedyś przekręcił Toma Riddle'a. Nie wpłynął na nią tak bardzo jak na Toma, lecz Lisa była nieskłonna do uśmiechów i wzdrygała się przed każdą ewentualną przemocą. Harry i Terry, oboje pochodzący z domów pełnych przemocy, powoli próbowali ją nakłonić do przestania chowania się w książkach.

Harry polubił swoich nowych kolegów i koleżanki, a z Terry'm i Li nawiązał początek przyjaźni, dzięki której było mu o wiele łatwiej odłączyć się od swoich poprzednich przyjaciół z Gryffindoru. Neville i Hermiona zajmowali coraz mniej miejsca w jego myślach, z wyjątkiem okazjonalnego spotkania w Wielkiej Sali lub wspópracy podczas jeden z nielicznych wspólnych lekcji. Dystansował się również od Lillian, lecz spotkał ją dopiero na łodzi, więc się o to za bardzo nie martwił.

Jedyna rzecz która naprawdę go martwiła w nie spędzaniu czasu z Gryfonami to fakt, że nie miał jak dorwać Parszywka. Ron ledwo wiedział, że Harry istnieje, i nie przyszłoby mu do głowy by z nim pogadać. Harry nie chciał rozważać nad swoim ojcem chrzestnym i tym, że jego decyzja by nie zaprzyjaźnić się z Ronem oznacza, że nie mógł na razie uratować Syriusza. Wiedział jednak, że jego ojciec chrzestny był już w Azkabanie przez dziesięć lat i kilka miesięcy nie zrobi mu wielkiej różnicy. (I jeśli powtórzenie swojego dzieciństwa cokolwiek go nauczyło, to cierpliwości.)

Kolejna rzeczą nad którą Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, był Quirell. Owszem, Harry dzielił z Voldemortem kilka podstawowych celów, lecz naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czy Czarny Pan zgodziłby się na jakiekolwiek porozumienie. Było prawdopodobne, że zażądałby od Harry'ego całkowitej uległości. Harry wolałby zginąć niż się na coś takiego zgodzić. No i oczywiście nie miał pojęcia jak zaoferować Voldemortowi jakąkolwiek współpracę.

* * *

W poranek Halloween, Harry obudził się niezwykle nerwowy. Chociaż nie było to tak naprawdę nadzwyczajne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Halloween było dla niego przeklętym dniem - i w pierwszym, i w drugim życiu. Kiedy był dorosły, coś złego zawsze się działo trzydziestego pierwszego października – przestępca zdołający im uciec, kolejny przyjaciel zabity przez przyziemnych, masakra Hogwartu – a życie z Dursleyami tę tendencję jedynie wydłużyło – przeprowadzka do schowka pod schodami, złamanie ręki podczas ścigania przyziemnych...

Harry wiedział co miało się stać w tym roku, ale nie był pewien, czy jego drugie życie potoczy się tak samo jak pierwsze. Bez spotkania Harry'ego w pociągu, Ron zaprzyjaźnił się z Seamusem i Deanem. Owszem, cały czas dokuczali oni Hermionie, teraz jednak po kilkugodzinnej jeździe pociągiem miała ona sojusznika w Neville'u. Hermiona wydawała się również mniej zarozumiała w tym życiu, lecz to mogło być spowodowane jego ułomną pamięcią.

Mimo wszystko, cokolwiek miało się dzisiaj stać, Harry wiedział, że zostanie w łóżku go od tego nieszczęścia nie uratuje. Wstał, przebrał się i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, by poczekać na Li i Terry'ego, którzy lubili sobie dłużej pospać.

Kiedy jego przyjaciele zeszli w końcu na dół, wybrali się we troje do Wielkiej Sali. Li i Terry rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, zauważając, że jest cichszy niż zazwyczaj.

Dzień minął szybko bez żadnych niezwykłych wydarzeń, lecz Harry mimo wszystko miał Hermionę na oku. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej schować się w łazience, kiedy po szkole wałęsał się troll. Jednak tym razem Hermiona nie uciekła w łzach przez obraźliwe słowa Rona i Harry się trochę uspokoił. Owszem, troll cały czas będzie szwendać się po korytarzach, lecz wiedział, że nauczyciele sobie z nim poradzą, podczas gdy Snape powstrzyma Quirella od przejęcia Kamienia.

Pomysł negocjacji z Voldemortem wart był rozważenia. Chciał on Kamienia Filozoficznego, a Harry wiedział, jak przejść przez chroniące go pułapki – chociaż mógł mieć drobny problem z szachownicą. Może mógłby zaoferować Voldemortowi Kamień w zamian za wzajemne porozumienie? Lub po prostu po to, by przestał próbować go zabić? Będzie musiał się nad tym zastanowić.

Mógłby to zrobić dopiero po Świętach. Byłoby łatwiej ukraść Kamienia z peleryną-niewidką, no i Dumbledore będzie musiał umieścić tam najpierw Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

Czasami brakowało mu cierpliwości.

Uczta była taka, jaką pamiętał. Quirell wbiegł do sali krzycząc o trollu w lochach tuż po tym, jak pojawiło się jedzenie. Kiedy uczniowie zaczęli panikować, Harry zerknął na stół Gryfonów, by się upewnić, że siedzieli tam bezpiecznie Neville i Hermiona. Ze stołu Krukonów też nikogo nie brakowało – z wyjątkiem Morag która siedziała ze Ślizgonami obok swojej kuzynki Tracy Davis.

Dumbledore dopiero co zawołał o ciszę, kiedy Harry zauważył, że nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć Lillian.

Kiedy uczniowie wstali z miejsc, Harry prześlizgnął się przez tłum do Morag, która żegnała się z Tracy i zapytał:

— Gdzie jest Lillian Moon?

Obie dziewczyny zadrwiły z niego, lecz Millicenta Bulstrode dotknęła go w ramię i powiedziała:

Ma szlaban z Filchem za wejście do zamku z zabłoconymi butami po zielarstwie dwa dni temu. Specjalnie ustawił go na dzisiaj, by straciła ucztę.

— Cholerny charłak. — wymamrotał Harry i rzucił Millicent'cie wymuszony uśmiech. — Dzięki. Jeśli zobaczę ją po drodze, wezmę ją ze sobą, dopóki ktoś nie zajmie się trollem.

Millicent kiwnęła głową i odeszła, a Harry ruszył za Morag z powrotem do grupy Krukonów.

— Wszyscy są. — oznajmił prefekt. — Możemy iść.

Kiedy wchodzili do góry po schodach, Harry niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie _Wskaż mi!_ by znaleźć Lillian. Różdzka zakręciła się, by wskazać na Salę Trofeów, która była niepokojąco blisko łazienki, do której trafił troll w jego poprzednim życiu. Kolejne _Wskaż mi! _powiedziało mu, że troll był w jej pobliżu. Jeśli Lillian wydałaby jakikolwiek dźwięk, troll by ją usłyszał i poszedłby, by dociec jego źródłs. _Cholera jasna._

Harry szturchnął lekko Li, by złapać jej uwagę.

— Zachowaj mi trochę jedzenia. — szepnął i wymknął się z grupy Krukonów, niewerbalnie rzucając na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Nawet gdyby Li poinformowała jakiegoś prefekta o jego zniknięciu, nikt by go nie zauważył.

Na szczęście, droga do Sali Trofeów była dosyć krótka i Harry ściągnał z siebie zaklęcie tuż przed wejściem do środka. Lillian śpiewała pod nosem podczas polerowania pucharów, wyglądając na lekko zirytowaną.

— Lillian! — syknął Harry.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Harry? — spytała, nie fatygując się ściszeniem głosu. — Co ty tutaj robisz? Czy nie powinieneś być na uczcie?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Wysłali nas do naszych pokojów wspólnych, bo troll dostał się do zamku. Chodź.

— Troll? — powtórzyła Lillian, delikatnie odkładając puchar na miejsce i rzucając szmatę do wiadra obok.

Harry zbladł kiedy zobaczyć trolla niezdarnie przechodzącego przez jedyne drzwi. Zauważył on Lillian, która dopiero co zaczęła kierować się w stronę Harry'ego, i oczy zaświeciły mu się złośliwie.

_Cholera! Jakie zaklęcia pokonają trolla? Żadne znane przez pierwszorocznego. Super prędkość? Super siła? Czy trolle mają duszę? Czekaj! _Harry skupił się i zaczął napierać na trolla swoimi zdolnościami dementora, z nadzieją, że trolle mogą odczuwać trwogę.

Harry miał szczęście. Troll głośno jęknął i przykucnął, łapiąc się za głowę. Miał w ręce swoją maczugę, którą sam siebie się znokautował.

Lillian odwróciła się kiedy usłyszała jęk i cicho zaskomlała, osuwając się na kolana.

— O Boże. Na brodę Merlina... — wyszeptała przerażona.

Harry pospieszył do niej i uklęknął obok.

— Hej, wszystko jest w porządku. Patrz, ten troll jest taki głupi, że sam się walną swoją własną maczugą w łeb! Durne trolle.

Lillian nerwowo zachichotała.

— No tak. Racja. — zakryła twarz dłonią. — Na brodę Merlina...

Nagle oboje usłyszeli bieg i McGonagall, Snape i Quirell pojawili się w drzwiach. Tak jak w poprzednim życiu, Quirell złapał się za serce i osunął się na podłogę na widok trolla, lecz i Snape, i McGonagall, wyglądali na gotowych do zabójstwa.

— Co wy tu dwoje tu robicie? — zażądała McGonagall. — Powinniście być w swoich dormitoriach!

Lillian była w szoku i nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc Harry zwrócił się do nauczycieli.

— Pan Filch dał Lillian szlaban na dzisiejszy wieczór, więc ominęła ucztę. Przyszedłem tutaj, by ją zabrać ze sobą do mojego pokoju wspólnego, dopóki troll nie zostanie usunięty z korytarzy.

— I nie przyszło ci do głowy by powiadomić któregoś z nauczycieli, Potter? — zapytał Snape, wykrzywiając na niego usta. — Czy może uważałeś, że jesteś powyżej takich drobiazgów?

Harry wzniósł jedną z brew na nauczyciela eliksirów i odpowiedział:

— Myślałem, że nauczyciele powinni sami wiedzieć, kiedy ich uczniowie mają szlabany, proszę pana. Ja nie powinienem był państwa o tym informować, skoro sami powinniście wiedzieć, że brakuje ucznia. No ale oczywiście byliście wszyscy zbyt zajęci trollem, by pomyśleć o nieświadomym uczniu w Sali Trofeów. _Ktoś_ musiał ją o tym ostrzec.

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywiła się ze złości i wyglądał jakby miał ochotę go rozerwać na kawałki za zawoalowaną zniewagę, lecz McGonagall wtrąciła się:

— No dobrze, Panie Potter. Pięć punktów do Ravenclaw za troskę o koleżankę w czasie niebezpieczeństwa. Teraz czas, abyście wrócili do swoich dormitoriów.

Harry kiwnął głową i stuknął ramię Lillian.

— Czy możesz wstać? — zapytał.

— Myślę, że tak. — Lillian kiwnęła głową.

Razem podnieśli się na nogi, Harry gotowy ją złapać, gdyby się potknęła. Cały czas lekko się trzęsła, lecz zdołała utrzymać się na nogach, więc oboje minęli nauczycieli i ruszyli do wyjścia.

— Dzięki. — powiedziała Lillian, zanim się rozstali. — Ty, eee... Uratowałeś mi życie.

Harry skrzywił się; nienawidził długów wdzięczności za ocalenie życia.

— Nie przejmuj się. Każdy by zrobił to samo.

— Każdy, kto nie jest Ślizgonem. — Lillian smutno się uśmiechnęła.

— No to dobrze, chyba, że ja jestem Krukonem. — odpowiedział Harry.

— Chyba tak. — Dziewczyna skinęła głową i skierowała się schodami do lochów.

Harry przetarł oczy, przekrzywiając sobie okulary. Naprawdę musiał popracować nad swoim instynktem ocalania wszystkich dookoła.

* * *

Harry był jedynym pierwszorocznym Krukonem, który został w Hogwarcie na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Rozważył powrót do domu, by sprowokować swoich krewnych, lecz postanowił zostać w zamku. Miał wiele rzeczy do zrobienia w Hogwarcie, takie jak złapanie Parszywka i spojrzenie do Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp.

Tak jak w swoje pierwsze święta w Hogwarcie w poprzednim życiu, teraz też był podekscytowany następnym porankiem, lecz tym razem spodziewał się prezentów – chociażby peleryny niewidki. Kiedy obudził się w świąteczny poranek, radośnie znalazł duży stos prezentów – o wiele większy niż w swoim poprzednim życiu.

Dumbledore podarował mu oczekiwaną pelerynę niewidkę a jego krewni wysłali mu całego funta, zamiast pięćdziesięciu pensów jak poprzednio. Było oczywiste, że wystraszył ich na tyle, aby chcieli oni pozostać w jego łaskach. Może wyśle im złoty galeon na następne święta? (Powinno to porządnie potrząsnąć Vernonem.)

Wszyscy jego rówieśnicy z Ravenclawu – oprócz Morag - wysłali mu prezenty, po tym jak wszyscy zgodzili się kupić sobie coś małego. (Harry wysłał im wszystkim słodycze, z wyjątkiem Li dla której kupił słownik angielski i Terry'ego który dostał kilka zabawnych produktów, które można było bezpiecznie użyć na przyziemnych.) Większość jego rówieśników miała podobny pomysł – dostał różnorodność czekolad i cukierków, zarówno magicznych, jak i tych przyziemnych. Terry wysłał mu przyziemną książkę o historii, Li książkę o chińskiej magii, a Stephen narysował mu najróżniejszych pracowników ministerstwa płonących na stosie lub powieszonych. Harry radośnie powiesił je obok szkicu Knota.

Był jednak zaskoczony dostaniem prezentów z innych domów, skoro nie spędzał dużo czasu z Hermioną, Nevillem czy Lillian, oprócz okazjonalnych lekcji i spotkań w bibliotece. Hermiona podarowała mu kilka czekoladowych żab i paczkę nici dentystycznej, z której miał dobry ubaw. Neville wysłał roślinkę pełną listków, która nie była w ogóle użyteczna, lecz była trudna do zabicia. (Neville uważał, że kazdy powinien mieć trochę zieleni w pokoju.) Lillian podarowała mu delikatną, szklaną lilię. Po kilku minutach gapienia się na nią z podziwem, Harry postawił ją na stoliku obok łóżka.

Kiedy odłożył już wszystkie prezenty – książki na półkę, funta do sakiewki, pelerynę niewidkę do najbezpieczniejszej sekcji jego kufra, a słodycze do szuflady – zarzucił na siebie codzienną szatę i zszedł na śniadanie.

Bez swoich przyjaciół dzień Harry'ego zapowiadał się nieciekawie. Wziął więc jedną ze swoich nowych książek i usiadł wygodnie w kącie Wielkiej Sali, gdzie inni uczniowie grali w szachy lub karty, czekając na obiad. Kiedy pojawiło się jedzenie, Harry dołączył do stołu, gdzie śmiejąc się otwierał świąteczne petardy wraz z sąsiadującymi uczniami.

Po świątecznym obiedzie Harry pozbył się resztek petard machnięciem różdżki, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i podążył za braćmi Weasley do Gryffindoru. Jeśli mieli zamiar wyjść by bawić się w śniegu, tak jak poprzednio, Parszywek będzie zostawiony sam w dormitorium, gdzie Harry będzie mógł go złapać.

Rzeczywiście, po zostawieniu słodyczy w swoich pokojach, Fred i George zabrali ze sobą Percy'ego i Rona, i wyzwali ich do bitwy na śnieżki. Kiedy wszyscy czterej wyszli już z pokoju wspólnego, Harry zakradł się do dormitorium dla pierwszorocznych i uśmiechnął się złośliwie na śpiącego szczura rozłożonego na poduszce Rona.

_— Imperio_ – szepnął Harry.

Dawno już zdecydował, że był to najłatwiejszy sposób, by rozprawić się ze szczurem.

Kiedy Peter dostał swoje rozkazy – dojść do biura Aurorów i przemienić się przed nimi w człowieka – zniknął by je wykonać, a Harry skierował się do wyjścia.

Kiedy doszedł do drzwi, przypomniał sobie o Mapie Huncwotów. Należała teraz do bliźniaków, lecz w jego rękach bardzo ułatwiłaby mu życie. Tak naprawdę, Mapa była jego własnością, skoro została stworzona przez jego ojca, ojca chrzestnego i ich przyjaciół. Pytanie było – czy powinien ukraść ją teraz, czy nabyć ją od samych bliźniaków za kilka lat?

_Ja tu nikogo nie oszukuję._ pomyślał Harry, wznosząc oczy do nieba i biegnąc z powrotem po schodach do dormitorium dla trzeciego roku. Rzucił z dwadzieścia zaklęć wykrywających i usunął cztery różne szkodliwe „żarty", zanim czuł się wystarczająco bezpieczny by otworzyć drzwi. Tak na wszelki wypadek, rzucił również kilka zaklęć wykrywających na podłogę. Nie mógł być za bardzo ostrożnym, jeśli chodziło o Freda i Georga.

Szybkie _wskaż mi!_ skierowało go do kufra Freda – no, przynajmniej kufra, który był opisany jako kufer Freda – i znalazł kolejne dwa zaklęcia, które musiał rozbroić. Kawałek Mapy wystawał spod brudnych jeansów i Harry westchnął, zanim ostrożnie ją wyjął. Wyczarował czysty kawałek papieru, napisał szybką notatkę o tym, jak kolejne pokolenie Huncwotów dziękuje bliźniakom za Mapę i wsunął ją pod brudne spodnie.

Z Mapą w kieszeni, Harry przywrócił wszystkie zaklęcia z kufra i drzwi do pokoju. Następnie użył cieni pod łóżkiem by transportować się z powrotem do swojego pustego dormitorium. Stuknął głową o podłogę i zaczął się śmiać pod nosem. Było to prawie za proste.

Wychodząc spod łóżka, Harry wyciągnął Mapę i przyłożył do niej różdżkę.

— Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Chwilę później widział już cały zamek i pozycję wszystkich osób. Bracia Weasleyowie wracali właśnie ze swojej bitwy na śnieżki i Harry westchnął cicho z ulgi, że użył cieni, zamiast wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Zerknął ponownie na mapę, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy znajdował swoich nauczycieli lub innych uczniów. Rozszerzył uśmiech, kiedy zauważył Quirella, który wydawał się chodzić krok w krok z Tomem Riddle. Peter Pettigrew poruszał się przez ukryty tunel prowadzący do piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa.

Mapa pokazała mu również tajemnicze trzecie piętro i serię pułapek prowadzących do Kamienia. Puszek stał na warcie przy klapie, a troll najwyraźniej nazywał się Bimbobel.

Harry patrzył na Mapę dopóki Peter nie zniknął z jej krańca. Odłożył ją wtedy do kufra razem z peleryną i wyciągnął książkę.

Po podwieczorku, kiedy wszyscy potykali się o własne nogi, by trafić jak najszybciej do łóżek, Harry wyciągnął pelerynę. Po sprawdzeniu Mapy, upewniając się, że Dumbledore czeka na niego w komnacie ze Zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp, zarzucił na siebię pelerynę i przemknął przez puste korytarze.

Harry był lekko zaniepokojony tym, co zobaczy w Zwierciadle. W końcu, miał kiedyś wszystko – ukochaną rodzinę, wymarzoną pracę, spokój – i wszystko stracił. A teraz był tutaj, chcąc uratować świat z przyszłych wydarzeń. Jakie było jego największe pragnienie?

Kiedy wszedł w końcu do pokoju, zatrzymał się tuż przed lustrem i zamknął oczy. Zacisnął pięści i zerknął na lustro.

Nie widział siebie w odbiciu, lecz wszyscy jego przyjaciele ze starego życia radośnie siedzieli na trawie na tle Hogwartu. Wydawali się spokojni i szczęśliwi, i Harry uspokoił się. Największym pragnienieniem jego serca była radość jego rodziny i przyjaciół – nawet jeśli nie mógł radować się razem z nimi. Mógł z takim pragnieniem żyć.

Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął odbicia Ginny.

— Tęsknię za tobą – szepnął łamiącym się głosem. – Nigdy cię nie zapomnę.

W kącie pokoju, Albus Dumbledore zastanawiał się, kogo Harry widział w lustrze. Do kogo chłopiec przemawiał takim łamiącym się głosem? Kogo stracił? Może przyjaciela z dzieciństwa?

Albus był jednak szczęśliwy, że Harry znał miłość – cóż innego mogło spowodować taki ból w głosie dziecka. Czuł ulgę, że pozostawienie Harry'ego z Dursleyami nie zmieniło go w kolejnego Toma Riddle; ich świat nigdy by nie przeżył ich dwóch.

* * *

Każdego dnia Harry sprawdzał Mapę przed snem, by sprawdzić, czy Dumbledore jest w zamku. Tak jak i Voldemort w jego poprzednim życiu, Harry nie chciał zdobyć Kamienia z dyrektorem w szkole, skoro był pewien, że zdołałby powstrzymać jakąkolwiek próbę. Jednakże, odmiennie od Voldemorta, Harry był cierpliwy. Miał cały semestr by zdobyć Kamień, a z Peterem Pettigrew przyznającym do swoich przestępstw, Harry był pewien, że prędzej czy później Dumbledore opuści szkołę.

W nocy kiedy powrócili uczniowie, Harry miał szczęście. Na uczcie nie było dyrektora – co było zauważone przez wiele uczniów – i szybkie sprawdzenie Mapy upewniło go, że jeszcze nie wrócił.

Harry spędził ostatnie kilka dni przeglądając swoje stare wspomnienia z pierwszego roku, a zwłaszcza te z jego przygody na koniec roku. Był pewny, że mógł przejść przez cienie aż do pokoju z eliksirami, jak nie do tego ze Zwierciadłem.

Kiedy inni chłopcy w jego dormitorium zasnęli, Harry zasunął zasłony wokół swojego łóżka i przeszedł do pokoju ze Zwierciadłem. Gdy tylko pojawił się w komnacie, zapaliły się dookoła pochodnie, rozpraszając wszystkie cienie.

– Oczywiście. – Harry mruknął pod nosem. Musiał teraz wrócić do pokoju z eliksirami aby użyć cieni, by wrócić do dormitorium, ale nie powinno mu to sprawić większego problemu.

Wysunął na sam przód swojego umysłu myśl, że chciał Kamień jedynie po to, aby go ochronić i stanął przed Zwierciadłem.

Odbicie w Zwierciadle migało pomiędzy jego normalnym odbiciem a jego rodziną i przyjaciółmi, nie wiedząc, na którym się zatrzymać. Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na potrzebie chronienia. Niekoniecznie chronienia Kamienia, po prostu chronienia_ czegoś_. Chronienia przyszłości.

Wzrosła nagle magia w komnacie i Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. W jego otwartej dłoni pojawił się Kamień Filozoficzny. Udało mu się.

Prześlizgnął się do pokoju z eliksirami i wszedł pod stół, gdzie był wystarczająco duży cień by mógł przetransportować się z powrotem do dormitorium. Zostawił Kamień w bezpiecznej komorze obok peleryny i Mapy, po czym wślizgnął się do łóżka z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

* * *

– C-co ch-chcesz, P-P-Potter? – Quirell zapytał, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie wyszli z klasy, a Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie było łatwo przekonać Li i Terry by wyszli bez niego, ale w końcu zgodzili się go zostawić. Harry zatrzymał nawet kawałek pergaminu, na którym napisali swoją zgodę – przed lekcją zaczarował pergamin, by oddziaływał jako wiążący magiczny kontrakt. Było to może trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale Harry musiał być pewny, że nikt nie podsłucha tej rozmowy.

Harry wsunął różdżkę do ręki pod stołem i niewerbalnie rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi, po czym spojrzał na profesora i powiedział:

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z twoim Panem. Mam dla niego propozycję.

Quirell niepewnie zachichotał i zbladł.

— M-mój P-P-Pan? – nerwowo powtórzył.

Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Ten na tyle twojej głowy. – zgodził się. – Wierzę, że odpowiada na imię Lord Voldemort?

Quirell otworzył usta by wyjąkać kolejną wymówkę, lecz wysoki głos z turbana powiedział:

— Wiesz o mnie, chłopcze?

Harry podniósł jedną rękę, beztrosko dłubiąc pod paznokciami.

— Oczywiście, że o tobie wiem. Kiedykolwiek Quirell odwraca się do mnie tyłem, pali mnie blizna. – Było to oczywiście kłamstwo, lecz chroniła go jego oklumencja. – Muszę przyznać, że byłem dosyć zaniepokojony przez to zjawisko, no ale w końcu połączyłem elementy układanki.

Voldemort wydał z siebie wysoki rechot i Quirell skrzywił się.

– Rozumiem, dlaczego trafiłeś do Ravenclawu. – zauważył Czarny Pan. – Quirell, daj mi go zobaczyć.

– Panie... – Quirell zaczął.

– Natychmiast, Quirell. – Voldemort zażądał.

Harry zerknął zza paznokci jak jego profesor Obrony powoli odwrócił się na krześle i rozwinął swój turban. Kiedy był już w końcu odsłoniony, Voldemort spojrzał na Harry'ego, który popatrzył mu bez strachu w oczy.

– Harry Potter – syknął Voldemort, rozciągając usta w mrocznym uśmieszku.

– Lord Voldemort – Harry odpowiedział spokojnie.

— Nie boisz się mnie. – zauważył Czarny Pan. – Dlaczego?

Harry uniósł brew.

— Jesteś pasożytem przyczepionym do głowy mojego nauczyciela Obrony. Dlaczego miałbym się ciebie bać? – odparował Harry. Zanim Voldemort zdołał cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, Harry dodał:

— Mimo co, tarcza, która powstała dzięki poświęceniu mojej matki wciąż istnieje. Może i udało by ci się rzucić we mnie zaklęciem, lecz jeśli mnie dotkniesz, ciało twojego gospodarza się rozpadnie w proch. A wtedy musiałbyś znaleźć sobie nowego sługusa do zamieszkania.

Quirell zakrztusił się ze strachu lub zaskoczenia – Harry nie był tego pewny. Voldemort zmrużył oczy, a Harry złośliwie się uśmiechnął. Po chwili wpatrywania się w siebie nawzajem, Voldemort zapytał:

– Mówiłeś, że masz dla mnie propozycję?

Harry wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

– Obiecujesz, że nie będziesz próbował mnie zabić póki jestem w Hogwarcie, a ja dam ci Kamień Filozoficzny.

Quirell ponownie się zakrztusił, podczas gdy Voldemort syknął:

– Dlaczego uważasz, że chciałbym ten bezużyteczny Kamień?

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

Quirell wydał z siebie cichy skowyt i Harry ledwo usłyszał syki Voldemorta:

– Wydajesz mnie, ty bezwartościowy durniu!

Harry wstał i podniósł swoją szkolną torbę, natychmiast przyciągając na siebie uwagę Voldemorta.

– Daj mi znać kiedy będziesz gotowy zgodzić się na moją propozycję. – oznajmił, kierując się do drzwi. – Mam cały rok.

Voldemort wydał z siebie wściekły syk.

– Siadaj, chłopcze!

Harry zerknął na niego przez ramię.

– Och, skończyłeś już w końcu się ze mną bawić? Jeśli nie zgodzisz się na moje warunki, nie dostaniesz Kamienia.

– Myślisz, że jestem na tyle głupi by uwierzyć, że pierwszoroczny _chłopiec_ ma dostęp do Kamienia? Obaj wiemy, że jest on schowany na zakazanym trzecim piętrze. _Nie waż_ się mnie traktować jakbym...

Voldemort urwał, kiedy Harry wyciągnął z torby Kamień i uśmiechnął się.

– Nie traktuj mnie jak jakieś naiwne dziecko, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Takie błędy z twojej strony spowodują jedynie twój upadek. Nie przychodziłbym do ciebie, gdybym nie miał przedmiotu, na którym opiera się moja propozycja. – Postawił Kamień na najbliższym biurku i przykrył ręką. – Czy mamy porozumienie?

– A jeżeli go nie mamy? – zapytał Voldemort, lecz Harry walczył z Czarnym Panem wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że wygrał. Voldemort odwlekał jedynie swoją zgodę.

– Musiałbym wtedy sprzedać go komuś, kto zaoferuję najwyższą cenę. – zadecydował Harry. – Niektórzy byliby gotowi oddać _wszystko_ za Kamień Filozoficzny. – Uśmiechnął się chłodno, a jego oczy błysnęły magią. – Nawet swoją _duszę_.

Ciarki przeszły po plecach Quirella, kiedy temperatura w klasie opadła o kilka stopni. Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy, patrząc na budzącego strach chłopca.

– Mamy porozumienie. – wydusił, wiedząc, że nie ma wyboru.

Magia zerwała się w klasie, przywiązując ich obu do swoich słów. Voldemort rozszerzył oczy, nie przygotowany na wiążący kontrakt, lecz Harry spokojnie podszedł do przodu i położył Kamień na biurku nauczyciela.

– Czy ty naprawdę uważałeś, że zadowolę się słowną obietnicą? – zapytał.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z klasy, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

Voldemort chciwie gapił się na Kamień Filozoficzny. Chłopiec może i wygrał tym razem, lecz dawało to Czarnemu Panu siedem lat, by zaplanować śmierć chłopca. Może uda mu się wyrzucić go ze szkoły i zabić zanim zdoła się przygotować. Nie powinno być to zbyt trudne.

* * *

– Ciekawe co się stało z profesore Quirellem. – skomentowała Li kiedy ruszył pociąg. Dzieliła przedział z Terrym i Harrym, ponieważ wszyscy troje chcieli spędzić razem ostatnie godziny przed wakacjami.

– Kogo to obchodzi? – burknął Terry. – I tak był nędznym nauczycielem.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nauczyciel Obrony został w szkole aż do lutego, zanim w końcu zniknął. Harry był pod wrażeniem, że Voldemort zdołał się tak długo powstrzymać od używania Kamienia, lecz znając skurwysyna, spędził ten czas upewniając się co do autentyczności Kamienia i tego jak go użyć.

W tym roku Harry był zaskakująco podekscytowany by wrócić z powrotem do domu. Po kilku miesiącach wahań i odwlekania decyzji przez ministerstwo, Syriusz został w końcu uwolniony. Był obecnie w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, odzyskując siły. Uzdrowiciele zapowiedzieli, że będzie mógł zażądać opeki nad Harrym już pod koniec wakacji, jak nie wcześniej. Były więzień pisał do Harry'ego listy chybotliwymi literami od trzech miesięcy, opowiadając o sobie i prosząc Harry'ego o podzielenie z nim wspomnieniami swojego dwunastoletniego życia. Harry z radością się zgodził.

Miały to być więc jego ostatnie wakacje z Dursleyami – chyba, że Dumbledore wmiesza się w sprawy – i Harry miał zamiar zrobić swoim krewnym prawdziwe piekło. Rozważał nawet zakończenie istnienia Vernona, jeżeli ten wystarczająco go zirytuje.

– Macie jakieś plany na te wakacje? – zapytał Terry.

— Razem z ojcem wybieram się z powrotem do Chin. – odpowiedziała radośnie Li. – Bardzo tęsknię za moimi kuzynami.

— Ja będę się cieszył swoimi ostatnimi wakacjami z moimi krewnymi. – Harry ogłosił.

— Przyznaj się, spędzisz cały czas w najbliższej bibliotece. – Terry odparował.

Harry zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

— Prawdopodobnie tak. A co ty będziesz robił?

— Będę unikał mojego brata. – przyznał Terry z grymasem.

— Nie mów swoim rodzicom, że nie możesz używać magii. – Harry zasugerował. – Dopóki jej tak naprawdę nie użyjesz, powinno być okej. Może twój brat zostawi cię w spokoju, jeśli będzie myślał, że możesz się obronić magią.

Terry westchnął.

— Warto spróbować – zgodził się.

— Jak chcesz, to zapytam taty, czy pozwoli mi zabrać ze sobą przyjaciela. Byłoby trochę problemów językowych, ale to chyba lepsza opcja niż unikanie swojego brata przez dwa miesiące?

— Będziesz mógł ćwiczyć swój mandaryński! – zgodził się Harry, pochylając się. – Byłoby to _strasznie_ niesamowite! Sam musisz to przyznać.

Terry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— No tak. Ale ty jesteś ode mnie o wiele lepszy, Harry.

Harry machnął ręką na komplement.

— Dłużej go się uczyłem. Naprawdę nieźle ci idzie jak na kogoś, kto zaczął się uczyć zaledwie pięć i pół miesiąca temu.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę. – zgodzili się Li i Harry.

Terry kiwnął głową.

— No to w porządku, jeśli twój tata i moi rodzice się zgodzą. Chciałbym odwiedzić Chiny.

Li rzuciła mu radosny uśmiech i zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

— Ciebie też bym zaprosiła, no ale...

Harry potrząsnął głową na przeprosiny.

— Możesz mnie po prostu zabrać za rok. Jestem pewien, że Syriusz się na to zgodzi.

— Twój ojciec chrzestny jest fantastyczny – jęknął Terry. – Jak ja chcę, by mój był chociaż w połowie taki wspaniały.

— Co jest takiego wspaniałego w spędzeniu dziesięciu lat w więzieniu? – odparowała Li.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. – zaśmiał się Terry. – Li, przecież też czytałaś jego listy. Jest on kompletnym wariatem, w najlepszym znaczeniu słowa!

Li westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Nie za bardzo podobała jej się osoba odpowiedzialna za takie listy. Nawet Harry musiał przyznać, że jego ojciec chrzestny wydawał się w nich absurdalnie dziecinny, lecz widać było poprawę, od kiedy zaczął chodzić do uzdrowiciela umysłu w marcu. Harry był w stanie sam się sobą zająć, więc nie przejmował się tym, że Syriusz był lekko obłąkany; i tak wolałby mieć szalonego starszego brata niż nowego rodzica.

Trójka przyjaciół odwróciła się do drzwi kiedy zabrzmiało pukanie i do przedziału weszła Lillian. Zerknęła na Li i Terry'ego zanim skupiła się na Harry'm.

– Nie miałeś zamiaru się nawet ze mną pożegnać? – zarzuciła mu.

– Odwal się, Moon. – mruknął Terry ze skwaszoną miną.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba. Terry był mugolakiem, a rodzina Lillian była na tyle czarna, że ona nienawidziła go z powodu jego mugolskich korzeni. Z kolei Terry był na tyle dumny ze swoich przyziemnych rodziców, aby nienawidzić ją za jej uprzedzenia. Harry uważał ich rywalizację za dziecinną i zazwyczaj po prostu ich ignorował, lecz Li często dokuczała Terry'emu za jego zazdrosne zachowanie o przyjaźń Harry'ego.

— Coś tu śmierdzi. – zadrwiła Lillian z Terry'ego.

— Oboje zachowujecie się jak dzieci. – wymamrotał Harry, wywołując chichot Li. Wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Zaraz wrócę. – obiecał Terry'emu, kiedy chłopiec otworzył buzię by narzekać. – Chciałbym też pożegnać się z Hermioną i Nevillem zanim dojedziemy na stację.

Terry uspokoił się, dosyć lubił dwoje Gryfonów. Ani on, ani Li nie spędzali z nimi żadnego czasu, lecz nie mieli nic przeciwko sobie. Większość uczniów po prostu nie przyjaźniła się z uczniami z innych domów, skoro te przyjaźnie długo zazwyczaj nie trwały. Harry był jednak na tyle zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić sobie oddalić się za bardzo od Hermiony, Nevilla ani Lillian. (Pomogło to, że znał Nevilla i Hermionę o wiele lepiej niż oni sami. No i uratował życie Lillian, dzięki czemu dziewczyna chciała się z nim spotykać.)

Na korytarzu, Harry pozwolił Lillian prowadzić drogę.

– Nie rozumiem, jak ty możesz przyjaźnić się z tyloma szlamami. – skarżyła się Lillian.

Harry wywrócił oczami na obelgę, lecz nie chciało mu się z nią o to kłócić, szczególnie kiedy żadna „szlama" nie była obok, by narzekać.

— Hermiona i Terry są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jeślibyś zapomniała na chwilę o czystości ich krwi, znalazłabyś w nich naprawdę ciekawych ludzi.

— Nie ma mowy. – Lillian mruknęła pod nosem, otwierając drzwi do swojego przedziału.

Millicent, Tracey i Morag spojrzały na niego, kiedy weszli do środka.

— Lil, musisz przyprowadzać tu Pottera? – westchnęła Morag.

— Wielka lojalność do swojego domu. – zauważył ironicznie Harry, już dawno przyzwyczajony do tego, że Morag nie przepadała za jego towarzystwem. – Wiesz, Morag, jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo nas wszystkich nienawidzisz, trzeba było się bardziej kłócić z Tiarą Przydziału.

— Wypchaj się, Potter.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby do dziewczyny i oparł się o zamknięte drzwi, kiedy Lillian usiadła na swoim miejscu.

— Jak długo zajmuje stosowne pożegnanie?

— Dłużej niż tu byłeś. – odparowała Lillian. – Co masz zamiar robić podczas wakacji?

— Dręczyć moich krewnych dopóki nie zapiszą się do wariatkowa. – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry. – Mam nadzieję, że wyprowadzę się do mojego ojca chrzestnego zanim wrócę do szkoły. Dlaczego pytasz?

Lillian uśmiechnęła się lekko, podczas gdy dwie Ślizgonki rechotały ze śmiechu z powodu jego nonszalanckiego spostrzeżenia o swoich krewnych. Morag wymownie spojrzała w górę.

— Moje urodziny są siedemnastego sierpnia i miałam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz na imprezę. – zaczęła Lillian.

— No weź, Lil! – jęknęła Morag.

— Postaram się. – obiecał Harry. – Wyślij mi zaproszenie i dam ci znać, kiedy będę wiedział, jak stoją sprawy z Syriuszem.

— Nie możesz czekać na ostatni gwizdek. – doradziła Millicent. – Wysłanie odpowiedzi nawet tydzień przed imprezą jest uznawane za nieuprzejme.

Harry kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu.

— Powinienem wiedzieć na pewno pierwszego sierpnia. – obiecał.

— Może być. – zdecydowała Lillian. – Możesz teraz już iść do swojej szlamy i Longbottoma.

— Dziękuję za pozwolenie, Wasza Królewska Mość. – Harry odparował.

— Pospiesz się, Potter!

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem kiedy Lillian rzuciła Morag złośliwe spojrzenie. Wyszedł na korytarz i szybkie _wskaż m!_ skierowało go do przedziału Hermiony i Nevilla.

— Puk, puk. – zawołał, wsadzając głowę do środka.

— Trevor! – krzyknął Neville.

Harry złapał szybko ropuchę zanim zdołała uciec.

– Jesteś bardzo niegrzeczną ropuchą. – oznajmił Trevorowi kiedy wszedł do przedziału i usiadł obok Hermiony. – Jednego dnia twoja ucieczka spowoduje, że trafisz do czyjegoś brzucha. Neville będzie przez ciebie bardzo smutny, ale jestem pewny, że mu przejdzie po miesiącu...

— Zostaw Nevilla w porządku, ty idioto. – mruknęła Hermiona, szturchając Harry'ego łokciem.

Neville wyciągnął ręce do swojej ropuchy, którą podał mu szczerzący się Harry.

— Nie słuchaj się go, Trevor. Próbuje nas tylko wystraszyć.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem i oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie.

– No to cześć. Co robicie na wakacje? Oprócz pochłaniania książek i wyrzucania bezużytecznych ogrodników ze szklarni?

Neville zaczął się śmiać, a Hermiona zaledwie przewróciła oczami.

— To chyba wszystko. – przyznał Gryfon. – Może będę miał jakąś małą imprezę urodzinową, ale nie jestem pewien, co planuje babcia.

— Jeśli możesz zaprosić swoich wspaniałych przyjaciół, wiesz gdzie wysłać zaproszenie. – mrugnął na niego Harry. – Z radością ominę spędzanie czasu z moimi krewnymi.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Naprawdę nie wiem co ty masz przeciwko swojej rodzinie, Harry. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiem.

Harry machnął ręką – dawno już poddał się z próbą tłumaczenia tego Hermionie. W tym życiu nie byli tacy okropni jak w poprzednim, no i nie spędzał z Hermioną tyle czasu ile poprzednio. Próbował już jej kilka razy wytłumaczyć, że Dursleyowie byli najgorszym rodzajem ludzi, lecz jedyna rzecz, którą Hermiona z tego wyniosła, to to, że po prostu nie lubił swojego wujostwa. (Kochał Hermionę, naprawdę, ale czasami była bardzo ciężka do przekonania o zmiany zdania.)

— Więc, oprócz unikania swoich krewnych, jakie masz plany na wakacje? – zapytał Neville.

— Czekam na to, by Syriusz został wypuszczony ze szpitala. – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem. – Jeśli stanie się to przed moimi – naszymi – urodzinami, pomyślę o rzuceniu imprezy i zaproszenia was obojga.

— Jedynie jeśli nie będzie tam Moon. – mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem. Nie przepadała za Lillian prawie tak bardzo, jak Ślizgonka nie przepadała za nią.

— Po co? By patrzeć jak moja impreza zamienia się w wojnę? Nie ma mowy. Wybaczy mi, jeśli jej nie zaproszę. – przyznał Harry.

Neville zasłonił uśmiech.

— Będziemy musieli ustalić razem daty. – zauważył Neville.

— Powinno być zabawnie. – zgodził się Harry, wstając. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja muszę wracać do Terry i Li, zanim zaczną polować na mnie. Jeśli nie zobaczę was podczas wakacji, zobaczymy się pociągu we wrześniu.

— Wesołych wakacji! – zawołała Hermiona, kiedy Harry wyszedł z przedziału.

Pomachał do nich, upewnił się, że Trevor nie próbował ponownie uciec i poszedł z powrotem do swojego przedziału na resztę drogi. Zapełniał mu się kalendarz na lato. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie zepsuje mu tego skrzat domowy Zgredek.


	3. Rozdział 3

Pozdrawiam moją wspaniałą betę **Dama Trefl** która siedziała nad tym rozdziałem aż do jedenastej w nocy! ;)

/ Dodaję również zdjęcie użyte w oryginale (smg. photobucket user/ LadyMarvolo/ media/ ForFics/ Xerosis-byLJbone_ . html) ze zgodą LadyMarvolo

* * *

_Zły Męzczyzna, Smutny Mężczyzna_

* * *

Był ostatni dzień czerwca i Harry gwizdał pod nosem, wracając do domu swoich krewnych. Jego lato wspaniale się zapowiadało: dostawał całą swoją pocztę, Syriusz miał być wypuszczony ze szpitala ostatniego tygodnia lipca, a Harry dopiero, co wyssał duszę czterem przyziemnych, którzy mieli zamiar go okraść. Podczas tych wakacji wyssał już około dwadzieścia przyziemnych duszy i miał zamiar wybrać się na Przekątną by upolować trochę wampirów.

Dursleyowie zachowywali się zaskakująco przyzwoicie. Vernon nie wybuchnął ani razu na Harry'ego, lecz to mogło być spowodowane faktem, że Harry nie spędzał wiele czasu w domu. (Oczekiwał awantury podczas obiadu, skoro był to jedyny okres, kiedy on i Vernon byli razem w tym samym pokoju.)

Harry był tuż za zasięgiem ochronnych zaklęć, kiedy usłyszał wyszeptane _Drętwota!_ \- i od razu schował się w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa, przez co zaklęcie trafiło w śmietnik. Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, próbując znaleźć swojego napastnika, ale ktokolwiek to był, był dobrze ukryty.

— Cholera. — mruknął Harry pod nosem, rzucając okiem na granicę zaklęć obronnym dookoła domu. Jego napastnik czekał na niego na zewnątrz, co znaczyło, że prawdopodobnie nie mógł się dostać do środka.

Dach domku Privet Drive rzucał wystarczająco cienia, by Harry przetransportował się w zasięg zaklęć, przeklinając pod nosem, kiedy znalazł się metr nad ziemią i boleśnie spadł na trawę. Przykucnął w cieniu i ponownie rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo nie było.

_Naprawdę miesza mi to jutrzejsze plany. Jeśli jest to jeden ze sługusów Voldemorta, wysłany by obejść jego przysięgę, pokażę mu, że nie jestem bezradnym dzieckiem. _Harry sapnął z irytacji i przygotował się do przejścia przez cienie. Zawsze trzymał cień pod swoim łóżkiem w razie nagłych wypadków.

Po szybkim skoku przez cienie, Harry znalazł się pod łóżkiem, z jedną ręką niewygodnie przyciśniętą do ściany.

— Czasami — mruknął pod nosem — sprawia to więcej kłopotów niż jest to warte.

Wyczołgał się spod łóżka i wyciągnął ze swojego kufra jedną z niewielu książek, których jeszcze nie zdążył przeczytać. Rzucił się na łóżko z książką w rękach, po czym zaczął modyfikować swoje plany. _Może wybiorę się na Przekątną w pelerynie. Jest tam pełno ciemnych zakamarków, no i to jedno miejsce w knajpie wampirów, które jest zawsze w cieniu. Będzie to kłopotliwe, ale peleryna-niewidka powinna ich omylić. _Chodził tam już od lat i za każdym razem upewniał się, że właściciele knajpy nic o nim nie wiedzieli. Nie miał zamiaru dać się przyłapać i zostać w jakiś sposób powstrzymany od wchodzenia do środka. Wampiry nigdy nie przeżywały wystarczająco długo aby narobić mu jakichkolwiek kłopotów, skoro ich ciała rozsypywały się w pył, kiedy opuściła je dusza. Właściciele knajpy byli jednak wilkołakami, więc zostawiał ich w spokoju.

Owszem, Harry był niewybredny, kiedy chodziło o dusze przyziemnych lub wampirów, lecz zazwyczaj zostawiał resztę magicznych istot w spokoju – czarodziei, czarownic, wilkołaków itp. - chyba, że go w jakiś sposób zirytowali. Wilkołaki w knajpie traktowały go uczciwie, mimo jego pozornego wieku, więc nie miał z nimi żadnych problemów. (No i oczywiście, im dłużej oni żyli, tym dłużej była otwarta knajpa.)

W razie gdyby nie znalazł tego dnia żadnych wampirów, Harry miał oczy otwarte na czarodziei w okolicy. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, mógł znaleźć sobie Śmierciożercę do przepytania. Mroczny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy na samą myśl o takim smakołyku. _Uwielbiam przekąski ze Śmiercożerców. Mniam._

* * *

Harry nie zdołał znaleźć swojego napastnika przez prawie cały kolejny tydzień. Był już wtedy naprawdę wkurzony całą sprawą. Skurwysyn był naprawdę dobrze ukryty i bez użycia magii Harry nie mógł go zlokalizować.

Kiedy znalazł w końcu skuloną postać, użył cieni, by znaleźć się tuż za swoim napastnikiem, złapał go za pelerynę i przycisnął boleśnie do drzewa, pod którym się chował.

— Daj mi jeden powód, dlaczego nie powinienem wyrwać twojego cholernego serca. — syknął, ochładzając powietrze dookoła swoim gniewem.

Lekko szalone oczy spojrzały na niego z twarzy, którą widział jedynie raz, ale nigdy nie zapomniał.

— Barty Crouch Junior. — mruknął Harry, rozluźniając uchwyt z zaskoczenia.

Barty wymknął się kompletnie z jego rąk i wycelował w niego różdzkę, lecz Harry zniknął, zanim zdołał wymówić zaklęcie.

— Gdzie jesteś, mały Potterze? — syknął mężczyzna, rozglądając się szybko po okolicy.

— W jaki sposób uciekłeś od swojego ojca? — zapytał Harry z góry, siedząc w gałęziach nad głową Barty'iego. Kiedy Śmierciożerca wycelował ponownie w niego różdzkę, użył cieni, by przetransportować się na inną gałąź po drugiej stronie drzewa.

— Czekaj, daj mi zgadnąć. Voldemort odzyskał swoje ciało i twój mroczny znak czarnieje, dając ci dodatkowy wstrząs potrzebny do zrzucenia Imperiusa twojego ojca. — ponownie zniknął w cieniu kiedy Barty spostrzegł go pomiędzy gałęziami.

— Jesteś dobrze poinformowany jak na bachora. — syknął Barty, mrużąc oczy.

— A ty nieźle wyglądasz jak na martwego faceta. — odparował Harry, stojąc tuż za Śmerciożercą. Kiedy Barty odwrócił się do niego, Harry wyrwał mu różdżkę z dłoni i złapał ją dwoma rękoma, gotowy ją złamać.

Barty podniósł ręce do góry z uśmiechem.

— Lubię cię, Potter. — zadecydował.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz nie zmienił uchwytu na różdżce.

— Dlaczego chcesz mnie oszołomić?

Barty przekrzywił głowę.

— Mój Pan chce z tobą porozmawiać.

— Nie rzuca się _Drętwota_ na kogoś, z kim chce się porozmawiać. — Harry odparował. — Chce mnie porwać. Dlaczego?

— Nie jesteś normalnym dwunastolatkiem, czyż nie?

— Jedenastolatkiem. Odpowiedz na pytanie.

— To skakanie z cienia do cienia, to jest umiejętność wampirów...

_TRZASK!_

Barty zamarł w miejscu, kiedy Harry spokojnie wsunął złamane kawałki różdżki do kieszeni i skrzyżował ramiona, unosząc brew.

— Zaczynasz mnie nudzić, Barty.

Śmierciożerca odchrząknął.

— Nie znam szczegółów, ale chce, byś ty zniknął. Coś o byciu przypuszczalnie martwym?

Harry skrzywił się w zastanowieniu.

— Przypuszczalnie martwym? W czym by to pomogło... Och. — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To jest takie typowe dla rozzłoszczonego Czarnego Pana. — zachichotał pod nosem i pokręcił głową, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem na Barty'm. — Czy znajduje się teraz w dworze Malfoyów, czy w tym mugolskim domu za Little Hangleton?

— Dworze... Malfoyów... — przyznał Barty, lekko oszołomiony.

Harry kiwnął głową, złapał za jego ramię, i przetransportował ich przez cienie do piwnicy, którą pamiętał z poprzedniego życia.

— Straszny jesteś. — przyznał Barty, kierując się schodami na górę.

— Straszenie Śmierciożerców to moje ulubione zajęcie. — odparował Harry. — Masz szczęście, że nie jesteś martwy. Nie lubię być atakowany.

— _Naprawdę_? — Barty mruknął pod nosem, przypominając sobie lodowate otoczenie i morderczy błysk w tych straszliwych, zielonych oczach, kiedy chłopiec go złapał. Nie był pewny, co było gorsze – gniew jego Pana, czy chłopiec za nim.

Barty poprowadził go na trzecie piętro, przechodząc przez korytarze pełne potępiających portretów. Zatrzymując się pod drzwiami pokoju, w którym znajdował się Czarny Pan, Barty zapukał.

— Wejdź. — rozkazał Voldemort.

Barty skrzywił się lekko, po czym otworzył drzwi.

— Mój Panie. — powiedział, wchodząc do środka i kłaniając się.

— Barty. — syknął Voldemort. — Mam nadzieję, że masz chłopaka.

— Można by powiedzieć, że to _ja_ mam _jego_. — odparł Harry, wstępując do pokoju. Rozglądając się po pokoju, zobaczył czarną tapetę i kurtyny zakrywające okna. — Jesteś_ taki _tandetny.

Voldemort gapił się na niego w szoku przez chwilę, po czym wyrwał różdżkę w kieszeni i syknął:

— _Crucio!_

Zaklęcie odbiło się od ściany, kiedy Harry rzucił się na bok, przewidując taką reakcję.

— Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że jesteś niezdolny do utrzymania normalnej rozmowy. — skomentował, opierając się o ścianę.

— _Crucio!_

Harry kucnął, by uniknąć kolejnej klątwy i powiedział:

— Jeśli nie odłożysz natychmiast tej cholernej różdżki...

— _Crucio! _— krzyknął ponownie Voldemort, brzmiąc na lekko zdesperowanego.

Harry zrobił unik, mrużąc oczy. Po chwili cały pokój został kompletnie zamrożony. Przy drzwiach Barty rzucił się na korytarz, skamląc cicho. Siedząc na swoim bogato udekorowanym krześle, Voldemort z trudem łapał powietrze, a jego różdżka wypadła z trzęsących się rąk. Harry spokojnie podszedł bliżej i podniósł różdżkę, wyczarowując sobie krzesło naprzeciwko Voldemorta. Kiedy wygodnie usiadł, przyciągnął z powrotem swoją moc.

Voldemortowi zajęło kilka minut by opuścić swoje koszmary, ale kiedy wrócił z powrotem do teraźniejszości, Harry zapytał:

— Czy jesteś już gotowy rozmawiać jak cywilizowana osoba? Czy powinienem wyjść i wrócić za kilka lat?

Voldemort odetchnął z trudem i otrząsnął się.

— Słucham, Potter.

Harry chłodno się uśmiechnął.

— Wspaniale. Sprawy stoją tak: chcę pozbyć się mugoli, tak jak i ty. Nie mam zamiaru powstrzymać cię od czegokolwiek, co postanowisz zrobić, chyba, że zaczniesz atakować jakichkolwiek uczniów Hogwartu. Większość ich mnie nie obchodzi, ale niektórzy są moimi przyjaciółmi i _naprawdę_ się rozgniewam, jeśli ich skrzywdzisz, więc sugeruję zostawić ich wszystkich w spokoju.

— Tak, wiem o przepowiedni. Jeszcze lepiej, znam całą jej treść, słowo w słowo. Jest tam coś o tym, że mamy się nawzajem zabić, bla bla bla. — Harry niedbale machnął ręką. — Jeśli oboje zignorujemy tą piekielną przepowiednię, nie powinna dać nam żadnych kłopotów. Nie wszystkie przepowiednie spełniają się.

Voldemort wysłuchał go i po chwili pokręcił głową.

— Daj mi to zrozumieć: Jesteś po mojej stronie?

— Oboje jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. — poprawił go Harry.

Voldemort parsknął.

— Nie robi to różnicy. Oboje chcemy śmierci mugoli. Ty jesteś tak naprawdę bezużyteczny przez kolejne pięć lat...

Harry pochmurniał.

— Bezużyteczny? Przepraszam bardzo, kto zdobył Kamień Filozoficzny? Kto właśnie pokonał twojego Śmierciożercę bez użycia magii? Kto rozbroił cię bez różdżki? — uniósł różdżkę Voldemorta, którą do tej pory kręcił pomiędzy palcami. — Tylko dlatego, że jestem nieletni, nie znaczy, że jestem _bezużyteczny._

Voldemort rzucił chłopcu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Tak, twoja tajemnicza zdolność zamrożenia pokoju i wydobycia najgorszych wspomnień u ludzi. Bardzo przypomina mi to dementora.

Harry rzucił Czarnemu Panu chłodny uśmiech.

— Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że wyjawię ci wszystkie moje sekrety?

— Biedny z ciebie bohater. — zadecydował Voldemort. — Niech ci będzie, Potter, zatrzymaj swoje tajemnice; wszystkie je w końcu odkryję.

— Szczerze w to wątpię.

Czarny Pan zacisnął palce jakby chciał zacisnąć je na swojej różdżce, ale skoro Harry cały czas obkręcał ją pomiędzy palcami, zmusił się do zrelaksowania w fotelu.

— Co masz zamiar dać mi w zamian za bezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół? — zapytał.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, wpatrując się w ścianę za ramieniem Voldemorta. Skupił się ponownie na mężczyźnie i zapytał:

— Czego chcesz? Jestem po twojej stronie. Jakiekolwiek informacje jakie mógłbym ci dać o Dumbledorze, możesz również dostać od Snape'a lub swoich ludzi w Ministerstwie.

Voldemort skinął głową.

— Twoje przymierze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Jedyna część przepowiedni, która mnie interesuje, to ta, gdzie nazywa mnie równym ciebie. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić komukolwiek, by nade mną rządził – nawet tobie. Nie jestem jednym z twoich służących, mimo że mnie naznaczyłeś. — użył różdżki w swoich rękach by odepchnąć grzywkę z czoła, po czym ponownie zaczął nią obracać.

— Równy mnie? — zaszydził Voldemort.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba.

— Dlaczego ja w ogóle próbuję? — zapytał ciemnego sufitu.

— Nie ma nikogo, kto jest mnie _równy_.

— A ja nie mam nikogo, kto jest ode mnie lepszy. — Harry odparował — Jeżeli nie masz zamiaru nazywać mnie 'Panie' i kłaniać się przede mną, powinieneś przyzwyczaić się do uważania mnie za równego tobie.

Voldemort wyglądał jakby miała mu pęknąć żyła.

Harry przewrócił oczami i przypomniał sobie coś, o czym prawie zapomniał.

— No tak! Mam coś, co mógłbym ci dać w zamian za bezpieczeństwo moich przyjaciół.

— Co? — wydusił Czarny Pan.

Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Podczas twojego poprzedniego panowania, miałeś Śmierciożercę o imieniu Regulus Black, czyż nie? Czy wiesz, że dowiedział się jakoś o twoich horkruksach – no i, tak, ja też o nich wiem – i wybrał się ze swoim skrzatem domowym do jaskini, w której ukryłeś medalion Slytherina, po czym go ukradł i ukrył? Ja wiem, gdzie ten horkruks jest teraz schowany.

Voldemort popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

— Jak dowiedziałeś się o moich horkruksach?

— Mhmm... jest to tajemnica, bardzo mi przykro.

— Potter...

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Nie martw się, nikt inny o nich nie wie, chyba że komuś powiedziałeś. Chcesz bym przyniósł ci ten medalion, czyż nie?

Voldemort popatrzył na niego z groźbą w oczach, jakby chciał go zastraszyć do posłuszeństwa. Harry utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, stając się coraz bardziej rozbawiony z każdą sekundą traconą przez uparcie Voldemorta.

W końcu Czarny Pan wydusił:

— Tak.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Trójka Krukonów: Terry Boot, Li Su i Luna Lovegood; oraz szóstka Gryfonów: Hermiona Granger, Neville Longbottom i czterech najmłodszych Weasleyów. Razem dziewięcioro uczniów. No i... — Harry stuknął się lekko różdżką Voldemorta w skroń. — Lillian Moon ze Slytherinu, no ale ona już jest jedną z twoich. — Uśmiechnął się. — To wszystko.

— Dziesięciu uczniów za horkruksa? — prychnął Voldemort. — Nie rozśmieszaj mnie chłopcze.

Harry nachmurzył się.

— Pozwól mi to wyjaśnić: dziesięciu uczniów za medalion, albo zniszczę i jego, i diadem ukryty w Hogwarcie.

Zaległa długa cisza, podczas której usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się z gniewu. Jeśli miałby swoją różdżkę, rzuciłby prawdopodobnie klątwę Avada Kedavra, nie zwracając uwagi na przysięgę. Harry siedział posępnie, lecz jego oczy błyszczały z wściekłości.

Nareszcie – _nareszcie_ – Czarny Pan ustąpił.

— Niech ci będzie. — syknął, przygarbiwszy się lekko w krześle. — Ale chcę również diadem.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał.

— Zgoda. Dwa horkruksy za życia moich przyjaciół.

— _Niechaj tak będzie_. — mruknął Voldemort i ich magia trzasnęła w przysiędze.

Harry rzucił Czarnemu Panu jego różdżkę, którą mężczyzna złapał z zaskoczeniem.

— Zaraz wracam. — oświadczył, wchodząc do kąta pokoju, który był ukryty w cieniu.

Harry najpierw przetransportował się na Grimmauld Place. Po użyciu swoich zdolności dementora, aby oszołomić bahanki, które go zaatakowały kiedy naruszył ich zasłony, podszedł do szafki, w której był schowany medalion. Drzwiczki były zamknięte, lecz _alohomora_ było jednym z zaklęć, które nauczył się rzucać bez różdżki. (Tak daleko od barier dookoła Privet Drive jakakolwiek magia nie zostałaby wykryta.)

Kiedy miał już medalion, cofnął się z powrotem do cieni i przetransportował się do ciemnego korytarza niedaleko Pokoju Życzeń. Tuż zanim wyszedł do oświetlonego korytarza, przypomniał sobie, że nie miał ze sobą ani peleryny-niewidki, ani różdżki do zaklęcia kameleona.

Użył cieni by pojawić się w swojej sypialni, wyczołgał się spod łóżka i podszedł do swojego kufra. W najbezpieczniejszej komorze, tuż obok peleryny i Mapy, była jego kolekcja różdżek ukradzionych od nieznośnych czarodziei i czarownic. Ostatnio udało mu się złapać kolejną czarownicę – tym razem pracującą w sklepie na Przekątnej – więc miał teraz pięć różdżek w swojej kolekcji. Wybrał tę, która mu najlepiej pasowała –należąca do członka Wizengamotu – i wszedł pod łóżko, by pojawić się z powrotem w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy miał już diadem, użył cieni by pojawić się w pokoju Voldemorta w dworze Malfoyów. Pojawił się akurat, aby zobaczyć Luciusza Malfoya klęczącego przed Czarnym Panem. Unosząc rozbawioną brew, oparł się o ścianę, zastanawiając się, o czym oni mówili oraz ile czasu minie, zanim zauważy go Voldemort.

— ...bardzo łatwe, Mój Panie. — Lucjusz mówił. — Trochę złota w jego kieszeni i gotowy byłby oddać swoją własną żonę na rzeź. Jedynym problemem jest w tej chwili Weasley i jego _Ustawa Ochrony Mugoli._

Voldemort spojrzał w kąt, gdzie stał Harry i rzucił mu uśmieszek, kiedy go zobaczył.

— Co o tym myślisz, chłopcze? Naprawdę chcesz chronić dzieci _miłośnika mugoli_?

Po napięciu ramion i szyi Lucjusza, Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna próbował się powstrzymać od odwrócenia się, aby zobaczyć, kto za nim stoi.

— Tylko dlatego, że _ty_ jesteś niezdolny do nawiązywania przyjaźni, nie znaczy, że my wszyscy jesteśmy. — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. — Mimo wszystko, dzieci nie są swoim ojcem, nawet jeśli dzielą te same geny. Właściwie, teraz jak tak o tym myślę, jest to coś, czego Snape nigdy się nie nauczył.

Harry odbił się od ściany i wyczarował worek, do którego wrzucił oba horkruksy.

— Przyniosłem twoje zabawki.

Voldemort wyciągnął rękę na worek, zamyślając się. Kiedy Harry do niego doszedł, Czarny Pan wziął swoje horkruksy jedną ręką, po czym chwycił Harry'ego za nadgarstek, kierując wzrok na jego różdżkę.

— To nie jest twoja różdżka. — zauważył.

— Hm? — Harry podniósł różdżkę i obejrzał ją w świetle. Była widocznie dosyć stara.

— Nie. — zgodził się. — Nie jest.

Za Harry'm, Lucjusz wydał lekki dźwięk zaskoczenia.

— To jest różdżka Kausa Gumbolla. Jest on zaginiony od ponad dwóch lat.

— Och, to tak się nazywał? — zapytał Harry, delikatnie wysuwając rękę od uchwytu Voldemorta i odwracając się do Lucjusza. — Nie wiedziałem.

— A co zrobiłeś biednemu panu Gumboll? — zapytał rozbawiony Voldemort.

— Hmm... — Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni. — Chyba ci nie powiem. Był on dosyć niegrzeczny, sprzedając dzieci na Przekątnej. — powiedział Harry, oferując Czarnemu Panu szeroki uśmiech. — Próbował mnie sprzedać, ale przekonałem go, że nie był to dobry pomysł.

Voldemort zarechotał, podczas gdy Lucjusz popatrzył na chłopca jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy był on obłąkany czy nie. Harry rzucił mu oko, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak surowy Lord Malfoy się krztusi.

— Możesz zatrzymać sobie swoje tajemnice, Potter. Kiedyś je wszystkie odkryję. — oświadczył Voldemort.

Harry rzucił mu drwiący uśmieszek i zwrócił się do Lucjusza.

— Musisz wybaczyć mi mój brak wiedzy, ale w jaki sposób pan Weasley wyda swoją ustawę? Czy przechodzi ona przez Wizengamot? Czy przez Knota?

— Przez Wizengamot. — odpowiedział Lucjusz, marszcząc brwi.

Harry pokiwał głową i zwrócił się ponownie do Czarnego Pana.

— Nie wysyłaj za mną więcej Śmierciożerców, bo dostaniesz ich z powrotem w kawałkach. — ostrzegł, zyskując rozbawiony rechot Voldemorta, po czym podszedł do ciemnego kąta pokoju i przetransportował się do Ulicy Pokątnej. Szybki czar rozmywający kontury jego twarzy zapewnił, że nikt za nim się nie obejrzał.

Nie miał nic przeciwko panu Weasleyowi, naprawdę, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić tej ustawie przejść. Lubił swojego dziwacznego teścia, ale jego miłość do mugoli w końcu ich wszystkich zabiła. Harry _nie mógł _pozwolić tej ustawie przejść.

Używając publicznego kominka, Harry znalazł się w Ministerstwie Magii. Dzięki kartom identyfikacyjnym, które trzymał zawsze w kieszeni, przeszedł bez problemów przez biuro rejestracji różdżek. (Co by on dał, by być muchą na ścianie, kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że cztery zaginione osoby odwiedziły Ministerstwo w tym samym czasie.)

Ponieważ pracował w Ministerstwie przez czterdzieści-parę lat, Harry dokładnie wiedział gdzie znaleźć informacje na temat członków Wizengamotu. Kiedy dostał się już do właściwego biura, użył zdobytego uroku wampira, by flirtować z czarownicą za biurkiem, subtelnie wplatając pytania o Wizengamocie do ich rozmowy. Użył też legilimencji, by dowiedzieć się jeszcze więcej.

Harry wyszedł z Ministerstwa półtorej godziny później z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Teraz musiał tylko pozbyć się kilku członków, którzy uwielbiali przyziemnych i ustawa Artura zostałaby przegłosowana. Musiał się martwić jedynie o to, że zastąpią zaginionych członków Wizengamotu. Nie był to jednak powód do niepokoju – ze swojego poprzedniego życia pamiętał, że niewiele osób było zainteresowanych siedzeniem na długich procesach. Harry wątpił, by czarodziejski świat zmienił się na tyle, by sprawy potoczyły się inaczej.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy Dudley wszedł do salonu dwudziestego siódmego lipca. Jego gruby kuzyn włączył telewizję i skierował się w stronę kanapy. Stanął jak sparaliżowany, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego rozłożonego na kanapie z książką o chińskiej historii w ręku.

— Dzień dobry, Dudziaczku. — Harry zaśpiewał. — Chciałem zobaczyć, jak wygodna jest ta kanapa, skoro spędzasz na niej tyle czasu. Muszę przyznać, lepiej pasuje do ciebie z twoimi wałkami tłuszczu, ale mimo wszystko, jest bardzo dobra na miejsce do czytania.

Dudley mrugnął oszołomiony i zawołał:

— Mamo! Harry siedzi na moim miejscu!

Petunia pojawiła się w drzwiach, nerwowo zaciskając ręce w swoim fartuchu.

— Zostaw go w spokoju, Dudziaczku. Niedługo sobie pójdzie.

— Powinniśmy zrobić imprezę. — zaproponował Harry, wyciągając pilota spod poduszki i wyłączając telewizję. — Coś w rodzaju _'Dzięki Merlinowi, już nigdy się nie zobaczymy!'_ Może bym się przekonał do upieczenia tortu. No cóż. Już za późno.

Petunia stałą w drzwiach bez ruchu, z twarzą bladą jak ściana, o którą się opierała.

— Chodź, Pimpi-Bimpi, kochanie. — powiedziała, skupiając się na swoim synu. — Zrobiłam twoje ulubione śniadanie.

Dudley rzucił Harry'emu rozwścieczone spojrzenie, lecz całe dzieciństwo unikania swojego kuzyna nauczyło go na tyle, że poszedł za swoją matką bez słowa sprzeciwu.

Harry zachichotał i rozłożył się jeszcze bardziej na kanapie, po czym wrócił do swojej książki. Będzie tęsknił za Privet Drive, szczególnie za tą darmową rozrywką.

Dzwonek zabrzmiał godzinę później i Harry spojrzał zza książki na swoją ciotkę, która pospiesznie otworzyła drzwi.

— Och. — westchnęła i spojrzała na Harry'ego. — Twoja... osoba przyszła.

Harry chłodnie się uśmiechnął.

— Mój ojciec chrzestny, ciociu.

Petunia przełknęła z trudem ślinę.

— Tak, twój ojciec... chrzestny... — wygięła niezręcznie dłonie. Vernon spędził ostatnie kilka dni zastanawiając się, czy posiadanie chrzestnych było legalne dla „wariatów", kiedy uważał, że jego siostrzeniec nie mógł go usłyszeć. Harry miał ochotę zająć się w końcu jego głupotą, ale ostatecznie zadecydował, że było to niemożliwe. No, chyba że miałby zamordować swojego wujka, ale nie był pewny, czy zdołałby przetrawić jego duszę.

Może wróci następnego lata z nożem w ręku? Miał przecież plany, by coś strasznego stało się Vernonowi na trzynaste urodziny Harry'ego.

Ale były to plany na przyszłość, a teraz miał ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia – na przykład spotkanie ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Wstał więc z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy zobaczył Syriusza, wybuchnął śmiechem. Jego ojciec chrzestny stał na progu w króciutkiej sukience i szpilkach.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mieli buty w twoim rozmiarze. — skomentował Harry, kiedy zdołał się opanować.

— Musiałem je przetransmutować. — odpowiedział Syriusz z szalonym uśmiechem. — Myślałem jeszcze nad ogoleniem sobie nóg, ale zdecydowałem, że byłaby to za duża męczarnia.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Uważam, że świetnie wyglądasz. Będziemy się teleportować, czy przejedziemy się na motocyklu?

— Jakbyś nie wiedział. — prychnął Syriusz, wskazując palcem na motocykl zaparkowany przy bramie. — Masz wszystko?

Harry skinął głową.

— Kufer mam w kieszeni.

— Świetnie. W takim razie chodź, wyniesiemy się z tego przedmieścia. To miejsce wywołuje u mnie ciarki na plecach. — obrócił się na pięcie i skierował się w stronę motocykla.

Harry zwrócił się do Petunii z ostrym uśmiechem.

— Wspaniale było tu mieszkać; mam nadzieję, że nigdy, _nigdy_ więcej was nie zobaczę.

Petunii udało się kiwnąć niepewnie głową. Zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi jak tylko zszedł z progu.

Harry wsunął swoją książkę do jednej ze swoich powiększonych kieszeni i wskoczył na motor za swoim ojcem chrzestnym, który podał mu kask.

— Prawdopodobnie nie chcę znać odpowiedzi, ale... Czy ty masz coś pod tą sukienką?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ubieram mugolskie ciuchy w _autentycznym_ czarodziejskim stylu!

Harry stęknął pod nosem – _naprawdę_ nie chciał znać odpowiedzi – ale mimo wszystko złapał Syriusza za pas. Nie jechał nigdy wcześniej motorem ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, lecz znając Syriusza...

Syriusz wcisnął na pedał i wyskoczyli z Privet Drive jak kula armatnia, ledwo unikając znaków drogowych i zaliczając zakręty z niebezpiecznymi prędkościami.

Tak. Harry wiedział, że Syriusz był szalony. Przynajmniej był w dobrym towarzystwie.

* * *

Impreza urodzinowa Neville'a była dosyć mdła. Hermiona i Harry byli jedynymi uczniami z Hogwartu, a reszta gości składała się ze starszych członków dalszej rodziny, więc nie było żadnego „imprezowania".

Impreza Harry'ego była z kolei strasznie szalona. Harry zostawił całe planowanie w rękach Syriusza. Jego ojciec chrzestny zaprosił praktycznie cały jego rocznik – oczywiście z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów – oraz większość swoich starych szkolnych kolegów, członków Zakonu i ich całe rodziny. Remus, niestety, nie mógł się pojawić z powodu zbliżającej się pełni księżyca, a był on jedyną osobą oprócz jego przyjaciół, którą zaprosiłby Harry.

— Syriusz, ja nie znam _połowy_ tych ludzi! — zawołał Harry przez ogłuszającą muzykę.

— Ale jest dobra zabawa, co? — odkrzyknął Syriusz.

Harry przewrócił oczami i zniknął ponownie w tłumie, próbując odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół. Następnego roku, _sam_ zrobi listę gości.

* * *

Harry zrobił _wszystko_ by uniknąć wizyty na Ulicę Pokątną w ten sam dzień, kiedy Lockhart podpisywał książki. Niestety, wszyscy jego przyjaciele – z wyjątkiem Lillian, która widocznie była jego jedyną rozsądną przyjaciółką – zdecydowali wybrać się tam właśnie w ten szczególny dzień.

— Czy możemy zacząć od Esów i Floresów? — błagał Harry, kiedy wszedł razem z Syriuszem do alejki za Dziurawym Kociołem. Mieli spotkać się z rodzinami Hermiony, Nevilla i Li – Terry nie wrócił jeszcze do swojej rodziny – pod bankiem.

— Nie ma mowy. — odparował Syriusz, gwizdając pod nosem. — Musimy tam być na podpisywanie książek. Kto wie, te książki mogą kiedyś być warte masę pieniędzy.

— Gadasz głupoty. — mruknął Harry niezadowolony. — Te książki będą więcej warte zniszczone niż podpisane.

Syriusz wyszczerzył na niego zęby.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co ty masz przeciwko niemu. Ma fantastyczny uśmiech!

— Czasami zachowujesz się jak obłąkany homoseksualista. Pomiędzy tobą a Dumbledore'm, będę miał koszmary przez całe życie.

— Taa, Dumbledore wydaje się być gejem, niezłe spostrzeżenie. — zastanowił się Syriusz.

— Ciekawe, czy Lockhart jest gejem. — zastanowił się Harry. — We dwoje bylibyście ładną parą, no wiesz, skoro on jest taki śliczny a ty jesteś... taki... ty.

Syriusz rzucił Harry'emu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Czy nie jesteś trochę za młody by planować mi randki z facetami?

— Nigdy nie jest się za młodym na zemstę! — ogłosił Harry. — Ty i Snape uzupełniacie...

— GACIE MERLINA, MOJA GŁOWA! — zawył Syriusz, łapiąc się za głowę i kuląc się na środku ulicy.

Harry zagwizdał pod nosem i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół i ich rodziców.

— Cześć!

— Coś ty mu _zrobił_? — zapytał Terry, patrząc przez ramię Harry'ego na Syriusza.

— Zepsułem go troszeczkę, ale nie martw się, ma wbudowane zaklęcie samo-naprawiające. — odparował Harry. — Daj mu z dziesięć minut. Możemy w tym czasie wziąć swoje pieniądze?

— Nie mogę się zdecydować, czy jestem przez to nieszczęśliwa czy nie. — mruknęła Hermiona, kiedy dorośli wymienili wymowne spojrzenia i skierowali się do banku.

— Jest on przecież twoim opiekunem, ale jest również trochę... — Hermiona zamilkła, niepewnie przygryzając dolną wargę.

— Całkowicie i zupełnie obłąkany. — wtrącił Terry. — Szalony. Zwariowany. Postrzelony…

— _Tak_, dziękujemy, Terry. — przerwała mu Li, przewracając oczami. — Wiemy, o co ci chodzi.

— Nie potrzebujesz Syriusza by zjechać do swojej skrytki? — zapytał Neville, kiedy Terry i rodzice Hermiony podeszli do goblina, który zajmował się wymianą walut.

— Nie. Tak naprawdę nie muszę dzisiaj nawet zjeżdżać do skrytki, ale nie zaszkodzi dopełnić mojej sakiewki. — wyciągnął brzęczącą sakiewkę z kieszeni.

— Fùqïn _nigdy_ nie pozwoliłby mi nosić tyle pieniędzy. — szepnęła Li, rzucając okiem na dorosłych. — Ledwo się zgodził dać mi galeona na wózek ze słodyczami.

— Nie miałem nigdy dorosłego, który by mi powiedział ile pieniędzy mogę czy nie mogę ze sobą nosić. — odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami i chowając z powrotem swoją sakiewkę, kiedy skierowali się w stronę wózków. — Tak czy owak, moi rodzice zostawili mi wielki majątek, więc stać mnie na dodatkowe książki czy cały stos czekoladowych żab.

— Nie przeszkadza to twojemu ojcu chrzestnemu?

— Syriuszowi? — parsknął Harry. — Oczywiście, że nie. On sam ma wielki majątek, w razie jakbym za dużo wydał. Widziałaś ten domek, w którym teraz mieszkamy? Kupił go, kiedy wyszedł ze szpitala i to nawet nie uszczupliło jego majątku.

Li zagapiła się w niego z szerokimi oczami, potykając się pod nogi. Harry i Neville oboje złapali ją za ramię by się nie przewróciła, chichocząc pod nosem. Li nie była tak biedna jak rodzina Weasley'ów, lecz w porównaniu z Harry'm lub Neville'm, którzy pochodzili ze starych, bogatych rodzin, była biedaczką.

Kiedy wjechali z powrotem do głównej sali, kieszenie pełne były brzęczących pieniędzy. Syriusz stał z rodzicami Hermiony w złym humorze. Zmienił również swoje szaty, które były w przygaszonym odcieniu kasztanowego, w jaskrawo czerwony kolor z błyskającymi złotymi lwami.

— Moje _oczy_. — jęknął Harry, zdejmując okulary i przecierając oczy. — Na brodę _Merlina_! Czy ty _próbujesz _mnie oślepić?

— Już jesteś ślepotą. — zażartował Syriusz. — Postanowiłem jedynie przyspieszyć proces.

Harry jęknął.

— Nie rozmawiam z tobą.

Wyruszyli wtedy razem z banku, zwracając na siebie uwagę przez jaskrawe szaty Syriusza. Harry szedł prosto przed swoim ojcem chrzestnym, co zapobiegało ponownemu oślepnięciu. Syriusz robił co mógł, aby to utrudnić – klucząc pomiędzy ludźmi by znaleźć się w zakresie jego wzroku.

Kiedy zebrali już wszystkie pozycje ze szkolnej listy, z wyjątkiem książek, wybrali się w końcu do Esów i Floresów. Księgarnia była wypełniona ludźmi i Harry zaproponował:

— Jest tam wielki, straszliwy tłum. Moglibyśmy wrócić jutro, kiedy będzie spokojniej?

— Ale ja chcę spotkać Lockharta! — jęknęła Hermiona, spoglądając na sklep z nadzieją.

— Jest on bardzo przystojny. — zgodziła się Li z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Straciłem dla was _cały_ szacunek. — ogłosił Harry.

— Zostałeś przegłosowany. — zauważył Syriusz, kiedy Li wzięła Terry'ego za ramię a Hermiona popchnęła Neville'a w stronę sklepu. — Możesz ładnie wejść do środka jak dobry chrześniak, albo cię tam siłą zaciągnę i będziesz musiał patrzyć na moje prześliczne szaty.

— Oszuszt. — mruknął Harry, ale wszedł do sklepu za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Księgarnia była zatłoczona jeszcze bardziej niż we wspomnieniach Harry'ego. Czarownice pchały się jak najbliżej wejścia, z którego wyłonił Lockhart ze swoim słynnym uśmiechem.

— Będę na górze. — Harry poinformował Syriusza, zanim przemknął przez tłum i wbiegł na drugie piętro, gdzie było o wiele spokojniej. Harry westchnął z ulgą; ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebował to bycie _ponownie_ zaczepionym przez Lockharta. I tak miał on zamiar być tym roku nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, co było wystarczająco okropne.

Harry długo się zastanawiał nad wyssaniem duszy Lockharta, lecz jego popularność sprawiała, że trudno było go wyłapać bez żadnych świadków. Musiał widocznie zaczekać, aż zacznie się rok szkolny.

Głos Lockharta doniósł się aż na drugie piętro i Harry westchnął niecierpliwie, kiedy facet zaczął swoją typową mowę (_'Jestem taki wspaniały, popatrz na mój śliczny uśmiech'_). Zgrymasił się i skierował się w głąb księgarni, jak najdalej od jego doprowadzającego do wściekłości głosu.

— Panie Potter. — powiedział oschły głos.

Harry odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, kiedy zobaczył platynowe blond włosy.

— Panie Malfoy, jaka wspaniała niespodzianka. Jak ma się pana... gość?

Lucjusz odchrząknął.

— Na tyle dobrze, jak można się spodziewać. Słyszałem o twojej zmianie opiekunów. Jak ci się podoba życie ze słynnym Black'iem?

— Daremne pogawędki? — zadumał Harry, opierając się o półkę na książki. — Jakie to zaskakujące. Syriusz i ja robimy postępy, pomimo naszych rozbieżnych opinii o świecie. Jak poszły pana sabotaże na ustawę pana Weasley'a?

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy.

— Zaskakująco łatwo. Kilka członków Wizengamotu, którzy zagłosowaliby za tą ustawą zaginęło dosyć tajemniczo kilka tygodni temu. Nie sądzę byś cokolwiek o tym wiedział?

Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły.

— Może skrzyżowali drogi z rozzłoszczonym wampirem. — zasugerował Harry. — W każdym razie, wątpię by zostali znalezieni.

— Jestem pewny, że pozostaną zaginieni. — zgodził się Lucjusz, zerkając na coś za Harry'm . — Ach, Draco.

— Ojcze. — odpowiedział Draco, spoglądając z ciekawością na Harry'ego. — Potter.

Harry lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Draco. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie jesteś na dole, dokuczając Ronowi.

— A ja jestem zaskoczony, że znasz jego imię. — odparował Draco.

— Hmm... Przyszedł na moją imprezę urodzinową. — odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramiona.

— Razem ze wszystkimi uczniami z Hogwartu, oprócz Ślizgonów. — zauważył blondyn, dąsając się jak dziecko.

Harry lekko poklepał go po policzku.

— Nie martw się, następnym razem to _ja_ zajmę się listą gości. — Draco zaczerwienił się ze złości, a Harry zwrócił się z powrotem do Lucjusza. — Pozdrów ode mnie swojego gościa.

— Oczywiście. — Lucjusz zgodził się.

— Zobaczymy się za parę tygodni, Draco. — pożegnał się Harry, widząc, że blondyn był niezadowolony. Wtedy obrócił się i zszedł po schodach, modląc się, aby Syriusz przestał już słuchać nadętego pawia, żeby mogli wrócić do domu; Harry bał się, że zaczną mu krwawić uszy.

* * *

Dawno minął ich już wózek ze słodyczami i Harry miał dość słuchania Li i Hermiony o Lockharcie. Nawet Terry wydawał się lekko zainteresowany tym idiotą, a Neville zaczął jednostronną rozmowę ze swoją roślinką, którą przyniósł by postawić obok łóżka w dormitorium. Harry czuł się, jakby był jedyną rozsądną osobą w przedziale – co było dosyć niepokojące.

— Idę odwiedzić Lillian! — przekrzyknął rozmowę o niezliczonych zaletach Lockharta i wyleciał z przedziału, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

— Na brodę Merlina, jak ja to zniosę? — mruknął pod nosem, kierując się w stronę przedziału Ślizgonek. — Nie wytrzymam ani jednej minuty dłużej słuchając tego idioctwa, nie mówiąc nawet o całym roku! Okropność.

— Cześć, Harry. — powiedziała Lillian, kiedy otworzył drzwi od przedziału.

— Wynoś. Się. — rozkazała Morag przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Harry burknął i wcisnął się w szczelinę pomiędzy Lillian a ścianą.

— Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa o Lockharcie. — ogłosił.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytała Millicent, przechylając się nad ramieniem Lillian. — Uważam, że będzie fantastycznym...

Harry podskoczył na nogi i wyleciał za drzwi, zostawiając za sobą osłupione dziewczyny.

— Rozsądku, słodki rozsądku, dlaczego mnie opuściłeś? Musi być w tym pociągu _ktoś,_ kto jeszcze nie oszalał.

Harry przespacerował się po korytarzach, unikając przedziałów z dziewczynami w środku. Sporadycznie witał się z kolegami by ponarzekać razem na to szaleństwo.

W końcu, po przejściu całej długości pociągu, znalazł przedział, który mieścił osobę, której jeszcze w tym życiu nie poznał. Otworzył drzwi i wstawił głowę do przedziału.

— Cześć.

Jej srebrzysto-szare oczy były szeroko otwarte, kiedy spojrzały na niego zza Żonglera.

— Och, cześć. Czy masz zamiar tu stać i się na mnie gapić? — zapytała Luna Lovegood.

— Może, może nie. Nie masz obłędu na temat Lockarta, co?

— A powinnam mieć? — zastanowiła się Luna.

— Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym abyś nie miała.

— No to nie mam. — zdecydowała Luna i wróciła do swojego magazynu.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie, wyciągnął jedną ze swoich przyziemskich książek o psychologii – nowe zainteresowanie - i zaczął czytać.

Czytali razem w ciszy przez kilka godzin. Wreszcie Luna skończyła swój magazyn, odłożyła go i zaczęła się gapić na Harry'ego.

Po kilku minutach bycia obiektem jej przeszywającego spojrzenia, Harry popatrzył na nią zza książki.

— Tak?

— Jesteś zupełnie inny niż się spodziewałam — oznajmiła Luna. — ale sądzę, że każdy, kto kiedyś umarł, musi być trochę dziwaczny.

Harry podskoczył na siedzieniu i popatrzył prosto na Lunę, zapominając kompletnie o książce.

— Coś ty powiedziała?

Luna uśmiechnęła się sennie.

— Jesteś naznaczony przez Śmierć. — wyjaśniła. — Ona odmienia swoich wybrańców.

— Pewnego dnia — ogłosił Harry — dowiem się jak ty i Ollivander możecie to zauważyć.

Luna powolnie mrugnęła oczami.

— Przypuszczam, że nie patrzysz we właściwe miejsca.

— Hm. — Harry oparł się z powrotem na siedzeniu. — Zaraz mi powiesz, że sama spotkałaś Śmierć, co?

— Spotkać Ją? Och, nie. Słyszałam jedynie historie. — zaśmiała się Luna.

— Baśń o Trzech Braciach.

— Są też inne. Śmierć nie jest popularnym bohaterem, ale jednak zawsze pojawia się w bajkach i historiach. — dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę. — Jeśli spotkałeś Śmierć, to dlaczego nie umarłeś?

Harry popatrzył na Lunę przez długą chwilę, po czym wyprostował się.

— Miałem rzeczy do zrobienia; ludzi do ocalenia.

— Wszyscy w końcu zginą. — zauważyła Luna. Nie potępiała go – wydawała się po prostu ciekawa.

Harry skinął głową.

— To prawda, lecz nie mam zamiaru utrzymywać moich przyjaciół przy życiu bez końca; chciałbym jedynie by ich życia były łatwiejsze niż były. Będą. Nie ważne.

Luna kiwnęła głową i zaczęła ponownie czytać Żonglera.

Harry patrzył na tę niezwykłą dziewczynę przez długą chwilę, zanim i on wrócił do swojej książki. Powinno być oczywiste, że ze wszystkich starych przyjaciół to Luna go zrozumie.

* * *

— Nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam wytrzymać do ferii zimowych. — mruknął Harry, siadając na pustym miejscu obok Luny. Terry i Li wciąż wariowali na temat Lockharta, więc Harry spędzał coraz więcej czasu z pierwszoroczną blondynką. Luna nie powiedziała mu jeszcze by spadał, więc wciąż do niej wracał.

— Jeśli zniknie w ostatni dzień przed feriami, wszyscy przypuszczą, że wrócił do domu. — zasugerowała spokojnie Luna, nie odwracając wzroku od swojego wypracowania.

— No tak, ale to nie rozwiązuje mojego problemu _teraz_. — odpowiedział Harry.

— Co zrobisz z ciałem? — zaciekawiła się Luna.

— Nakarmię bazyliszka. — odpowiedział Harry bez wahania. Miał już wszystko zaplanowane, lecz to czekanie było okropne. — Luna, rozbaw mnie.

Luna sięgnęła do swojej torby i po chwili wyciągnęła najnowszego Żonglera. Podała magazyn Harry'emu, wciąż skupiona na swoim wypracowaniu.

Harry przewrócił oczami, lecz otworzył magazyn na zaznaczonej stronie. Jego pierwsza reakcja po zobaczeniu powiększonej twarzy Lockharta, to rozdarcie magazynu na szczątki. Wtedy jednak przeczytał tytuł artykułu: '**Wieloletni Kochanek Lockharta Obnaża Ich Związek – Gilderoy jest Gejem?'**

Harry przechylił się nad magazynem i przeczytał cały artykuł o gościu, który twierdził, że był homoseksualnym kochankiem Lockharta przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Niektóre szczegóły były niemal pornograficzne, lecz cały artykuł rozbawił Harry'ego.

— To jest _fantastyczne_, Luna. Czy mogę to zatrzymać?

— Mam kilka kopii. — odpowiedziała Luna.

— Jesteś znakomita. — powiedział Harry, całując jej policzek i ruszając biegiem do dormitorium. Miał zamiar powiesić wycięty artykuł obok rysunków Stephena przedstawiających ginących członków Ministerstwa. Stephen zaczął rysować mu nowe obrazki, tym razem przedstawiających przeróżne warianty śmierci Lockharta. Przyznał Harry'emu, że był to prezent dla niego na gwiazdkę. To mu przypominało – musiał zasugerować mu scenę z dwudziesto-metrowym bazyliszkiem jedzącym Lockharta.

* * *

Harry machał bezwiednie nogami, czekając na swoją ostatnią ofiarę. Lockhart zawsze spędzał wiele czasu na posiłkach, lecz jego spóźnienie zaczynało być śmieszne. Wszyscy uczniowie mieli wyjechać za godzinę, a Harry jeszcze musiał czekać na niego. Wszystkie rzeczy Lockharta zniknęły po machnięciu różdżki – nie miał zamiaru ich dotykać, nie chciał przecież zarazić się jego bakteriami – więc jedyna rzecz jaka mu pozostała to czekanie na samego mężczyznę.

Wreszcie otworzyły się drzwi i Lockhart wszedł do środka, gwiżdżąc pod nosem i wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. Stanął jak zamurowany, kiedy zauważył Harry'ego, mrugając oczami jakby był oszołomiony. Wtedy uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do chłopca.

— Harry, Harry! Widzę, że w końcu przyszedłeś do mnie po pomoc w zajmowaniu się twoją sławą!

Harry uniósł brew, niewzruszony.

— Zajmowanie się moją sławą? — zapytał. — A niby dlaczego miałbym z tym przyjść do _ciebie_? Wolałbym już wybrać się do dyrektora. Nie, przykro mi ci to wyjaśnić, ale jestem tu w zupełnie innym celu.

Harry uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Bardziej... przyjemnym celu.

Zeskoczył z biurka i podszedł do Lockharta, otwierając usta i wysysając jego duszę.

— Och. Bleeee. To było... Ugh. Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję. — jęknął Harry, dławiąc się lekko. — Na gacie Merlina, to była najgorsza, _najohydniejsza _rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłem. To jest jeszcze gorsze od zapiekanki-niespodzianki Syriusza.

Potrząsnął głową i popatrzył znowu na martwe ciało leżące na podłodze.

— Proszę nie bądź zaraźliwy. — mruknął, chwytając za ramię Lockharta. Machnięciem różdźki zasłonił okna, pogrążając klasę w ciemności.

Kiedy Harry przetransportował ich obu do Komnaty i zostawił tam Lockharta jako jedzenie dla bazyliszka, wskoczył z powrotem w cienie i znalazł się w korytarzu obok Wielkiej Sali. Dołączył do tłumu kierującego się w stronę powozów. Syriusz namówił go do powrotu do domu na Święta i Harry zgodził się pod warunkiem, że sam ugotuje świąteczny obiad.

— Cieszysz się, że wracasz do domu na Święta? — zapytała Lillian, pojawiając się obok Harry'ego.

Harry obejrzał się dookoła, obawiając się nagłego pojawienia się Millicent lub Morag, które były zarażone „Szaleństwem Lockharta".

— Trochę. Gdzie są twoje koleżanki?

— Tracey i Morag wcześniej wyszły wcześniej aby się z tobą minąć, a Millicent wróciła do domu już wczoraj, aby nie stracić swojego Świstoklika; jej rodzina wybiera się do Kanady na gwiazdkę.

— Hm. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym razem wstąpili do powozu. Nie wielu uczniów było chętnych do jechania powozem razem ze Ślizgonką, więc po kilku minutach ruszyli sami.

— Wiem, że jesteś czarodziejem pół-krwi, ale czy dostałeś zaproszenie na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy? — zaciekawiła się Lillian.

Harry, który patrzył na mijający ich las, spojrzał na nią i ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, ale wątpię, czy uda mi się pojawić. Syriusz nie przepada za zgromadzeniami czarodziejów czystej krwi. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — Zresztą, znając mojego ojca chrzestnego, przyszedłby specjalnie przebrany na tę okazję, a tego nikt nie chce zobaczyć.

Lillian wykrzywiła się, pamiętając opis Harry'ego o ubrania Syriusza, kiedy ten odebrał Harry'ego od Dursleyów.

— No tak. Mimo wszystko, będzie mi tam ciebie brakowało.

— Tobie, owszem, ale znam wiele osób, które wolałyby, abym się trzymał od nich z daleka. — odparował rozbawiony Harry.

— Nie jest ich tak wiele, Harry. Dostałeś przecież zaproszenie.

— Jestem Harry'm Potterem. — powiedział Harry, kiedy pociąg pojawił się w oknie. — Byłbym tematem roku, gdybym pojawił się na zgromadzeniu czarodziejów czystej krwi, szczególnie takim, który przyciąga _taki _rodzaj czarodziejów.

Lillian westchnęła, kiwając głową na zgodę. Bale Bożonarodzeniowe Malfoy'ów były znane ze swoich elitarnych list gości. Rodziny takie jak Weasley lub Longbottom _nigdy_ nie zostałyby zaproszone przez ich pogardę dla czarnej magii. Nawet sam Minister Knot nigdy nie dostał zaproszenia, mimo że podlizywał się do Lucjusza przez lata.

We dwójkę weszli do pociągu, szukając pustego przedziału. Większość przyjaciół Harry'ego zostało w Hogwarcie, z wyjątkiem Neville'a. Harry wiedział, że Gryfon wolałby siedzieć ze swoimi kolegami z Gryffindoru, szczególnie bez Hermiony, która łagodziła ostre uwagi Harry'ego. Neville lubił Harry'ego, ale nigdy nie był pewien, czy ten się z niego nabija, czy tylko żatuje.

Znaleźli w końcu prawie pusty przedział i Harry otworzył drzwi.

— Myślałem, że zostajesz w zamku?

Luna spojrzała na niego zza podręcznika od Zaklęć.

— No tak. Plany mojego tatusia zostały odwołane, kiedy pan, z którym miał się spotkać w sprawie ględatków niepospolitych, tajemniczo zginął.

— Tajemniczo? — powtórzył Harry w rozbawieniu.

Luna kiwnęła poważnie głową.

— Tak jest napisane w artykule z Proroka Codziennego, lecz tatuś i ja jesteśmy pewni, że to robota ględatka niepospolitego. Bardzo nie lubią żyć w niewoli.

— Brzmią złośliwie. — oznajmił wesoło Harry, siadając naprzeciwko Luny.

Lillian wyglądała na zakłopotaną, ale w końcu dołączyła do dwójki Krukonów.

— Lillian Moon. — przedstawiła się dziewczynie.

— Luna Lovegood. — odpowiedziała zamyślona Luna, po czym zwróciła się do Harry'ego. — Jak poszło twoje spotkanie z pawiem?

Harry uśmiechnął się w zadowolony, a jego oczy zabłysnęły z satysfakcji.

— Fantastycznie. Przedstawiłem go do mojemu znajomemu wężowi i zostawiłem, by się poznali.

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Ciekawe kogo dostaniemy na Obronę po Świętach? — zastanowiła się Luna.

— Miejmy nadzieje, że będzie to ktoś, kto nie jest wielkim oszustem.

Lillian mrugnęła na nich oszołomiona.

— Myślicie, że Lockhart sobie pójdzie przez jakiegoś węża? Co zrobiłeś, zamknąłeś go w gabinecie profesora Snape'a?

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Nie, chociaż to było by zabawne. No trudno.

— To co z nim zrobiłeś? Nawet nie udawaj niewiniątka!

Oczy Harry'ego ponownie błysnęły w rozbawieniu.

— Zostawiłem go w słynnej Komnacie Tajemnic. — odpowiedział. — Bazyliszek jest zawsze głodny.

Lillian wyłupiła oczy.

— Ty...!

— Albo bym to zrobił, gdybym był wężousty. — dodał Harry, wyciągając książkę do czytania. — Może trafi nam się szczęście i sutener ucieknie ze swoim kochankiem by wyjść za mąż.

Lillian spędziła kolejną godzinę gapiąc się na dwójkę Krukonów, którzy czytali, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu się tym znudziła i wstała.

— Okej, Harry, zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie, chyba że jednak przyjdziesz na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

— Wesołych Świąt, Lillian. — pożegnał się Harry, rzucając jej uśmiech zza książki.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi od przedziału, Luna sennie zapytała:

— Jak smakuje paw?

— Dzikie jagody, które przeszły przez układ trawienny. Proszę cię, nawet _nie pytaj_ skąd ja wiem, jak one smakują.

Luna spojrzała na niego z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach.

— Czyj kał...?

— _Luna!_

Dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem, a Harry jęknął i zakrył jedynie oczy.

* * *

Mimo, że Harry nie spędził nigdy Świąt ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, był pewien, że jeśli nie wstanie sam z łóżka, Syriusz obudzi go w najbardziej nieznośny sposób, jaki mu przyjdzie do głowy. Kiedy Syriusz wszedł o świcie do jego pokoju, Harry był więc ubrany w codzienną szatę, z książką w ręku.

— Czy ty musisz zawsze czytać? — zapytał Syriusz.

— Mógłbym wytropić autorów i wyssać z nich wiedzę o książce jak jakiś dementorowo-ludzki mieszaniec, jeśli by ci to bardziej pasowało. — zasugerował Harry, zaznaczając stronę zakładką.

Syriusz wykrzywił się.

— Okej, nowa zasada. Nie rozmawiamy o dementorach ani o wysysaniu duszy podczas ferii. Nigdy.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał z łóżka.

— Nie masz żadnego poczucia humoru.

— …nie da się ciebie wytłumaczyć. — zdecydował Syriusz, kręcąc głową. — Czy ci mugole cię zepsuli?

— Zostałem trafiony zabójczym zaklęciem, a ty obwiniasz przyziemnych za wszystkie niezwykłości. — mruknął Harry, schodząc po schodach. — Niewiarygodne.

— Mugole mają swoje tajemnice! — obwieścił Syriusz.

— Wydaje mi się, że zgnił ci mózg w Azkabanie! —zawołał Harry.

— Tego akurat nie mogę zaprzeczyć. — przyznał Syriusz, rzucając się na podłogę pod choinką. Wyszczerzył zęby do Harry'ego, który rozglądał się za najbliższym krzesłem. — Chodź, są Święta! Siadaj na podłodze!

Harry westchnął i usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko Syriusza.

— Nie rozumiem co przyziemne święta mają wspólnego z siedzeniem na podłodze.

Syriusz rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym machnął różdżką by rozdzielić stos prezentów.

— Prezenty! — zawołał z niepokojącą ilością radości, rzucając się na najbliższy prezent i rozdzierając opakowanie.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na swój własny stos, który był niepokojąco duży. Wyciągnął jeden z prezentów od swoich przyjaciół i powoli go otworzył. Syriusz zdemolował już cały swój stos i chciwie popatrzył na Harry'ego. Harry przewrócił oczami i oddzielił prezenty od nieznanych sobie ludzi od podarku Syriusza, co widocznie go rozweseliło.

Terry podarował Harry'emu kolejną książkę o Chińskich magicznych rytuałach; pierwszą część dostał od niego na urodziny. Li wybrała dla niego magiczną zawieszkę z Chin, która miała poprawić jego koncentrację. W dołączonym liście napisała, że najlepiej działała zawieszona pomiędzy oczami, ale można ją było nosić jako kolczyk, naszyjnik, lub dekorację do włosów. Hermiona podarowała mu śliczne, orle pióro. Neville wysłał mu strzępkę śpiewających lilli, które rozkwitały w lecie, i Harry miał zamiar zasadzić je, kiedy wróci do domu w lipcu.

Stephen podarował mu zapowiedziane rysunki z martwym Lockhartem. Dodał również szkic Lockharta porwanego na kawałki przez wielkiego węża, po czym utrzymał motyw i narysował też resztę zwierząt symbolizujących cztery domy Hogwartu, dzielące się jego zwłokami. Syriusz, oczywiście, kupił mu Nimbusa 2001. W tym życiu, Harry nie dostał się do drużyny Quidditcha, lecz wciąż uwielbiał latanie. Szkolne miotły były w tragicznym stanie, więc nowy Nimbus był mile widziany.

Lillian, utrzymując motyw z zeszłego roku, podarowała mu szklaną figurkę jelenia. Wspomniał kiedyś w bibliotece, że jego ojciec był animagiem, dodając, że figurka rogacza będzie pasowała do jego szklanej lilli. Luna również wysłała mu szklaną figurkę, lecz jej była zamierzona jako żart. Gdy ją zobaczył, nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczonego śmiechu.

— Co? — Syriusz spojrzał na niego znad _kolejnego_ pudełka słodyczy. Kiedy zobaczył szklanego pawia, skrzywił się lekko i zapytał: — Czemu ma ściętą głowę?

Harry parsknął i zasłonił usta.

— Ee... Luna i ja nazywamy Lockharta pawiem. — wytłumaczył, odstawiając delikatnie figurkę obok jelenia.

Syriusz westchnął i pokręcił głową. Luna brzmiała dosyć osobliwie – Harry wspomniał o niej kilka razy w swoich listach – lecz była lepsza od tej Ślizgonki, która również była przyjaciółką Harry'ego. Syriusz nie był pewien, jak ci dwoje się spotkali i pozostali zaprzyjaźnieni przez ponad półtora roku. Czyż Harry jeszcze nie odkrył, jak źli byli Ślizgoni?

Widocznie nie. Harry lubił Wężę, nawet te zwierzęce. Syriusz przyłapał go w zeszłym roku, jak odganiał jastrzębia od rannego węża w ich ogrodzie. Nie wiedział, co się z tym wężem stało, lecz Harry nigdy nie próbował go przynieść do środka, rozumiejąc, że jego ojciec chrzestny się na to nie zgodzi. (Tak naprawdę, Syriusz bał się węży, więc cieszył się, że Harry nie próbował żadnego wziąć do domu.)

Reszta prezentów Harry'ego była od ludzi, którzy przyszli na jego imprezę urodzinową i czuli się zobowiązani do wysłania prezentu. Prawie połowa przysłała książki – Harry już większość przeczytał lub posiadał, lecz niektóre były dla niego nowe – lub słodycze, które pochłaniał teraz Syriusz. Harry nie miał ochoty wypisywać im wszystkim listów dziękujących za prezenty, lecz na szczęście miał ze sobą kilka różdżek bez Namiaru, które miał zamiar użyć, by przyspieszyć proces.

Po rozdzieleniu pozostałych prezentów na stertę dla niego – książki których jeszcze nie posiadał i cała czekolada – i stertę dla Syriusza – książki które już przeczytał i cała reszta słodyczy – zaczął zanosić swoje prezenty na górę. Syriusz został w pokoju, wybierając książki, które chciał zatrzymać i odrzucając te, które miał zamiar oddać.

Kiedy oboje skończyli, wybrali się do kuchni, gdzie Harry zrobił szybkie śniadanie. Po zjedzeniu i umyciu naczyń, Harry zaczął przygotowywać obiad Bożonarodzeniowy, wyganiając Syriusza z kuchni.

Harry włączył radio i śpiewał pod nosem do znanych mu piosenek, przygotowując potrawy. Kiedy Molly żyła, to ona wszystkim się zajmowała, pozwalając swoim dzieciom pomagać jedynie w najprostszych czynnościach. Kiedy zmarła – ze starości, prawie dwanaście lat przed Ginny – Harry przejął pracę robienia rodzinnych posiłków. Już dawno temu porzucił uraz z dzieciństwa, kiedy był zmuszony gotować dla Dursleyów.

Teraz, w kolejnym życiu, dziwnie było szykować Świąteczny obiad dla jedynie dla dwóch osób. Zastanawiał się nad zaproszeniem swoich przyjaciół, którzy zostali w Hogwarcie, lecz nie był pewny, jak by zareagowali na dwunastolatka gotującego cały Świąteczny obiad. Żaden z jego rówieśników nie był tak sprawny jak on w kuchni. Harry miał szczęście, że Syriusz kupił jego wymówkę o tym, jak pomagał Petunii z większymi posiłkami, albo musiałby jeść posiłki ugotowane przez Syriusza. Albo chińskie jedzenie zamówione z restauracji.

Harry zabrał się za placek, zmuszając się do zmienienia biegu swoich myśli na Bożonarodzeniowy Bal Malfoy'ów. Dostał swoje zaproszenie niedługo po Halloween i natychmiast wysłał odpowiedź. Napisał, że najprawdopodobniej nie uda mu się pojawić, przez swojego opiekuna i jego opinię na temat swoich krewnych. Narcyza osobiście wysłała list, w którym wyraziła swoje zrozumienie dla jego sytuacji i obiecała, że jego imię zostanie na liście gości w razie gdyby zdołał przyjść, lecz nie będą się go spodziewali.

Pytanie było takie: czy Harry chciał iść na Bal?

Harry spędził ostatni miesiąc myśląc nad plusami i minusami. Z jednej strony, Bal był wspaniałym miejscem by nawiązać stosunki towarzyskie z czarodziejami o podobnych poglądach. Z drugiej strony, gdyby ktoś wygadał się o jego obecności, kompletnie by go to zniszczyło. Nie łudził się, jak zareagowałaby społeczność czarownic i czarodziejów, jeśli dowiedziałaby się, że ich umiłowany Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nienawidził przyziemnych tak mocno jak Voldemort. Harry nie miał zamiaru testować swojej Oklumencji przeciwko prawdziwym dementorom. (Chociaż próba wyssania duszy _dementora_ byłaby bardzo interesująca.)

Jednokierunkowa wycieczka do Azkabanu nie była w jego planach. Nie ważne, jak bardzo denerwował go Syriusz, Harry nie chciał, aby jego ojciec chrzestny dowiedział się o tym, że jego chrześniak jest mordercą. Nie w taki sposób.

Więc, pójście na Bal nie było zadowalającą opcją, lecz nie mógł ominąć takiej okazji.

Co zrobić... Co zrobić...

* * *

— Jestem zdziwiony, że odważyłeś się pokazać tu swoją prawdziwą twarz, mimo, że jest mało znana. — powiedział do Toma Riddle'a kiedy zauważył go w tłumie.

Czarny Pan spojrzał z góry na jasnookiego, pozornego wampira.

— A ty jesteś...?

Jasne oczy spojrzały na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Tym, którego naznaczyłeś równym sobie.

Riddle podskoczył, po czym zmrużył na niego oczy.

— _Potter_?

Wampir rozszerzył uśmiech.

— Tak. Używam bieżąco imienia Xerosis.

— _Choroba dermatologiczna?_

Xerosis kaszlnął niezręcznie.

— Właściwie to nadmierna suchość skóry. Co ty, zapamiętałeś cały słownik?

Riddle odchrząknął i spojrzał z powrotem na parkiet.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że cię tu widzę. Miałem wrażenie, że twój „opiekun" zabroni ci przyjść.

— Syriusz nie wie, że tu jestem. Jesteśmy właśnie w połowie gry w Monopoly.

Riddle znowu na niego spojrzał.

— Masz zmieniacz czasu.

— Czy uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym ci powiedział, że przysłał mi go fan?

— Nie.

— Hm. Szkoda. — Xerosis wziął łyk wina i rozejrzał się po gościach, zauważając, kto gdzie stał i z kim rozmawiał. — Wymknąłem się do Departamentu Tajemnic i jeden ukradłem. Lub zrobię to za jakieś... pięć godzin?

— Wielki z ciebie bohater. — zadrwił Riddle.

— Zdecydowałem, że moim jedynym celem w życiu będzie służenie za zły przykład. — odparował Xerosis. — Lub przynajmniej zmiażdżyć moich wrogów.

Zerknął ponownie na Czarnego Pana.

— Ile czasu masz zamiar czekać i planować? Wiem, że musisz zorganizować swoich sługusów, ale ile ci zajmie zanim zaczniesz atakować pijawki?

— Pijawki? — powtórzył Riddle, uśmiechając się bezwiednie.

— Przyziemni, mugole, pijawki... co za różnica?

Riddle spojrzał na chłopca.

— Przyziemni?

Xerosis wzruszył ramionami.

— Moja ciotka nazywa tak mugoli.

— Znam tylko jedną osobę, która nazywa mugoli „przyziemnymi. — oznajmiła Lillian, zatrzymując się za dwoma czarodziejami. Kiedy Xerosis odwrócił się do niej z uniesioną brwią, uśmiechnęła się. — Cieszę się, że udało ci się pojawić. Nawet, jeśli przyszedłeś przebrany.

Xerosis przewrócił oczami.

— Masz jakiś radar, czy co? — Lillian uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i Xerosis prychnął. — Nie ważne. Dziękuję za twój prezent.

— Oczywiście. Ja również dziękuję za twój. — Podniosła lekko brodę, popisując się swoim naszyjnikiem, który błyszczał w świetle świeczek.

— Pasuje do ciebie. — powiedział Xerosis.

Riddle odchrząknął.

— Zakładam, że jest ona jedną z twoich przyjaciół? — zapytał.

— Lillian Moon. — przedstawiła się dziewczyna, dygając.

Riddle uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Masz oczy swojej matki, panno Moon.

Lillian zmrużyła drzwi.

— Nie wiele ludzi odważa się wspominać o mojej matce, proszę pana. Czy mogłabym poznać pana imię?

— Jestem Lordem Voldemortem. — ogłosił Riddle, widocznie ciesząc się gdy dziewczyna nagle zbladła.

— Niech mnie Merlin uratuje od megalomanów. — mruknął Xerosis pod nosem, ocierając oczy. — Nie martw się, Lillian. Jest pod przysięgą, że cię nie zrani.

— Potter...

— Xerosis. — przypomniał mu Harry, widząc nadchodzącego ojca Lillian.

— Wszystko w porządku, Lilly? — zapytał pan Moon, dotykając ramienia swojej córki i rzucając dwóm mężczyznom srogie spojrzenie.

Lillian odchrząknęła i kiwnęła głową.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku, ojcze. Rozmawialiśmy po prostu o... ee...

— Złośliwości Ministerstwa. — wtrącił się Xerosis. — Jeden z moich znajomych był ostatnio wysłany do Azkabanu za polowanie na szlamę. Byliśmy... nieświadomi... o urazie panny Moon do Ministerstwa. Przykro mi przyznać, że mogliśmy ją nieco zaniepokoić. Moje szczere przeprosiny.

Harry ukłonił się zgrabnie. Pan Moon mrugnął kilka razy oczami w zaskoczeniu, a Lillian opadła szczęka na jego błyskawiczne myślenie.

— Ja... proszę, przeprosiny są niepotrzebne. Lilly wydaję się już spokojna, prawda kochanie?

Lillian zamknęła szybko usta i zdołała uśmiechnąć się.

— Tak, wspaniale. Nie przejmuj się, ojcze.

Pan Moon kiwnął głową.

— Przepraszam, panowie.

Kiedy już się oddalił z zasięgu słuchu, Lillian zwróciła się do swojego przyjaciela.

— To było bardzo ślizgońskie.

Xerosis uśmiechnął się.

— Mówiłem przecież, że mógłbym trafić do Slytherinu.

— No, _tak_. Ale zazwyczaj zachowujesz się jak szalony Krukon z nosem w książkach, więc o tym zapomniałam.

Riddle prychnął.

— Ty? Szalonym Krukonem? Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.

— Umiem również udawać bardzo wiarygodnego Gryfona. — odparował Xerosis, rzucając Czarnemu Panu oszalały uśmiech. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkamy się publicznie, obiecuję, że popiszę się moimi fantastycznymi umiejętnościami aktorskimi.

— Muszę przyznać, że nie mogę się doczekać. — przyznał Riddle. — Potter – Xerosis – muszę się pożegnać. Ciesz się resztą tego roku.

— Przekażę Alissie twoje pozdrowienia! — zawołał za nim Xerosis, mówiąc o bazyliszku w Komnacie.

Riddle rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym prychnął.

— Nie zapomnij przynieść jej czegoś do jedzenia, bo jeszcze zgłodnieje i zje _ciebie_.

Xerosis zachichotał pod nosem i zwrócił się z powrotem do Lillian. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jakby oszalał.

— _Taaaak_?

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie rozmawiałeś - przyjaźnie! - z Czarnym Panem.

— Dotarliśmy do porozumienia podczas wakacji. — ogłosił Xerosis, zmieniając kierunek rozmowy. — Chodź, oprowadzisz mnie dookoła. Lub, jeśli chcesz, możemy zatańczyć.

Lillian uśmiechnęła się.

— Umiesz tańczyć?

— Umiem robić wiele rzeczy, moja droga. — odparował Xerosis. — Jestem przecież wampirem.

Uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje kły.

Lillian parsknęła.

— No oczywiście. Jak tego mogłam nie zauważyć. A ile masz lat?

— Niecały wiek. Mam dziewięćdziesiąt sześć lat. — odparł Xerosis ze śmiechem.

Lillian potrząsnęła głową.

— Taa, jasne. Nazwałeś się Xerosis, czyż nie?

— Owszem.

— Co to właściwie znaczy?

— Młody, zły wampir, który zabija przyziemnych. — odparował.

— Jesteś niemożliwy.

— Ale i tak mnie uwielbiasz.

Lillian wybuchła śmiechem i spojrzała na niego z czułym uśmiechem.

— Chyba tak, skoro toleruję cię już półtorej roku. Chodź, przedstawię cię moim przyjaciołom. Tym razem porządnie.

— Bez plucia mi pod nogami i przezywania mnie co pięć sekund?

— Miejmy nadzięję, że cię polubią, jeśli dadzą ci szansę.

— Zobaczymy.

* * *

— Co zrobiłeś podczas ferii? — zapytała Luna, kiedy Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niej w przedziale.

— Zjadłem kilka dusz, ukradłem zmieniacz czasu, żartowałem z Czarnym Panem i wbiłem się na bal. A ty?

Luna uśmiechnęła się sennie.

— Pomalowałam mój sufit.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Będę musiał przyjść i go zobaczyć w wakacje.

— Okej. — zgodziłą się Luna, wracając do najnowszego wydania Żonglera.

Harry wyciągnął swoją kopię.

— Dzięki za prenumeratę. I za pawia.

— Oczywiście, Harry.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie słów zapadła spokojna cisza.

* * *

Ministerstwo wysłało do Hogwartu Aurora, który został ranny w akcji podczas ferii i mógł wrócić do czynnej służby dopiero w czerwcu. Auror Sian znał dobrze temat – zakazał wszystkie książki Lockharta w klasie podczas jego pierwszego dnia – lecz nienawidził dzieci. Dogadywał się z uczniami w siódmej klasie i tolerował szóstoklasistów, lecz cała reszta szkoły była dla niego zasmarkanymi bachorami.

Harry go uwielbiał. Podczas swojej trzeciej lekcji rozpoczął dyskusję o użyciu Veritaserum podczas procesów karnych. Podczas szóstej lekcji spędzili prawie czterdzieści pięć minut spierając się o skutki moralne użycia Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych podczas pierwszej wojny przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Podczas dziewiątej lekcji, Harry spytał o czarne zaklęcia używane przez aurorów i jak oni to sobie usprawiedliwiali, kiedy polowali na czarodziei i czarownice, którzy używali identycznych zaklęć.

— Potter — powiedział auror Sian. — zamknij się i daj mi nauczać, albo zacznij przychodzić na lekcje dla siódmych klas. Przestań męczyć swoich rówieśników.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

— Tak jest, _sir_! — zgodził się i Sian prychnął, wracając do uczenia „bachorów" o zaklęciu rozbrajającym.

Po tym Harry zaczął uczęszczać na zajęcia dla siódmych klas, kiedy nie miał innego przedmiotu w tym samym czasie. Na początku siódmoklasiści byli niezadowoleni z intruza, lecz Harry rozpoczął dyskusję z jednym z nich o trzech różnych zaklęciach tarczy i które z nich najlepiej wytrzymuje pod klątwą wybuchową. Od tego czasu zaakceptowali, że był na podobnym poziomie wiedzy, lecz nikt nie pozwolił mu tych zaklęć wypróbować.

Pod koniec roku Harry stwierdził, że był to najlepszy rok w Hogwarcie, jaki do tej pory przeżył. Kiedy oświadczył to swoim kolegom i koleżankom, Hermiona sucho stwierdziła:

— Harry, to był dopiero nasz drugi rok.

Luna, która siedziała po turecku na podłodze zerknęła na niego z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem i wiedział, że go zrozumiała.

— To co wszyscy robią podczas wakacji? — spytała Li.

— Będę dokuczał mojemu bratu. — powiedział Terry, zerkając na swój kufer. Harry wydał dosyć sporą sumę pieniędzy, by kupić żarty dla swojego przyjaciela na Święta i na gwiazdkę, by zapewnić mu znośne wakacje. Zapewnił go, że wszystkie żarty mogły być użyte na przyziemnych.

— Wybieram się na wakacje do Francji. — dodała Hermiona z uśmiechem. — Zamówiłam już książkę o magicznej części Francji i moi rodzice obiecali mi, że odwiedzimy niektóre miejsca w niej opisane.

Wszyscy zgodzili się, że brzmiało to fantastycznie.

— Prawdopodobnie spędzę całe wakacje w szklarni. — przyznał Neville z rumieńcem. — Babcia powiedziała, że dodała tam trochę nowych roślin.

— A ja będę wariował z Syriuszem. — dodał Harry. — Wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni by mnie uratować... no i dołączyć do zabawy, oczywiście. Syriusz przygotował już pokoje gościnne, tak w razie czego.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Przyjdziesz jednak do mnie, tak jak obiecałeś? — zapytała Luna, pełna nadziei.

— Może za dwa tygodnie? Da mi to wystarczająco czasu by zacząć rozważać ścięcie Syriuszowi głowy. — odpowiedział wesoło Harry.

— Poproszę tatusia by wyjął składane łóżko z piwnicy. — zgodziła się Luna.

— Czy wracasz znowu do Chin, Li? — zapytała Hermiona. Spędziła dobrą część ostatniego roku dopytując się najmniejszych szczegółów o Chinach i była nimi zafascynowana. Była trochę zazdrosna, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Harry i Terry nauczyli się już trochę mandaryńskiego, więc Li pożyczyła jej kilka książek na wakacje, by sama mogła zacząć się uczyć.

Li pokręciła głową.

— Nie, ale moja rodzina tu przyjeżdża na kilka tygodni. — uśmiechnęła się zakłopotanie. — Nie znają wiele angielskiego, więc nie jestem pewna czy zaproszenie was było by zbyt uprzejme.

— Chciałbym poznać twoją rodzinę. — powiedział Harry. — Sprawdziłbym swój mandaryński.

— No i twoja kuzynka jest _bardzo_ miła. — dodał Terry.

Li zachichotała.

— To dlatego, że się w tobie podkochuje.

Terry wykrzywił się.

— Że co?! Ugh!

Wszyscy w przedziale wybuchli śmiechem. W końcu rozmowa przeszła na kolejny rok. Zakładali się o to, jaki będzie kolejny nauczyciel Obrony. Hermiona przewróciła na nich oczami, lecz zgodziła się zatrzymać pieniądze, dopóki nie dowiedzą się, kto wygrał. Pod koniec podróży zaczęli grać w Eksplodującego Durnia.

Kiedy dotarli do Londynu, Harry pomachał swoim kolegom i koleżankom na pożegnanie i pospieszył do dużego, czarnego psa, który na niego czekał z językiem na wierzchu.

— Cześć, Łapa. Gotowy?

Łapa głośno zaszczekał, zmienił się w Syriusza i mocno go przytulił, deportując się.

— Witaj w domu. — powiedział Syriusz.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła domku kupionego przez Syriusza i uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział kiedy, ale ten domek stał się niego prawdziwym domem.

Za nic by tego nie zmienił.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Beta: **Dama Trefl

/Dziękuję wszystkim za wspaniałe komentarze (bez was nigdy bym nie skończyła tego rozdziału) i przepraszam za opóźnienie - złapałam grypę i spędziłam tydzień w łóżku. Tłumaczenie czegokolwiek było ostatnią rzeczą na mojej głowie. A potem jeszcze wyłączył mi się nagle komputer, przez co straciłam kilkanaście stron rozdziału. Ma on ponad 11 tysięcy słów! Przynajmniej jest w nim sporo Toma ;)

/ **:To jest wężomowa:**

* * *

_Armie Złodziei i Zbójów_

* * *

— Dlaczego tak się czaisz? — zapytał Harry, przyklepując świeżą ziemię dookoła małego krzewu róży.

Czarodziej ukryty w pobliskich krzakach zamarł, ale nie odpowiedział.

Harry przewrócił oczami i zajął się kępką żonkili. Było to dla niego dosyć niespodziewane, lecz nie był w ogóle przejęty wiedząc, że ktoś go śledzi. Być może był taki spokojny, ponieważ najbliżsi przyziemni mieszkali co najmniej trzy kilometry dalej. Oczywiście, mogło być to również spowodowane różdżką w jego tylnej kieszeni, ukradzioną od pół-wili na Pokątnej, która pasowała mu niemal tak dobrze jak jego oryginalna różdżka z ostrokrzewu.

— Chociaż jest to chyba niewłaściwe pytanie. Dobrze wiem, jak uparty jest Voldek. — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy usłyszał zaskoczony okrzyk. — Prawdziwe pytanie jest takie: Dlaczego uważasz, że potrafisz się przede mną ukryć?

Harry wziął garść ziemi z wiadra i rzucił ją w kierunku ukrytego Śmierciożercy.

— Cholerny...! — Barty podskoczył do góry, porzucając kryjówkę. — To są moje najlepsze szaty!

Harry uniósł brew.

— Jeśli _to_ są twoje najlepsze szaty, to musisz iść na zakupy. — Zdjął rękawice z rąk i wstał. — Czego teraz chce Voldemort? Oprócz połamanego Śmierciożercy, którego mu wyślę w kawałkach?

Barty wzdrygnął się ze strachu.

— Chce, abym trzymał na ciebie oko. Naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego! Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie! — zwrócił szerokie, żałosne oczy na chłopca.

Harry westchnął i przetarł sobie czoło.

— Masz szczęście, że jestem dzisiaj w dobrym humorze. — mruknął. — Tylko upewnij się, żeby Syriusz cię nie zobaczył.

— Będę cichy jak myszka, nikt mnie nie zauważy. — obiecał Barty, kucając ponownie w krzakach.

Harry ponownie westchnął i założył znowu rękawice, aby zająć się resztą ogrodu.

— Nie wmówisz mi, że jest ci tam wygodnie.

— … Prawie zginąłem w Azkabanie, — przypomniał mu Barty. — a później spędziłem lata pod Imperiusem mojego ojca. To naprawdę nie jest takie złe.

Harry przypomniał sobie miesiące uciekania przed przyziemnymi.

— No tak. — przyznał.

Siedzieli w ciszy, podczas gdy Harry dokończył pielęgnować swój ogród. Kiedy w końcu wstał, Barty zapytał:

— Czy jest jakaś szansa, że zrobisz mi kanapkę?

Harry zaśmiał się, podnosząc wiadro ziemi i wchodząc do środka.

— Co cię ugryzło, że jesteś w takim dobrym nastroju? — zapytał Syriusz, wystawiając głowę z salonu. Harry dosłyszał cichą muzykę, która kojarzyła mu się z zatrzymaną grą wideo.

— Oszalały wąż w ogrodzie. — odpowiedział wesoło Harry.

Syriusz wzdrygnął się i uciekł z powrotem do salonu.

Harry zaśmiał się ze strachu swojego ojca chrzestnego i odłożył narzędzia ogrodnicze do schowka, po czym wszedł do kuchni. Prośba Barty'ego przypomniała mu, że nie zjadł jeszcze drugiego śniadania. Zrobił szybko kilka kanapek, złapał za dwie paczki chipsów oraz dwie butelki wody, i wyszedł z powrotem do ogrodu.

— Zjem na dworze! — zawołał, otwierając drzwi.

— Żadnych węży w domu! — odkrzyknął Syriusz.

Harry przewrócił oczami i zamknął za sobą drzwi bez użycia różdżki. Usiadł pod drzewem niedaleko krzaków, w których ukrywał się Barty i oparł się o pień.

— Syriusz jest zajęty _Kluczem Solomona 2_, więc możesz tu przyjść i ze mną zjeść. — zaoferował Harry, wbijając zęby w jedną z kanapek.

Barty wyjrzał zza krzaków, rozejrzał się dookoła posiadłości, po czym przemknął do Harry'ego.

Harry zakrył usta i próbował się nie zakrztusić ze śmiechu.

— Dzięki. — mruknął Barty, siadając za drzewem, aby nie był widoczny z domu. Wziął kanapkę i chwycił za butelkę wody, którą podał mu Harry.

— Voldek nie odpowiedział mi na Balu, kiedy spytałem go, ile czasu ma zamiar się chować. — poinformował go Harry, otwierając paczkę chipsów.

Barty zerknął na Harry'ego, po czym zajął się swoją kanapką.

— Co jakiś czas wspomina o włamaniu się do Azkabanu, skoro jest tam większość jego oddanych Śmierciożerców. Próbuje również zaciągnąć tych, którzy nie zgodzili się mu służyć lub byli za młodzi w poprzedniej wojnie. Chce powiększyć swoje siły bez ostrzegania Dumbledore'a.

— Hm. — Harry zastanowił się. — Uciekłeś z Azkabanu dzięki matce, która cię tam zastąpiła, czyż nie?

— Tak. — Barty rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Skąd to wiesz?

— Mam szaleńcze umiejętności. — odpowiedział bezwiednie Harry. — Chyba wiem jak możemy wydostać Śmierciożerców z Azkabanu bez alarmowania Ministerstwa, ale trochę to zajmie.

— Ile to jest „trochę"? — zapytał Barty.

— Hmm... z dwa tygodnie? Przypuszczalnie krócej, ale nie chcę ryzykować. Syriusz nie jest najbardziej spostrzegawczym opiekunem, ale i on w końcu zauważy moje ciągłe znikanie. — Harry rzucił mu szalony uśmieszek.

Barty zadrżał.

— Czy potrzebujesz pomocy?

— Voldek przysłał cię, abyś odkrył moje sekrety, co nie? — odpowiedział Harry, zgadując jego cel, kiedy tylko zauważył Barty'iego w krzakach. Kiedy Śmierciożerca skrzywił się w odpowiedzi, Harry zaśmiał się. — Jest on taki przewidywalny. Nie, tylko byś mi przeszkadzał. Powiedz swojemu panu, że musi zachowywać się bardziej ślizgońsko jeśli chce się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć.

Barty westchnął.

— Znowu rzuci na mnie _Crucio_.

— To ty zdecydowałeś służyć szaleńcowi.

— Mówi równie szaleńcze dziecko. — odparował Barty.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

— No tak, ale to nie ja rzucam Cruciatusem jak curkierkami.

Barty parsknął.

— Jesteś trochę za młody, aby opanować Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne.

— Hm... jeśli tak uważasz. — odpowiedział chytrze Harry. — Czy przywołał już Snape'a? Wiem, że jest on podejrzliwy przez czarniejący znak na jego ramieniu, ale czy został przywołany?

Barty rzucił mu kolejne podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Wiesz dosyć sporo jak na trzynastolatka wychowanego przez mugoli.

— Jestem Krukonem. — przypomniał mu Harry.

Barty prychnął i pokręcił głową.

— Mój Pan jest ostrożny przy Snape'ie, skoro jest dosyć trudno powiedzieć, po której jest on stronie.

— Niezły wybór. — przyznał Harry. — Snape jest po stronie Dumbledore'a.

— Nie_ możesz_ być tego pewny.

— Jestem wszechwiedzący. — ogłosił Harry. — Jestem absolutnie pewny.

— Gówno prawda.

— No tak. — przyznał Harry z uśmiechem. — Tak czy owak, Snape był szaleńczo zakochany w mojej mamie, więc poprosił Voldka, aby oszczędził jej życie. Voldek dał jej szansę, nie powiem, że nie, ale mama nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mu zabić jej syna, więc musiał ją zamordować. Snape uważa, że Voldek go zdradził – mimo, że to była jego wina, skoro to on przekazał mu tę cholerną przepowiednię – więc poszedł do Dumbledore'a, który obiecał mu zemstę, wybaczenie _oraz_ przepustkę z Azkabanu.

— Tylko dwie żyjące osoby wiedzą, że Voldek próbował oszczędzić moją mamę, a on przecież nie przyzna się, że był gotowy odpuścić życie szlamy. Ja nie rozmawiam z tym nietoperzem, chyba, że muszę, więc cały czas czuje się zdradzony. Sugeruję, aby Voldek mu wiele nie wyjawiał.

Barty pokręcił niepewnie głową.

— Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć skąd się wszystkiego dowiadujesz. Jestem pewny, że jakbym wiedział, nie zapomniałbym tego do końca mojego życia.

— Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni. — odparł Harry.

— Harry! Telefon! — zawołał Syriusz z okna.

Harry przewrócił oczami i zabrał resztki drugiego śniadania.

— Powiedz Voldemortowi, że przyjdę do niego jak skończę wszystko przygotowywać, aby wydostać jego ludzi z Azkabanu. I jeśli wyśle cię, aby mnie znowu śledzić, idź i poznęcaj się nad przyziemnymi zamiast tu wracać. — powiedział Barty'emu, po czym wszedł do środka.

— Od kogo? — zawołał do Syriusza.

— Terry!

— Fajnie! — wrzucił talerze do zlewu i wybrał się do salonu, aby odebrać telefon. — Cześć! Co tam?

— Jak długo mogę u ciebie zostać? — wyszeptał Terry.

Harry zmrużył oczy, ale utrzymał beztroski ton głosu.

— Jak długo chcesz. Nie próbuj tylko zabrać gry wideo Syriusza, bo jeszcze cię wywali z domu. Mamy jednak kilka mioteł w szopie na zewnątrz, więc mógłbyś sobie polatać po ogródku dopóki się nie uspokoi i wpuści z powrotem do środka. O! Jest jeszcze biblioteka. Syriusz nigdy do niej nie wchodzi, więc jest najcichszym pokojem w domu.

Terry wybuchnął wymuszonym uśmiechem.

— Fajnie.

Harry porzucił beztroski akt.

— Masz zapakowany kufer? Mogę wysłać Syriusza, żeby cię teraz odebrał. — zerknął na swojego ojca chrzestnego, który porzucił swoją grę i przysłuchiwał się z zaniepokojoną miną. Słyszał już historie o bracie Terry'iego.

— Ee... tak, poproszę. — odpowiedział Terry.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Gdzie jesteś?

— U sąsiada. Mieszkanie dwadzieścia sześć.

Harry spojrzał na Syriusza.

— Klatka obok. — skierował go Harry, wracając do rozmowy, kiedy Syriusz deportował się. — Zaraz tam będzie.

— Dzięki, Harry.

— Hej, po to są szaleni przyjaciele. — odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, wyłączając się. Kiedy odłożył telefon, mruknął mrocznie pod nosem. Miał ochotę dodać brata Terry'ego do przyziemnych, którzy zastąpią Śmierciożerców w Azkabanie. Dożywocie w tym piekle brzmiało jak idealna kara dla brata znęcającego się nad jego przyjacielem.

* * *

Harry wiedział z poprzedniego życia, że w Azkabanie było uwięzionych około dwudziestu Śmierciożerców. Wiedział również, że inni więźniowie mogliby być skłonni do ucieczki, więc w planach zakładał trzydziestu przyziemnych. Jednym z nich był Vernon Dursley, lecz w końcu brat Terry'ego został pominięty. Miał zamiar wyssać ich dusze – z wyjątkiem Vernona, który mógł męczyć się z dementorami – i zostawić ich w pustym, podziemnym pomieszczeniu, które stworzył w środku jakiegoś opustoszałego lasu. Zostawił im tam wystarczająco jedzenia i picia, aby przetrwać przez kilka tygodni.

Eliksir wynaleziony przez Mistrza eliksirów w jego poprzednim życiu tuż przed Wojną Przyziemno-Magiczną miał zamienić wygląd wybranych przyziemnych, aby upodobnić ich do uciekających więźniów. Jedyną wadą eliksiru był brak antidotum, aby zamienić ich z powrotem, lecz tutaj nie było to problemem. Eliksir zajmował tydzień przygotowań, a potem wystarczyło dodać kroplę krwi osoby, do której się chciało upodobnić.

Rozważne używanie ukradzionego zmieniacza czasu pozwoliło Harry'emu na skończenie wszystkich przygotowań bez wiedzy Syriusza lub Terry'ego. Jedyna podejrzana sytuacja miała miejsce, kiedy Harry zapytał Terry'ego, czy śmierć jego starszego brata byłaby dla niego bolesna. Po wychowaniu swojej własnej rodziny, Harry rozumiał znaczenie więzi rodzinnych, lecz jego marne dzieciństwo u Dursleyów było dowodem, że te więzy nie zawsze miały tak wielkie znaczenie. Jednak Terry mimo wszystko kochał swojego brata i nie chciał aby on zmarł, więc Harry niechętnie zgodził się zostawić go w spokoju. (Oczywiście, jeśli tylko usłyszy chociaż odrobinę prawdziwej nienawiści w głosie Terry'ego, kiedy ten będzie mówić o swoim bracie, jego życie będzie skończone. Była to tylko kwestia czasu.)

Przygotowania Harry'ego zostały ukończone kilka dni przed ustalonymi dwoma tygodniami, więc Harry spędził resztę czasu upewniając się, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Cieszył się również kilkoma rundami Cruciatusa, które rzucił na swojego wujka, upajając się jego wrzaskami bardziej, niż jakimikolwiek krzykami swoich poprzednich ofiar.

Minęły w końcu dwa tygodnie Harry'ego. Zaczekał aż Syriusz i Terry zasnęli – kilka kropli Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu w świeżo upieczonych ciasteczkach jedynie pomogły – i użył swojego zmieniacza czasu, aby cofnąć się o trzy godziny. Po długim zastanowieniu się, zadecydował wybrać się do Voldemorta jako Xerosis. Voldemort wiedział już oczywiście, kim on był, a Harry był pewien, że Barty też powinien się tego domyślić. Utrzymanie imienia Harry'ego Pottera jak najdalej od tego przedsięwzięcia było najbezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem.

Kiedy Xerosis użył cieni, aby pojawić się w sali Voldemorta, Czarny Pan prowadził już spotkanie z kilkoma sługami. Tak jak poprzednio, Xerosis oparł się o ścianę i zaczekał, aż Voldemort go zauważy.

Nie zajęło mu to długo.

— Xerosis, zastanawiałem się, kiedy się do nas przyłączysz. — wysyczał, a jego czerwone oczy błysnęły, kiedy zwróciły się na „wampira".

Xerosis podszedł do niego i rzucił mu uśmieszek.

— Mam trzydziestu przyziemnych gotowych do zamiany z kimkolwiek, kogo zechcesz uwolnić z Azkabanu. — ogłosił.

Voldemort kiwnął głową, zadowolony.

— Doskonale.

— Przepraszam, mój Panie? — mruknął Barty, przypatrując się wampirowi, który zatrzymał się tuż obok Czarnego Pana.

— Tak, Barty?

— Czy mugole nie zostaną odnalezieni? Eliksir Wielosokowy działa jedynie przez godzinę, a zaklęcia urokowe też nie trwają długo.

Voldemort spojrzał z ciekawością na Xerosis'a, który rzucił mu chytry uśmieszek.

— Obawiam się, że to tajemnica.

Czarny Pan nachmurzył się.

— Chłopcze... — syknął.

— I tak ci się to do niczego nie przyda, — przyznał Xerosis z uśmiechem. — skoro transformacja jest trwała. Jedyny użytek eliksiru to możliwość upodobnienia się do kogoś do końca twojego życia.

— Panie, — zaczął Walden Macnair. — jak powstrzymamy mugoli od robienia zamieszania? Są dosyć głośni, kiedy są przerażeni.

Macnair wyglądał na dosć zadowolonego ze swoich słów, najwyraźniej ciesząc się ze strachu mugoli.

— Można by powiedzieć, że ukradłem ich głosy. — odparł Xerosis. — Tylko jeden potrafi jeszcze samodzielnie myśleć, tak powiedzmy, ale zaklęcie uciszające powinno go zamknąć dopóki nie skończymy. Kiedy znikniemy, jego słowa nie będą ważne; cokolwiek powie, strażnicy uznają za brednie szaleńca.

Xerosis uśmiechnął się szeroko, błyskając swoimi sztucznymi kłami.

— Czy jest cokolwiek, o czym _nie_ pomyślałeś? — burknął Barty sarkastycznie, dzięki czemu Xerosis wiedział, że Barty domyślił się, kim tak naprawdę był.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Nie mam pojęcia jak wydostaniesz się z Azkabanu ze wszystkimi więźniami, co z nimi zrobisz, ani nawet jak się tam dostaniemy aby ich zamienić! — rzucił uśmiech do Voldemorta, który wydawał się rozbawiony. — Postanowiłem, że powinienem zostawić coś dla twojego umysłu geniusza.

— Komplement? — odpowiedział Voldemort. — Jakie to niespodziewane.

Xerosis zaśmiał się, a Czarny Pan wstał.

— Lucjuszu, przyniosłeś świstokliki o które cię prosiłem?

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. Pozostali trzej Śmierciożercy wzięli przykład z ich Pana i również wstali.

— Mam je w kieszeni, Panie.

— Znakomicie. — Voldemort spojrzał na wampira, który stał obok niego. — Czy potrafisz się teleportować?

— Tak. Wybieramy się na brzeg, gdzie cumują łodzie? — upewnił się Xerosis. Zauważył, że Barty drgnął, lecz nie był pewien czy było to spowodowane powrotem do Azkabanu, czy wiedzą, że trzynastolatek umiał się teleportować i znał Azkaban na tyle, aby wiedzieć gdzie się bezpiecznie aportować.

— Owszem. Lucjuszu?

Lucjusz kiwnął głową i skupił się przez chwilę. Wszyscy poczuli opuszczenie zaklęć powstrzymujących teleportację i szybko deportowali się z sali.

Xerosis skrzywił się, kiedy wylądowali na brzegu, czując już stąd efekty dementorów. Poprawił bariery wokół umysłu i rozejrzał się na resztę Śmierciożerców. Lucjusz po chwili do nich dołączył, po odnowieniu zaklęć w sali.

— Jak masz zamiar przejść przez dementorów? — zapytał Czarnego Pana, kiedy Barty zaczął cicho skomleć.

Voldemort zerknął na swoich ludzi i westchnął.

— Dementorzy będą się mnie słuchać, jestem tego pewny. — poinformował Harry'ego, wyczarowując bezwiednie swojego patronusa, wielkiego węża. — Problem jest taki, że większość moich Śmierciożerców nie może się do nich zbliżyć.

Xerosis wzruszył ramionami i wyczarował swojego patronusa – świecącą sowę.

— Jeśli chcesz wziąć Mancair'a i zająć się dementorami, ja zabiorę Lucjusza i Barty'iego aby zacząć zamieniać przyziemnych z więźniami.

Voldemort przypatrzył się dwóm patronusom, które rzuciły sobie groźne spojrzenia, po czym kiwnął głową i zwrócił się do swoich więźniów.

— Lucjusz, Barty, idźcie z Xerosis'em aby zająć się więźniami. Walden, pójdziesz ze mną, aby porozmawiać z dementorami.

Lucjusz odchrząknął

— Panie, kto będzie odpowiedzialny za naszą grupę? — zapytał, zerkając niezręcznie na chłopca stojącego obok Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort również spojrzał na Xerosis'a, który rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie: Czy Voldemort przyzna mu władzę nad swoimi ludźmi i ogłosi Xerosis'a jako równego sobie, czy podda się swojej dumie i obarczy odpowiedzialnością Lucjusza lub Barty'iego?

— Xerosis. — zadecydował Voldemort, odwracając się tyłem do wampira, aby nie zobaczyć błysku satysfakcji w jego jasnych oczach.

Lucjusz skrzywił się, lecz jedno ostrzegawcze spojrzenie od wampira powstrzymało go od protestowania.

Śmierciożercy rozdzielili się na wskazane grupy i przekroczyli bramę Azkabanu. Grupa Xerosis'a minęła się tylko z jednym dementorem, który został przegoniony przez skrzeczącego patronusa w postaci sowy.

Kiedy Barty zasygnalizował, że byli blisko ich celu, Xerosis zatrzymał ich, aby dać im instrukcje.

— Zacznijcie uwalniać więźniów, a ja przyniosę przyziemnych. Nie wysyłajcie ich do dworu dopóki nie wrócę. — rzucił Lucjuszowi ostre spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się czule do swojego patronusa. — Hedwigo, kochanie, zostań tu i odgoń jakichkolwiek dementorów, dobrze?

Hedwiga kiwnęła głową i zaczęła krążyć nad ich głowami, bacznie poszukując wrogów.

Xerosis użył cieni, aby przenieść się do podziemnej sali, w której trzymał przyziemnych, wsunął fiolki eliksiru do kieszeni i chwycił za dwóch najbliższych przyziemnych, aby przetransportować ich z powrotem do Azkabanu. Nie był pewien czy to Barty trzymał oko na Lucjuszu, czy blondyn sam zdecydował się nie testować jego cierpliwości, ale wszyscy więźniowie stali razem na środku korytarza, obejmując rodzinę, która była poza zasięgiem przez ponad dziesięć lat.

— Barty! Lucjusz! — syknął Xerosis i dwaj mężczyźni odeszli od grupy więźniów, aby do niego podejść. Oboje dosyć nieufnie przypatrywali się przyziemnym, którzy nieobecnie gapili się przed siebie.

— Zostań. — rozkazał przyziemnym, wyciągając dwie fiolki eliksiru z kieszeni. — Jedna kropla krwi, nie mniej, nie więcej, od osoby, do której mają się upodobnić. Rozkażcie im to wypić i to wypiją. Upewnijcie się, aby wylądowali w odpowiednich celach.

— Zrozumiano. — przytaknęli, więc Xerosis podał im fiolki eliksiru i użył cieni aby wrócić po resztę przyziemnych.

Wszystko poszło bez problemu, dopóki Xerosis nie doszedł do Vernona, który bardziej bał się Harry'ego niż tego nieznajomego wampira. Vernon próbował się wyrwać, lecz Xerosis zacisnął palce na jego ramieniu. Po pojawieniu się w Azkabanie, Vernon znowu próbował uciec, lecz wpadł od razu na Voldemorta, który złapał go za kark i uniósł do góry.

— Co my tu mamy? — zadumał Voldemort, obserwując wijącego Vernona, którego twarz nabrała niebieskiego odcieniu.

— Samobójczego przyziemnego. — odparł Xerosis, podchodząc spokojnie do Voldemorta. — Czy mógłbyś go postawić na nogi?

Vernon rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie, lecz puścił Vernona.

— Czy jesteś pewien, że nie spróbuje ponownie uciec? — zapytał Czarny Pan, kiedy Vernon próbował złapać oddech.

Xerosis wyjął swoją różdżkę i wycelował ją na swojego wujka.

— Vernonie, jestem pewny, że kazałem ci się zachowywać. — powiedział. — _Crucio_.

Utrzymał klątwę przez długą chwilę, po czym rozkazał:

— Wstawaj, ty gruby draniu.

Vernon ostrożnie podniósł się na nogi, rzucając dookoła błagalne spojrzenia swoimi wyłupiastymi oczkami, lecz nikt nie wyglądał jakby miał ochotę mu pomóc.

Xerosis zaciągnął Vernona do grupy czarodziejów, wziął fiolkę eliksiru z kroplą krwi i podał ją do Vernona.

— To nie jest trucizna. — powiedział Xerosis widząc, że przyziemny zamarł w miejscu. Kiedy Vernon sięgnął po eliksir, dodał: — Jeśli masz zamiar robić cokolwiek oprócz połknięcia tego, obedrę cię żywcem ze skóry.

Vernon spojrzał na jego blade, zimne oczy i przełknął nerwowo eliksir.

Xerosis kiwnął głową i zaprowadził Vernona do odpowiedniej celi, po czym Lucjusz podał świstoklik czarodziejowi, który był w niej uwięziony. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Vernon wydał przeraźliwy krzyk cierpienia, kiedy jego ciało zaczęło się zmieniać. Jego kości boleśnie skurczyły się, a jego tłuszcz spalił się na tyle, aby jego kości policzkowe wystawały przez skórę. Po upodobnieniu się do mizernie wyglądającego czarodzieja, Vernon mógł jedynie sapać przez obolałe gardło. Kiedy spojrzał na drzwi swojego więzienia, zobaczył zielone oczy świecące zadowoleniem.

— Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się piekło. — syknął demoniczny chłopiec, po czym użył cieni, aby przenieść resztę przyziemnych.

Kiedy skończyli uwalniać Śmierciożerców, zostało mu jeszcze trzech przyziemnych w jego podziemnej sali. Xerosis przewidział taką sytuację, więc sala była zaczarowana tak, aby zapadła się, jeśli nie wejdzie się do niej przez cztery dni. Pozostali przyziemni uduszą się, lecz i tak nie byli niczego świadomi, więc nie robiło im to żadnej różnicy.

Lucjusz i Macnair użyli ostatniego świstoklika aby wrócić do dworu, więc Xerosis użył cieni, aby przetransportować Barty'ego oraz Czarnego Pana. Skoro świstokliki lądowały na parterze, gdzie czekała na nich Narcyza, trzech czarodziejów znalazło się samych w sali Czarnego Pana.

Barty wykorzystał tymczasową nieobecność reszty Śmierciożerców, aby wypytać Harry'ego.

— _Czym_ ty jesteś? Umiesz się teleportować? Rzucać Cruciatus? Tworzyć zupełnie nowy eliksir?

— Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy jesteś niezadowolony, Barty. — odparł Xerosis, klepiąc go po policzku. — A ja jestem zwyczajnym człowiekiem.

— To nie możliwe! Nie możesz być zwyczajnym człowiekiem. — upierał się Barty. — Gacie Merlina, ty masz _dwanaście_ lat!

— Potter, zepsułeś jednego z moich ulubionych Śmierciożerców. — skomentował sucho Voldemort ze swojego krzesła.

Xerosis rzucił mu niewinne spojrzenie.

— Przepraszam.

— ...Twój wyraz twarzy jest niepokojący. Natychmiast przestań. — rozkazał Czarny Pan. — Wracaj do swojego opiekuna. Na pewno zauważył już twoją nieobecność.

— Niee. Dodałem Eliksir Słodkiego Snu do jego ciasteczek. — odparował Xerosis ze słodkim uśmieszkiem.

— Jesteś złośliwym, niemożliwym dzieckiem. — zaparł się Barty.

— Oooch, też cię kocham. — zaświergotał chłopiec, po czym zniknął w cieniach.

— Panie...

— Idź do swojego pokoju, Barty. — rozkazał Voldemort, pocierając swoje czoło.

Barty ukłonił się.

— Dobranoc, Panie.

* * *

Przez resztę lata, Harry nie miał żadnych informacji od Voldemorta ani jego Śmierciożerców. Był pewien, że Czarny Pan dał swoim Śmierciożercom czas aby wyzdrowieć od długiego pobytu w Azkabanie. Zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, zanim ktoś nie przerwie tej ciszy, szczególnie gdy Bellatriks jest na wolności.

Wakacje Harry'ego były spokojne i przyjazne, nawet z Syriuszem Blackiem jako jego opiekunem. Zaklęcia wczarowane w ściany tłumiły hałas, więc nie zakłócał on jego spokoju. Syriusz spędzał sporo czasu grając w gry wideo, lekceważąc sporadyczne komentarze Harry'ego:

— Ostrzegłbym cię o tym, że te gry przeżrą ci mózg, ale...

Terry często zaszywał się w bibliotece, kuląc się na jednej z wielkich poduszek i czytając do woli. Przekonał nawet Harry'ego, aby ten dodał trochę książek ze swojej prywatnej kolekcji, więc były tam książki na każdy temat – z wyjątkiem Czarnej Magii. Harry miał ich kilka, ale Syriusz wchodził od czasu do czasu do tego pokoju, więc nie chciał ryzykować.

Harry spędzał większość swojego czasu w ogrodzie, pielęgnując rośliny lub czytając pod drzewem. W swoim poprzednim życiu nie miał okazji, aby polenić się podczas swoich wakacji, więc tym razem chciał to nadrobić. Przygotowywał też dla wszystkich obiady, skoro nie ufał Syriuszowi w kuchni, a Terry nie miał ochoty nauczyć się gotować.

Harry i Terry spędzili tydzień u Li, gdzie poznali jej wszystkie kuzynki i kuzynów. Harry i Li spiskowali razem przeciwko Terry'emu, aby zostawić go samego w pokoju z Dao-Ming – jej kuzynką, która się w nim podkochiwała. Widok uciekającego chłopaka był na tyle zabawny, że był wart obiecanej zemsty.

Harry wybrał się również kilka razy do domy Luny. Rozmowy z jej ojcem były zawsze zabawne, a jej sufit był imponującym dziełem sztuki. Obraz Harry'ego był na samym środku, z twarzami jego przyjaciół dookoła, z Luną po prawej stronie. Kiedy go pierwszy raz zobaczył, przytulił ją, po czym zasugerował kilku swoich przyjaciół z poprzedniego życia – ludzi, których jeszcze nie spotkał, lub tych, z którymi się nie zaprzyjaźnił.

Urodziny Harry'ego były o wiele spokojniejsze niż w zeszłym roku. Zaprosił wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i sam upiekł tort. Hermiona była jedyną osobą, która nie mogła przyjść – nawet Lillian się pojawiła, obiecując zaprzestanie znęcania się nad Nevillem i Terrym przez cały dzień.

Kiedy przyszedł czas na szkolne zakupy, wszyscy oprócz Lillian zebrali się na ulicy Pokątnej. Hermiona przyniosła ze sobą kufer, który został skurczony przez Syriusza. Jej rodzice mieli ważne spotkanie pierwszego września, którego nie mogli odwołać, więc Syriusz zaproponował, aby dziewczyna została z nimi aż do rozpoczęcia się semestru.

Zakupy nie zajęły długo – musieli wstąpić jedynie do księgarni i sklepu Madame Malkin. Harry zaproponował, by rozpocząć od szat, doskonale wiedząc, jak długo tam zostaną. Ojcowie Li i Luny zgodzili się, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

Ich wizyta w sklepie Madame Malkin była zaskakująco zabawna. Syriusz spędził cały czas próbując przekonać asystentkę pani Malkin – śliczną blondynkę – aby ta zgodziła się pójść z nim na randkę. Kiedy wyszli ze sklepu, cała grupa trzęsła się ze śmiechu lub chowała uśmiechy w rękawach. Harry nie próbował powstrzymać chichotów – śmiał się tak bardzo, że musiał się złapać za ramię Hermiony, aby nie opaść na ziemię.

— Zamknij się, Harry. — mruknął zażenowany Syriusz z różowymi policzkami.

— Trzymaj się facetów, Syri. — zasugerował Harry, kiedy się trochę uspokoił. (Nie miał wyboru, skoro Hermiona zostawiła go, aby popatrzeć na półki z książkami.)

Syriusz obruszył się i oparł o ścianę.

— Wszyscy są albo heretykami, albo zajęci.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie mówisz o Lockharcie. — skrzywił się Harry.

Syriusz rzucił mu chytre spojrzenie.

— A jeśli mówię o nim?

— Cieszę się, że uciekł ze swoim kochankiem.

Syriusz prychnął.

— Jesteś _o wiele _za młody, aby myśleć o kochankach.

— Jestem młody w ciele, stary w duszy. — odparł Harry.

— Jesteś zwariowany. Znajdź sobie jakąś książkę do czytania.

— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. — zawołał Harry przez ramię, znikając pomiędzy półkami.

Przebierał w książkach przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut, zanim usłyszał jedwabisty głos:

— Krukon kupujący książki, co za niespodzianka.

Harry zerknął przez ramię i uśmiechnął się do Śmierciożercy, który za nim stał.

— Czy mogę panu w czymś pomóc, panie Malfoy? Czy przyszedł pan, aby gapić się na ten niezwykły, codzienny widok. Znam co najmniej trzech innych Krukonów, których mógłby pan śledzić.

Lucjusz wydał z siebie rozbawiony dźwięk.

— Jestem pewny, że żaden z nich nie jest tak zabawnym rozmówcą.

— Hm... — Harry wybrał książkę o transmutacji ludzkiej. — Jeśli ma pan na myśli moje poczucie humoru, to owszem, nie jest to coś powszechnego wśród moich przyjaciół.

Odwrócił się w końcu do Lucjusza, opierając się o półkę i wsuwając książkę do koszyka.

— Jeśli nie chciałby pan ze mną porozmawiać, byłby pan na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, przebierając w zaklętych rzeczach, lub chodząc krok w krok za Draconem i, jako dobry ojciec czystej krwi, spełniał wszelkie jego zachcianki. Przypuszczam, że chodzi o pana gościa, skoro jest to jedyna rzecz, która nas łączy.

Lucjusz stłumił uśmiech.

— Skoro łączy nas mój... _gość_, to można by powiedzieć, że mamy dosyć sporo wspólnego.

— Owszem, jesteśmy daleko spokrewnieni. — powiedział sucho Harry. — Oboje jesteśmy Panami starej rodziny, mimo że ten tytuł nic teraz nie znaczy.

Harry wyprostował się.

— Czy mógłbyś przejść do rzeczy, Lucjuszu? Syriusz w końcu się znudzi, a ja chciałbym wybrać sobie jeszcze parę książek zanim mnie stąd wyciągnie.

Lucjusz rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie za użycie jego imienia, ale wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty list.

— Korespondencja. — wyjaśnił, podając mu kopertę.

— Nie mógł użyć sowy? — mruknął Harry, odstawiając koszyk na pobliski stół i wyciągając różdżkę.

— Masz nadmierną liczbę różdżek jak na ucznia Hogwartu. — skomentował Lucjusz, podczas gdy Harry rzucił kilka wykrywających zaklęć na list. Pochodził on przecież od _Czarnego Pana._

— Ciągle znajduję kolejne, które mi lepiej pasują. — odpowiedział Harry, odkładając różdżkę. Jedyne zaklęcie, jakie znalazł na liście – takie, które pozwało tylko wybranym osobom widzieć lub dotykać listu, co w tym przypadku znaczyło kogokolwiek naznaczonego w jakikolwiek sposób przez Czarnego Pana – wyjaśniało, dlaczego Voldemort nie użył sowy. Harry przełamał woskową pieczęć i rozwinął list.

„_H,_

_Nie mam wątpliwości, że zastanawiasz się, dlaczego nie zrobiłem żadnego ruchu. Jeśli jesteś na tyle błyskotliwy jak się wydajesz, wywnioskowałeś już, że moi Śmierciożercy z Azkabanu muszą wyzdrowieć. Powinni całkowicie wydobrzeć w okolicy Halloween, więc możesz spodziewać się wtedy napadu._

_Zastanawiasz się, dlaczego wysyłam ci ten list. Być może chcę po prostu poinformować kogoś, równego sobie, o nadchodzącym ataku, aby nie był zaskoczony. Być może chcę zapytać, czy pewien wampir dołączy się do jakichkolwiek ataków podczas roku szkolnego, czy jest osiągalny jedynie podczas Świąt i wakacji. A może użycie Lucjusza jako sowy jest dla mnie zabawne._

_Życzę ci dobrego roku szkolnego. Pozdrowienia dla Alissy._

_V_"

Harry zaśmiał się, składając list i wsuwając go do kieszeni.

— Dziękuję za list, panie Malfoy. Będę musiał sprawdzić parę rzeczy zanim odpiszę. — Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — I proszę przekazać, że Alissie zasmakowali zniewieściali blondyni. Podoba jej się „odpowiednia ilość chrupkości".

Lucjusz skrzywił się.

— Przekażę. — obiecał.

Harry rzucił mu ostatni uśmiech i łapiąc za koszyk, podszedł do kolejnej półki. Obraz Lucjusza Malfoya na miotle, próbując doręczyć pocztę podczas paskudnej burzy, został z nim na cały dzień.

* * *

Nie miał zamiaru wysyłać odpowiedzi, skoro mógł przecież ją sam przekazać. Tego samego wieczoru, Xerosis pojawił się bez zapowiedzi w sali Voldemorta, która była pusta.

Zaintrygowany uniósł brew, wychodząc na korytarz i rzucając _Wskaż mi_. Voldemort znajdował się niedaleko, w pokoju, który był o wiele bardziej chroniony niż jego główna sala. Xerosis spędził więcej czasu podziwiając przeplatane zaklęcia, niż na rozebraniu ich bez ostrzeżenia Voldemorta. Zajęło mu to prawie dwadzieścia minut i kiedy wszedł w końcu do pokoju, zrobił to z zachwyconym uśmiechem.

Kiedy przekroczył próg, zapaliło się nagle światło nad łóżkiem i Xerosis znalazł się na końcu cisowej różdżki zirytowanego Toma Riddle'a. Po długiej chwili, Riddle wydał rozdrażniony dźwięk i opuścił różdżkę.

— Potter.

Harry zdjął z siebie iluzję wampira i usiadł w wygodnym krześle obok łóżka.

— Cześć, Tom. — powiedział wesoło.

Riddle skrzywił się.

— Co ty dokładnie tutaj robisz?

— Udowodniam, że mogę z łatwością przyłączyć się do twojego ataku na Halloween. — odpowiedział beztrosko Harry, rozglądając się po pokoju. Ściany były pomalowane w blado-zielonym kolorze, z dekoracjami w ciemniejszym odcieniu zieleni. — Podoba mi się ten pokój.

— Nie mogłeś wysłać sowy?

— Ale to jest takie nudne! — zawołał Harry, przyglądając się Czarnemu Panu w łóżku. — Czekaj, czekaj. Ta ludzka forma – to jest twoja _prawdziwa_ forma?

Riddle rzucił mu osobliwe spojrzenie.

— Co, w końcu znalazłem coś, na co nie znasz magicznie odpowiedzi?

Harry nadąsał się.

Czarny Pan prychnął i zasłonił usta dłonią.

Harry zamrugał i uszczypnął się. Spojrzał znowu na Czarnego Pana, który trząsł się ze śmiechu i uszczypnął się jeszcze mocniej, przez co pisnął z bólu.

— Zamknij się! — rozkazał, kiedy Riddle zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. Harry rzucił się na podłogę i zaczął się dąsać jak dziecko, przez co Tom zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

Uspokoił się dopiero pięć minut później, opierając się o poduszkę z uśmiechem.

— Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, tak, jest to moja prawdziwa forma. Rytuał przed moją Śmiercią — Riddle spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, — dał mi dwie formy. Kiedykolwiek stykam się z moimi Śmierciożercami, używam mojej drugiej formy. Dzięki temu mogę chodzić incognito na publiczne okazje, takie jak Bale Bożonarodzeniowe.

Zaciekawiony Riddle spojrzał na Harry'ego.

— Poznałeś moją ludzką formę, ale nie wiedziałeś, że jest ona prawdziwa.

Harry westchnął i przetarł swoje okulary.

— Widziałem twoje zdjęcia w Hogwarcie. Poznałem rysy twarzy.

Riddle oparł swoją brodę na dłoni.

— Nigdy nie zgodziłem się na jakiekolwiek zdjęcie w szkole.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Acha...

— W końcu przyłapałem cię na kłamstwie. No dalej, Potter, daj mi coś prawdziwego. Nie twoje zwyczajne, wariackie bzdury.

Harry zastanowił się.

— Co _ty_ uważasz za prawdę? — zapytał. Tom Riddle był uważany za geniusza, musiał mieć jakąś teorię na jego temat, a Harry był ciekawy, co wymyślił.

— Reinkarnacja. — odpowiedział Riddle bez wahania. — W Departamencie Tajemnic robiono badania na czarodziejach i czarownicach, którzy pamiętali swoje poprzednie wcielenia. Znali zaklęcia, których się jeszcze nie nauczyli, wiedzieli rzeczy, których nie mieli prawa wiedzieć.

Czarny Pan zmarszczył brwi.

— Wiedzieli to wszystko, ale nie potrafili rzucać znanych sobie zaklęć. Wiem, że się mylę. Daj mi coś.

— Zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko żądające słodyczy. — mruknął Harry, patrząc na sufit. Nie był pewien, czy _mógł _powiedzieć komukolwiek prawdę, ale mógł spróbować. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasłużył by dowiedzieć się prawdy, był to mężczyzna, który naznaczył go jako równego sobie. Mężczyzna, którego kawałek duszy znajdował się w jego bliźnie.

— Jest... Reinkarnacja nie jest aż tak daleko od prawdy. Ee... — Przetarł swoją twarz, lekceważąc swoje okulary, które zwalił kompletnie z nosa. — Co wiesz o Insygniach Śmierci? O trzech braciach, którzy przechytrzyli Śmierć i dostali od niej dary?

Riddle prychnął.

— Bajki dla dzieci.

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko.

—Historia jest prawdziwa. Byli to bracia Peverell, od których oboje pochodzimy; ty od Kadmusa, ja od Ignotusa. Zostałem właścicielem jednego z Insygnii – Peleryny Niewidki – kiedy zabiłeś mojego ojca. Twoje Insygnie to pierścień, którego kamień jest Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia...

— Ten pierścień należał do Salazara Slytherina! — syknął Riddle.

— Nie. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Ostatnie, Czarna Różdżka, należy do Albusa Dumbledore'a,

— On ma... Nic dziwnego, że jest taki trudny to pokonania. — mruknął Riddle.

— Pokonał ostatniego właściciela tej różdżki, Grindelwalda.

Riddle prychnął.

— Grindelwald musiał w takim razie być żałosnym Czarnym Panem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, skoro nigdy go nie poznał. Jedyne, co o nim wiedział, dowiedział się od innych lub z wizji od Voldemorta.

— Jeśli zostaniesz właścicielem wszystkich trzech Insygnii, stajesz się Panem Śmierci. Wiele osób próbowało tego dokonać, lecz nikomu się to nie udało. — Ponownie przetarł twarz, odkładając okulary na kolana. — Lecz mi... tak...

— Kiedy? — zażądał Riddle. Harry umiał sobie tylko wyobrazić podejrzliwy wyraz jego twarzy, skoro bez okularów nie mógł tego naprawdę zobaczyć.

— W... — Harry zastanowił się. — Za cztery lata.

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— W innym świecie, tym gdzie z tobą walczyłem i odzyskałeś swoje ciało dopiero w następnym roku, używając rytuału, który wymagał kości twojego ojca, krwi twojego wroga, oraz ciała twojego sługi. Przed tym utrzymywałeś się przy życiu używając mleka Nagini, albo czegoś w tym rodzaju.

— Używałem Nagini aby przetrwać? — mruknął Riddle. — Musiałem być zdesperowany. I owszem, straciłbym wtedy swoją obecną formę. Mów dalej.

— Mój siódmy rok nauki spędziłem szukając i niszcząc twoje horkruksy. Potem miała miejsce wielka bitwa w Hogwarcie. Poszczęściło mi się i cię pokonałem. — Ciekawość Riddle'a była taka wielka, że mógł ją prawie wyczuć w powietrzu. — Miałeś Czarną Różdżkę, po zwędzeniu jej z grobu Dumbledore'a, ale to ja byłem jej prawdziwym władcą. Rzuciłeś we mnie Avada Kedavra, ja rzuciłem zaklęcie rozbrajające. Czarna Różdżka nie zabije swojego władcy, więc odbiła zaklęcie do ciebie.

— To jest strasznie _głupi_ sposób, aby umrzeć.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— To prawda. Ale i w tym cię pobiłem.

Riddle poprawił się w łóżku, szeleszcząc kołdrą.

— Mów.

— Nie musisz mnie popędzać. — mruknął Harry, przewracając oczami. Riddle wydał z siebie cichy chichot i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Nie ważne. Zostałem aurorem, poślubiłem Ginny Weasley, miałem trójkę wspaniałych dzieci... To by ci się nie spodobało.

Riddle ponownie się zaśmiał.

— Miałem... prawie siedemdziesiąt lat, kiedy odkryli nas przyziemni i zaczęli bardzo długą i niszczycielską wojnę. — Przełknął z trudem ślinę, zmuszając się do kontynuowania. Może nie powinien był tego opowiadać? Może nie było to takie ważne?

— Zginąłeś. —zasugerował Riddle.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Byłem ostatnim, _cholernym_ czarodziejem na całym świecie. Skręciłem sobie kostkę na przewróconym drzewie. Po prostu tam leżałem i czterech z nich mnie otoczyło, uśmiechając się jak _wariaci_. Potem największy, najbrzydszy z nich pyta „Jakieś ostatnie słowa, magiczny?" i ja odpowiadam „Tak. Do zobaczenia w piekle." Zastrzelił mnie. — Harry dotknął swoją klatkę piersiową, krzywiąc się z zapamiętanego bólu i nienawiści. — Nie byli nawet na tyle mili, aby wycelować w serce i pozwolić mi szybko umrzeć. _Przyziemni._

— …Dlaczego ich tak nazywasz? — zapytał cicho Riddle.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, otrząsając się ze wspomnienia swojej własnej Śmierci.

— Na początku wojny, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że wszystko się dobrze skończy... Kiedy wszyscy byli pewni o swojej wyższości nad mugolami... Zanim oni wysadzili mury Hogwartu...

Riddle wydał z siebie odgłos, jakby się zadławił.

— Było kilka rozmów pokojowych i jednym z ich wymagań było nazwanie się „przyziemni". Nazwa „mugole" była dla nich za bardzo poniżająca. Minister Magii powiedział im, gdzie mogli się pocałować i jego dom był jednym z pierwszych, które wysadzili. Zaczęliśmy ich wtedy nazywać przyziemnymi. Czasami... — Harry wymusił śmiech. — Czasami cię nie zabijali, jeśli nazwałeś ich przyziemnymi. Przynajmniej na początku.

Zapadła długa cisza. Harry przetarł suche oczy, a Riddle siedział na łóżku, patrząc na chłopca siedzącego na krześle. Chłopca, który był starszy od niego. Chłopca, którego życie było pełne straty i cierpienia. Chłopca, który umarł.

W końcu Riddle powiedział:

— A potem wróciłeś.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Umarłem jako Pan Śmierci. Śmierć spotkała się ze mną w Czyśćcu i dała mi trzy opcje: mogłem wrócić do życia i znowu być zastrzelonym, mogłem pójść do piekła, albo zacząć życie od nowa. Od samego początku.

— Więc zacząłeś wszystko od początku. — skończył za niego Riddle. — Reinkarnacja, lecz nie do końca.

— Pamiętam... — Harry prychnął. — Wróciłem do momentu, kiedy umarł mój ojciec. Zobaczyłem wtedy moją mamę, pierwszy raz, a ona się ze mną pożegnała. A potem ty się pojawiłeś...

— Uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie! — przypomniał sobie Riddle. — Myślałem, że ty po prostu... wiesz, jak czasami niemowlaki uśmiechają się bez powodu.

Harry zaczął się śmiać. Złapał się za brzuch i śmiał się przez długą chwilę.

Riddle nic nie mówił, kiedy chłopiec – mężczyzna – pozbył się nadmiaru emocji. Oczekiwał, że Potter zacznie płakać, ale ten tylko śmiał się i śmiał dopóki się nie uspokoił. Wtedy usiadł z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, patrząc nieobecnie na zieloną ścianę.

— Śmierć, zanim mnie wysłała z powrotem, podarowała mi specjalne zdolności. Wybrałem zdolności dementora. Potrafię zamrozić pokój i spowodować strach w ludziach. Mogę również wyssać duszę.

— Och. — Riddle skrzywił się. — Jest to... dosyć użyteczny dar.

Harry uśmiechnął się obłąkanie.

— Szczególnie kiedy dorasta się z przyziemnymi, którzy woleliby, abyś zginął. Mój wujek i kuzyn potrzebowali sporadycznych przypomnień, ale moja ciotka zostawiła mnie w spokoju po mojej pierwszej groźbie. A teraz mam Syriusza, który zachowuje się bardziej jak zwariowany starszy brat niż opiekun, ale nam to pasuje. Ja nie potrzebuję prawdziwego opiekuna, a Syriusz lubi czuć się odpowiedzialnym za kogoś, kto sam potrafi się sobą zająć.

Riddle prychnął. Z tego co pamiętał, Black ledwo potrafił się zająć samym sobą, nie mówiąc już o żadnym chrześniaku.

Zapadła ponownie długa cisza. Harry założył w końcu swoje okulary, po czym zobaczył, że Riddle się mu przypatrywał.

— Co?

Riddle potrząsnął głową.

— Nie mam jeszcze dokładnej daty na napad halloweenowy. Zakładam, że jesteś wężousty, skoro rozmawiałeś z Alissią?

Harry stuknął swoją bliznę.

— Horkruks. — odpowiedział, zadowolony z siebie widząc szerokookie spojrzenie Czarnego Pana. — Tak, jestem wężousty.

Riddle szybko zamaskował swój szok.

— Dobrze. Więc... czekaj. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Jesteś horkruksem?

— Tak.

— _Moim _horkruksem?

— Nie, Albusa Dumbledore'a. —Harry przewrócił oczami.

Riddle zamknął oczy i przetarł je.

— Nagini jest horkruksem i mogę się z nią komunikować, oraz widzieć przez jej oczy.

Harry od razu wiedział, o co mu chodziło.

— Możesz wysyłać mi sny, a ja mogę dzielić sny z tobą lub widzieć przez twoje oczy. Opętanie mnie jest okropnie łatwe. Nie wiem, co jeszcze. Nie jestem pewny, czy cokolwiek ci się uda, skoro używam oklumencji, aby zablokować twój kawałek duszy.

Riddle uniósł brew na jego szybką odpowiedź, po czym potrząsnął głową.

— Jest wężouste zaklęcie, które pozwala na natychmiastowy kontakt pomiędzy dwiema wężoustymi osobami. Zakładam, że go nie znasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Po pozbyciu się horkruksa, straciłem ten dar. A w tym życiu nie szukałem żadnych informacji na ten temat.

Riddle kiwnął głową.

— Chodź tutaj. — nakazał, wskazując na kraniec łóżka.

Harry rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Dlaczego?

— Potter, chodź tutaj. — powtórzył Riddle.

Harry skrzywił się, ale wstał z krzesła i podszedł do łóżka. Aczkolwiek nie usiadł.

Riddle westchnął i złapał go za rękaw, pociągając na łóżko.

— Jesteś najbardziej nieznośnym trzynastolatkiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. — oświadczył Riddle.

— I nawet nie zaczynaj dyskutować o tym, kto jest starszy. — dodał, kiedy Harry otworzył usta, aby to zrobić.

Kiedy tylko Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, Riddle wstąpił do jego umysłu, zatrzymując się przed imponującymi murami. Zaczekał chwilę, dzięki czemu został nagrodzony uwagą Harry'ego, który dołączył do niego przed nimi. Kiedy Harry zastanowił się, czego on chciał, Riddle ofiarował poczucie dzielenia wiedzy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując rozterkę Harry'ego pomiędzy nieufnością i _potrzebą_. W końcu przepuścił go przez mury.

Riddle szybko znalazł miejsce, gdzie Harry trzymał swoją wiedzę zaklęć. Umysł chłopaka był upiornie podobny do jego własnego umysłu, co nie było takie zaskakujące, jeśli brało się pod uwagę ich połączenie. Harry miał jednak o wiele więcej wiedzy w swoim umyśle niż Riddle. Było _niemożliwe_, aby cała ta wiedza należała do chłopaka...

Och. Riddle zostawił kopię swojej wiedzy o wężoustych zaklęciach i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Kiedy Harry również ocknął, Riddle zapytał:

— Pochłaniasz wiedzę od wyssanych duszy?

Harry ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech.

— Tak. I wampirze zdolności od wampirów.

Riddle obruszył się.

— To brzmi... bardzo użytecznie. Muszę przyznać, że jestem odrobinę zazdrosny.

Harry udał okrzyk zaskoczenia.

— Tom Riddle? Zazdrosny o kogoś?

Riddle obruszył się.

— To nie pierwszy raz, żebym był o kogoś zazdrosny.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

— Ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznałeś. Albo ich potem zabijałeś.

Krwiożerczy uśmiech Riddle'a odpowiedział na to pytanie lepiej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

Harry zaśmiał się i wstał.

— Powinienem już wracać. — powiedział, zerkając na swój zegarek. — Muszę się wyspać przed jutrzejszymi lekcjami.

— Dobrze. — zgodził się Riddle, machając niedbale ręką. — Przekażę ci szczegóły napadu, kiedy go zaplanuję.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Nie mogę się doczekać. — powiedział, ruszając w stronę cieni w kącie pokoju.

— Potter. — zawołał Riddle za nim, przez co Harry odwrócił się z uniesioną brwią. — Dziękuję, za podzielenie się prawdą.

Riddle skrzywił się lekko, ale wiedział, że nie mógł tego ominąć. Poznał przecież dość niebezpieczne tajemnice.

— Znam niektóre z twoich najgorszych wspomnień i twoich najbardziej... Wiem o twoich horkruksach. Wiem gdzie, czym one są i jak je zniszczyć. Wiem, jak cię pokonać. — Harry rzucił mu gorzki uśmiech. — Naznaczyłeś mnie jako równego sobie, Tom; jeśli ty możesz zaprosić trzynastolatka na napad i pozwolić mu dowodzić swoimi Śmierciożercami, ja mogę ci powiedzieć kim jestem.

Harry odwrócił się.

— Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc. — odpowiedział Riddle, kiedy nastolatek zniknął w cieniach.

* * *

Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia w szkole, Harry wygrał zakład o ich nowego nauczyciela obrony. Zaoszczędził wygrane pieniądze, mając zamiar kupić wszystkim trochę czekolady w Hogsmeade. W międzyczasie cieszył się po prostu wiedzą, że ma Remusa Lupina za nauczyciela, mimo że był trochę urażony przez to, że Remus go unikał. Unikał również Syriusza, który odmówił rozmów o Remusie, po tym jak ten nie odpowiedział na cztery listy z rzędu.

Po miesiącu żywienia urazy, Harry miał dosyć jego wymówek, złapał za mapę i pelerynę, aby wyśledzić wilkołaka. Nie był pewien, co miał zamiar mu powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że Remus będzie musiał się _dobrze_ wytłumaczyć.

Wilkołak wywąchał go zanim zdołał się do niego zbliżyć i przyspieszył, aby zniknąć mu z oczu. Harry jednak nie miał ochoty na zabawę, więc użył swojej wampirzej prędkości, aby doścignąć mężczyznę i złapać go za ramię.

— Jesteś chyba najbardziej nieznośnym _stworzeniem_, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. — narzekał Harry, kiedy Remus próbował się wyrwać z jego uchwytu.

Remus zamarł, jego twarz biała jak ściana.

— Czy Syriusz...

— Nie, Syriusz nie chodzi dookoła paplając twoje tajemnice. — warknął Harry, zdejmując pelerynę. — Umiem wyczuć czy ktoś jest całkowicie ludzką istotą. Mogę ci na przykład powiedzieć, że jest tutaj szóstoklasista w Slytherinie, który ma rozcieńczoną krew wili, mimo, że go nigdy nie spotkałem. Nie wiem _dlaczego_ mogę to wyczuć, ale jest to dosyć użyteczne. A _ty_ unikasz i mnie, i mojego ojca chrzestnego. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego.

Piwne oczy rozejrzały się po korytarzu, po czym Remus odpowiedział:

— Ktoś może nas... — urwał, kiedy Harry pokazał mu mapę, która czysto pokazała, że nie było nikogo niedaleko. — Skąd to...?

— Ukradłem od bliźniaków Weasley. — odpowiedział Harry z groźnym spojrzeniem. — Słuchaj, mnie naprawdę nie obchodzi, czy mnie unikasz. Naprawdę, mam to gdzieś. Nie obchodzi mnie nawet fakt, że nie pozwoliłeś mi zająć się boginem, skoro tak naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, w co się zamieni. Ale unikanie Syriusza? Jesteś jego ostatnim przyjacielem. Cholera jasna, on jest _twoim_ jedynym przyjacielem! Więc dlaczego nie odpowiadasz na jego listy?

Remus zadrżał lekko.

— J-ja opuściłem kraj i...

— Nie waż mi się wmawiać, że nie dostałeś wiadomości poza Wielką Br...

— Wyjechałem! — warknął Remus z błyskiem w oczach. — Nawet nie wątpiłem jego aresztu! Pozwoliłem im wrzucić go do Azkabanu! Zostawiłem cię samego...

Remus przełknął z trudem ślinę i spojrzał na podłogę.

Harry puścił go ze zrozumieniem w oczach.

— Nieczyste sumienie. — mruknął kiwając głową, kiedy Remus skrzywił się przez jego słowa. — Ach, uwielbiam Gryfonów. Powinieneś posłuchać Syriusza, jak nadaje o tym, że wziął cię za szpiega i musi cię przeprosić...

— Dlaczego musiałby mnie...

— Jesteście śmieszni. — przerwał mu Harry. — Pierwsza wycieczka do Hogsmeade jest na Halloween. Odwiedź Syriusza. Pogadajcie. Upijcie się. _Cokolwiek_. Mam dosyć jego nastrojów kiedy myśli, że nie zwracam na niego uwagi.

Harry odwrócił się, zarzucając z powrotem pelerynę.

— I przestań mnie unikać, co? Moi przyjaciele zaczynają coś podejrzewać, a jednym z nich jest Ślizgonka... — poradził wesoło Harry, odchodząc od oszołomionego Remusa.

Powinien się domyślić, że chodziło o taki gryfoński powód. Teraz musiał tylko namówić Hermionę, aby pożyczyła mu swój zmieniacz czasu, żeby się mógł wyspać. Najlepiej zrobić to tak, aby nie domyśliła się, że wiedział o tym, że go miała.

* * *

— Morderstwo i chaos, moje dwie ulubione rzeczy. — oświadczył Xerosis, idąc wraz z Voldemortem do sali balowej, gdzie zgromadzili się już wszyscy Śmierciożercy (z wyjątkiem Snape'a). — Wiesz, zazwyczaj nie przepadam za Halloween, lecz w tym roku zapowiada się zajebiście.

— „Zajebiście?" — powtórzył rozbawionyVoldemort.

Xerosis machnął niedbale ręką.

— Cicho bądź. Spędzam całe dnie z nastolatkami.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się, po czym wstąpił do sali z Xerosis'em na piętach. Przeszli razem do środka sali, spostrzegając nieufne spojrzenia na wampira.

— To jest Lord Xerosis. — ogłosił Voldemort do swoich Śmierciożerców. — Jest cennym sojusznikiem i macie słuchać jego słów jakby przyszły ode mnie.

Voldemort rzucił ostre spojrzenie na swoich ludzi, zapamiętując sobie tych, którzy mogli sprawić Harry'emu problemy. Xerosis zapewnił go, że poradzi sobie z jakimikolwiek problemami i Voldemort nie wątpił w jego słowa, lecz mimo wszystko miał zamiar trzymać oko na swoich służących.

— Nie chcemy jeszcze poinformować Ministerstwa o moim powrocie, więc nie chcę widzieć żadnych Mrocznych Znaków. Możecie jednak zabawić się do woli. Użyjcie tego napadu do wykazanie się kreatywnością w rzucaniu zaklęć. Ci mugole są warci mniej niż błoto pod ich nogami, więc przyszedł czas, aby im o tym przypomnieć!

Zagłuszony okrzykami Śmierciożerców, Xerosis szepnął:

— Nie przesadzaj z tą pewnością siebie.

Voldemort zerknął na niego.

— Wiem, ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że oni uwierzą, że mugole nas kiedyś wyniszczą?

— Hmm.. no nie.

Kiedy Śmierciożercy się w końcu uspokoili, Voldemort złapał lekko za ramię Xerosis'a – uważając, aby dotknąć jedynie materiału, skoro żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru testować słabnącej ochrony Lily – i aportował ich obu na zewnątrz laboratorium. Mroczny Znak funkcjonował jako świstoklik kiedykolwiek tego zechciał Czarny Pan, więc Śmierciożercy pojawili się chwilę później.

Pomimo późnej pory, laboratorium było ruchliwe, skoro naukowcy byli bardzo zaangażowani w swoje badania. Xerosis użył zmieniacza czasu, aby mogli zacząć napad przed ucztą w Hogwarcie, więc mieli więcej czasu do ataku.

Kiedy Voldemort dał znak, aby Śmierciożercy ruszyli do ataku, wyglądało to jak czarna fala zniszczenia. Czarodzieje w czarnych pelerynach wparli do środka, wysadzając wejście i chwytając za pobliskich przyziemnych.

Voldemort i Xerosis zostali w tyle, z uciechą obserwując zagładę laboratorium.

— Ile dajesz im czasu? — zapytał Xerosis.

Voldemort wzruszył ramionami.

— Większość jest wyleczone jedynie na tyle, aby wytrzymać zaledwie dwadzieścia minut. Dam im pół godziny, zanim ich wszystkich zgarnę. — zerknął na nastolatka. — Zajmiesz się budynkiem?

Xerosis kiwnął bezwiednie głową.

— Tak. Nie jest trudno zaaranżować wszystko tak, aby wyglądało na przypadkowy wybuch, który rozpoczął reakcję łańcuchową; trzeba tylko się zapoznać z układem laboratorium i rozstawieniem niebezpiecznych materiałów. Sprawdziłem wszystko kilka dni temu.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Krukoni. — mruknął pod nosem, po czym dołączył do Śmierciożerców, z intencją znalezienia swoich własnych ofiar.

Xerosis zaśmiał się, po czym użył cieni, aby przetransportować się do wybranego punktu laboratorium. Miał tu zamiar rozpocząć reakcję łańcuchową. Śmierciożercy jeszcze nie dotarli do tej części budynku, więc sam przeszedł się po korytarzach, wysysając dusze i niszcząc ciała czarną magią.

Pierwsi Śmierciożercy, których napotkał, albo go nie zauważyli, albo go zlekceważyli, przebiegając obok bez słowa. Xerosis był rozbawiony ich reakcjami, lecz był ciekawy, czy któryś z nich miał zamiar go prowokować.

Xerosis zabił kolejnego przyziemnego, kiedy został trafiony klątwą w plecy. Zagryzł wargi, aby powstrzymać okrzyk bólu, po czym odwrócił się do złoczyńcy, który gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Szybkie użycie legilimencji i Xerosis wyszczerzył krwiożerczo zęby z szału; klątwa która go trafiła zabijała wampirów przy uderzeniu.

— Ty sukinsynu! — warknął Xerosis, rzucając go na przeciwległą ścianę. Powietrze w korytarzu zamarzło, szyby pokryły się mrozem, a Śmierciożerca w jego uchwycie zaczął się dusić, z jego najgorszymi wspomnieniami migającymi mu przed oczami.

— Dlaczego torturujesz mojego Śmierciożercę? — zapytał Voldemort, podchodząc bezczynnie do Xerosis'a.

— Próbował mnie zabić. — burknął Xerosis. — Zastanawiam się, jak go najlepiej ukarać.

Voldemort prychnął i odwrócił się.

— Baw się dobrze. — rzucił przez ramię.

Xerosis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Czy wiesz, że jest taka wspaniała klątwa, — poinformował wesoło swoją ofiarę, — która wysysa magię z człowieka? Jest bezużyteczna przeciwko przyziemnym, lecz rzucona na charłaka, czarownicę, lub czarodzieja...

Zaśmiał się chłodno, błyskając groźnie oczami, po czym wypuścił Śmierciożercę, który opadł na podłogę jak marionetka, której obcięto linki.

— Nie, błagam, proszę, mój Panie, _błagam_! — zawył Śmierciożerca, rozszerzając oczy z przerażenia.

Xerosis niewerbalnie rzucił klątwę, nie chcąc, aby jego mała publiczność ją poznała. Klątwa ta została odkryta, kiedy miał czterdzieści lat, przez Niewymowną, która próbowała odtworzyć wpływ dementorów. Nie udało się jej stworzyć zaklęcia, który działał jak Pocałunek Dementora, lecz odkryła klątwę, która wysysała inne rzeczy, takie jak krew lub magia. Czarodziej, który rzuca zaklęcie, wysysa całą magię swojego przeciwnika, po czym ta magia się do niego przyłącza, co było bardzo skuteczne na polu bitwy.

Odwrócił się od szlochającego czarodzieja i spojrzał jasnymi oczami na swoją widownię.

— Czy ktoś jeszcze jest chętny podważać moją pozycję? — zapytał z groźnym uśmiechem.

Jego widownia uciekła.

Xerosis spojrzał na czarodzieja, z którego wyssał magię i zastanowił się, co z nim zrobić – zostawić go świadomego i przy życiu, aby zginął w eksplozji, czy wyssać mu duszę. Mógł mieć wiedzę, której Harry jeszcze nie miał, ale zostawienie go tu, aby cierpiał brzmiało...

— Widzę, że spłoszyłeś moich Śmierciożerców. — powiedział Voldemort za jego plecami. — Co zrobiłeś?

— Ukradłem jego magię. — odpowiedział bezwiednie Xerosis.

— To jest _możliwe_?

Xerosis zerknął przez ramię na przerażoną twarz Czarnego Pana.

— Oczywiście. Niewymowna, która próbowała odtworzyć Pocałunek Dementora, odkryła odpowiednią klątwę.

— Nie można było użyć prawdziwego dementora? — zapytał Voldemort, podchodząc do Xerosis'a i szlochającego Śmierciożercy.

— Zostały zniszczone. Minister zdecydował, że było z nimi więcej problemów niż były warte. Nienawidziłem ich. — Xerosis zdjął maskę z czarodzieja u jego stóp. — Cały czas ich nienawidzę.

— Mimo, że sam dzielisz ich zdolności. — zauważył Czarny Pan, przyglądając się podejrzliwie czynnościom chłopaka. — Masz zamiar go Pocałować?

Xerosis skrzywił się.

— Ugh. Ochyda. Mózg mi wysiadł.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Myślę, że tak. — dodał Xerosis, otwierając buzię i wysysając duszę Śmierciożercy. — Hmm. Smakuje jak surowa mysz.

— To było dosyć niepokojące do zobaczenia. — przyznał Czarny Pan, kiedy Xerosis wyprostował się. — I skąd wiesz jak smakują surowe myszy?

— Małe gryzonie przetrwały promieniowanie dłużej niż większe zwierzęta. — wyjaśnił Xerosis, rozglądając się dookoła. — Wysłałeś już z powrotem wszystkich Śmierciożerców?

— Tak. Jestem... ciekawy tej eksplozji, którą masz zamiar rozpocząć.

Xerosis rzucił mu uśmieszek i przywołał go ruchem palca, prowadząc do miejsca, gdzie eksperymentowano z najniebezpieczniejszymi materiałami.

— Fundamentalna wiedza chemii jest bardzo pomocna w planowaniu wybuchów. — wyjaśnił, przechodząc do metalowych drzwi na końcu korytarza. — Nie przeprowadzają tu żadnych wybuchowych eksperymentów, tak jak wiele innych laboratoriów, które wysadziłem. Mają jednak sporo chemikaliów tuż obok siebie w magazynie. Przyziemni zawsze są tak głupi.

Drzwi były chronione kodem, lecz Xerosis zepsuł cały mechanizm odrobiną magii i je otworzył. W środku magazynu były półki pełne proszków, płynów, oraz gazów.

— Złapałbym mnie teraz za ramię. — ostrzegł Xerosis, przestawiając ostrożnie butelki na skraj półki. — Nie zdążysz się teleportować zanim wszystko wybuchnie.

Voldemort uchwycił lekko jego ramię, patrząc jak Xerosis popchnął jedną z butelek, teleportując się tuż zanim ciecz w środku dotknęła proszku na dolnej półce. Pojawili się na małej górce niedaleko laboratorium, skąd oglądali serię wybuchów. Kawałek po kawałku, cały budynek stał się górą gruzu.

— Bardzo widowiskowe. — skomentował głos za nimi i oboje odwrócili się z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Śmierć stała tuż obok, opierając się o swoją kosę. — Wy, śmiertelnicy, macie takie wdzięczne pomysły.

Xerosis westchnął, odkładając różdżkę.

— Z jakiego powodu zaszczycasz nas swoją obecnością? — zapytał.

— Liczenie dusz. — odpowiedziała Śmierć. — Nie licząc przyziemnych, których zabiłeś przed wybuchem, ani tych wykończonych przez Śmierciożerców, zamordowałeś właśnie... dwadzieścia siedem dusz. Możesz to zsumować z poprzednimi ofiarami, o ile je liczysz.

— Nie liczę. — przyznał Xerosis. — Zostawiam to tobię.

Voldemort odchrząknął.

— Liczenie dusz?

— Dałam mu zdolności dementora, w zamian za obietnicę, że zabije więcej ludzi niż w swoim poprzednim życiu. — wytłumaczyła Śmierć, spoglądając na Czarnego Pana. — _Ty_. Twoje horkruksy.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

— Co z nimi?

— Nie lubię ich. — oświadczyła Śmierć. — Są oszukańcami.

Xerosis zachichotał.

Czarny Pan rzucił mu mroczne spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do Śmierci.

— Nie mam zamiaru się ich pozbyć.

Śmierć obruszyła się i uniosła groźnie kosę w stronę Czarnego Pana.

— Wytropię je wszystkie i sama się ich pozbędę.

— Nie możesz ich się pozbyć. — zauważył Xerosis z uśmiechem. — Jeśli byś mogła, samo tworzenie horkruksów byłoby niemożliwe.

— Miałeś _o wiele_ za dużo czasu na myślenie. — powiedziała Śmierć.

— Wysłałaś mnie abym pozbył się wampirów, ponieważ ich nie lubisz. — zauważył Xerosis. — Zakładam, że jeśli tak bardzo ich nienawidzisz, już dawno byś ich zniszczyła. Nie możesz jednak nic zrobić, więc wysyłasz śmiertelników, aby zrobili to za ciebie.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie do odebrania ci twoich zdolności. — zagroziła Śmierć.

Xerosis uniósł ręce w rezygnacji.

— Milczę jak martwy.

Śmierć zwróciła się z powrotem do Voldemorta, zakładając kosę za ramię.

— Możesz zatrzymać jednego horkruksa, tego w chłopaku. Pozbądź się reszty.

— Niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — zapytał Voldemort, odkładając w końcu swoją różdżkę. — Co zyskam z posiadania Pottera jako mojego jedynego horkruksa?

— Moje wieczne dzięki za pozbycie się tego paskudztwa z powierzchni ziemi.

Xerosis zakrył usta i szybko odwrócił się, trzęsąc się z ledwo powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

— A co mi to da póki jestem nieśmiertelny? — zapytał Voldemort ze zwycięskim uśmieszkiem.

Śmierć westchnęła zirytowana.

— Nienawidzę śmiertelnych. — oznajmiła. — Spędzacie całe swoje życie unikając mnie, modląc się, abym was ominęła. Tworzycie Kamienie Filozoficzne i horkruksy, zawieracie pakty z wampirami, wszystko, aby mnie tylko nie spotkać. Co ja wam kiedykolwiek zrobiłam?

Czarodzieje wymienili wymowne spojrzenia. Xerosis prychnął i zaczął się śmiać bezgłośnie, a Voldemort popatrzył na Śmierć, jakby to ona była zwariowana.

— Czy naprawdę chcesz abym na to odpowiedział?

— Nie jesteś zabawny. — stwierdziła Śmierć, wskazując kosą na Czarnego Pana. Następnie zwróciła się do Xerosis'a. — A ty, _przestań się śmiać_.

Xerosis odkaszlnął i odwrócił się z powrotem, zakrywając uśmiech ręką.

— On nie pozbędzie się po prostu swoich horkruksów. — zauważył. — Czy nie możesz po prostu zawrzeć z nim umowę, tak jak ze mną? Ty mi dajesz zdolności dementora, a ja zabiję... ee...

— Trzy tysiące dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt siedem. — dokończyła Śmierć.

— Tak, a ja zabiję tylu ludzi.

Voldemort rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne podziwu.

— Naprawdę?

— Mam szalone umiejętności. — odpowiedział sucho Harry. — Wysadziłem też wiele budynków.

— Ilu z nich było mugolami? — zapytał Czarny Pan.

— Większość z nich. Nie zajmowałem się czarodziejami, skoro było nas tak mało.

— Pozbędziesz się wszystkich horkruksów oprócz tego w Harry'm. — przerwała Śmierć. — A ja zatrzymam wszystkie klątwy uśmiercające, które w ciebie trafią, dopóki nie podbijesz całego magicznego świata, albo Harry nie ukończy zadania, cokolwiek będzie wcześniej.

Śmierć zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

— Nie możesz zginąć, dopóki nie spełnisz swojej obietnicy. Nie jestem pewna czy wcześniej o tym mówiłam.

— Pewnie zapomniałaś. — odpowiedział sucho Xerosis.

— Tylko Avada Kedavra? — upewnił się Voldemort, lecz jego oczy już błyszczały z satysfakcji.

— Co ja jestem, Bogiem? — warknęła Śmierć. — Mogę zatrzymać natychmiastową śmierć, ale po wszystkim innym będziesz musiał się wskrzesić swoją beznadziejną, śmiertelną drogą. Mamy umowę?

— Tak. — Voldemort zgodził się bez wahania.

Śmierć kiwnęła głową i machnęła kosą w stronę Voldemorta. Po chwili, otoczyły go wszystkie jego horkruksy, włączając w to bardzo zirytowanego węża.

— Nie wierzę, że to zrobisz. — wyjaśniła Śmierć, kiedy Czarny Pan rzucił jej piorunujące spojrzenie.

Śmierć machnęła znowu swoją kosą i zniknęła, podczas gdy wszystkie odłamane kawałki duszy wyskoczyły ze swoich pojemników i wleciały prosto w Voldemorta.

Voldemort zawył z bólu i opadł na ziemię, jego potworne oblicze zniknęło, aby ujawnić jego ludzką twarz. Ból był... nie potrafił go opisać. Czuł się jakby całe jego ciało było rozerwane na kawałki i boleśnie zbite z powrotem, podczas gdy ktoś rzuca na niego straszliwego Cruciatusa. Był to, bez wątpienia, najgorszy ból, jaki kiedykolwiek odczuł.

Harry sam opadł na kolana obok Czarnego Pana, odrzucając swoje fałszywe oblicze wampira. Szerokie, zielone oczy patrzyły przerażone, jak Riddle z trudem łapał powietrze, ze łzami na policzkach.

**:Co się dzieje z Panem?:** wyszeptała Nagini, zbliżając się do Harry'ego i patrząc z trwogą na swojego pana.

**:Zawarł umowę ze Śmiercią:** odpowiedział Harry, głaszcząc delikatnie głowę węża. **:Śmierć była... nie miła.:**

**:Śmierć nigdy nie jest miła.: **zauważyła Nagini.

Harry przypomniał sobie swoją ucieczkę przez las, ledwo utrzymując się przy życiu. Pamiętał świętowanie znalezienia surowej myszy, zaciekłe szukanie martwych krzaków, aby znaleźć coś do jedzenia.

**:Czasami:** mruknął **:Śmierć jest mile wdziana. Kiedy wszystko się straciło; kiedy można umrzeć i znaleźć spokój lub żyć na zawsze i być codziennie torturowanym...:**

Nagini kiwnęła głową.

**:Śmierć ma wiele oblicz.: **zgodziła się.

Riddle złapał oddech i skulił się, kiedy ból powoli zniknął. Harry złapał go za ramiona i przytrzymał go, kiedy zaczął drżeć. Czarny Pan przyległ do chłopca, równego sobie, znajdując w nim pociechę, ukrywając twarz w jego karku i zasypiając prawie natychmiast.

Harry przytulił go mocniej do siebie, słysząc jak głęboko oddycha, co sygnalizowało głęboki sen.

**:Musimy zabrać go z powrotem do dworu.:** powiedział Nagini.

**:Nie zapomnij o jego skarbach.:** przypomniała mu, wślizgując się na jego kolana.

Harry kiwnął głową i przyzwał wszystkie pojemniki horkruksów – teraz już puste – wsuwając je do kieszeni, po czym użył cieni, aby przetransportować ich wszystkich do sypialni Czarnego Pana. Kiedy Nagini się ruszyła, Harry zaniósł Riddle'a do łóżka, cicho dziękując swojej wampirzej sile. Zdjął mu buty i pelerynę, po czym przykrył go kołdrą i pomógł wężowi wspiąć się na łóżko.

**:Muszę zająć się Śmierciożercami. Zostaniesz z nim?:**

**:Nie musisz się pytać.: **odpowiedziała, zwijając się przy jego boku.** :Jest moim wybranym, moim panem.:**

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym rzucił na siebie serię skomplikowanych czarów, które stworzyły jego oblicze wampira Xerosis. Zrobił krok do tyłu w cień, a po chwili znowu w przód już w sali balowej, gdzie zgromadzili się Śmierciożercy. Zaczęli być ruchliwi, niespokojni. Xerosis westchnął. Nie miał ochoty się nimi zajmować, lecz trzeba było ich wysłać do domu, a Czarny Pan nie mógł tego zrobić.

Odetchnął głęboko, po czym wkroczył do środka pokoju z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Kiedy Śmierciożercy ucichli, Xerosis stanął w zwykłym miejscu Voldemorta i zaczął mówić:

— Lord Voldemort jest akurat zajęty ważniejszymi sprawami, więc to ja podsumuję napad. — uśmiechnął się do nich mroczno. — Mam nadzieję, że nie macie z tym żadnych problemów?

Cichy szmer ugody przeszedł przez salę.

— Wspaniale. Wszystko poszło dokładnie taj, jak zaplanowano. Świetna robota. Jestem pewien, że większość z was ledwo trzyma się na nogach, więc możecie wracać do domu. — ogłosił, po czym wszyscy ruszyli do drzwi.

Wszyscy oprócz dwóch Śmierciożerców, którzy podeszli do niego i zdjęli maski, ujawniając się jako Lucjusz i Barty.

— Czy coś się stało naszemu Panu? — zapytał Barty, którego ciemne oczy były wypełnione troską.

— Nie zostaliśmy poinformowani o żadnych innych sprawach, którymi musiałby się zająć. — dodał Lucjusz oschłym tonem.

Xerosis zerknął na drzwi, które zamknęły się za ostatnim Śmierciożercą. Zdejmując z siebie skomplikowane czary, ujawnił się zaskoczonemu Lucjuszowi jako Harry Potter.

— Wszystko jest w porządku. Jeden z moich starych... towarzyszów się z nami spotkał, a on i Voldemort za sobą nie przepadają. Zmęczyło go to spotkanie, więc zaniosłem go do łóżka.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową.

— Ty masz trzynaście lat. — powiedział.

— A ty trzydzieści dziewięć. — odparował Harry z uniesioną brwią. — Co z tego?

— Jesteś...

— Nie da się go wytłumaczyć. — wtrącił się Barty zanim Lucjusz zdążył wkurzyć nastolatka. — Nic nam nie wyjaśni. Naprawdę nie jest to warte bólu głowy.

Harry rzucił Barty'emu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— To ja powoduję twoje bóle głowy, tak?

— Cały czas. — potwierdził radośnie Barty. — Wybacz mi, ale wyglądasz tragicznie.

Harry rzucił mu zmęczony uśmiech.

— Miałem bardzo długi dzień — przyznał, — i jest jeszcze za wcześnie, abym mógł wrócić do Hogwartu.

— Za wcześnie? — powtórzył Lucjusz.

— Mam zmieniacz czasu. Jeśli mi się dobrze wydaje, dyskutuję akurat zaklęcie obronne z Anthony'm, Terry'm i Padmą w krukońskim pokoju wspólnym.

Lucjusz mrugnął i pokręcił głową.

— Mogę ci zaoferować pokój, w którym mógłbyś się przespać, zanim będziesz mógł wrócić? — zasugerował Lucjusz i skrzywił się lekko.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Dziękuję, ale nie. Muszę się upewnić, że Voldemort odpoczywa i nie zachowuje się nieznośnie jak zazwyczaj. — machnął niedbale ręką i wstąpił do cieni, ledwo słysząc ciche pożegnania Śmierciożerców.

W sypialni Riddle'a, Harry przysunął fotel bliżej do łóżka i rozłożył się na nim. Odpocznie tylko przez chwilę, po czym przetransportuje się do Hogwartu...

* * *

Obudził się słysząc cichą rozmowę. Przeciągnął się, przecierając bolącą szyję. Kiedy otworzył oczy, głosy ucichły i zobaczył Riddle'a i Nagini, którzy na niego patrzyli. Nagini wyglądała bardzo zadowolona jak na węża, lecz mężczyzna wydawał się trochę niepewny.

— Ee.. dzień dobry? — zapytał Harry, bezwiednie rzucając zaklęcie _tempus _i spoglądając na czas.

— Dziesiąta rano... kurwa! — podskoczył na nogi. — Lekcje zaczęły się godzinę temu!

— Usiądź, Potter. — powiedział sucho Riddle. — Masz dwunastogodzinny zmieniacz czasu.

Harry zaczerwienił się i usiadł.

— Och, no tak, zapomniałem. — wystękał, ponownie przecierając szyję.

Riddle pokręcił głową i oparł się o poduszki.

— Nie musiałeś zostawać. — powiedział neutralnym tonem głosu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie miałem zamiaru tak długo spać. Musiałem trochę zaczekać zanim mogłem wrócić, więc chciałem się tylko na chwilę położyć... — przekrzywił się lekko. — Mogę wrócić już teraz, jeśli chcesz?

— Ja nie... — Riddle potrząsnął głową i zerknął na Harry'ego. — Nagini powiedziała, że masz moje...

— Skarby? — zasugerował Harry, kiedy Czarny Pan nie mógł znaleźć dla nich określenia. Wyciągnął je wszystkie z kieszeni i położył je na kołdrze.

Riddle ostrożnie je zebrał, odkładając je wszystkie na bok, oprócz pierścienia.

— Więc to jest jedno z legendarnych Insygni...

Harry oparł się o tył krzesła i patrzył jak Riddle przypatrywał się pierścieniowi.

— Przywołałem echa moich rodziców i Syriusza, kiedy podążałem ku Śmierci. — przyznał Harry. — Kamień był wtedy przełamany na pół. Działa.

— Podążałeś ku Śmierci? — powtórzył Riddle, spoglądając na nastolatka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Musiałem się pozbyć horkruksa w mojej bliźnie, a żeby to zrobić, musiałem zginąć. Kawałek twojej duszy został zniszczony, a mnie wysłano z powrotem.

Czarny Pan rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Zapytałbym cię, czy jesteś samobójcą, ale wybrałeś życie nad Śmiercią...

— Byłem bohaterem tragicznym. — odpowiedział sucho Harry. — Każda historia ci powie, że bohater musi wszystko stracić, zanim zdoła pokonać wroga.

Riddle parsknął śmiechem i zakrył usta dłonią.

— Przepraszam.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Powinieneś zobaczyć moją reakcję, kiedy Hermiona mnie do tego przekonała. Ron musiał wziąć trochę eliksiru uspokajającego, tak mocno się śmiał.

Riddle ponownie prychnął i pokręcił głową.

— Kto podał mu eliksir?

— Hermiona, oczywiście. Ja byłem zajęty próbując wytłumaczyć moje zachowanie. — odpowiedział Harry. Był już na tyle stary, że mógł się przyznać do błędów, które popełnił w swojej młodości. Był wtedy dość głupi, ale w większości z tego wyrósł. _Czasami_ musiał jeszcze kogoś uratować, ale nie miał zamiaru ryzykować swojego życia albo znosić jakiekolwiek gówno.

Czarny Pan rzucił mu oceniające spojrzenie.

— Mam do ciebie pytanie, ale nie jestem pewien, jak na nie zareagujesz.

— Moje hormony jeszcze się nie rozpędziły. — odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem. — Więc nie powinno być problemu.

— Twoje... hormony...?

— Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat, byłem nastrojowym palantem. Przez cały rok. Rozwaliłem gabinet Dumbledore'a z szału. Chociaż wtedy straciłem właśnie Syriusza. — wytłumaczył Harry. — Oczerniała mnie również prasa, z Knotem na czele. No i byłem torturowany przez nauczyciela podczas szlabanów. Przypomina mi to, że powinienem wyśledzić i zamordować Umbridge.

— No dobrze. — Riddle rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie i potrząsnął głową. — Twoi przyjaciele... bachor Lucjusza powiedział mi, że jesteś zaprzyjaźniony z tą szlamą Granger i Longbottomem, ale nie z Weasleyami.

Harry wiedział, o co mu chodziło.

— Wątpię, że którekolwiek z moich starych przyjaciół zaakceptuje moje decyzje w tym życiu. — odpowiedział. — Hermiona i Neville... Można by powiedzieć, że zaprzyjaźniliśmy się przez przypadek i naprawdę nie wiem, w jaki sposób tak długo to przetrwało. Nie spodziewałem się w ogóle ich przyjaźni, lecz jest ona dla mnie droga. Wiem, wiem, zachowuję się jak jakiś Gryfon, ale spędziłem z nimi większość mojego życia i uważałem Hermionę za siostrę. Robię to wszystko – wracanie do życia i zabijanie jak najwięcej przyziemnych – dla nich. Nawet, jeśli nigdy nie zrozumieją dlaczego.

Riddle westchnął.

— Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby powiedzieć im prawdę?

Harry prychnął.

— Powiedzieć Hermionie i Neville'owi, że mam zamiar zamordować wszystkich przyziemnych? Nie. Neville może i zrozumie moje powody, ale nigdy nie zgodzi się z moimi czynami. Hermiona nigdy nie zrozumie dlaczego nie możemy po prostu żyć w pokoju. Mimo, że nie miała żadnych przyjaciół przed jej przyjściem do Hogwartu, jest dość naiwna z wiarą ludzi. Zginęła wygłaszając wymowę o prawach wszystkich ludzi, dwa lata po rozpoczęciu wojny.

— Nie wiem nawet gdzie zacząć z Ronem i Ginny. Ron przestał mieć swoje sporadyczne napady zazdrości dopiero po wojnie i śmierci swojego brata. Ginny się we mnie buja, ale tym razem nie mam zamiaru dopuścić do sytuacji, która zmusiłaby ją do szybkiego dorośnięcia. Ron i Ginny nie są tymi ludźmi, których znałem w poprzednim życiu, i _nie mogę_ ich zmienić, aby nimi zostali. Ich życia należą do nich, nawet jeśli to znaczy, że są jedynie przelotnymi znajomymi ze szkoły.

— Więc masz zamiar przeżyć resztę swojego życia, wiedząc, że jeśli wydasz się jako morderca przyziemnych, wszyscy twoi przyjaciele się ciebie wyprą? — zapytał Riddle. — Wybacz mi, ale to nie brzmi jak Potter, którego znam.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

— Moi starzy przyjaciele mogą się mnie wyprzeć, ale moi nowi przyjaciele mogą tego nie zrobić. No, może Terry i Li, ale na pewno nie Lillian. A Luna... — Harry zaśmiał się. — Luna jest nadzwyczajna. Zaprzyjaźniła się ze mną, wiedząc, co mam zamiar zrobić. Wątpię, czy by kogokolwiek zabiła, ale rozumie moje powody i ciągle jest moją przyjaciółką.

— Zadowolisz się dwójką przyjaciół? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Riddle.

Harry prychnął.

— Mam dziewięćdziesiąt siedem lat, nie zacznę płakać, jeśli stracę ich.

Czarny Pan zamrugał, zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

— Prawda. — przyznał.

— No i mam jeszcze tak nadzwyczajną przyjaźń z Barty'm...

— Ciągle go straszysz i nazywasz to przyjaźnią?

— I ty i ja jesteśmy... czymś. — dokończył Harry, ignorując Czarnego Pana. — Uważam, że jest to wystarczająca liczba przyjaciół.

Riddle zwrócił wzrok do nieba.

— Merlinie, uratuj mnie przed Gryfonami i ich przekonaniem, że wszyscy są ich przyjaciółmi.

Harry zaczął się śmiać i wstał z krzesła.

— Powinienem wracać. Och! Powiedziałem twoim Śmierciożercom, że to ja ich odprawiłem, bo ty byłeś zajęty ważniejszymi sprawami. Lucjusz i Barty coś podejrzewali, więc oboje wiedzą, że byłeś w łóżku. Lucjusz wie też, kim jest Xerosis.

Riddle odchrząknął i wyszedł w końcu z łóżka.

— No dobrze. Idź do klasy i zostaw mnie, abym mógł kląć moich Śmierciożerców w spokoju.

— Życzę ci powodzenia! — zawołał Harry, po czym użył cieni, aby przetransportować się pod swoje łóżko. Wyjął zmieniacz czasu i przesunął go pięć godzin do tyłu, po czym wszedł do łóżka i zwinął się wygodnie pod kołdrą. Nie było nic złego w dodatkowych godzinach snu.

* * *

Remus musiał porozmawiać w końcu z Syriuszem, skoro jego ojciec chrzestny poprosił go w jednym z listów o szczegóły ze zdolnościami wykrywania nie-ludzkich stworzeń. Zapytał również, czy Snape był naprawdę nietoperzem, na co Harry odpowiedział: „Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Umiem wykryć wampiry i wilkołaki, nie zwierzęce formy. Rzuć na niego zaklęcie wykrywające animaga i zostaw mnie w spokoju."

Wilkołak wciąż zachowywał się niepewnie przed Harry'm, ale przestał ignorować go w klasie. Zaoferował mu nawet spotkanie z boginem, lecz Harry odmówił. Wolał stanąć z nim twarz w twarz dopiero na torze przeszkód Lupina podczas jego sprawdzianu pod koniec roku, gdzie nikt inny go nie zobaczy.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia przyszły i równie szybko minęły. Harry spędził całe ferie z Syriuszem. Skoro dwór Malfoyów był pełen zbiegłych Śmierciożerców, ich coroczny Bal został odwołany, więc Harry nie musiał wymykać się z domu tak jak w zeszłym roku.

Zanim się obejrzał, był już koniec semestru i ciągnął drżący kufer Luny na peron. Testrale, które ciągneły ich powóz, patrzyły podejrzliwie na ciągłe wstrząsy.

— Co...? — zaczęła Hermiona zanim Li zakryła jej usta.

— _Nie. Pytaj._ — rozkazała dziewczyna. Minęła kilku współlokatorów Luny, a ich przerażone miny przekonały ją, że lepiej nie wiedzieć.

— Ale z ciebie nudziara. — powiedział Harry, unosząc kufer Luny na półkę bez problemu, ignorując zakłopotane spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół. Robił to przecież od lat, lecz do tej pory żaden nich nie pytał się, jak to robił – z wyjątkiem ciekawskiego pytania Hermiony podczas ich pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu.

— Szkoda, że profesor Lupin nie może wrócić na kolejny rok. — zauważył Neville, kiedy Harry usiadł koło okna. Luna zwinęła się w kłębek na podłodze pomiędzy jego nogami.

— Snape jest straszliwym kretynem. — mruknął Terry.

Hermiona odchrząknęła niepewnie.

— Ee... Luna... — potrząsnęła głową. — Nie ważne.

Luna popatrzyła na Hermionę szerokimi oczami.

— Tak?

— Myślę, że chciała cię zapytać dlaczego siedzisz pomiędzy moimi nogami, mimo że jest obok wolne miejsce. — zasugerował sucho Harry, wyciągając książkę z kieszeni.

— Lubię tu siedzieć. — odpowiedziała Luna z roztargnionym uśmiechem. — Czy jesteś zazdrosna?

— Czy jestem _co?_ — pisnęła Hermiona z czerwonymi policzkami.

— Jeśli chcesz siedzieć pomiędzy nogami Harry'ego, zamienię się z tobą. — zaoferowała Luna.

Hermiona otworzyła buzię i ponownie pisnęła.

Harry bezwiednie położył rękę na głowie Luny, a nos ukrył w książce.

— Nie jest gotowa abyś ją dręczyła, Luna. Może w następnym roku.

— _Harry!_ — wrzasnęła Hermiona.

Li kaszlnęła i odwróciła wzrok, a Terry rzucił jej wymowne spojrzenie. Hermiona i Neville próbowali się wtopić w siedzenia, kiedy ruszył w końcu pociąg. Luna uśmiechnęła się sennie i zaczęła pleść warkoczyka ze swoich włosów, nucąc pod nosem.

— _Harry._ — burknęła Hermiona, wyjmując różdżkę.

Harry przewrócił stronę.

— Hmm?

— _Aguamenti._ — Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie.

Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia i wypuścił książkę z rąk, kiedy został nagle trafiony strumieniem wody. Woda trafiła również Lunę i Terry'ego. Terry rzucił Gryfonce obrażone spojrzenie, lecz Luna skończyła swojego warkoczyka jakby nic się nie stało.

— Czy to było naprawdę konieczne? — zapytał Harry, pochylając się nad Luną, aby podnieść swoją książkę.

— Lekceważyłeś moją sytuację. — uparła się Hermiona, kiedy Harry rzucił zaklęcie wysuszające na ich przedział.

— Następnym razem zacznę się śmiać. — odpowiedział Harry, przyglądając się swojej książce, aby znaleźć jakiekolwiek znaki uszkodzenia. Na szczęście żadnych nie znalazł, więc odłożył ją na wolne siedzenie. Spojrzał wtedy na obrażoną Hermionę. — Naprawdę, Hermiono, jest to tylko trochę zabawy. Przepraszam, jeśli widok Luny siedzącej pomiędzy moimi nogami cię razi, ale jej to nie obchodzi. Oboje wiemy, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, prawda Luna?

Luna spojrzała na niego.

— Więc nie jestem twoim ulubionym sługusem, mój Panie? — zapytała.

Jej pytanie spowodowało chwilę ciszy, kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli zszkowani na najmłodszego członka ich przedziału, po czym wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

Harry czule pogłaskał jej głowę.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś. — zgodził się, otwierając ponownie książkę.

Wszyscy przestali się w końcu śmiać, lecz wciąż byli rozbawieni, kiedy wyciągali sobie karty albo książki.

Uśmiech pozostał na twarzy Harry'ego przez resztę podróży; nie miał nigdy wcześniej żadnego sługusa.


	5. Rozdział 5

**/ Ktoś w komentarzach był ciekawy jaka jest różnica w wyglądzie pomiędzy Harry'm i Xerosis'em. Według autorki, Xerosis ma kły i krótsze włosy, lecz największa różnica to ich nastawienie do ludzi. Autorka podsumowała to tak – z jednej strony mamy przerażającego wampira znanego ze swojej miłości do torturowania i zabijania ludzi bez powodu, a z drugiej strony mamy dziecko które pokonało Czarnego Pana jako niemowlę i wyrosło na przeciętnego Krukona. No i oczywiście, trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że czarodzieje nie są zbyt logiczni, więc nikt nie podejrzewa, że Harry i Xerosis to ta sama osoba.**

**/ Przepraszam za ponad miesiąc czekania na nowy rozdział – zrzucam winę na Wielkanoc, egzaminy i kilka dni pełne słońca (cud w Szkocji, trzeba się nimi cieszyć, kiedy można). Jest to jeden z najdłuższych rozdziałów - ponad 14 tysięcy słow.  
**

**Beta: **Dama Trefl

**:Wężomowa:**

* * *

_Strach Spada Jak Deszcz_

* * *

— W życiu nie zgadniesz czego się właśnie dowiedziałem. — powiedział Voldemort, kiedy zauważył Xerosis'a w kącie pokoju.

— Czy mówisz o Turnieju Trójmagicznym? — zapytał Xerosis, siadając w drugim krześle. Czarny Pan wyczarował mu je tuż obok swojego po ich spotkaniu ze Śmiercią.

— Psujesz mi całą zabawę. — ogłosił Voldemort.

Xerosis wyszczerzył kły w parodii uśmiechu.

— Jest to moja praca. Ostatnio nawet pełnoetatowa. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostaje mi czas, aby cokolwiek zrobić...

— Tak, dziękuję! — przerwał mu Voldemort. — Mógłbyś podzielić się może swoją wiedzą o Turnieju?

Machnął ręką w stronę Śmierciożerców – stał tam Lucjusz, Barty, i paru innych zaufanych członków, którzy patrzyli na nich przezornie. Bali się samej myśli o gniewie Czarnego Pana i żaden z nich nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić kogokolwiek na tyle odważnego, aby się z nim _droczyć_. Kiedy widzieli jak Xerosis się z nim drażni, nie mogli uwierzyć, że nigdy jeszcze nie rozzłościł ich Pana.

Xerosis oparł się o siedzenie z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć? Nie znam dokładnych dat, ale wiem, czym są wszystkie zadania. — postukał palcem po brodzie, kiedy Śmierciożercy popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem; nawet Lucjusz nie zdołał się tego dowiedzieć. — Domyślam się również, kto będzie przedstawicielem każdej szkoły, jeśli cię to interesuje.

— Przedstawicielem Hogwartu będzie Gryfon. — zadrwił jeden ze Śmierciożerców. — Zawsze tak jest.

— Ja bym powiedział, że raczej Cedric Diggory, z Hufflepuff'u. — powiedział Xerosis. — Viktor Krum z Durmstrangu oraz pół-wila Fleur Delacour z Beauxbatons.

— Viktor Krum! — ktoś w tłumie szepnął.

— _Crucio! _— zawołał Voldemort, leniwie rzucając zaklęcie na czarodzieja który, się odezwał. — A zadania?

— Pierwsze to smoki. — odpowiedział Xerosis, grzebiąc pod paznokciami. — Uczestnicy muszą zabrać złote jajo z gniazda matki. Jakiekolwiek uszkodzenie smoczych jaj lub zranienie siebie skutkuje stratą punktów. W jaju ukryta jest wskazówka do drugiego zadania, w którym uczestnicy muszą odnaleźć bliskiego przyjaciela lub członka rodziny w jeziorze. Trzecie zadanie to przechadzka po labiryncie, który powstanie na boisku do Quidditcha. Pierwsza osoba, która dostanie się do pucharu, dostaje „wieczną sławę" i tysiąc galeonów.

— Hm. — zamyślił się Voldemort, drapiąc się po policzku różdżką. — Jak bardzo Ministerstwo będzie rozproszone tym Turniejem?

Xerosis rzucił mu przenikliwe spojrzenie.

— Odrobinę bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Będą zajęci bezpieczeństwem jedynie podczas pierwszego zadania, chyba że zwalą wszystko na smokologów. Masz zamiar ogłosić swój powrót podczas Turnieju.

Voldemort zarechotał, a Śmierciożercy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

— Jest to wspaniały plan, czyż nie? Będą mieli ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, więc kiedy zaczniemy bałaganić, będą musieli podzielić uwagę pomiędzy nami a Turniejem!

Xerosis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

— Będą mieli pełne ręce roboty. — zgodził się. — Czy to oznacza, że nie masz żadnych planów na finał mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu?

— Quidditch. — prychnał Voldemort. — Nikogo nie obchodzi Quidditch.

— Przypuszczam więc, że nie masz ochoty się ze mną wybrać? — zapytał Xerosis. — No, trudno. Będę musiał dać mój dodatkowy bilet do kogoś innego. Hej, Barty, lubisz Quidditch, co nie?

Barty odchrząknął.

— Byłem pałkarzem przez cztery lata w szkole. — przyznał.

— Fajnie!

Kilku Śmierciożerców parsknęło śmiechem i wymownie odwróciło się od trzynastolatka. Wampir zachowywał się w końcu jak ktoś w swoim wieku, a nie jak dorosły. Był tak podekscytowany, że podskakiwał na krześle.

— Xerosis, uspokój się. — rozkazał Voldemort, zastanawiając się nad torturowaniem nastolatka Cruciatusem.

— Zazdrosny jesteś. — odparował Xerosis, uspokajając się trochę. — Więc, chcesz zaplanować wielki napad na Halloween, czy wolisz czekać do pierwszego zadania?

— Zawsze lubiłem Halloween.

— Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz.

— Lucjuszu, — powiedział Voldemort, ignorując Xerosis'a. — jak wtedy wygląda Ministerstwo? Strażnicy nocni? Aurorzy?

— Około sześciu aurorów w biurze, w razie jakichkolwiek nocnych alarmów. — odpowiedział Lucjusz. — Nie będzie tam żadnego strażnika, skoro zamykają kominki Fiuu na noc. Niektórzy zostają do późna wieczorem, aby coś dokończyć, ale większość osób wraca do domu, aby cieszyć się świętem.

Xerosis odchrząknął.

— Czy Dolores Umbridge jest jedną z tych, co woli zostawać wieczorem?

Lucjusz zmrużył brwi.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy ją znam, panie.

— Gruba, przypomina ropuchę. Uwielbia ohydne, różowe sweterki.

Oczy Lucjusza zabłysły.

— Ach tak, ona często zostaje. Wątpię, aby z kimkolwiek mieszkała, skoro spędza większość czasu w Ministerstwie.

— Nie jestem zaskoczony. — spojrzał na Voldemorta. — Nienawidzi nieludzkich stworzeń.

— Ach. — Voldemort kiwnął głową. Znając Harry'ego, był to prawdopodobnie tylko jeden z wielu powodów, dlaczego chciał ją zabić, lecz nie miał zamiaru się dopytywać. — Xerosis, skoro jesteś tak bardzo zainteresowany niszczeniem Ministerstwa, weźmiesz ze sobą małą grupę Śmierciożerców. Zajmij się tymi w budynku, a potem możesz się zabawić.

— Wybacz mi, panie, ale co z Departamentem Tajemnic? — zapytał Lucjusz. — Jedynie Niewymowni mają do niego dostęp.

Xerosis uśmiechnął się.

— Wiem, jak dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic. — zwrócił się do Czarnego Pana. — A czym ty się zajmiesz, kiedy ja zabawię się w Ministerstwie?

— Nie mogę się zdecydować pomiędzy Szpitalem Św. Munga a Ulicą Pokątną. — przyznał Voldemort. — Obydwa ataki byłyby równie niszczycielskie, szczególnie z tymi wszystkimi dzieciakami bawiącymi się na Pokątnej w „cukierek albo psikus".

Xerosis zastanowił się.

— Szpital zawsze jest pełen, ale kiedy ludzie dowiedzą się o twoim powrocie, zaczną unikać Pokątnej. Ponadto, jeżeli chcesz podbić czarodziejski świat, powinieneś unikać zabijania dzieci, które są przyszłością. — spojrzał na Czarnego Pana i uniósł brew, prosząc niewerbalnie o prywatną rozmowę pomiędzy nimi.

Voldemort wyszczerzył groźnie zęby, ale machnął różdżką, tworząc niewidzialną barierę pomiędzy nimi i Śmierciożercami.

— Co?

— Atakowanie magicznego świata w doskonały sposób uzmysłowi tym owcom twój powrót, ale nie jest to najlepszy sposób w naszej obecnej sytuacji. Zaatakuj ministerstwo, ujawnij się tam, po czym zrób sobie rajd w jakimś przyziemnym mieście. Weź Londyn, jeśli czujesz się na siłach. — zasugerował Xerosis, przychylając się bliżej Czarnego Pana.

— A co ze szlamami? — zażądał Voldemort ze zmrużonymi oczami. — Czy powiesz mi teraz, że mam ich ocalić?

— Nie bądź złośliwy. — odparował Xerosis, nie przejmując się jego groźbą. — Słuchaj, szlamy mają brudną krew, owszem, ale mimo wszystko są magiczni. Rzucają te same zaklęcia i robią te same eliksiry. Użycie klątwy, która wysysa magię, wyssie ją z nich w taki sam sposób, jak twoją lub moją, jak magię Lucjusza albo Barty'ego. Owszem, przez jedenaście lat uczą się, że jesteśmy demonami i sługami diabła, i zgadzam się, że trzeba się niektórych pozbyć. Zgadzam się również, że trzeba się pozbyć tych czarodziei czystej krwi, którzy uwielbiają przyziemnych i nie chcą zmienić zdania. Dam ci zagadkę: dwoje dzieci, przed pójściem do Hogwartu, jedno wychowane jako przyziemny, jedno nauczone ich kochać; czy zabijesz oboje, czy zmienisz ich zdanie?

Voldemort westchnął i potarł czoło.

— Charakter przeciwko wychowaniu. Potter, czytasz o wiele za dużo mugolskich książek.

— Wysysam głównie przyziemne dusze. — przypomniał mu chłopiec. — Widziałem kiedyś sześcioletnią szlamę zlinczowaną przez rodziców i starszego brata; przyziemny czy magiczny, tak czy siak jesteśmy przeklęci. Oboje zostaliśmy wychowani przez przyziemnych, czy powinniśmy więc zostać utopieni przy urodzeniu?

Czarny Pan rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie.

— Nienawidzę twojej gryfońskej strony. — mruknął, machając różdżką, aby bariera znikła. — Wspomniałeś o Londynie, czyż nie?

— Miałoby to największy efekt. — zgodził się Xerosis, krześle rozsiadając się z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Voldemort kiwnął głową i zerknął na wampira, a Śmierciożercy rzucili sobie zdenerwowane spojrzenia.

— Ilu ludzi będziesz potrzebował?

Xerosis zastanowił się i przyjrzał się Śmierciożercom. Większość z nich wzdrygnęła się, kiedy spojrzał na nich swoimi bladymi oczyma. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zwrócił się ponownie do Czarnego Pana.

— Myślę, że wystarczy mi czterech.

— Ministerstwo nie jest aż_ takie_ puste. — oświadczył Lucjusz, wzdrygając się, kiedy Voldemort wycelował w niego różdżkę.

— Słodki jesteś. — odparował Xerosis. — Czy mogę zabrać ze sobą Lucjusza i Barty'ego?

Voldemort zerknął na chłopaka, zapominając o swoim celu, co ulżyło Lucjuszowi.

— Dlaczego akurat ich?

— Rozbawiają mnie.

— Mhmm... Niech ci będzie. Kogo jeszcze chcesz?

— Nikogo, we dwoje mi starczą. Weź ze sobą Bellę, spodoba jej się Londyn. — Xerosis rzucił mu niewinny uśmiech.

Voldemort prychnął i zwrócił się ponownie do swoich Śmierciożerców, planując napad na Londyn. Xerosis oparł się wygodnie na krześle i co jakiś czas wtrącał swoje sugestie.

* * *

— Miałem wrażenie, że twój opiekun miał z tobą pójść na mecz. — powiedział Barty do poskakującego nastolatka. Oboje mieli ze sobą kilka fiolek eliksiru wielosokowego, który upodabniał ich do ojca i syna – co spowodowało konsternację Barty'ego.

— Poszedłby, — przyznał Harry, liżąc swojego loda i zatrzymując się, pozwalając mężczyźnie go dogonić. — ale nie przepada za Irlandią i _nienawidzi _bułgarskiej drużyny. Wspominiał coś o podobieństwie do Ślizgonów?

Barty zachichotał.

— Powiedział mi, że mogę iść z kimkolwiek chcę, jeśli tylko jego rodzic się na to zgodzi. — Harry rzucił Śmierciożercowi zwariowany uśmiech. — Wątpię, czy twój ojciec by się zgodził, ale zdecydowałem, że jesteś na tyle duży, że sam możesz podjąć decyzję.

Barty prychnął.

— Czy Black nigdy nie słyszał o nadzorowaniu dzieci?

— Czy ty uważasz Syriusza za dorosłego?

Śmierciożerca wybuchnął śmiechem i zajął swoje miejsce na trybunach. Nie byli w loży honorowej, lecz wystarczająco wysoko, aby mieć fantastyczny widok.

Kiedy ludzie zaczęli zajmować miejsca dookoła, Harry spostrzegł kogoś z wózkiem pełnym słodyczy i piw kremowych. Kupił sobie trochę czekoladek i dwa piwa kremowe, po czym padł na siedzenie obok Barty'ego.

— Zepsujesz sobie zęby. — mruknął Barty, sięgając po swoje piwo kremowe.

— Poproszę panią Pomfrey, żeby mi je naprawiła. — odparł beztrosko Harry, wrzucając czekoladową kuleczkę do ust. — Mogę wszystko zwalić na Syriusza i nie powie ani słowa.

Barty prychnął i oparł się o oparcie siedzenia, kiedy pokazały się maskotki drużyn.

Kiedy Krum złapał w końcu znicza, Harry'ego bolały policzki od nieustannego uśmiechu, a Barty chichotał pod nosem. Czternastolatek zmusił go do założenia się o wynik meczu – dając mu garść swoich pieniędzy – i oczywiście wygrał. Poszli odebrać swoją wygraną, po czym wrócili do namiotu, który Syriusz znalazł w schowku. Świstoklik był wykupiony dopiero na następny dzień.

— Po co ty się w ogóle zakładałeś? — zapytał Barty, patrząc na podskakującego Harry'ego z ciężką sakiewką pieniędzy w rękach. — Myślałem, że Potterowie mają wystarczająco złota.

— Owszem, ale prowadzę wojnę... — Harry odwrócił się i uniósł wymownie brwi.

— Mój Pan ma pieniądze.

— Może i tak, ale nie można mieć ich za wiele.

— No, prawda.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wszedł do namiotu.

— Ugotuję nam obiad.

— Wystarczy mi kanapka!

— Jesteś takim facetem... — powiedział Harry, przebierając w lodówce. — To faceci tacy jak ty i Syriusz przynoszą wstyd wszystkim mężczyznom. Nie umiecie gotować nawet z użyciem _magii_. To jest... brak mi słów, żeby opisać, jakie to żałosne.

Barty przewrócił oczami i zaniósł swoje rzeczy do pokoju w namiocie. Harry marudził już o tym wczoraj, więc Barty zdecydował zaakceptować, że jego młody Pan jest szalony – było na to wystarczająco dowodów – i nie próbował się z nim kłócić.

— Mój Pan i ty macie najdziwniejsze rozmowy. — zauważył Barty, przeżuwając kawałek nóżki z kurczaka. — Czasami, kiedy myślę, że ma zamiar cię zabić, rzucasz mu uśmieszek, a on się natychmiast uspokaja.

— Wszyscy mamy swoje sekrety. — odparł Harry, zdejmując skórę z piersi kurczaka.

— Chyba masz na myśli, że _niektórzy_ z nas mają swoje sekrety; Merlin wie, że znasz wszystkie moje.

Harry rzucił mu zwariowany uśmiech znad talerza.

Barty przewrócił oczami.

— Jesteś przerażający. — zapewnił nastolatka, który wzruszył oczy do nieba. — Założę się, że szantażujesz mojego Pana.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Pewnie, mam masę szantażu na niego, tak jak i on ma sporo o mnie. Jesteśmy dosyć podobni do siebie – Voldemort i ja – więc siebie rozumiemy. Nie musimy rzucać na siebie klątw, aby się wzajemnie do czegoś przekonać. Nie znaczy to, że _nigdy_ nie rzucamy na siebie klątw, ale nie _musimy_ tego robić.

— Jesteś chyba jedynym czternastolatkiem, który oczarował Voldemorta i to przeżył. — uświadomił go Barty. — Musicie mieć _wiele_ podobieństw, żeby był dla ciebie taki miły.

Harry prychnął.

— Pozwól mi coś wytłumaczyć, Barty. Lord Voldemort nie jest miły. Nie był miły, kiedy był w moim wieku i nie jest miły teraz. Voldemort i ja zgodziliśmy się, że wspólna praca będzie pożytkiem dla nas obu, więc trzymamy wszelkie kłótnie za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Jeśli jedno z nas się nie zgadza z drugim, zgodziliśmy się zamknąć i posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia. Nie wyobrażaj sobie jednak, że to oznacza, że jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami.

— Obaj jesteście lekko zwariowani. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

— Czy o tym wiem? — Harry wyszczerzył zęby, błyskając zielonymi oczami. — Oczywiście, że tak. Możesz być pewny, że i ja, i Voldemort, jesteśmy świadomi szaleni naszego szaleństwa.

Barty pokręcił głową.

— Masz jakieś plany na resztę wakacji?

— Och, Voldemort i ja mamy kolejne laboratorium, które chcemy...

— Nie, nie pytam się o plany Lorda Xerosis'a; co planuje_ Harry Potter_ podczas swoich wakacji?

— Hm. Nie wiem. Pewnie pobawię się trochę w ogrodzie.

— …jesteś niezwykłym dzieckiem.

— Lubię mój ogród! Sporo się nad nim napracowałem.

— Jest to bardzo ładny ogród. — zgodził się Barty. — Ale ty masz czternaście lat! Nie masz bardziej ekscytujących rzeczy do robienia niż przebieranie w ziemi?

— Hmm.. latanie na miotle? Czytanie? Zaczynanie kolejnej „wojny" z Syriuszem? No pewnie, mogę robić inne rzeczy. Ale lubię mój ogródek.

Barty westchnął.

— Jesteś _najdziwniejszym_ czternastolatkiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

— Ale i tak mnie kochasz! — zawołał Harry z uradowanym uśmiechem.

Barty nie mógł powstrzymać swojego własnego uśmiechu.

— Przypuszczam, że nie mam wyboru.

* * *

— Wpadłem na Anthony'ego na Pokątnej w zeszłym tygodniu, a on mi powiedział, że jego mama jest załadowana pracą. — ogłosił Terry, kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca w przedziale. — Powiedział, że nie chodziło o Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Chodzi o coś innego. Coś związanego z Hogwartem.

Terry rozejrzał się po przedziale, zatrzymując się z nadzieją na Lunie, kiedy reszta spojrzała na niego znad swoich książek (lub, jak Neville, zza swoich roślin).

— Twój tata jest reporterem, co nie? Czy wiesz coś o tym?

Luna mrugnęła niewinnie swoimi dużymi oczyma.

— Ministerstwo? Co nas to obchodzi, kiedy ktoś zrobił w końcu zdjęcie chrapaka...

Hermiona rzuciła Lunie zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Jeśli twój magazyn skupiłby się na prawdziwym świecie, a nie na jakiś...

Harry zakaszlał.

— Turniej Trójmagiczny!

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, kiedy wszyscy w przedziale popatrzyli oszołomieni na Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Jedynie Luna zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło, więc jedynie uśmiechnęła się i oparła o nogi Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego przytaczasz archaiczny turniej? — zapytała Li z zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Nie jest wcale archaiczny. — mruknął Harry.

— Zaprzestano go ponad dwieście lat temu. — przypomniała mu sucho Li.

— Co to jest „Turniej Trójmagiczny"? — zapytała Hermiona. Nie była zadowolona widząc, że czegoś nie wie, lecz spędzanie czasu z czterema Krukonami nauczyło ją, że czasami każdy miał braki w wiedzy i że wystarczyło zapytać, aby je wypełnić.

— Jest to turniej, który został zapoczątkowany około siedmiu stuleci temu pomiędzy Hogwartem, Beauxbatons i Durmstrangiem, aby pozwolić im udowodnić, która szkoła była najlepsza. — wytłumaczył Neville, próbując przypomnieć sobie historie usłyszane w dzieciństwie. — Zginęło zbyt wielu uczniów, więc go w końcu zaprzestali.

— Beauxbatons i Durmstrang? — powtórzył zszokowany Terry.

— Europejskie szkoły magii. — wtrącił Harry, odkładając na bok książkę. — Beauxbatons jest gdzieś we Francji i przyjmuje uczniów z zachodniej Europy. Durmstrang leży gdzieś pomiędzy Rosją a Niemcami – nie lubią ujawniać swojego dokładnego położenia – i większość z ich uczniów pochodzi ze wschodnich krajów Europy, ze sporadycznymi Rosjanami. Durmstrang jest znany ze swojej nienawiści do mugolaków oraz nauczania Czarnej Magii. Z kolei Beauxbatons przyjmuje przeróżne istoty magiczne oraz zajmuje się zarówno i Białą, jak i Czarną Magią. W Hogwarcie uczy się jedynie Białej Magii i, oczywiście, akceptuje mugolaki.

— Więc Beauxbatons jest najlepszą opcją, jeśli chcesz się nauczyć obu rodzajów magii? — zapytał Terry, a jego oczy zabłysnęły z ciekawości.

— Są również o wiele bardziej formalni — wtrąciła Li, rzucając mu rozbawione spojrzenie. — Zajęcia z etykiety są obowiązkowe aż do szóstego roku nauki.

Terry udał dławienie na samą myśl o tym, a reszta osób w przedziale wybuchła śmiechem.

Li odchrząknęła i zaczęła gapić się na Harry'ego, który zerknął na nią zza książki z uniesioną brwią.

— To ty poruszyłeś ten temat. — przypomniała mu.

— _Terry _go przytoczył, nie ja. — zauważył Harry. — To on zapytał, co tak poruszyło ministerstwo, a ja mu odpowiedziałem.

— Ministerstwo nie przywróci Turnieju Trójmagicznego. — zaparł się Neville, kręcąc głową. — Za dużo osób zginęło.

— Są na tyle głupi, aby to zrobić. — przypomniał mu Terry.

— Ministerstwo_ nie może_ być na tyle głupie, aby przywrócić turniej, w którym umierali uczniowie! — wtrąciła Hermiona. — Jest wystarczająco pobłażliwe, skoro pozwala na quidditch...

— Co jest złego z quidditchem? — zapytał Terry ze srogą miną. — To świetny sport...

— Latanie na _kawałkach drewna_ setki stóp nad powierzchnią ziemi! — zawołała Hermiona. — A co, jeśli ktoś spadnie z miotły? A co...

Harry szturchnoł lekko Lunę, aby się przesunęła, po czym wstał z siedzenia.

— Idę zobaczyć Lillian. — powiedział Lunie i Li, nie chcąc słuchać kłótni Hermiony i Terry'ego. Ich sprzeczki przypominały mu kłótnie jego Hermiony i Rona, z poprzedniego życia. Był jednocześnie szczęśliwy i smutny, wiedząc, że ta Hermiona nie zmieniła się tak bardzo, oraz że jeden z jego nowych przyjaciół mógł tak łatwo wypełnić miejsce Rona. Oczywiście, ich ciągłe sprzeczki były irytujące; czasami posiadanie przyjaciółki, która nie przepadała za jego innymi przyjaciółmi miało swoje zalety.

— Och, Merlinie. — mruknęła Morag, kiedy tylko zauważyła Harry'ego w drzwiach przedziału.

— Och, kochana Morag, jak bardzo tęskniłem za twoim promiennym charakterem podczas tego lata! — zawołał Harry, wkraczając do przedziału i opadając na kolanach przed Krukonką. — Nie wiem jak bez ciebie przeżyłem!

— Potter, trzymaj się z dala ode mnie, zanim zarazisz mnie swoim wariactwem.

— Ale Morag, moja ukochana, umiłowana Morag...

Lillian pochyliła się i łagodnie zaciągnęła go na siedzenie jak najdalej od Morag, podczas gdy Millicent wybuchła śmiechem, a Tracey przysłoniła uśmiech.

— Naprawdę, Harry. Nie wszyscy mają twoje poczucie humoru.

— Jaka szkoda. — westchnął Harry, przysuwając się bliżej Lillian. — Musiałem uciec od Hermiony i Terry'ego, więc postanowiłem odwiedzić moich innych najlepszych przyjaciół!

— Nie porównuj nas z twoimi obłąkanymi przyjaciółmi. — odparowała natychmiast Morag.

— Co znowu zrobiły te szlamy? — zapytała Lillian, lekceważąc ją.

— Sprzeczali się o quidditchu. — odpowiedział Harry. — Terry jest za, Hermiona przeciw. Było to zabawne na drugim roku, nawet trochę na trzecim, ale teraz jest to jedynie nudne.

— Mówiąc o quidditchu, byłam pewna, że miałeś zamiar wybrać się na mistrzostwa świata. — powiedziała Lillian, marszcząc brwi.

— Tak. — zgodził się Harry z uśmiechem. — Ale mój kolega i ja zdecydowaliśmy, że łatwiej będzie wybrać się w przebraniu, więc użyliśmy eliksiru wielosokowego.

— Kogo ze sobą zabrałeś? — zapytała z ciekawością Millicent.

— Pewnie Boota. — zgadła Morag.

— Nie. — Harry machnął ręką, rozbawiony. — Nie wiem czy go znasz, skoro jest od nas trochę starszy. Mieszka teraz u Malfoy'ów.

Lillian zakrztusiła się.

— Nie zabrałeś chyba...

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

— Czarnego Pana? Oczywiście, że nie. Nienawidzi quidditcha. Wziąłem Barty'ego Croucha Juniora.

Osłupiałe twarze Ślizgonów (i Krukonki) były warte ogłoszenia powrotu Voldemorta. Wiedział też, że nie zaczną o tym plotkować – chyba, że miały zamiar podzielić się informacją z innymi uczniami ze Slytherinu. Chciałby zobaczyć ich reakcje po usłyszeniu, że Harry Potter przyjaźni się ze skazanym Śmierciożercą.

Oczywiście, kiedy imię Xerosis'a pojawi się w połączeniu z Voldemortem, ich reakcje staną się jeszcze bardziej zabawne. Szczególnie kiedy Lillian wiedziała, że Harry użył tego imienia dwa lata temu. Nie mógł się doczekać obserwowania szkoły po Halloween.

— Skąd wiesz, że Czarny Pan nienawidzi quidditcha? — zażądała Morag ze zmrużonymi oczami.

— Wspomniał to, kiedy poruszyłem temat mistrzostw. — odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Zapytałem więc Barty'ego, skoro on jest fanem quidditcha.

— Zaczynam podejrzewać, że masz wymyślonych przyjaciół. — powiedziała Tracey. — To, albo jesteś bardziej zwariowany, niż myślałam.

Spojrzała na Lillian, która potrząsnęła głową z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Nie mów mi, że ty mu naprawdę wierzysz?

Lillian odchrząknęła niezręcznie.

— Pamiętasz jak mówiłam ci o moim spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego dwa lata temu?

— No pewnie. Powiedziałaś, że wyglądał jak zwyczajny człowiek. — zadrwiła Morag.

— Co, myślałaś, że Czarny Pan urodził się jako wężo-ludzki mieszaniec? — zapytał rozbawiony Harry. — Mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić twarz jego matki, jakby to usłyszała. Chociaż jego matka nie była wcale taka ładna...

— Teraz jestem_ pewna_, że mówisz gówno prawdę. — ogłosiła Tracey.

— No, gówno szlamy. — zgodziła się Morag z paskudnym uśmieszkiem. — Twoja mama była przecież szlamą.

Harry zmrużył oczy, już nierozbawiony.

— Zostaw moją matkę w spokoju, McDougal.

— A co zrobisz, jeśli nie przestanę? Co, Potter? Rozpłaczesz się na jej grobie?

Harry wyrwał ukradzioną różdżkę i warknął: _„Membrum."_

Morag zaczęła sapać, kiedy czarna klątwa zaczęła palić jej koniuszki palców. Klątwa, znana jako Klątwa Palenia, była poprzednikiem Cruciatusa. Pierwsze kilka minut nie było zbyt bolesnych, lecz po jakimś czasie zadawała tak wiele cierpienia, jak Niewybaczalne. Na dodatek, jeśli nie została odwołana od ofiary, kończyła się śmiercią.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, a jego zielone oczy błysnęły groźnie.

— Nie powtórzę się więcej, McDougal: _Zostaw moją mamę w spokoju._

Morag kiwnęła zjadliwie głową, zaczynając chlipać, kiedy klątwa doszła do jej kostek i nadgarstków.

Harry uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

— Nie słyszałem cię, McDougal.

— Harry, przestań. — szepnęła Lillian, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia. Kiedy odwrócił się do niej, przełknęła z trudem i dodała: — _Proszę_.

Harry zmrużył oczy, lecz odwołał klątwę. Kiedy Morag złapała z ulgą tchu, nastolatek odwrócił się i skierował się do drzwi. Zanim zdążył je otworzyć, Morag szepnęła:

— Przepraszam, Potter. Zostawię... nie wspomnę nigdy więcej o twojej mamie.

Harry spojrzał na nią przez ramię z bezlitosnymi oczami.

— Miejmy nadzieję. — powiedział sucho, po czym wyszedł z przedziału i skierował się do najbliższej męskiej toalety. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o zlew i przyłożył czoło do chłodnego lustra, próbując się uspokoić. Morag była nieświadoma – i prawdopodobnie nigdy się tego nie dowie – że Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od wyssania jej duszy lub rzucenia Cruciatusa.

Nie było wiele rzeczy, które mogły go rozzłościć tak bardzo, jak zniewaga Lily Potter. Kochał zawsze swoją mamę i ten malutki kawałek jej, który ukazał się w jego oczach i temperamencie. Widząc, jak się z nim pożegnała, jak poświęciła dla niego swoje życie... Jego mama była najmilszą, najwspanialszą i najcudowniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek znał, mimo że znał ją jedynie przez chwilę. Sam fakt, że ktoś znalazł dla niej jakąkolwiek obelgę...

Otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł Cedric Diggory. Puchon zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył Harry'ego, który patrzył na jego odbicie, po czym westchnął i zapytał:

— Wszystko w porządku, Potter?

Harry zastanowił się nad swoją odpowiedzią, patrząc na odbicie starszego chłopca w lustrze. Z jednej strony, Diggory i on nie mięli ze sobą nic wspólnego, nawet quidditcha, lecz to dzięki Harry'emu dowiedział się o smokach. Z drugiej strony, Dumbledore mógł znaleźć inny sposób poinformowania przedstawiciela Hogwartu o zadaniach, a informowanie go już teraz...

— Tak. — przytaknął Harry, przyklejając na twarz zawstydzony uśmiech. — Musiałem zjeść coś złego na śniadanie. Założę się, że to wina Syriusza, znając jego próby gotowania.

— Och, no to spoko. — Diggory kiwnął głową i podszedł do pisuaru.

Harry szybko wyszedł z toalety i skierował się z powrotem do swojego przedziału, nie chcąc zobaczyć znowu Morag po swoim wybuchu. Może i rzuci co jakiś czas oko na Diggory'ego. Jeśli chłopak pozostanie nieświadomy o smokach dwa tygodnie przed pierwszym zadaniem, może mu zawsze podsunąć anonimową wskazówkę.

Harry'ego nie obchodził w ogóle turniej, lecz był na tyle przywiązany do szkoły, że nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać zwycięstwa Krumowi lub Delacour.

* * *

Xerosis spojrzał na klawiaturę telefonu , kiedy czterech Śmierciożerców wcisnęło się za nim do budki telefonicznej. Była ona powiększona zaklęciami, dzięki którym mogło się w niej zmieścić siedem osób – wszystko przez aurorów, którzy natarczywie nalegali na powiększenie budki po tym, jak trzech aurorów i czterech Śmierciożerców próbowało wcisnąć się do środka, które z trudem mieściło dwie osoby.

Kiedy wszyscy weszli do środka, Xerosis wbił numer.

— Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. Proszę podać imię, nazwisko i sprawę. — oznajmił żenski głos.

— Lord Xerosis i Śmierciożercy, przyszliśmy w celu morderstwa i ruiny. — odpowiedział beznamiętnie Xerosis.

— Ministerstwo Magii życzy panu miłego dnia. — oznajmił kobiecy głos, kiedy podłoga budki telefonicznej zaczęła powoli opadać.

Sięgając po srebrne plakietki, nastoletni lord rozdał te ogłaszające: ŚMIERCIOŻERCA, PRZEMOC WOBEC WŁASNOŚCI I PRACOWNIKÓW MINISTERSTWA MAGII.

— Czy nie zaalarmuje to aurorów? — zapytał jeden ze Śmierciożerców, mężczyzna o imieniu Ash Venting.

Lucjusz prychnął.

— Jesteś idiotą.

— Lucjuszu, nie wszyscy są na tyle zaznajomieni z zawiłościami brytyjskiego ministerstwa jak ty. — napomniał Xerosis, zerkając na niego przez ramię z uśmiechem. — Lecz ty, Venting, _naprawdę_ powinieneś nauczyć się mnie nie kwestionować.

Venting przełknął z trudem ślinę i przycisnął się do drzwi budki, jakby mógł się w nią wtopić.

Uśmiech Xerosis'a stał się groźny, pełny obietnicy surowej zemsty.

Kiedy budka zatrzymała się w atrium ministerstwa, wszyscy zatrzymali się przed pozornym wampirem, aby uzyskać swoje rozkazy.

Xerosis zerknął na posąg w fontannie, rozważył swoje możliwości, i zwrócił się w końcu do Śmierciożerców.

— Lucjuszu, ty jesteś najbardziej zaznajomiony z biurem Ministra i z resztą pokojów na pierwszym piętrze, więc weź ze sobą Ventinga albo Robbinsa i zajmij się tym. My zaczniemy zabawę na drugim piętrze, więc musimy zają się aurorami i innymi pracownikami. Czekaj na nas tutaj, kiedy skończysz, skoro drugie piętro będzie najprawdopodobniej najlepiej obsadzone, no może z wyjątkiem Departamentu Tajemnic. Kiedy skończymy te dwa piętra, zajmiemy się resztą budynku.

Kiedy Śmierciożercy kiwnęli głową w zrozumieniu, Xerosis poprowadził ich do jednej z wind. Wcisnęli się wszyscy do środka, po czym Lucjusz zaczął omawiać plan ataku z Robbinsem.

Barty spojrzał na Xerosis'a, który zaczął nucić pod nosem.

— Mój Panie, czy mamy plan ataku?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego.

— A do czego mi on potrzebny?

Barty westchnął i rzucił srogie spojrzenie Ventingowi, kiedy ten otworzył usta.

— Naprawdę bardzo cię lubię, Barty. — oznajmił Xerosis. — Tak, mam plan. Zostań przy windach, pilnuj, aby nikt z tamtego korytarza nie zdołał uciec. Venting pójdzie ze mną do biur aurorów, gdzie, jeśli nam się uda, _cicho_ się nimi zajmiemy.

Zerknął na Ventinga, który wzdrygnął się i kiwnął głową.

— Kiedy skończymy z aurorami, zajmiemy się wszystkimi innymi biurami na tym piętrze. Jeśli jakimś cudem Lucjusz i Robbins dołączą do ciebie zanim ja i Venting wrócimy, możecie się tym razem zająć.

Barty kiwnął głową.

— Dziękuję, Panie.

Xerosis poklepał go po policzku z czułym uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł z windy na drugie piętro.

Barty został w miejscu, tak jak mu kazano, a Xerosis ruszył do biur aurorów, wyciągając po drodze różdżkę. Wywalił z hukiem drzwi, spostrzegając pozycje wszystkich siedmiu aurorów, po czym zawołał _„Obretio!"_

Zanim którykolwiek z aurorów zdążył zareagować, wszystkie plastyczne) rzeczy – roślina w doniczce, firanka, kocyk schowany pod czyimś biurkiem i ich ubrania – owinęły się i zacisnęły na ich ciałach, powstrzymując ich od jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Dwoje z aurorów straciło równowagę i upadło na ziemię.

— _Accio_ różdżki aurorów. — szepnął Venting i tuzin różdżek poleciało na ziemię pod jego nogami.

Szybkie zaklęcie spaliło część różdżek, po czym Xerosis wsunął resztę z nich do swojej kieszeni.

— Nie będą już wam potrzebne. — upewnił ich, patrząc na ich przerażone lub rozzłoszczone twarze. — Dobrze się wykazałeś, Venting. Niezła praca z tymi różdżkami.

Venting wyprostował się dumnie, uśmiechając się za maską.

— Nie bądź taki zarozumiały. — dodał Xerosis, podchodząc do związanych aurorów z różdżką w ręce. — Witajcie, kochani. Jestem Lord Xerosis, partner Lorda Voldemorta. Przekazuję wam jego pozdrowienia i przeprosiny za jego nieobecność, lecz jest zajęty planowaniem ataku na Londyn który powinien się zacząć...

Machnięcie różdżką wyczarowało zegarek przed jego oczami, który pokazał, że było około szóstej.

— Za jakąś godzinę. — dokończył, uśmiechając się, widząc niedowierzające twarze aurorów. — Nie musicie się martwić o alarm. Venting!

— Panie?

— Możesz zająć się czterema z nich jakkolwiek zechcesz. — zerknął na korytarz, który prowadził do biura Artura Weasley'a, gdzie wyczuł śpiącą osobę.

— Upewnij się tylko, aby nie byli za głośni, hm? — dodał, wychodząc na korytarz i kierując się do Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli.

Mężczyzna, którego Xerosis znał jedynie jako „Perkins" siedział przy biurku, chowając głowę w ramionach i chrapiąc. Zachował w sercu część naiwnego nastolatka z poprzedniego życia, który czuł jedynie ulgę na to, że śpiący mężczyzna przy biurku nie był jego ukochanym teściem. Perkins nie obchodził go ani w tym życiu, ani w poprzednim, więc bez wahania wyssał mu duszę i skręcił kark. Jego różdżka powiększyła jego kolekcję w kieszeni, razem z kilkoma przeklętymi lub zabawnymi przyziemnymi rzeczami. Następnie Xerosis wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz i wrócił do biura aurorów, gdzie Venting zabawiał się cichym torturowaniem aurorów. Jeden z nich próbował nieskutecznie wspiąć się na ścianę, a drugi walił się w głowę otwieraczem do listów. Kolejna dwójka – widocznie przyjaciele – próbowała się udusić, rzucając się po podłodze.

Xerosis rzucił _Avada Kedavra_ na ostatnich trzech aurorów, którzy oglądali ich współpracowników pod Imperiusem z przerażeniem w oczach. Opadł na najbliższe siedzenie, obserwując dewastację i bezwiednie rzucając kolejną _Avada Kedavrę_ na uciekającego pracownika z innego biura, który przebiegł korytarzem.

Barty pojawił się nad ciałem martwego czarodzieja.

— Panie, to piętro i pierwsze są załatwione.

Xerosis kiwnął głową i wstał.

— Koniec zabawy, Venting. Zostało nam kolejne sześć pięter.

Venting zabił ostatnich dwóch aurorów – ten, który bił się otwieraczem do listów już dawno opadł martwy na podłogę, a jednemu z czarodziejów wijących się po ziemi udało się w końcu udusić swojego przyjaciela – po czym ruszył za Barty'm i Xerosis'em do windy, gdzie czekali na nich Lucjusz i Robbins.

— Barty, ilu ludzi potrzebujesz na trzecie piętro? — zapytał Xerosis, wchodząc do windy.

Barty spojrzał na grupę Śmierciożerców.

— Wezmę ze sobą Ventinga i Robbinsa, jeśli mój Pan się zgodzi.

— Idźcie i niszczcie do woli. — zgodził się nastolatek. Kiedy trójka Śmierciożerców zniknęła na trzecim piętrze, uśmiechnął się do Lucjusza. — Jeśli zobaczysz Umbridge, przyprowadź ją do mnie. Wymyśliłem dla niej fantastyczny koniec.

— Oczywiście, Panie. — Lucjusz zgodził się jedwabistym głosem, kiedy wyszli z windy.

Umbridge została znaleziona w małym pokoiku do herbaty na końcu korytarza. Xerosis czerpał wielką przyjemność w torturowaniu jej Cruciatusem, po czym wyrył „Jestem grubą ropuchą" na jej pulchnej dłoni. Potem chwycił ją za kark i wrzucił do malutkiego biura Urzędu Łączności z Centaurami, uśmiechając się złośliwie, słysząc głośny _chlupot_, kiedy jej tłuste ciało opadło na ziemię.

Na drugim końcu korytarza, stojąc nad ciałami kilku pracowników ministerstwa, Lucjusz skrzywił się i obiecał sobie, aby nigdy nie rozzłościć jego drugiego pana.

Spotkali się ponownie przy windach, zabawiając się razem na piątym piętrze. Rozdzielili się na piętro szóste i siódme, które były równie puste. Potem wyruszyli, aby zająć się Departamentem Tajemnic, gdzie Xerosis rozdzielił ich na trzy grupy, Barty i Venting w jednej, a Lucjusz z Robbins'em w drugiej. Xerosis poszedł sam, wysysając co najmniej piętnaście dusz, kiedy mijał biura.

Xerosis upewnił się, że to on zajął się Salą Śmierci i Salą Przepowiedni. W pierwszej, wysadził kamienny łuk, nie chcąc ryzykować, że Syriusz wpadnie pod niego drugi raz. W Sali Przepowiedni znalazł właściwą przepowiednię i rzucił kulę na ziemię, gdzie roztrzaskała się na tysiąc drobnych kawałków.

— Pozostań niespełniona. — wyszeptał, kiedy głos Trelawney wygasł. — Nie jestem tym chłopcem, na którego zwaliliście wszystkie swoje nadzieje. Jestem Czarnym Panem Xerosis'em i zamorduję wszystkich tych, którzy zniszczyli magię.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł pospiesznie z sali, ścigając jakichkolwiek pozostałych niewymownych, z których mógł wyssać dusze.

Kiedy skończyli, Xerosis rzucił niewerbalnie wężoustne zaklęcie, którego nauczył go Czarny Pan i mruknął

**:Ministerstwo jest puste. Możesz zacząć napad na Londyn.:**

Wrócili razem do atrium, gdzie Xerosis zatrzymał się przed fontanną. Skoncentrował się przez chwilę, po czym zmienił ją w ostrzeżenie. Czterej Śmierciożercy wzdrygnęli się, widząc statuę dwóch Czarnych Panów z uniesionymi różdżkami. Za Voldemortem i Xerosis'em stali czterej Śmierciożercy z maskami na twarzach i obnażonymi mrocznymi znakami na ramionach, celując różdżkami w windy i kominki.

Xerosis poprowadził ich w końcu do punktu teleportacji, skąd wszyscy deportowali się do dworu Malfoy'a. Nie było tam żadnych Śmierciożerców, skoro wszyscy wyruszyli już do Londynu.

— Venting, Robbins, idźcie do domu. Macie dzień wolny, prześpijcie się. Barty, rób co chcesz. Lucjuszu, przygotuj się na przyjęcie rannych lub podejrzliwych gości z Ministerstwa albo Zakonu Feniksa.

Xerosis podszedł do blondyna i zdjął delikatnie jego maskę. Rozważał nad czymś, wpatrując się w twarz Lucjusza. Po chwili ciszy, kiwnął głową i oddał starszemu mężczyźnie jego maskę.

— Życzę ci radosnego Halloween, Lucjuszu. — mruknął, znikając w cieniach. W oczach Śmierciożercy szukał jakiegokolwiek postępu lub goryczy spowodowanej służeniu nastolatkowi, lecz ich nie znalazł. Kiedy ujawni Śmierciożercom swoją prawdziwą twarz, był pewien, że miał wśród nich co najmniej dwóch sojuszników.

* * *

— Słyszeliście o wczorajszych atakach? — wyszeptała Hermiona, kiedy Harry zajął swoje miejsce obok niej w klasie Zaklęć. Terry i Kenneth usiedli przed nimi, a Li dzieliła biurko za nimi z Neville'm.

— Dranie na to zasłużyli. — mruknął Stephen.

— To byli niewinni mugole! — syknęła oburzona Hermiona.

— Steve mówił o Ministerstwie. — poinformował ją Harry, wyciągając tusz i pióro z torby. — I oczywiście, że o tym słyszałem, wy Gryfoni robiliście straszną wrzawę bez powodu.

Hermiona obruszyła się.

— Bez powodu?! Ponad dwa tysiące zostało zabitych!

— Jest pełno mugoli, Granger. —warknęła Morag, zatrzymując się obok Harry'ego. — Nie zamartwiaj się. Ja bym się bardziej martwiła o osiemdziesięciu zamordowanych pracowników Ministerstwa.

— Przynajmniej Czarny Pan skupia się na przyziemnych, a nie na czarodziejach i czarownicach. — zauważył Harry, zerkając na Krukonkę.

— Nie powinien_ nikogo _zabijać! — zawołała Hermona.

Morag rzuciła jej szyderskie spojrzenie i wróciła do swojego biurka – które znajdowało się po drugiej stronie klasy, jak najdalej od Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół.

— A _ty_! — Hermiona zwróciła się do Harry'ego ze złością.

— Sześćdziesiąt milionów. — powiedział beznamiętnie Harry.

Hermiona mrugnęła w zaskoczeniu, oszołomiona nagłą zmianą tematu.

— Co?

— Tylu ludzi zginęło w Drugiej Wojnie Światowej przez przyziemną broń.

— Co to ma wspólnego z...

— Ponad połowa z nich była cywilami. — ciągnął Harry. — Ponad trzy tysiące było czarodziejami lub czarownicami. To prawie dwa razy więcej niż wszystkie zgony spowodowane ostatnią wojną z Voldemortem. Kto jest gorszy?

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy, wstrząśnięta. Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Flitwick wszedł do klasy i zaczął lekcję. Jak wielu innych nauczycieli, wyglądał na zamartwionego i lekko chorego.

Harry był ciekawy jak długo przed atakiem nauczyciele podejrzewali, że Voldemort powrócił. Snape na pewno miał swoje podejrzenia, które dzielił Dumbledore, lecz reszta nauczycieli...

Kiedy tylko wyszli z klasy, Hermiona złapała boleśnie Harry'ego za ramię.

— Nie możesz naprawdę wierzyć, że mugole są źli, Harry. Zostałeś przez nich wychowany!

Harry spojrzał na nią bez słowa, po czym odezwał się.

— Około siedmiu mugolaków rocznie jest mordowanych przez swoich rodziców, Hermiono. Wiem do czego są zdolni, właśnie dlatego, że zostałem przez nich wychowanych. Często wspominasz, że byłaś unikana w podstawówce przez swoją inteligencję. Wyobraź sobie co by się stało, gdyby wiedzieli, że jesteś czarownicą. — Uwolnił się od jej uścisku. — Wiem, że istnieją mili, przyjaźni przyziemni; nie myśl, że ich również nienawidzę. Lecz nie łudź się, że bym płakał nad ich grobami.

Odwrócił się, dołączając do Stephena. Li i Terry przestali się do niego odzywać, kiedy dał im podobną przemowę przy śniadaniu. Rzucił na nich zaklęcie powstrzymując ich od rozprzestrzeniania jego słów, lecz mogli się nad nimi zastanawiać do woli.

Harry żałował jedynie tego, że stracił w jeden dzień wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Jedynie Luna i Lillian pozostały. Stephen również przy nim został; nie lubił przyziemnych, lecz nie żywił do nich żadnej nienawiści.

Był ciekawy, kiedy Dumbledore lub jego szpieg zauważą, że Harry spędza swój czas z inną grupą przyjaciół. Był pewien, że będzie to interesujące.

* * *

— Dlaczego tak bardzo ich nienawidzisz? — zapytała Hermiona tydzień po Halloween. Harry był zajęty pisaniem rozprawki dla Moody'ego w bibliotece, kiedy do niego podeszła, z niepewnym Neville'm na piętach. — I nie podawaj mi więcej liczb.

Harry myślał przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową na siedzenia obok i dyskretnie rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające dookoła stolika.

— Boję się ich. — przyznał. — Mają liczebną przewagę i o wiele bardziej niszczycielską broń. Wiem, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie uwierzyłaś, że moi krewni byli dla mnie okrutni, lecz to prawda. Nienawidzili mnie, ponieważ posiadałem magię, której nie mogli do końca zrozumieć lub wytłumaczyć. Której nie mogli zwalczyć. Gdyby nie bali się reperkusji, z radością by mnie zabili.

— Nigdy by czegoś takiego...

— Hermiono, przestań mu przerywać i się z nim kłócić, po prostu posłuchaj. —przerwał jej Neville. — Proszę?

Harry zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Hermiona do niego przyszła.

— Słyszałaś wiele historii o bracie Terry'ego. — powiedział. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek znalazłabyś się sama w pokoju, z jego bratem przywiązanym do krzesła, kompletnie bezradnym, co byś mu zrobiła?

— Ja... — Hermiona ugryzła wargę. — Nie wiem.

Harry pochylił się bliżej, uśmiechając się do niej porozumiewawczo.

— O tak, dobrze wiesz.

Hermiona odwróciła się z palącymi policzkami.

— Ludzie – i przyziemni i magiczni – mają okrutne, złośliwe dusze. Jesteśmy w tym bardzo podobni, i kiedy znajdziemy kogoś, kto ma coś, czego nie mamy, coś, czego pragniemy, reagujemy na dwa różne sposoby. Albo zaczynamy być zawistni i zazdrośni, albo akceptujemy, że nigdy nie zbliżymy się do tej osoby i czcimy ją. Jak myślisz, jak większość przyziemnych zareaguje na wieść o tym, że istnieją ludzie, którzy mają _magię_? Ludzie, którzy noszą w kieszeniach broń bardziej zabójczą niż zwyczajny pistolet? Ludzie, którzy mogą wycelować w ciebie patykiem i usunąć wszystkie twoje wspomnienia w mgnieniu oka?

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, skubiąc drzazgę w stoliku.

— Upolują wszystkich magicznych ludzi i ich zabiją. — wyszeptała.

— Nawet najmłodsze dzieci. — potwierdził Harry ponuro, pamiętając horror wojny. — Przyziemni mordują się nawzajem, ponieważ mają inną religię. Zabijają się, ponieważ mają inny kolor skóry lub kochają ludzi własnej płci. Mordują się, aby coś udowodnić, lub po prostu dlatego, że mają dosyć życia i nie chcą umrzeć sami.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Czy czarodzieje i czarownice nie są tak samo źli? — warknęła, błyskając oczami, kiedy spojrzała na Harry'ego.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi. — przyznał Harry, wzruszając ramiona. — Lecz gdybym musiał wybierać pomiędzy przyziemnymi, a magicznymi ludźmi, wybrałbym magicznych. Bez wahania. Nazwij mnie hipokrytą. Nienawidź mnie, jeśli chcesz, lecz ja tak właśnie widzę świat.

— Jesteś tak zły jak Ślizgoni i ich bzdury o czystości krwi! — zawołała Hermiona, podskakując na nogi.

Harry spojrzał w jej rozwścieczoną twarz zrezygnowany.

— Tak. — zgodził się. — Można by tak powiedzieć.

Hermiona wydała z siebie zgorszony odgłos i prawie wybiegła z biblioteki.

Neville spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła, i z powrotem na Harry'ego. Zielonooki chłopak uśmiechnął się.

— Idź za nią. Jesteś jej najlepszym przyjacielem, nie moim. Ja ma Lillian i Lunę, lecz bez ciebie, ona nikogo nie będzie miała.

Neville wstał i przygryzł wargę.

— To, co powiedziałeś, Harry... miało to dużo sensu. Lecz Hermiona...

— Idź, Neville. — odpowiedział Harry. — Już dawno wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy. Nie martw się o mnie.

Neville spojrzał na niego.

— Byłeś moim pierwszym przyjacielem. — wyszeptał. — Kiedy na mnie popatrzyłeś, nawet kiedy wpadłeś na mnie pierwszy raz, zobaczyłeś osobę, którą mogłem się stać, a nie idiotę, którym byłem. Dziękuję ci za to.

Harry rzucił mu ostatni uśmiech, po czym wrócił do swojej rozprawki, kiedy stopy Neville'a oddaliły się.

— To było nic. — szepnął do swojego pióra. — Nie jesteś idiotą, Neville Longbottom; jesteś jedną z najodważniejszych osób, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem. Twoi rodzice byliby dumni; wiem, że ja jestem.

Zaklęciem wysłał swoją rozprawkę do pokoju, po czym wyszedł z biblioteki, aby odnaleźć Lunę. Jej szalony umysł był dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował.

* * *

— Czy planujesz iść na bal? — zapytała Lillian, kiedy przesadzali razem roślinę na zielarstwie.

— Zapytał już Lunę. — wtrącił Stephen z drugiej strony Harry'ego. On, Morag i Lisa Turpin byli jedynymi Krukonami na ich roku, którzy nie zerwali z nim kontaku, więc często partnerował współpracował z nimi na lekcjach. Na zielarstwie pracował z Lillian, Stephenem oraz Millicent, a Morag i Tracey siedziały przy stoliku obok razem zresztą Ślizgonów. Mimo, że Lisa spędzała czas z Harry'm, przyjaźniła się również z innymi dziewczynami na ich roku, więc chętnie z nimi pracowała, kiedy Harry był z kimś innym.

— Dlaczego idziesz z Pomyluną, kiedy mogłeś pójść _ze mną_? — zażądała Lillian, prostując się w krześle.

— Nie byłoby fair abym tańczył jedynie z tobą, Lil. — odpowiedział Harry, przewracając oczami. — I _lubię_ Lunę.

— Jesteś jedyną osobą, która się do tego przyzna. — mruknęła Millicent.

— Co za nowość. — odparował Harry. — Nikt mnie już nie lubi, więc wszyscy próbują stać się niepopularni. Niedługo zaczną malować oczy na czarno i włóczyć się po szkole w posępnym nastroju, jak jakiś kult obłąkanych wampirów.

— Jesteś bardzo niepokojącą osobą. — ogłosiła Millicent.

— Dlatego wszyscy go lubią. — dodała Lillian, rzucając Harry'emu żałosne spojrzenie. — A ja wszystkim odmawiałam tylko po to, aby pójść _z tobą._

— Zabranie ze sobą dwóch partnerek nie jest zabronione. — zauważył pomocnie Stephen.

— I mam tańczyć przez całą noc? Merlinie, nie. Bym musiał zawiesić moje stopy obok butów.

— Niepokojące. — wtrąciła Millicent.

— Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Dlaczego nie możemy obie z tobą pójść?

— Teraz kto jest niepokojącym? — mruknął Harry, przewracając oczami. — Lil, nie zabiorę i ciebie, i Luny. Obiecuję, że zatańczę z tobą co najmniej raz, lecz sama musisz znaleźć sobie jakiegoś partnera.

Lillian udało się imponująco zadąsać.

— No weź, Harry,

Harry zdecydował, że jego córka o wiele lepiej się potrafiła dąsać i pokręcił głową.

— Nie przekonasz mnie, Lil.

Lillian westchnęła. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała zadowolić się jakimś Ślizgonem.

* * *

Było sporo zamieszania, przez Turniej Trójmagiczny i powrót Voldemorta – oraz codwutygodniowe napady – lecz Harry mimo wszystko był rozbawiony, przez to jak długo zajęło Dumbledore'owi zauważyć zmianę wśród jego przyjaciół. Dostał od niego notatkę, aby przyszedł do biura dyrektora dopiero w pierwszy poniedziałek ferii zimowych.

— Feniks mnie w końcu przywołuje. — mruknął do Luny, wsuwając z uśmiechem notatkę do kieszeni.

— Jeśli nie wrócisz za dwie godziny, zaśpiewam odpowiednią piosenkę na twoim pogrzebie. — obiecała Luna.

— Nie zapomnij wspomnieć o tym, jaki jestem wysoki. — przypomniał jej Harry.

—Potter — Morag wtrąciła się ze swojego miejsca naprzeciwko niego — nie jesteś wcale taki wysoki.

— Obok Profesora Flitwicka jestem prawie olbrzymem. —odparł wesoło Harry.

— Kim jest feniks? — zapytał Stephen.

— Moim przyszywanym dziadkiem. — odpowiedział Harry. — Lub przynajmniej lubi się za niego uważać.

Wstał ze stołu i zaczął długą wędrówkę do gabinetu dyrektora.

Kiedy tam dotarł, Dumbledore zaprosił go do środka i zaoferował cytrynowy sorbet i herbatę. Harry zaakceptował herbatę, niewerbalnie sprawdzając, czy zawiera Veritaserum. Zaczął udawać, że ją pije, usuwając trochę za pomocą magii.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad biurkiem.

— Harry, mój chłopcze, dawno z tobą nie rozmawiałem. Jak podoba ci się życie w Hogwarcie?

Harry był pod wpływem Veritaserum tak wiele razy, że z łatwością udał nieobecne spojrzenie.

— W porządku. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z wieloma osobami i dużo się nauczyłem. — odpowiedział sztywno. — Szkoda jedynie, że Snape jest takim dupkiem.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

— Cieszy mnie, że podoba ci się tutaj, mój chłopcze. Ostatnio jednak zauważyłem, że przestałeś spędzać czas z panną Granger i panem Longbottomem.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od zareagowania na oczywiste lekceważenie jego przyjaciół z Ravenclawu. W biało-czarnym świecie dyrektora, Gryffindor był jedynym domem, który się liczył. Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff były jedynie sosem okraszającym tę pieczeń.

— Pokłóciliśmy się. — odpowiedział, „pijając" więcej herbaty.

— O co się posprzeczaliście, mój chłopcze? — zapytał Dumbledore, brzmiąc jak zatroskany dziadek.

— O to, czy przyziemni powinni zginąć. — odpowiedział Harry, rozglądając się nieobecnie po gabinecie. — Fajna zabawka.

Dumbledore patrzył z niedowierzaniem na chłopca przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zapytał:

— Przyziemni to mugole?

— Mhmm.

— A ty... po której stronie sporu byłeś?

Harry spojrzał dyrektorowi prosto w oczy.

— Po przeciwnej stronie niż pan, oczywiście. — powiedział z miłym uśmiechem. — Czy naprawdę pan wierzył, że będę w pełni zrównoważonym, miłosiernym bohaterem po dekadzie cierpienia u Dursleyów? Spędziłem dziesięć lat robiąc im pranie, gotując posiłki, słuchając ich okrutnych słów o mnie i moich rodzicach. Spędziłem siedem lat będąc zabawką do bicia Dudley'a, i ani jeden przyziemny nigdy mnie nie zapytał czy wszystko było w porządku. Ani jeden nie zainteresował się, czy dostawałem wystarczająco miłości i troski w domu.

— Mój chłopcze...

— Nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi. — syknął Harry, przychylając się nad biurkiem. — Nie udawaj, że kiedykolwiek przyjrzałeś się mi, aby sprawdzić, czy umiem się uśmiechać, czy umiem _kochać_. Nie myl mojej miłości do mamy z jakimkolwiek sentymentem dla tych _przyziemnych_. Petunia i mama były może rodzeństwem, lecz całkowicie się od siebie różnią.

— Och, Harry... — szepnął Dumbledore, kiedy Harry skończył, aby się uspokoić. — Och, mój chłopcze, jak ja cię zawiodłem...

— Zawiodłeś wiele czarodziejów w swoim życiu. —urwał mu Harry. — Swojego własnego brata, professora Snape'a, Lorda Voldemorta... Być może jesteś za stary na tak ważną posadę. Powinieneś pójść na emeryturę i dokończyć swoje życie w ciszy i samotności, rozważając swoje klęski.

Uśmiechnął się, podnosząc się z krzesła.

— Do widzenia, Albusie Dumbledore. — wycelował swoją różdżkę prosto w jego serce. —_ Avada Ked..._

Harry gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka. Nic takiego się nie stało. Owszem, Dumbledore kazał mu pojawić się w jego gabinecie. Tak, próbował wsunąć mu Veritaserum. Owszem, zapytał się o jego przyjaciół z Gryffindoru, lecz Harry wytłumaczył to, jako sprzeczkę o jego przyjaźń z Lillian. Dumbledore słuchał z uwagą, kiedy wymyślił skomplikowaną historię o tym, jak reszta jego przyjaciół znienawidziła Lillian i dała mu ultimatum – oni albo ona – a Harry nie chciał stracić żadnego z nich, lecz jego bezczynność i tak spowodowała, że Hermiona, Neville, Terry i Li odeszli. A Lillian była _taka wyrozumiała_ i naprawdę cieszył się, że była jego przyjaciółką, tak jak i Luna...

Dumbledore kupił jego historyjkę. Uwielbiał takie bajki, kochał dawać ludziom drugie szanse.

A Harry nie ujawnił swoich tajnych poglądów. Na pewno nie zabił starego dyrektora!

Więc skąd pojawił się taki realistyczny sen? Od Voldemorta? Przez stłumione emocje? Może przez pragnienie morderstwa?

— Nie wziąłem przecież udziału w prawdziwym napadzie od czasu Pierwszego Zadania. — przypomniał sobie Harry. Był tak zajęty robieniem zadań domowych i szkołą pełną nastolatków, którzy nie mogli się zdecydowa

czy go lubili czy nienawidzili, że nie miał okazji wymknąć się ze szkoły i dołączyć do Voldemorta podczas jego codwutygodniowych ataków. Czarny Pan rozumiał jego nieobecność, a Harry uważał, że nie sprawi to problemu, skoro spędził cały pierwszy rok bez opuszczania zamku, aby kogoś zabić. Lecz pierwszy rok był o wiele mniej nieznośny, a Harry miał wcześniej dziesięć lat, aby zabijać ludzi do woli. Lecz teraz...

Harry wyślizgnął się z łóżka i wyjął pelerynę niewidkę oraz zmieniacz czasu, po czym użył cieni, aby przetransportować się do jakiejś przyziemnej wioski. Przekręcił klepsydrę i przygotował się do wyssania duszy przyziemnych szykujących się do snu. Pożar, który rozprzestrzenił się po całej wiosce, nie był trudny do podrobienia.

* * *

Bal Bożonarodzeniowy był o wiele bardziej przyjemny za drugim razem. Jego obecność nie była wymagana i nie zmagał się z wybraniem partnerki. Umiał również tańczyć, więc wieczór dobrze się zapowiadał. No i, oczywiście, jego partnerka nie łudziła się, że się w niej podkochuje.

Luna wyglądała przepięknie, o wiele ładniej niż Parvati, która siedziała nadąsana obok Rona drugiej stronie sali. Luna i Harry razem wybrali się na zakupy, więc oboje mieli na sobie srebrzysto-niebieskie szaty. Harry kupił jej pasujące kolczyki i naszyjnik z zawieszką księżyca udekorowanego szafirami, które podkreślały barwę jej oczu. Znalazł jej również złotą klamrę do włosów z wiszącymi serduszkami, którą pomógł jej wpiąć we włosy. Bez dziwacznej biżuterii i z upiętymi włosami wyglądała prześlicznie, i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, kiedy zauważył osłupione spojrzenia jej rówieśników.

— Nieźle, Pomyluna. Umiesz się wystroić. — rzekła Lillian, podchodząc do ich stolika z Terrence'm Higgs, piątoklasistą, który towarzyszył jej na balu.

Terrence wybrał banalne zielono-srebrne szaty, lecz Lillian bardziej przemyślała swój wygląd. Znalazła sobie przepiękne szaty w odcieniu brązu, który pasował do jej eyelinera i wydobył brązowe plamki w jej oczach. Jej długie, czarne włosy były rozpuszczone oraz wplątane w coś srebrzystego – Harry w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, co to było – i zgarnięte na jej prawe ramie. W uszach miała proste srebrne kolczyki, a na szyi nosiła srebrny naszyjnik ze złotą zawieszką w kształcie lilii, który dostała od Harry'ego pod choinkę.

— Sama wyglądasz nie ohydnie, Moon. — odpowiedziała Luna, uśmiechając się nieobecnie do drugiej dziewczyny.

Harry przewrócił oczami, wskazując puste krzesła.

— Wyglądasz fantastycznie, Lil. — spojrzał na Ślizgona. — Higgs.

— Potter. — odpowiedział Terrence uprzejmie.

Lillian uśmiechnęła się do niego i pozwoliła mu wysunąć dla niej krzesło.

— Wiem, że wiesz, że Millie i Trace musiały wrócić do domu na Święta, lecz w życu nie zgadniesz, kogo zgarnęła Morag!

— Viktora Kruma? — zasugerował Harry z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Lillian szturchnęła go lekko.

— Psujesz mi całą zabawę. Czy nie jest to takie _ekscytujące_? Słyszałam, że zapytał wcześniej twoją szlamę, Granger, lecz mu odmówiła. Możesz sobie _wyobrazić_?

— Hermiona wróciła do domu na ferie. — przypomniał jej Harry.

— Założę się, że wróciła tylko po to, aby się upewnić, że jej rodzice jeszcze żyją. — prychnęła Lillian. — Głupia szlama. Jakby Czarny Pan przejmował się akurat jej rodzicami.

— Czy te miejsca są zajęte? — zapytał znajomy głos.

Lillian niezwłocznie skrzywiła się na widok Terry'ego, Li, i ich partnerów.

— Nie chcemy tu żadnych szlam...

Urwała, kiedy Harry rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie, po czym spojrzał z ciekawością na swoich przyjaciół.

— Jeśli naprawdę chcecie do nas dołączyć, proszę bardzo.

— _Harry!_ — wysyczała Lillian.

Zachariasz Smith, partner Li, usiadł, kiedy Li i Terry wymienili spojrzenia. Kiedy we dwoje usiedli, Padma Patil zajęła miejsce obok Terry'ego.

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, trzej przedstawiciele szkół wstąpili do sali. Kiedy usiedli, Dumbledore pokazał wszystkim jak zamówić obiad, co uradowało wiele osób, którzy woleli sami wybierać swoje jedzenie niż prosić swoich sąsiadów o podanie im potrawy z drugiego końca stołu.

Przy stole Harry'ego, wszyscy jedli w ciszy, ze sporadycznym komplementem o tym, jak ładnie ktoś wygląda.

Kiedy ludzie zaczęli tańczyć, Lillian zaciągnęła Terrence'a na parkiet, zostawiając Krukonów i jednego Puchona, aby „porozmawiali jak Gryfoni". Harry przyjrzał się twarzom swoich przyjaciół z ciekawością. Nie miał zamiaru zaczynać rozmowy, lecz nie chciał odchodzić od stołu – był ciekawy, co mieli do powiedzenia. Padma i Zachariasz oparli się o swoje siedzenia, zostawiając rozmowę swoim partnerom. Harry był ciekawy, ile zdołali odgadnąć o ich kłótni. Padma miała pewnie trafniejsze przypuszczenia, lecz Zachariasz wykazał się ślizgońskimi cechami w jego poprzednim życiu.

Terry i Li wymienili znowu spojrzenia, po czym popatrzyli na Harry'ego.

— Harry, chciałbym... — Terry zaczął.

— _Oboje_ chcielibyśmy. — poprawiła go Li.

— Oboje chcielibyśmy cię przeprosić za zachowywanie się jak... — Terry zawachał się.

— Tchórze? Szczury uciekające w popłochu? — zasugerował Zachariasz.

— Nie bądź dupkiem. — skarciła go Li.

— Mimo, że wiedziałeś, jak zareagujemy, nie znaczy, że było to w porządku. — powiedział Terry, mrużąc brwi. —Byliśmy przyjaciółmi od pierwszej klasy, kiedy mieszały mi się wszystkie rzeczy w magicznym świecie, a Li ledwo znała angielski. Bez ciebie bylibyśmy zagubieni.

— Poradzilibyście sobie. — wtrącił Harry, kręcąc głową. Udało im się przecież w jego poprzednim życiu.

— Może, lecz nie tak dobrze. — zauważyła Li. — Zawsze traktowałeś nas jak przyjaciół. Nawet w drugiej klasie, kiedy ciągle rozmawialiśmy o Lockharcie...

— Czy mogłabyś _nie_ wspominać pawia? — zapytał Harry.

Li wyszczerzyła zęby.

— Nawet wtedy byłeś naszym przyjacielem. Unikałeś nas trochę, nie powiem, że nie, ale kiedy naprawdę cię potrzebowaliśmy, byłeś tam dla nas.

— Nawet, kiedy Li zpoprosiła cię o pomoc w wybieraniu szaty na pierwszą lekcję Lockharta. — dodał Terry z uśmiechem.

— Nie wspominajcie pawia!

— Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że kiedy dowiedział się, co od niego chciałaś, wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego zatykając sobie uszy palcami, i zaczął się drzeć jak opętany. — przypomniała Padma.

— I to po czesku. — dodała Luna.

— Jestem wielojęzyczny. — odparł Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Skąd wiedziałaś, że to był czeski?

— Zapytałam Nar...

— Tak czy owak! — urwał jej Terry, znając Lunę na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że jej odpowiedź nie będzie miała sensu. — To, co ja i Li próbujemy powiedzieć, to to, że jesteś naszym najlepszym przyjacielem i zawsze nim byłeś. Wybaczyłeś nam nasze wady, dlaczego my nie możemy odpuścić twoich?

— Wybaczyć jego wady? — prychnęła Lillian, wracając z parkietu i stając za mugolakiem. — Zachowujesz się jak jakiś Gryfon. Harry, czy oni naprawdę uważają, że to ty jesteś tu winien?

— Czy nie możesz się zamknąć i stąd _zjeżdżać_, Moon? — wysyczał Terry, odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na dziewczynę.

— Nie, nie mogę,_ szlamo._

Harry otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć im, żeby _oboje _się zamknęli, kiedy usłyszał syczenie. Dla kogokolwiek innego, brzmiało to jak szept, lecz dla wężoustego, była to wiadomość, a na świecie był tylko jeden wężousty oprócz Harry'ego.

**:Przywołuję dzisiaj wieczorem Severusa. Jeśli chcesz się pojawić – i sugeruję, abyś to zrobił, Potter – powinieneś wiedzieć, że niedługo zacznie się spotkanie. Baw się dobrze na balu.:**

Reszta osób przy stole ucichła, patrząc na Harry'ego, który przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi. Następnie rzucił nagle niewerbalne _Tempus, _po czym spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Jego przyjaciele podążyli za jego wzrokiem, więc wszyscy widzieli, kiedy Snape drgnął w krześle i złapał się za lewę ramię. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w strachu i panice, zanim uspokoił się i wyglądał tak srogo jak zazwyczaj, chociaż był trochę bladszy. Uczniowie patrzyli, kiedy podbiegł do dyrektora i opuścił salę.

— Hmm... — Harry podrapał się po brodzie. Było oczywiste, że Snape pracował wciąż dla Dumbledore'a. Przez jego przerażone oblicze, można było się domyśleć, że ich profesor eliksirów oczekiwał, że zostanie zamordowany przez Czarnego Pana. Nie zważając na swoich przyjaciół, Harry rzucił zaklęcie wężoustej wiadomości i mruknął:

**:Snape opuścił szkołę. Jeśli wypuścimy go dzisiaj, daj mi znać, kiedy wróci. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co powie potem Dumbledore'owi.:**

— Jesteś wężousty! — uświadomiła sobie Lillian, z szerokimi oczami.

Harry zmrużył oczy na uczniów dookoła stołu. Trzech Krukonów i Zachariasz zbledli. Lillian wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, a Terrence spoglądał na niego niemalże łakomie.

— Jak to dobrze, że wspomniałaś wcześniej o czeskim, Luna, — powiedział, trzymając różdżkę pod stołem. — bo tak się składa, że znam takie wspaniałe czeskie zaklęcie do utrzymywania tajemnicy. Brzmi tak: _jen pamatovat, nikdy mluvit._

Harry wyprostował się na krześle, patrząc z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, kiedy sześcioro uczniów próbowało rozmawiać o jego wężomowie, lecz zostawało powstrzymane przez zaklęcie. Kiedy przechodzili przez mały atak paniki – przez który Harry czuł się trochę winny, lecz naprawdę nie chciał, aby Dumbledore się dowiedział o jego nadzwyczajnym darze – usłyszał znowu głos Voldemorta.

**:Czy nie jesteś w stanie sam to zrobić, kiedy już się dowiesz?:**

Głos Harry'ego – lub raczej, Xerosis'a – zabrzmiał obok Voldemorta.

**:Jesteś idiotą. Wszyscy wiedzą, że zmieniacz czasu może istnieć jedynie dwa razy w tym samym czasie.:**

**:Zamknij się, Potter!: **wysyczał Voldemort. **:Napadłeś na ministerstwo i nie przyszło ci do głowy, aby ukraść kolejny zmieniacz czasu?:**

**:A co bym z nim zrobił? Musiałbym wymieniać zmieniacze czasu pomiędzy ich użyciem. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to by było wkurzające? Pewnie bym się... : **Harry urwał, słysząc nagle swój głos. **:Ach. Snape aportował się właśnie na dole. Harry, spotkanie zajmie około godzinę. Zmuszę tego czerwonookiego drania, aby dał ci znać kiedy wyśle Snape'a z powrotem.:**

**:Nie nazywaj mnie draniem, Potter.: **warknął Voldemort.

**:Och, wymaż Higgsowi pamięć. Nie jest wart ryzyka.: **powiedział Xerosis.

Harry wzruszył do siebie ramionami i bezwiednie rzucił _Obliviate_ na starszego Slytherina, mówiąc:

— Mam tyle wad, że w życiu mi ich nie wybaczysz, Terry. Kiedyś cię spytałem, czy byłbyś smutny jeśli zginąłby twój brat, i powiedziałeś mi, że tak. Ja nie byłbym. Tak naprawdę, bez wahania skręciłbym mu kark.

Wstał, wyciągając rękę do Luny.

— Jeśli możesz mi to wybaczyć, znowu porozmawiamy. Chodź, Luna, jest to moja ulubiona piosenka.

Luna uśmiechnęła się nieobecnie i pozwoliła Harry'emu poprowadzić się na parkiet. Po chwili zapytała:

— Kiedy idziesz na spotkanie?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

— Za godzinę.

— Muszę się tobą dzielić z Moon, prawda? — spojrzała na niego smutnymi oczami.

Harry roześmiał się i pocałował jej policzek.

— Naprawdę cię uwielbiam, Luna.

Lunie zabłyszczały oczy.

— Czy to znaczy, że jestem twoją ulubienicą?

— Jakby były do tego jakieś wątpliwości. Nie martw się, Luna. Nigdy nie znajdę nikogo, kogo polubię bardziej od ciebie.

Uśmiech Luny zniknął.

— Nie powinieneś składać obietnic, których nie dotrzymasz, Harry.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

— Nie bądź śmieszna.

— Zastanawiam się, — powiedziała Luna, — czy kochałeś Ginny Weasley, czy potwora, który w niej mieszkał?

Harry zatrzymał się, patrząc na dziewczynę szerokimi oczami.

— Co ty...?

Uśmiech Luny wrócił do swojego zwyczajnego, nieobecnego stanu.

— Jeśli nie chcesz już tańczyć, powinieneś przynieść mi coś do picia. Byłoby to uprzejme.

Harry nie zerwał z niej wzroku przez długą chwilę, po czym westchnął.

— Czasami, moja droga, jesteś wybitnie niepokojąca.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie.

Pokręcił głową i chwycił ją delikatnie za ramię.

— Jeszcze jedna piosenka i przyniosę ci _dwa _kubki picia. Zgoda?

— Oczywiście. — Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym zaczęli ponownie tańczyć.

Pewnego dnia, może, zrozumie swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Lecz nie będzie to dzisiaj.

* * *

Kiedy Snape pojawił się w końcu w sali, Xerosis stał oparty o ścianę ukrytą w cieniach. Mężczyzna szybko podszedł do Voldemorta i uklęknął, nie spoglądając nawet na drugie krzesło. Voldemort nie ruszył się, czytając raport z ostatniego napadu. Xerosis zdecydował ukraść później ten pergamin, skoro _Prorok Codzienny_ nigdy nie pisał o _wszystkim_ a on sam miał dość czytania niedokładnych wiadomości.

— Severusie, słyszałem o tobie... niepokojące wiadomości. — odezwał się w końcu Voldemort, patrząc na Śmierciożercę zza pergaminu.

Snape był nieruchomy, lecz Xerosis zauważył drżenie jego palców.

— Xerosis, — zawołał Czarny Pan, spoglądając w zacieniowany kąt sali. — twoje krzesło robi się zimne.

— Hm, przypuszczam, że to prawda. — zgodził się chłopiec, podchodząc do niego i siadając na swoim miejscu. — Więc to jest twój szpieg.

Snape spojrzał na niego przez kurtynę tłustych włosów i zamarł, kiedy zobaczył „wampira", który przypominał James'a Pottera ze swoimi krótkimi włosami i posturą, lecz jego oczy były o wiele jaśniejsze niż Jamesa. Harry Potter miał dłuższe włosy i jego oczy nigdy nie były na tyle przerażające jak te tego dziecka siedzącego obok Czarnego Pana, lecz był w podobnym wieku.

— Tak. — Voldemort uśmiechnął się chłodno swoimi potwornymi ustami. — Ach, oczywiście. Severusie, przedstawiam ci Lorda Xerosis'a, mojego partnera. Wątpię, abyś o nim słyszał.

— Wiesz, jakie to jest przykre? — odezwał się chłopiec. — Spędziłem tyle czasu niszcząc Ministerstwo i robiąc ten nowy posąg, lecz co magiczny świat o mnie myśli?

Voldemort rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Że jesteś moim ostatnim podbojem?

— Nie obraź się, ale… bleee.

Czarny Pan prychnął.

Xerosis wychylił się nagle do przodu, przez co Snape odskoczył w zaskoczeniu. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, błyskając sztucznymi kłami.

— Witaj, mały szpiegu. Słyszałem wiele historii o tobie i twoich wykroczeniach. Zabujałeś się w Evans. Rywalizowałeś z Jamesem Potterem i masz u niego dług życia, lecz zmarł, więc teraz jesteś dłużnikiem jego syna. — podrapał się po brodzie. — Wisisz Harry'emu Potter'owi dług życia. W czym ty w ogóle jesteś przydatny?

Snape zwrócił się do Voldemorta.

— Panie, błagam, pracuję pod samym Dumbledore'm! Stary dureń mi ufa! Jestem... jestem częścią Zakonu!

— _Crucio_. — rzucił Voldemort, patrząc na swojego partnera, podczas gdy Snape wił się na podłodze. — Twój wygląd niepokoi moje sługi.

— Postaram się szybciej dorosnąć. — odparł Xerosis, przewracając oczami.

— Postaraj się mocniej. — Voldemort przerwał klątwę i spojrzał na swojego Śmierciożercę, kiedy mężczyzna ledwo łapał dech i podciągnął się do swojej klęczącej pozycji. — Severusie, tym razem ci wybaczę, lecz następnym razem nie zapomnij, że masz traktować Lorda Xerosis's, tak samo, jak traktujesz mnie.

— Przepraszam, Panowie. — wydyszał Snape.

— Może być nawet dosyć użyteczny jako część Zakonu. — przyznał Xerosis. — Chyba, że, pominie coś w swoich raportach.

Voldemort spojrzał na niego.

— Czy masz jakiś sposób, aby sprawdzić, czy mówi prawdę? Najlepiej taki, który pozostawi go w użytecznym stanie.

— Psujesz mi całą zabawę w życiu. — nadąsał się Xerosis, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. — Mam kilka.

Voldemort zerknął na swojego sługę, który patrzył na nich z przerażeniem w oczach.

— Severusie, jest to twoja jedyna szansa: chcę wiedzieć wszystko, co zaplanował Dumbledore, od kiedy ogłosiłem mój powrót.

— Chcę wiedzieć jak długo Dumbledore podejrzewał, że wróciłeś. I czy to nasz szpieg mu się wygadał. — dodał Xerosis.

Snape spojrzał na każdego, po czym kiwnął głową i szybko wytłumaczył działania Dumbledore'a, wspominając również o liczbie rekrutacji do Zakonu. Wytłumaczył też kłótnie pomiędzy Dumbledore'm i Knotem o sposób działania w związku z powrotem Voldemorta. Ministerstwo i Zakon byli okropni we współpracy. (Ich stosunki poprawiły się lekko, od kiedy Tonks ukończyła trening aurorów i została członkiem Zakonu. Weasley'owie również dołączyli – w poprzedniej wojnie mieli za dużo małych dzieci w domu – więc Zakon miał dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa.)

Wyszło na to, że Dumbledore podejrzewał powrót Voldemorta, od kiedy tylko Quirell zniknął. Kiedy profesor nie wrócił do szkoły, Dumbledore sprawdził stan Kamienia i odkrył, że również zniknął, po czym wybrał się do Snape'a. Stary drań był tuż obok niego, kiedy mroczny znak na ramieniu Severus'a przybrał czarny kolor, ogłaszając powrót Czarnego Pana.

Dumbledore zdołał zebrać zaledwie kilku członków starego Zakonu bez konkretnych dowodów, lecz kiedy Snape nie został przywołany do swojego Pana, Zakon ponownie się rozpadł, upierając się, że był to fałszywy alarm. Żaden ze Śmierciożerców nie został przecież uwolniony z Azkabanu, nie było żadnych napadów. Nacisk Dumbledore'a na zwiększone bezpieczeństwo podczas Turnieju również został zlekceważony.

Kiedy powrót Voldemorta został ogłoszony na Halloween, nikt nie był na niego przygotowany, nawet członkowie Zakonu. Już dzień później zaczęli się jednak rekrutować, a starzy członkowie zgłosili się do Dumbledore'a kiedy tylko usłyszeli o ataku. Jednak, bez szpiegostwa Snape'a, nie mogli odkryć, kiedy lub gdzie Voldemort planował atak. Nie pomogło to, że Czarny Pan nie atakował już magicznych ludzi, tak jak poprzednio – tym razem, skupił się na przyziemnych, którzy byli o wiele bardziej rozprzestrzenieni po kraju.

Dwóch Czarnych Panów zastanowiło się nad słowami Snape'a, kiedy mężczyzna znieruchomiał ponownie na zimnej podłodze.

— Kochałeś Lily. — mruknął Xerosis. — Kiedyś się z nią przyjaźniłeś. Dlaczego poprosiłeś o jej bezpieczeństwo?

— Panie... — zaczął Snape.

— Snape, nie waż mi się nawet wmawiać mi tego gówna o tym, jak bardzo ją kochałeś. Może i by wybaczyła ci przekazanie Voldemortowi przepowiedni, przez którą skupił się na jej rodzinie. Lecz czy naprawdę uważasz, że wybaczyłaby ci uratowanie jej, kiedy jej mąż i syn przez ciebie zginęli?

Voldemort zmrużył brwi, nie rozumiejąc celu pytań jego partnera, lecz pozwolił nastolatkowi kontynuować. Xerosis wiedział o wiele więcej o motywacjach Snape'a niż on.

Snape przełknął z trudem ślinę i spojrzał na ziemię. Po długiej chwili, powiedział:

— Wiem, że może i by mi nigdy za to nie wybaczyła, lecz przynajmniej żyłaby. Była... wspaniałą kobietą, potrafiła oczarować wszystkich dookoła, nawet czarodziejów czystej krwi, którzy nienawidzili jej mugolskich korzeni. Myślałem, że może... może mogłaby skończyć tę wojnę. Bez Pottera i jego bachora, mogłaby się skupić na znalezieniu rozwiązania, które by skończyło walki.

Xerosis zerknął na Voldemorta i jego szyderczą minę na słowa jego sługi, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na Snape'a.

— Zabrałbyś jej motywację do walki. — powiedział, a Snape skzywił się.

**:Potter, męczy mnie twoja dyskusja.: **ostrzegł go Voldemort, a Snape drgnął, słysząc

wężomowę.

Xerosis machnął niedbale ręką.

**:Wiem, wiem, uważasz że miłość to słabość, bla bla bla. Możesz dalej ją ignorować, lecz jeśli chcesz odzyskać Snape'a, musisz użyć miłości. Zamknij się więc i daj mi się tym zająć.:**

Snape zamarł bez ruchu, niedowierzając uszom. To stworzenie, drugi Czarny Pan w ciele dziecka, było wężouste? Nic dziwnego, że Czarny Pan pozwolił mu się bawić w drugiego przywódcę.

Voldemort syknął bez słów, niezadowolony, lecz pozwolił Xerosis'owi kontynuować.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Miałeś jednak rację, Snape, skoro poświęcenie Lily skończyło wojnę. Nie na zawsze, nie, lecz przyniosło ze sobą tymczasową przerwę. Gdyby Voldemort... — Snape ponownie drgnął. — nie ofiarował jej szansy życia, Harry Potter nie przeżyłby tej klątwy.

Xerosis umilknął i zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Czy to znaczy, że to _ty_ spowodowałeś koniec wojny?

— _Xerosis._ — wysyczał Voldemort.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Zabawny jesteś. — Spojrzał na Snape'a, który ponownie zamarł w niedowierzaniu. — Snape, oto, co masz zrobić: kiedy złożysz swój raport Dumbledore'owi dzisiaj wieczorem, powiedz mu o mnie – możesz nawet wspomnieć o mojej wężomowie i niepokojącemu podobieństwu do James'a Pottera. Powiedz mu również o naszych pytaniach dotyczących Zakonu. Zostaw jednak rozmowę o Lily dla siebie. Zastanów się nad nią, jeśli chcesz, lecz nie wspominaj jej.

Snape przełknął ślinę i szepnął:

— Czy to wszystko, Panowie?

Voldemort spojrzał na Xerosisa, który uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, po czym rzucił swojemu słudze drwiące spojrzenie.

— Nie do końca. _Crucio_.

Po kilku długich minutach, Voldemort wypuścił w końcu swojego szpiega i wysłał Harry'emu wiadomość o tym, że Snape wraca do szkoły. Następnie zwrócił się do „wampira" siedzącego obok i skrzywiił się.

— Następnym razem, nie chcę słyszeć nic o _miłości,_ Potter.

Xerosis zachichotał.

— Zabawny jesteś.

— _Potter!_

Nastolatek usiadł bokiem w krześle, opierając nogi na ramieniu krzesła.

— Snape zrobił – zrobi – co mu się każe. Może i trochę bełkota, lecz Snape umie odegrać rolę. Twoje użycie Cruciatusa upewniło Dumbledore'a, że ciągle jesteś obłąkany, mimo, że nie rozumie, dlaczego dzielisz się swoją potęgą. Pewnie myśli, że to ja jestem tą rozsądną, zdrową na umyśle osobą, która powstrzymuje cię od atakowania czarodziejów.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Nie jesteś ani rozsądny, ani zdrowy na umyśle.

— Tak, tak, dziękuję bardzo. — Xerosis przewrócił oczami. — Lecz to ja rozmawiam Językiem Miłości, w który Dumbledore tak bardzo wierzy, więc będzie mnie uważał za groźniejszego przeciwnika niż ty.

— Chyba zwymiotuję. — mruknął Voldemort, po czym popatrzył w zamyśleniu na nastolatka. — Muszę jednak przyznać, że bez ciebie nie radzilibyśmy sobie tak dobrze.

— Hm. To prawda. — Xerosis zgodził się, pamiętając wojnę ze swojego poprzedniego życia. — Pomijając wiadomość o tym, jaki jestem zajebisty, cały czas nie wiem, co zrobić ze Snape'em. Nigdy go nie lubiłem, chociaż _nazwałem_ przecież po nim dziecko...

— Mój mózg chyba eksplodował.

— Zamknij się.

Voldemort prychnął i oparł się wygodniej w krześle.

— Jak masz zamiar trzymać na nim oko?

Xerosis westchnął.

— Może to zając trochę czasu, lecz kiedy zdołam się dowiedzieć kiedy i gdzie są spotkania Zakonu, mogę z łatwością dostać się do środka i podsłuchiwać ich. Według mnie, jedynym problemem byłoby zaklęcie Fideliusa, jeśli Dumbledore ponownie go użyje. Z jednej strony, może to zepsuć wszystkie moje plany, z drugiej, mogą mnie nawet na spotkania zaprosić, skoro mam przecież być ich zbawcą i bohaterem.

Voldemort kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu.

— Jesteś ponoć jedyną osobą, która może mnie pokonać. W poprzednim życiu, ja i ty często walczyliśmy, czyż nie?

— Mm-hm.

— Więc musimy ustalić jakąś konfrontację, która upewni Dumbledore'a, że jesteś po jego stronie. Wtedy na pewno zaprosi cię na swoje spotkania.

— Albo przynajmniej do miejsca spotkań. — zgodził się Xerosis. — Czternasty stycznia to data pierwszej wizyty w Hogsmead podczas nowego semestru. Może i jest to trochę banalne, lecz napad na uczniów upewni Dumbledore'a, że jesteś tym samym, obłąkanym Voldemortem, jakim byłeś trzynaście lat temu. Bez obecności Xerosis'a, można by przypuścić, że ty – lub twoi Śmierciożercy – znudziłeś się atakowaniem przyziemnych i chciałeś napaść na szlamy.

— Ponownie upewniając go, że to ty jesteś zdrowy na umyśle. — Voldemort przewrócił oczami. — Niby dlaczego atakowanie mugoli sprawia, że jesteś nagle rozsądny, co?

— Oczywiście, nie jestem tak zdrowy na umyśle jak Dumbledore, lecz jestem mniej zwariowany niż ty. — odpowiedział sucho Xerosis. — Atakowanie przyziemnych znaczy, że trudniej jest przewidzieć nasze napady, co ogranicza nasze straty wśród Śmierciożerców. Jest to zrozumiała i rozsądna strategia, nie sposób myślenia.

— Prawda. Jesteś Krukonem, jakbyś zareagował, jeśli napadłbym na Hogsmeade?

— Co, jakbym nie miał żadnych przyjaciół?

— Potter, zatrzymaj swoje emocje dla siebie.

Xerosis wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i musiał przytrzymać się krzesła, aby nie spaść na podłogę.

Voldemort skrzywił się.

— Obiecałem zostawić twoich przyjaciół w spokoju.

Xerosis przekrzywił głowę.

— Tak właściwie, to obiecałeś jedynie, że ich nie zabijesz.

Czarny Pan rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

— Co my tu mamy, Harry Potter pozwalający mi na torturowanie swoich przyjaciół? Czy naprawdę na tyle cię wkurzyli swoim gadaniem o uwielbianiu mugoli?

— Tom, zrób mi przysługę i zamknij się. — mruknął Xerosis z krzywym spojrzeniem. — Mówię, że możesz ich _lekko _podręczyć ponieważ dwoje z nich to szlamy, więc twój atak na nich nikogo nie zaskoczy. Dzięki temu moja reakcja będzie wiarygodna, nawet jak na Krukona, zwłaszcza że przyjaźnię się z uczniami z trzech różnych domów i dwóch roczników.

— Będzie to niezwykle gryfońskie z twojej strony. — zgodził się rozbawiony Voldemort.

Xerosis popatrzył na niego bez słowa przez dłuższą chwilę, podczas której Voldemort nie przestawał się uśmiechać. W końcu, nastolatek odezwał się:

— Mają jedynie czternaście lub piętnaście lat, więc postaraj się być dla nich łagodny. Chociaż trochę niegwałtowny, skoro nie potrafisz być łagodny.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Nie wiem jak wyglądają twoje szlamy.

— Co, nie umiesz czytać moich myśli?

— Potter, nie udawaj mugola, jest to poniżej twojej godności.

Xerosis przewrócił oczami i wyczarował obraz swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy przedstawił każdego z nich, obrazek przysuwał się bliżej ich twarzy.

— Terry Boot, Ravenclaw, szlama. Jego przyziemny brat się nad nim znęca. Hermiona Granger, Gryffindor, szlama. Jej rodzice są dentystami a jej szkolni koledzy dokuczali jej z powodu bystrego umysłu, lecz mimo wszystko ma trudności w zauważaniu zła w ludziach, chociaż rozumie, że istnieje. Li Su, Ravenclaw, czarownica pół krwi. Matka została zamordowana przez przyziemnego podczas powstania w Chinach, po czym jej ojciec przeprowadził się z nią do Wielkiej Brytanii. Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, czarodziej czystej krwi. Jest drugim dzieckiem z przepowiedni i jest zaskakująco skłonny, aby mnie wspierać w mojej nienawiści do przyziemnych. Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, czarownica czystej krwi. Ojciec jest redaktorem naczelnym Żonglera. Luna wie, kim jestem. Lillian Moon, Slytherin, czarownica czystej krwi. Poznałeś ją na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym u Malfoy'ów.

— Powiedziałeś jednej z twoich przyjaciół o twoich zdolnościach dementora?

Xerosis uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Sama jakoś zgadła. — Kiedy Voldemort rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, nastolatek wzruszył ramionami. — Musiałbyś ją spotkać. Luna jest dosyć... _niezwykła_, lecz jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Powinieneś ją zaatakować tak mocno jak Hermionę i Terry'ego. Nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.

— To oczywiście, że twoja „najlepsza przyjaciółka" jest jeszcze bardziej obłąkana od ciebie.

— Jest to prawie tak niezwykłe jak moja przyjaźń z mężczyzną, który zamordował moich rodziców.

— ...Potter, zatrzymaj swoje emocje...

— ...dla siebie, tak wiem. — Xerosis machnął niedbale ręką w kierunku Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort nachmurzył się.

— Czy jest jeszcze ktoś, na którego powinienem zwrócić szczególną uwagę?

— Hmm... wszyscy oprócz Luny i Lillian się do mnie nie odzywają... przypuszczam, że atakowanie Neville'a byłoby logiczne.

— Skoro jest drugim dzieckiem przepowiedni, owszem. — Voldemort kiwnął głową, przyglądając się wyczarowanemu obrazowi, zanim machnął różdżką, aby go rozpędzić w powietrzu. — Czternasty?

— Tak. — potwierdził Xerosis. — Weź ze sobą jedynie tych Śmierciożerców, którzy umieją się zachować, dobrze? Na pewno nie Bellę.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Nie mam zamiaru wypuszczać Belli w pobliżu dzieci, chyba że chciałbym, aby zabiła kilkoro z nich. Kiedy twoi... przyjaciele wybierają się do Hogsmeade?

— Zazwyczaj jemy drugie śniadanie około pierwszej w pubie pod Trzema Miotłami, jeśli tylko znajdziemy tam pusty stolik. Skoro ze mną nie rozmawiają, nie jestem pewny, czy tam pójdą, lecz na pewno będą wtedy w Hogsmeade. Wszyscy jesteśmy czwartoklasistami, więc wątpię aby ktokolwiek został w zamku, lecz w razie czego upewnię się, że wszyscy pójdą.

— Zaplanuję w takim razie napad około pierwszej. Skupię się na twoich szlamach, Longbottomie i Lovegood, potorturuję ich trochę Cruciatusem, po czym ty mnie zaatakujesz?

Xerosis kiwnął głową zamyślony.

— Możesz zaatakować też Li, skoro zazwyczaj trzyma się blisko Terry'ego. Przypuszczam, że mogę zostawić Lunę z nimi przed pierwszą, aby ułatwić ci złapanie ich wszystkich razem. Znając magiczny świat, kiedy tylko się pojawisz, zrobi się wielka panika, co pozwoli mi spóźnić się trochę, zanim przyjdę ich ocalić. — skrzywił się lekko, czując się winny za planowanie cierpienia swoich przyjaciół, lecz wiedział, że musiało się to stać. — Spróbuję ich wszystkich zapędzić w jedno miejsce, ale nic nie obiecuję.

Voldemort wzruszył ramionami.

— Mogę zawsze rozkazać kilku Śmierciożercom, aby ich dla mnie wyłapali.

— Upewnij się tylko, że weźmiesz ze sobą Śmierciożerców, którzy umieją się zachować. — przypomniał mu ponuro Xerosis.

Czarny Pan rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

— No chyba, że żadnych takich nie posiadasz. — dodał nastolatek, szczerząc do niego zęby.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Wracaj do szkoły, Potter.

Xerosis zaśmiał się pod nosem i wstał, kierując się w stronę najbliższego cienia, aby powrócić do Hogwartu.

* * *

— Nie mam zamiaru z nimi jeść. — wysyczała Lillian, kiedy Harry wysłał Lunę, aby znalazła resztę jego przyjaciół by mógł zaproponować im wspólne drugie śniadanie.

— Wcześniej nie miałaś z tym problemu. — zauważył Harry, sprawdzając zegarek na łańcuszku, który dostał od niej na gwiazdkę.

— _Wcześniej_ nie obrazili się na ciebie przez swoją głupią miłość mugoli.

— Potter, jeśli chcesz jeść ze swoimi szlamami, z radością cię tu zostawimy. — wtrąciła Morag, przewracając oczami.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nalegasz, żebyśmy do was dołączyły. — zgodziła się Tracey.

Lillian skrzywiła się trochę, zerkając na Harry'ego i przewracając oczami.

— Na brodę Merlina, Harry! Co jest z tobą i tym zegarkiem?

Harry przyłożył palec do ust i oparł się o najbliższą ścianę. Wsunął zegarek do kieszeni, w tym samym momencie, kiedy dotarły do nich przerażone wrzaski.

— Radzę, abyście skierowały się z powrotem do szkoły. — powiedział. — Wątpię, abyście chciały tu zostać.

— Co się dzieje? — zażądała Lillian kiedy wybuchła panika.

— Hm? Och, Czarny Pan przyszedł się przywitać. — Harry uśmiechnął się ostro na trzy dziewczyny.

— Czarny Pan..? — zaczęła Morag zanim zauważyła bladego mężczyznę z obłąkanymi, czerwonymi oczami. — O Merlinie!

— Co on tutaj...?

Voldemort wybuchnął śmiechem i czułe uszy Harry'ego wyłapały dźwięk krzyków Luny i Hermiony.

— Moja kolej. — powiedział, odpychając się od ściany i wyciągając swoją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. — Zobaczę was w szkole.

— Ty... — Lillian złapała Harry'ego za ramię, kiedy przyjaciółki zaczęły biec w stronę szkoły. — Czy ty to z nim _zaplanowałeś_, czy...?

Harry przysunął się do niej bliżej, twarz w twarz, błyskając zielonymi oczami.

— Zobaczę cię w szkole, Lillian.

Lillian zamarła z szoku, potykając się do tyłu. Rzucając mu ostatnie niedowierzające spojrzenie, obróciła się i uciekła, dołączając do tłumu uczniów uciekających w stronę zamku.

Wtedy, przeszywający wrzask Luny przebił się przez tłum:

— _Harry!_

Harry przełknął swój ból i poczucie winy wywołane przez zezwolenie na torturowanie jego przyjaciół, po czym wyprostował się i przywołał zatroskany, zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy.

— Luna? — zawołał, przepychając się przez tłum przerażonych uczniów Hogwartu.

— _Harry!_ — Luna ponownie krzyknęła, lecz tym razem jej głos dołączył do błagalnych wrzasków Hermiony i Neville'a.

Voldemort ponownie zaśmiał się, przez co uciekający czarodzieje i czarownice wydali z siebie krzyki trwogi i zaczęli biec szybciej.

— Och, wy głupie, głupie dzieci. — powiedział. — Wołacie do swojego _zbawcy._

— _Nie! _— krzyknął Harry, używając łokci, aby szybciej do nich dotrzeć. — Zostaw ich, ty _potworze!_

Lecz kto tak naprawdę był potworem? Ten, który rzucił klątwę, czy ten który mu na to pozwolił?

W głębi jego serca, mały chłopiec zapłakał za swoimi przyjaciółmi, których wydał Czarnemu Panu. Przyjaciół, których pozwolił mu _torturować._

Następne chwile, kiedy Harry przepychał się przez tłum, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele krzyczeli z cierpienia, zamazały się w jego pamięci. Kiedy w końcu przebił się przez ludzi i znalazł się tuż za swoimi przyjaciółmi, Voldemort skończył kolejną rundę Cruciatusa. Harry zastanowił się, gdzie byli Terry i Li, lecz nie miał czasu, aby nad tym rozmyślać. Podbiegł do przodu, pomiędzy Voldemorta i jego przyjaciół, zanim zdążył on rzucić kolejną klątwę.

— Zostaw ich! — krzyknął. — Jestem tutaj, przyszedłem, więc zostaw ich!

Voldemort uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— Odważny, mały Potter, — mruknął. — gotowy do poświęcenia wszystkiego dla szlamy i pary zdrajców krwi. Nazwisko „Potter" naprawdę poległo.

— Poległo? — zażądał Harry, gubiąc się w postaci Gryfona, którą dawno odrzucił. — Powiedziałbym, że raczej się wzniosło, zaczynając od twojej porażki spowodowanej przez niemowlaka, a teraz dzięki temu, że stawiam się tobie. Jesteś wstrętnym _paskudztwem,_ Voldermorcie! Ohydą, pasożytem magicznego świata, nienawidzącym swoich własnych korzeni!

Czerwone oczy zabłysły szałem, ukazując wszystkim obecnym, że słowa Harry'ego uderzyły w czuły punkt.

— _Crucio! _— zawył Czarny Pan.

Harry zagryzł zęby na ściśniętej pięści, wzbraniając się od krzyku. Nie miał zamiaru dać Czarnemu Panu tej satysfakcji.

Zieleń i czerwień minęły się, kiedy klątwa cierpienia została z niego zniesiona. Wtedy, jakby ustalone jakimś cichym sygnałem, Harry rzucił się na ziemię i chwycił za różdżkę w tym samym momencie, kiedy Czarny Pan rzucił Avadę Kedavrę która przeleciała mu nad głową, omijając i jego, i jego przyjaciół.

Harry rzucił zaklęcie tarczy nad każdym z nich, unikając klątwy wysłanej w jego stronę przez Voldemorta. Adrenalina skłoniła go do szerokiego uśmiechu, kiedy uniknął kolejnej klątwy i rzucił swoje własne niszczycielskie zaklęcie. Nie pamiętał takiej zabawy podczas pojedynku od...

… od Bitwy o Hogwart, wiele dziesięcioleci wcześniej.

Voldemort rzucał w jego stronę nieustanne czarne zaklęcia, od czasu do czasu kierując jedne w stronę jego bezbronnych przyjaciół na ziemi, przez co nastolatek musiał ich ratować, używając kolejnej tarczy. Kiedy nie bronił swoich przyjaciół, Harry rzucał jak najwięcej legalnych zaklęć, które znał, próbując utrzymać je na poziomie piątoklasisty, skoro jako Krukon mógł mieć większy zakres zaklęć.

Nagle ich pojedynek został przerwany przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, olśniewającego w swoich jaskrawo pomarańczowych szatach, który zaatakował Czarnego Pana. Oczy Harry'ego śledziły jego różdżkę przez chwilę, chciwe, zanim zmusił się odwrócić i podbiec do swoich przyjaciół.

— Hermiona! Neville! Luna!

Hermiona i Neville musieli się podczołgać do siebie, ponieważ razem płakali, wtuleni w siebie. Luna zwinęła się w siebie niedaleko ich, rzucając Harry'emu wymuszony uśmiech, kiedy go zobaczyła.

Zajęło mu tylko kilka sekund aby wybrać pomiędzy Gryfonami i jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, po czym uklęknął obok Luny i delikatnie przesunął jej głowę tak, aby była oparta na jego kolanach.

— Przepraszam. — szepnął.

Drżąca dłoń ucisnęła jego rękę.

— To był moja decyzja. — powiedziała Luna, kaszląc.

Harry rzucił dobrze sobie znane zaklęcie lecznicze i odprężył się lekko, kiedy zobaczył jedynie spodziewane efekty Cruciatusa. Voldemort postarał się więc nie spowodować za dużo cierpienia.

— Czy możesz się ruszyć? — zapytał, wsuwając delikatnie palce w jej włosy.

Luna uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie tak jak ty. — zauważyła.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił się nad nią, aby szepnąć jej do ucha:

— Po jakimś czasie zaczynasz przyzwyczajać się do bólu Cruciatusa.

Luna wydała z siebie coś pomiędzy śmiechem a charczeniem, po czym wstała z pomocą Harry'ego. Podtrzymał ją na nogach, kiedy podeszli powoli do Hermiony i Neville'a.

Po rzuceniu zaklęcia leczniczego i upewnieniu się, że Gryfoni zostali trafieni jedynie Cruciatusem, Harry opadł bezwładnie na najbliższą ścianę. Adrenalina opadła wraz z jego ulgą i mimo, że był przyzwyczajony do bólu, odczuwał teraz zmęczenie. Nikt nie rzucał Cruciatusa tak dobrze jak Voldemort.

Hermiona przychyliła się do niego i dotknęła jedno z oparzeń na jego ramionach, którego nie zdążył uniknąć. Skrzywił się lekko, przez co Hermiona przygryzła wargę drżącymi zębami.

— Och, Harry... — wyszeptała

— Wszystko jest w porządku. — zapewnił ją Harry.

Hermiona wydała z siebie zduszony odgłos i opadła na jego klatkę piersiową, wtulając się w niego drżącymi ramionami. Trzęsła się przez skutki klątwy i jej własny płacz, więc Harry łagodnie przytulił ją, uciszając ją lekko. Luna oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, zamykając oczy. Neville spojrzał na Harry'ego, jego oczy lśniły cierpieniem, więc Harry wyciągnął do niego wolną rękę i uścisnął jego dłoń.

Trzask deportacji ogłosił, że Śmierciożercy i Voldemort zniknęli z wioski. Niedługo później jakaś czarownica – Harry był wykończony, lecz poznał rysy McGonnagall – wyczarowała im wielkie nosze i zabrała ich do zamku. Dumbledore, Moody, Flitwick i Sprout zostali w Hogsmeade, pomagając mieszkańcom wioski i odwracając ich uwagę od czterech wykończonych uczniów.

Harry zmusił swoje ciało do przytomności wystarczająco długo, aby się upewnić, że Pomfrey miała eliksir leczący skutki Cruciatusa i wziąć swoją porcję. Później pozwolił sobie zapaść w sen, będąc nieprzytomnym, kiedy został przeniesiony do jednego z łóżek obok swoich przyjaciół.

* * *

— Mogłeś _zginąć_! — wysyczała Lillian.

Zmęczony Harry przetarł czoło.

— Zrobiłem, co musiałem.

— Musiałeś zacząć walkę z _Czarnym Panem_? Masz _czternaście _lat!

— _Torturował _moich przyjaciół! Jeśli to ty byłabyś pod jego różdżką, wijąc się z bólu, czy wtedy też wolałabyś, abym myślał o sobie? — warknął Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Miał dosyć jej zarzutów. Lillian wiedziała, że zaplanował napad z Voldemortem, lecz nie powstrzymało jej to od oskarżania go o walczenie z nim jak jakiś gryfoński idiota. Rozumiał, że się martwiła, lecz czy ona _naprawdę_ wierzyła, że zacząłby jakąkolwiek potyczkę, jeśli nie mógłby jej przeżyć?

— Wolałabym, abyś zachował się jak Ślizgon i uratował samego siebie! Ty durny, głupi...! — Załamał jej się głos i jej krzyk został przerwany szlochem, zanim dziewczyna zakryła twarz w dłoniach.

Harry westchnął. Lillian potrafiła zachowywać się tak dorośle, o wiele bardziej dojrzale od reszty jego przyjaciół, że zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że miała jedynie piętnaście lat. Wyciągnął do niej rękę i pogłaskał ją po twarzy.

— Lil, przepraszam. — wyszeptał, po czym Ślizgonka rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Przytulił ją łagodnie, bezwiednie zauważając jej nieuporządkowane włosy i plamę tuszu na koszulce. Musiała się naprawdę o niego martwić, aby zapomnieć o swoim schludnym wyglądzie.

Po pewnym czasie dziewczyna wyprostowała się, przeciągając rękawem przez oczy, aby wysuszyć swoje łzy.

— Durny czarodziej półkrwi. — mruknęła.

Harry uśmiechnął się i podał jej chusteczkę z kieszeni.

— Durna czarownica czystej krwi, która zapomniała, że może mi ufać. — odpowiedział cicho, wycierając jej łzy z policzków. — Nie jestem samobójcą, Lil.

Dziewczyna nadąsała się.

— Wbiegłeś tam jak jakiś gryfoński bohater, walcząc z Czarnym Panem, jakbyś miał jakąkolwiek szansę na wygraną.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej porozumiewawczo, kiedy Hermiona, dwa łóżka dalej, nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchnęła:

— Ktoś musi się jemu stawić! Jest potworem!

Oczy Lillian zachmurzyły się ze złości i dziewczyna przesunęła się zza Harry'ego, aby warknąć:

— Mówisz to tylko dlatego, że jesteś szlamą! Może byłoby lepiej jakbyś...!

— Lillian. — powiedział cicho Harry stalowym głosem.

Ślizgonka urwała, odwracając się z czerwonymi od złości policzkami.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, przez co Neville leżący na łóżku obok westchnął i wtrącił się:

— Hermiono, zostaw to. Proszę?

— Ale, Neville...!

Neville zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na Harry'ego, który rozmawiał cicho z Lillian. Luna patrzyła na niego z szerokimi, niewinnymi oczami, które wiedziały o wiele więcej niż powinny.

— Hermiono, zastanów się przez chwilę. V...Vol... — przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głową. — Sama-Wiesz-Kto jest okrutny i złośliwy. Nie zostawia swoich przeciwników żywych, chyba że mu to pasuje do jego planów.

Hermiona mrugnęła oczami.

— No i?

— My wciąż żyjemy. — Neville powiedział, zerkając ponownie na Lunę. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo.

Hermiona ponownie zamrugała, po czym jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zrozumieniem.

— Dlaczego Voldemort pozwolił nam przeżyć? Jestem mugolakiem a ty pochodzisz z rodziny, która zawsze się mu stawiała. Więc dlaczego...?

Dziewczyna zamilkła, kiedy bariera wyciszająca otoczyła ich łóżka. Dwoje Gryfonów zwróciło się do Harry'ego, który patrzył na nich z różdżką w ręku. Lillian siedziała obok niego na krześle dla odwiedzających, unosząc wyzywająco brodę.

Luna wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

— Myślałeś, że to Hermiona pierwsza się połapie.

— Hm. Tak myślałem. — zgodził się Harry, wyciągając sykla z kieszeni i rzucając go do Luny. — Przepraszam, Neville.

Neville pokręcił głową, chwytając mocno za pościel, aby powstrzymać drżenie dłoni, spowodowane przez Cruciatusa.

— Chcesz zamordować wszystkich mugoli, tak samo jak on. — powiedział, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy, mimo przerażenia.

Oczy Harry'ego lśniły smutkiem, lecz jego twarz była pozbawiona emocji.

— Tak. — potwierdził.

— Mugolaki też? — zapytała Hermiona, sięgając po swoją różdżkę.

— W tym akurat nie możemy się z Voldemortem pogodzić. — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, ignorując wzdrygnięcie Lillian na imię Czarnego Pana.

— Hermiono, jeśli wycelujesz we mnie tą różdżkę, rzucę na ciebie jakąś klątwę. — dodał, kiedy palce dziewczyny zacisnęły się na różdżce.

Napięły ramiona, lecz zostawiła swoją różdżkę wycelowaną w drugą stronę, nie puszczając z niej uchwytu.

— Więc... rozmawiałeś z nim. — powiedział Neville, przełykając z trudem ślinę. Również chciał sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, lecz zostawił ją poza zasięgiem ręki na stole.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią, po czym kiwnął głową.

— Tak.

— O napadzie...?

Harry zamknął oczy, żałując swoją decyzji.

— Szczerze was za to przepraszam. — przyznał. — Nie... nie chciałem was nigdy skrzywdzić. Żadnego z was.

Jego zielone oczy spojrzały na troje jego przyjaciół, dotykając lekko dłoni Lillian, aby dać jej znać, że chodziło mu również o nią.

— Nie miałem wyboru. Musieliśmy to zrobić.

Oczy Hermiony wypełniły się łzami.

— _Poprosiłeś_ go, aby nas torturował?

— Nie.

— To co? Wspomniałeś swoich przyjaciół w rozmowie i we dwoje zdecydowaliście, że zabawnie by było nas _torturować_ dla rozrywki?

— Nie myśl nawet przez chwilę, że była to dla mnie rozrywka! — warknął Harry, a jego oczy błysnęły szałem kiedy temperatura pokoju drastycznie opadła. — Nie myśl, że jestem na tyle nieczuły, aby...

— A co niby mam myśleć? — zażądała Hermiona. — Nienawidzisz mugoli, rozmawiasz z _Voldemortem _o napadzie na Hogsmeade i torturowaniu nas...

— _Nie masz __**pojęcia **__o tym co mugole są w stanie zrobić! _— krzyknął Harry. — Nie możesz sobie _wyobrazić _co te... potwory potrafią wymyślić!

— A ty możesz?

— Nie musi sobie tego wyobrazić. — wtrąciła cicho Luna, dygocząc z zimna. — Harry, jest tu trochę chłodno.

Harry odetchnął powoli, wciągając z powrotem swoją moc.

— Przepraszam. — wyszeptał, wyczarowując ciepłe koce dla wszystkich.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego i wtuliła się w swój kocyk.

— O co chodziło Pomylunie? — zapytała Lillian, kiedy Gryfoni wciąż zastanawiali się nad słowami najmłodszej czarownicy.

Harry rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie, na które zaledwie mrugnęła niewinnie.

— Mają prawo wiedzieć.

— Co wiedzieć? — zapytałą Hermiona, przysuwając bliżej koce. — Czego nam nie mówisz, Harry?

Zerknął na Hermionę i Neville'a, a potem na Lillian, która siedziała obok niego z piorunującym spojrzeniem. Westchnął i oparł się o poduszki.

— To jest moje drugie życie, druga szansa. Za pierwszym razem, stoczyłem bitwę z Voldemortem i wygrałem, zostałem aurororem, ożeniłem się, miałem dzieci... Było to... — uśmiechnął się smutno, z bólem w oczach. — Kiedy miałem prawie siedemdziesiąt lat, przyziemny premier, który został właśnie wybrany, był mężczyzną, który nienawidził magii. Chciał się na nas zemścić, więc ogłosił całemu światu istnienie magii.

— Nie mieliśmy żadnych szans. Kiedy przyziemni się o nas dowiedzieli, zrobili wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby nas zniszczyć. Atakowali każdego _podejrzanego_ o bycie magicznym, nawet dzieci. — Harry zamknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć przerażenia w ich oczach. — Polowali na nas jak na zwierzęta, aż została nas tylko garstka, uciekająca przez umierające lasy i ledwo przeżywająca kolejną godzinę.

— Ty... — Neville szepnął.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Zostałem zabity dubeltówką, — przyznał, patrząc na Hermionę, jedyną osobę, która rozumiała do końca jego słowa. — jak jakieś zwierzę, które upolowali. Kiedy znalazłem się w Czyś

cu, dostałem wybór: żyj, albo idź do piekła za swoje grzechy. Wolałem żyć, zmienić świat. Zabić przyziemnych, zanim zdążą zabić nas.

Hermiona odwróciła się od jego gorzkich, starych oczu. Spojrzała na swoją różdżkę, pamiętając, jak była szczęśliwa, kiedy dowiedziała się o magii, o nowym świecie do odkrycia, pełnego rzeczy, których mogła się nauczyć.

— Na balu, — przypomniała sobie Lillian, przerywając ciszę. — kiedy udawałeś wampira, powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś, że miałeś dziewięćdziesiąt...

— Mam dziewięćdziesiąt osiem lat, licząc oba z moich żyć. Powróciłem do momentu, kiedy zginął mój ojciec. Moje pierwsze wspomnienie to pożegnanie mojej mamy. — zacisnął zęby. — Była mugolakiem, tak samo jak ty, Hermiono. Tak samo jak Terry.

— Mugolaki cierpieli tak bardzo jak ci czystej krwi. — mruknął Neville, czując się chory. Jego przyjaciel przeżył tak wiele, lecz ciągle walczył.

„_Już dawno wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy." _powiedział Harry kilka miesięcy wcześniej w bibliotece, po tym jak Hermiona od niego odeszła.

— Dlaczego się z nami zaprzyjaźniłeś na pociągu? — chciał wiedzieć Neville. _Musiał _wiedzieć. — Dlaczego po prostu nie odszedłeś?

Harry zastanowił się, patrząc na niego.

— Dlaczego? Ponieważ byłeś moim przyjacielem. Ponieważ, dawno, dawno temu, kiedy świat rozpadał się na kawałki, miałem pięciu najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy stali za mną do samego końca. Troje z nich jest w tym pokoju. Ponieważ jestem samolubnym, starym mężczyzną.

Hermiona spojrzała na chłopca, którego opuściła, ponieważ inaczej patrzył na świat, ponieważ zamiast zobaczyć bezpieczne mury zamku, widział niebezpieczeństwa, przed którymi te mury ich chroniły. Harry zawsze był dla niej przyjacielem, a ona znienawidziła go, ponieważ miał inne poglądy na świat. Była tak samo zła jak Lillian i reszta czarodziejów czystej krwi, widząc jedynie powierzchnię, zamiast patrzeć, co ona kryje. Nie myśląc o okropnych rzeczach, przez które jej przyjaciel nienawidził mugoli.

Hermiona wybuchła płaczem, nienawidząc samej siebie.

Wszyscy zamarli w miejscu, zanim Harry wyskoczył z łóżka i podbiegł do niej, przytulając ją do siebie.

— Ssssszzz, Hermiono. Wszystko jest w porządku...

— T-tak b-bard-dzo m-mi p-przykro. — zaszlochała Hermiona, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu i mocząc jego szpitalną szatę.

— Wiem. — wyszeptał Harry, całując ją delikatnie w czubek głowy. — Już ci dawno wybaczyłem. Nie mogę cię przecież winić za bycie sobą.

Hermiona jedynie zacisnęła wokół niego ramiona, przysięgając sobie, że nigdy więcej nie opuści Harry'ego. Ponieważ był jej przyjacielem i troszczył się o nią, mimo jej wielu wad. Ponieważ nigdy nie przestał być jej przyjacielem, nawet kiedy nim gardziła. Nie mogła mu się wystarczająco odwdzięczyć, ale mogła spróbować.

* * *

Po napadzie na Hogsmeade, Harry znalazł się w centrum uwagi. W klasach i na korytarzach był otaczany ludźmi patrzącymi na niego z nadzieją, oczekując, aby ich uratował. Miał ochotę z nich zadrwić, lecz zamiast tego rzucał im nieśmiałe uśmiechy i chował się za przyjaciółmi kiedykolwiek tylko mógł.

Dzięki rozmowie w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdzie ujawnił prawdę o swoim życiu, Neville, Hermiona i Lillian byli mu bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Troje z nich zgodziło się zaprzestać swoje kłótnie, oraz powstrzymywali najchętniejszych uczniów od napadania na niego na korytarzach lub dopytywania go w klasach.

Kolejna dobra rzecz, która wynikła z napadu na Hogsmeade, to żądanie Syriusza, aby Harry mógł zamieszkać w głównej kwaterze Zakonu podczas wakacji. Zatrudnił również gobliny, aby udoskonaliły ich zaklęcia obronne dookoła ich domku. Nowe zaklęcia miały powstrzymać wszystkich nie zaproszonych gości. Znaczyło to koniec czajenia się Barty'ego, lecz Harry mógł z tym żyć. (Miał zamiar czaić się na swojego ulubionego Śmierciożercę na dworze Malfoy'ów.)

Kiedy zaczną się wakacje, Harry będzie mógł obserwować Snape'a podczas spotkań Zakonu, aby zdecydować się, gdzie stoi. Być może musiałby trochę bardziej nim manipulować, lecz nie byłoby to zbyt trudne. Mogło się to nawet okazać dosyć zabawne.

Koniec roku szkolnego nastał wraz z końcem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, który został wygrany przez Kruma. Cedric dostał się do środka labiryntu tuż po nim, stawiając Hogwart na drugim miejscu, co znaczyło, że Beauxbatons było ostatnie, co bardzo rozgoryczyło ich uczniów.

Przyszedł w końcu czas na powrót do domu, więc uczniowie wchodzili do pociągu, śmiejąc się i plotkując z przyjaciółmi o wakacyjnych planach.

Harry, Hermiona, Neville i Luna zajęli zwyczajny ten sam przedział, co zwykle. Luna, jak zawsze, usiadła na podłodze, opierając się o nogi Harry'ego. Hermiona zapytała właśnie, czy taka pozycja była wygodna, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi, ujawniając zdenerwowanych Li i Terry'ego.

— Czy możemy... do was dołączyć? — zapytał Terry.

— Możecie — zgodził się Harry, — jeśli chcecie.

Terry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i kiwnął głową.

— Tak.

Wszyscy przesunęli się, aby zrobić dla nich miejsce. Rozmowy zostały kontynuowane jakby nic się nie stało, kiedy Luna zapytała grzecznie Hermionę:

— Czy chciałabyś ją spróbować? Według mnie jest to bardzo kojąca pozycja.

Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym pokręciła głową.

— Nie jestem tak mała jak ty, Luna.

Luna wzruszyła lekko ramionami, opierając głowę o kolana Harry'ego i uśmiechając się, kiedy wsunął palce w jej włosy.

Pociąg jechał już przez ponad dwie godziny, kiedy Terry w końcu chrząknął. Harry spojrzał na niego zza Żonglera.

— Ja... — Terry potrząsnął głową. — Ee... para gejów wprowadziła się do mieszkania naprzeciwko tuż po Świętach. Mój brat... jest on... trudny do zniesienia.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Atakuje ich?

— Ustnie. — potwierdził Terry cicho. — Jeden z nich jest dosyć duży, więc nie waży się ich pobić, ale jest bardzo złośliwy. Mama próbowała go powstrzymać, lecz jej się nie udało, więc go wyrzuciła z domu.

Wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął kawałek papieru, który podał Harry'emu.

Harry uniósł brew, czytając zawartość notatki.

— Adres?

Terry przygryzł wargę.

— Mojego brata. Ja...

Harry uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

— Wszystko wydaje się inaczej, kiedy to inni ludzie są atakowani.

Terry spojrzał na kolana, zgadzając się cicho.

Harry przychylił się bliżej z krwiożerczym uśmiechem.

— Terry, jeśli pójdę odwiedzić twojego brata, nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz.

Terry wziął głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego zdecydowanie, ignorując strach w swoich oczach.

—Wiem.— wyszeptał.

Harry poklepał go lekko po policzku, po czym oparł się o siedzenie i wsunął adres do kieszeni.

— Mamy więc porozumienie. — oznajmił, sięgając ponownie po gazetę.

Była długa cisza, zanim Hermiona odezwała się:

— Tylko... upewnij się, że trochę pocierpi.

Zielone oczy zabłysły na nią zza Żonglera.

— Nie martw się, Hermiono, dostanie on wszystko to, co mu się należy.

Terry drgnął lekko, lecz jego usta rozciągnęły się w słabym uśmiechu.

Harry uśmiechnął się nad gazetą. Na początku roku był pewny, że straci wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Kilka miesięcy później, siedział z tymi samymi osobami, co wtedy. Może i ich przyjaźń była trochę bardziej napięta, lecz nie została zerwana.

Harry tak naprawdę niczego nie stracił.


	6. Rozdział 6

**/ **Ile już minęło? Z cztery miesiące? Naprawdę przepraszam, ale z egzaminami w maju, stażem w czerwcu/lipcu i potem wakacjami w sierpniu, brakowało mi czasu i chęci, aby zająć się tłumaczeniem. Zabrałam się jednak za nie z trzy tygodnie temu, więc ponad czerdzieści stron jest już dla was gotowe! Wielkie dzięki dla wspaniałej Damy Trefl, bo naprawdę nie wiem co bym bez niej zrobiła.

**Beta**: Dama Trefl

* * *

_Wściekły Jak Ogień_

* * *

Harry nucił sobie pod nosem, zwinięty wygodnie na siedzeniu w bibliotece z książką. Jeśli Syriusz zobaczyłby, co czytał, potępiłby jego wybór, lecz jego ojciec chrzestny sprawdzał akurat poziom zaklęć chroniących ich domek. Sam Harry rzucił zaklęcie na korytarzu, które ostrzegłoby go zanim ktokolwiek wszedłby do biblioteki. Było to jednak wątpliwe, skoro większość członków Zakonu pojawiało się tu jedynie na spotkania; niektórzy trzymali na nim oko, lecz kiedy był w bibliotece zostawiali go w spokoju, chyba że był im potrzebny.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Syriusz zaoferował dom swojej matki na potrzeby Zakonu. Dumbledore szybko rzucił na niego zaklęcie Fideliusa, dzięki czemu Voldemort nie mógłby znaleźć budynku, szczególnie po ustaleniu, że Harry miał w nim spędzić większość swoich wakacji. Naturalnie Syriusz unikał tego domu jak ognia, więc Dumbledore ustalił harmonogram dorosłych tak, aby nastolatek był pod ciągłą opieką. Zachowywał się bardzo dorośle jak na swój wiek, lecz Dyrektor nie był skłonny zostawić go całkowicie samego przez całe lato, nie zważając na uwagi Syriusza, że Harry nie potrzebuje niani.

Molly Weasley bardzo się przejęła, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Harry miał samotnie mieszkać w Gimmauld Place. Od razu zaproponowała, aby zamieszkał w Norze, lub żeby wszyscy Weasley'owie przenieśli się na Grimmauld Place, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Na szczęście Dumbledore natychmiast odrzucił sugestię, aby Harry zamieszkał gdziekolwiek oprócz Kwatery Głównej lub domku Syriusza. Harry sam zbuntował się przeciwko mieszkaniem z Weasley'ami w kwaterze głównej, wymawiając się potrzebą skończenia swoich zadań domowych w spokoju. Chciał też spędzić sporo czasu czytając. Syriusz poparł go, dobrze wiedząc jak bardzo Harry lubił spędzać czas samemu podczas wakacji. (Nie chodziło o to, że Harry nie lubił Weasley'ów, po prostu nie miał ochoty spędzać całego lata z zakochaną w nim Ginny i zazdrosnym Rona.)

Molly i czwórka jej najmłodszych dzieci często gościli na Grimmauld Place, ponieważ jej matczyne uczucia nie pozwalały na pozostawienie Harry'ego samemu sobie, a Dumbledore pochwalał jakąkolwiek przyjaźń z Weasley'ami. Bliska przyjaźń chłopca z Lillian i jej przyjaciółmi na pewno niepokoiła dyrektora, mimo jego skłonności do wybaczania Ślizgonom.

W międzyczasie Voldemort zaczął organizować cotygodniowe ataki na przyziemne centra handlowe, przechodząc z miasta do miasta, aby Zakon nie mógł przewidzieć, gdzie będzie kolejny napad. Xerosis prawie zawsze do niego dołączał, używając zaklęć i klątw na poziomie owutemów lub trudniejszych, aby nikt nie odgadnął jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Razem z Voldemortem specjalnie planowali ataki w czasie obiadu lub śniadania, dla pewności, że Harry zostanie przez kogoś zauważony, co dawało mu alibi na wypadek podejrzeń któregoś z członków Zakonu.

Snape był zazwyczaj informowany o czasie rozpoczęcia ataków i czasami nawet zmuszany do współudziału ku uciesze Czarnego Pana. Rozkazywano Snape'owi nie mówić o niektórych atakach lub podawać Zakonowi fałszywe informacje. Co jakiś czas pozwalano ich uprzedzić, aby za bardzo go nie podejrzewali. Z tego, co Harry usłyszał podczas spotkań Zakonu, ich szpieg dobrze się zachowywał, lecz Dumbledore okazjonalnie pojawiał się podczas napadów zbyt szybko by nie być uprzedzonym, co znaczyło, że Snape mógł przekazywać niektóre informacje prosto do dyrektora. Harry jednak nie mógł tego sprawdzić. Po tym, jak ostatnio podsłuchiwał Dumbledore'a i Snape'a za pomocą cieni, Fawkes dziwnie mu się przypatrywał. Bez żadnych dowodów zdrady Snape'a nie mógł się z Voldemortem zdecydować na to, czy go zabić czy nie, zwłaszcza gdy był tak użyteczny w przekazywaniu Zakonowi fałszywych informacji i przekazywaniu ich planów.

Według Lucjusza, który usłyszał to od strapionego Knota, przyziemny Premier był bardzo zaniepokojony napadami na jego ludzi i brakiem reakcji ze strony Ministra Magii. Sami przyziemni snuli paranoiczne teorie na ten temat a Ministerstwo nie zdołało usunąć pamięci wszystkim świadkom, co spowodowało całą masę niedorzecznych raportów o tym, czym naprawdę były te napady.

Voldemort i Harry cieszyli się strachem, który wywołali w sercach Przyziemnych, lecz pozostawali czujni na wypadek ich gwałtownych reakcji, więc przeglądali przyziemne gazety i telewizję. Raporty Lucjusza również pomogły, skoro Premier i jego kancelaria nie planowała kontrataku. Przynajmniej na razie. (Harry i Voldemort, którzy trzymali oko na arenie politycznej i obecnych konfliktach, prywatnie zgadzali się, że Premier był za bardzo zajęty rozłamem we własnej partii, aby martwić się zgonami wśród swoich ludzi. Kiedy poradzi sobie z partią, skupi się pewnie na rozpoczynającej się wojnie magiczno-przyziemnej.)

Harry zerknął znad swojej książki, kiedy jego zaklęcie na korytarzu zostało naruszone, zamieniając książkę o Czarnej Magii na podręcznik transmutacji dla szóstoklasistów, który znalazł w starym pokoju Regulusa. Kilka sekund później jedyna córka pani Weasley wsadziła do środka głowę z palącymi policzkami.

— Mama mnie wysłała, aby ci powiedzieć, że jest gotowe drugie śniadanie, Harry. — pospiesznie przekazała mu Ginny na jednym wydechu.

Harry westchnął i kiwnął głową, machając ręką. Kiedykolwiek widział tę Ginny próbował odnaleźć w niej kobietę, którą poślubił, lecz zawsze widział jedynie małą dziewczynkę czczącą go jako bohatera. Musiał sobie przypominać, że ta Ginny nie została nigdy zdradzona i prawie zamordowana przez horkruksa, była osłonięta od trudności w życiu. Nawet teraz, z wojną toczącą się na ulicach, była chroniona przez swoją matkę.

Ron również sprawiał mu problem. Harry widział w nim zazdrosnego chłopaka, marudzącego o pieniądzach lub sławie Harry'ego, o jego możliwości mieszkania w głównej kwaterze, słuchania wszystkich planów Zakonu itp., gdzie kiedyś miał brata i aurora. Harry już trzy razy ledwo się powstrzymał od rzucenia na niego klątwy podczas ostatnich czterech tygodni, a nie widywał go poza sporadycznymi posiłkami. Ron oczywiście unikał biblioteki, jakby była ona zaklętym grobowcem, przez co Harry mógł się w środku spokojnie ukrywać.

Jednak bliźniacy... Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc krzyk Rona z korytarza, oznaczający, że chłopaki znowu spłatali mu figla. Obaj mieli siedemnaście lat, więc zastawianie przeróżnych pułapek na ich młodszego brata i teleportowanie się prosto pod nos ich matki lub swojego rodzeństwa sprawiało im przyjemność. Próbowali złapać Harry'ego kilka razy podczas pierwszego tygodnia, lecz jego wampirze zmysły często ostrzegały go przed ich żartami. Nawet jeśli czegoś nie wyczuwał, to sama znajomość bliźniaków oraz możliwość bezsłownego i bezróżdżkowego sprawdzenia wszystkiego na jakiekolwiek nadzwyczajne zaklęcia lub eliksiry chroniła go przed ich dowcipami. Użył też mało znanego zaklęcia aby powstrzymać teleportację w promieniu dwóch metrów od siebie, co powstrzymało ich przed zaskoczenia go, tak jak robili to reszcie swojej rodziny.

Nie mieli pojęcia jak go złapać, lecz dla nich było to jedynie nowe wyzwanie. Co jakiś czas próbowali ponownie, aby zobaczyć, co się stanie, lecz wciąż unikał ich żarty bez żadnego widocznego wysiłku. Bliźniacy nic nie zrobili przez ostatni tydzień, więc Harry podejrzewał, że znowu niedługo coś wymyślą.

— Och, dobrze. — Molly uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, kiedy Harry wszedł do kuchni. — Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny, kochaneczku.

— My na pewno jesteśmy! — ogłosili razem bliźniacy, obwieszając się na ramionach Harry'ego.

— Hm. — mruknął Harry, przechylając lekko głowę, aby ominęło go zaklęcie chichotów rzucone przez obu bliźniaków. Kiedy oni sami zaczęli chichotać, usiadł przy stole i uśmiechnął się do Molly zobaczywszy przygotowane jedzenie. — Wygląda wspaniale, pani Weasley.

— Smacznego! — odpowiedziała Molly, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Bliźniakom udało się w końcu uspokoić, więc również zajęli miejsca przy stole, siadając tak, aby Harry był pomiędzy nimi. Obaj szczerzyli zęby, nakładając jedzenie sobie i na talerz Harry'ego. Harry rzucił swoje zaklęcie sprawdzające zanim zaczął jeść, dzięki czemu wiedział, aby nie jeść brokułów.

Kiedy w końcu wstał, unikając współudziału w rozmowie, bliźniacy nieszczęśliwie popatrzyli na jego talerz, na którym pozostały brokuły.

— Nie zjadłeś swoich warzyw, Harry! — oznajmił Fred z błyszczącymi radośnie oczami.

— Wy też nie. — odparował Harry, wyciągając marchewkę z lodówki. — Nie miałem dzisiaj ochoty na brokuły. Przepraszam, pani Weasley.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się do niego, patrząc jak je swoją marchewkę.

— Nie martw się o to, Harry kochaneczku. — zwróciła się do swoich synów. — Ma rację. Zjedzcie swoje brokuły.

Fred i George wymienili zrezygnowane spojrzenia, po czym obaj sięgnęli po kupkę brokuł z talerza Harry'ego. Wydusili z siebie identyczne piski i nagle zmienili się w czerwone myszki.

Reszta Weasley'ów zamarła w szoku, lecz wkrótce wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Harry sam zaśmiał się pod nosem i wymknął się z kuchni. Bliźniacy upewnili się, że wszyscy nałożyli sobie brokuły przed Harry'm, więc ich porcje nie były zaklęte. Zrobili to, aby Harry nie domyślił się ich żartu, lecz oczywiście i tak im się to nie udało.

* * *

— Jim Boot? **— **zapytał Harry, opierając się o ramę drzwi prowadzących do mieszkania brata Terry'ego.

Nastolatek, który mu otworzył, zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

— Ta. A ty to kto?

Harry uśmiechnął się tak chłodno, że starszy chłopak cofnął się o kilka kroków.

— Jestem znajomym twojego brata. — odpowiedział, wchodząc do mieszkania i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Jesteś jednym z tych_ wariatów_! — warknął Jim, prostując się i udając, że się go nie boi.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Tak, masz rację. — zgodził się. — Jestem jednak wariatem, który nienawidzi ludzi bez magii. _Szczególnie_ takich, którzy chcą zranić ludzi z magią.

Harry zmrużył oczy i temperatura pokoju opadła o dobre trzydzieści stopni.

— Czerpiesz przyjemność z bicia swojego brata.

— Wariaci powinni być pobici! — warknął Jim, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu ucieczki, lecz nie porzucając swojej pełnej wyższości postawy. — Terry był dobrym chłopakiem zanim wy się za niego zabraliście!

— Terry wciąż jest dobrym chłopakiem. — odparł chłodno Harry, opierając się beztrosko o zamknięte drzwi. — Jakiekolwiek zmiany w jego zachowaniu są przyczyną twojego znęcania się nad nim.

Jim spojrzał na niego i zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się szyderczo, mimo że dostał gęsiej skórki.

— Jesteś w tym samym wieku co mój brat. Terry powiedział mi, że wariaci jak ty nie mogą używać magii, dopóki nie skończą siedemnastu lat.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Ministerstwo Magii rzuca zaklęcia na domy mugolaków, aby powstrzymać ich od używania magii, lecz ty mieszkasz tutaj sam, więc jakakolwiek magia, której użyję, nie zostanie zarejestrowana. — Uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy oczy Jima rozszerzyły się ze strachu. —Dokładnie tak, Jimmy. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed wyrwaniem twojego serca z klatki piersiowej.

— Jesteś tylko dzieciakiem! — zawołał Jim, odsuwając się od chłopca z okrutnymi oczami.

— Tak, to prawda. — przyznał Harry. — Lecz zabiłem już kilkaset przyziemnych. Co mnie ma powstrzymać od zabicia i ciebie?

— Terry! — uparł się Jim. — Terry nie pozwoli ci mnie zabić!

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i bezwiednie rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające dookoła mieszkania, podchodząc bliżej do starszego nastolatka.

— Terry dał mi twój adres. — odpowiedział, biorąc różdżkę do ręki i sycząc: — _Crucio._

Jim wydał z siebie jeden długi, przeraźliwy krzyk i opadł na ziemię, dygocząc z bólu.

Harry przerwał zaklęcie po kilku minutach i uklęknął obok przyziemnego.

— Chciałbyś poznać tajemnicę, Jimmy? — zapytał z uśmiechem. — Cały magiczny świat wierzy, że uwielbiam przyziemnych. Spodziewają się, że uratowałbym twój przykry gatunek.

Jim wydał z siebie cichy skowyt i spróbował odczołgać się od młodszego nastolatka.

Harry zaśmiał się i skierował różdżkę pomiędzy nogi Jima.

— _Execo_. Żeby się upewnić, że nie będziesz zdolny rozmnożyć się i przekazać swojej nienawiści do magii. — wytłumaczył, patrząc na rozkwitającą plamę krwi na kroczu chłopaka. Jim zaskomlał, a Harry wstał i przeturlał różdżkę w palcach. — Hm. Co by tu teraz zrobić? Mógłbym cię trochę bardziej pociąć. Byłoby to zabawne! Lecz nie wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące. Mógłbym potrzymać cię trochę pod Cruciatusem... To również zabawne. Może i to i to? _Crucio._

Harry rzucił ponownie zaklęcie, po czym zaczął zabawiać się zaklęciem tnącym, słuchając żałosnych wrzasków chłopaka.

Kiedy Harry skończył w końcu się z nim bawić, nie zostało wiele z Jima Boota oprócz powolnie ginącego ciała. Harry nachylił się nad nim, uważając na powiększającą się kałużę krwi, i uśmiechnął się do obłąkanego, ledwo przytomnego chłopaka.

— Czy wiesz, co jest najlepsze w moim darze? — zapytał retorycznie. — Nie musisz być wcale zdrowy psychicznie, aby zadziałał.

Otworzył wtedy buzię i wyssał duszę Jima.

Jim znał sporo przyziemnych, którzy nienawidzili magii. Harry miał zamiar ich wszystkich odwiedzić.

* * *

— Barty, dlaczego cały czas oglądasz się przez ramię? — zapytał sucho Rabastan.

Barty drgnął lekko i powrócił do gry w szachy, w której akuratnie przegrywał.

— Nie mogę się powstrzymać, — szepnął. — Jestem pewny, że ktoś mnie obserwuje.

„...przez ten czas pod kontrolą swojego ojca stałeś się naprawdę szalony" pomyślał Rabastan.

— Nikogo tu nie ma.

Barty ponownie drgnął i zerknął przez ramię, gdzie, jak był pewien, usłyszał cichy chichot. Cień pod stołem był na tyle duży, żeby zmieściło się dziecko wielkości jego młodego Pana.

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że go nie widzisz. — uparł się. — Ale tu jest. _Mówię ci_, że jest.

Rabastan westchnął i wstał.

— Gdzie niby ma być ta tajemnicza osoba, która cię obserwuje?

Barty wskazał w kierunek stołu, lecz w tej chwili poczuł, że obserwujące go oczy zniknęły.

— Zniknął. — powiedział, kiedy Rabastan schylił się, aby zajrzeć pod stół.

Starszy śmierciożerca rzucił mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

— Barty, nikogo tu nie było!

Barty wydał z siebie cichy skowyt kiedy znowu poczuł na sobie to spojrzenie i powoli odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na nowy cień. Zielone oczy błysnęły przez chwilę, zanim ponownie zniknęły. Mężczyzna zadrżał i skulił się w fotelu.

— Cokolwiek zrobiłem, naprawdę przepraszam! — zawołał do pustego kąta pokoju, zanim Rabastan usiadł z powrotem naprzeciwko niego .

— Barty... — Rabastan westchnął, kręcąc głową.

— Hej, Crouch! Przestań zachowywać się jak wariat! — zawołał jeden ze śmierciożerców zza dzisiejszego wydania Proroka.

Barty poczuł najlżejszy pocałunek na swoim policzku i znowu zaskomlał.

— Biedny Barty, — szepnął głos jego młodego Pana przy uchu. — skacze na cienie.

— _Błagam_ mój Panie... — poprosił Barty.

— Barty, jest twoja kolej. Przestań gadać do swojego niewidzialnego przyjaciela. — zawołał Rabastan.

— Ja go nie wymyśliłem! — uparł się Barty.

Odchrząknięcie z progu drzwi do salonu spowodowało, że wszyscy śmierciożercy natychmiast skoczyli na nogi i skłonili się przed Czarnym Panem.

— Xerosis, przestań dokuczać Barty'emu.

Wampir zdjął z siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, pojawiając się tuż za krzesłem Barty'ego, przez co Rabastan odskoczył do tyłu.

— Ale jest on taki zabawny!

— Spóźniłeś się na nasze spotkanie. — dodał Voldemort, odwracając się i wychodząc z pokoju.

— Straciłem rachubę czasu? — zastanowił się Xerosis, zerkając na zegarek. — Hmm. Ups!

Pochylił się i znowu pocałował policzek Barty'ego.

— Zobaczę cię później, Barty.

— Mój Panie, _błagam cię_! — spróbował ponownie Barty.

Harry zachichotał pod nosem i w podskokach wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą niedowierzających śmierciożerców i Barty'ego z głową w rękach.

* * *

Harry relaksował się w salonie z bliźniakami i fioletowym Ronem, kiedy nagle zatrzęsła się pod nimi podłoga. Kilka alarmów samochodowych zaczęło wyć za oknem i czwórka nastolatków pobiegła do brudnych okien, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje na ulicy.

Nad dachami, w oddali, unosiła się chmura dymu w kształcie balonu. Na końcu ulicy ktoś zaczął płakać.

Harry otworzył gwałtownie okno, płosząc Rona, który stał tuż obok. Próbował dosłyszeć chociaż najcichszy odgłos telewizji lub radia, lecz nic nie usłyszał. Wydał z siebie kilka chińskich przekleństw, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł na dół do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że magiczna stacja radiowa bardziej mu pomoże. Za nim trójka Weasley'ów wymieniła zszokowane spojrzenia i pospieszyła za nim.

— Co to za łoskot? — zapytała pani Weasley, kiedy Harry wbiegł do pokoju, lecz on nie odpowiedział, włączając radio i szukając odpowiedniej fali radiowej, aby coś znaleźć._ Cokolwiek._

Znalazł. _„...docierają do nad reporty z Regent's Park o wielkim wybuchu. Nie ma na razie żadnych danych o liczbie martwych, lecz dzielnica znana jest jako miejsce zamieszkania wielu magicznych rodzin..."_

Harry zacisnął zęby. Regent's Park było również miejscem zamieszkania wielu różnych przyziemnych. Rodziny magiczne z dużą ilością pieniędzy i znajomością przyziemnego świata często kupowali tam domy, aby pochwalić się swoim bogactwem i zamiłowaniem do przyziemnych. Rodzice Tonks – Andromeda 'nazywaj mnie Andy' i Ted – mieszkali tam, tak jak i również Anthony Goldstein ze swoją matką. Nie miał żadnych planów z Voldemortem na ten dzień, lecz mógł być to tak samo atak magiczny, jak i przyziemny.

W radiu powtórzyły się zapewnienia, że nie ma żadnych nowych wiadomości, kiedy z sieci Fiuu wyszedł nagle Dumbledore, otrzepując swoje szaty. Rzucił on im niezręczny uśmiech i odezwał się:

— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, gdy dzieci znikną na chwilę, Molly.

Molly kiwnęła głową, kiedy z sieci Fiuu wyszło więcej członków Zakonu i zwróciła się do piątki swoich dzieci – Ginny była już w kuchni, kiedy dołlączyli do niej chłopcy.

— No, dalej, idźcie może do salonu.

Ginny przygryzła wargę i poszła posłusznie do drzwi. Ron podążył za nią z niezadowoloną miną, a bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia.

— Chcemy wiedzieć... — zaczęli.

— Na górę! — rozkazała Molly i bliźniacy ruszyli w stronę schodów. Zwróciła się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem, pewna, że wyjdzie bez słowa tak jak zazwyczaj, lecz tym razem jego oczy były twarde. — Harry, kochaneczku...

— Ja zostaję. — powiedział cicho Harry, zauważając bezwiednie, że czwórka Gryfonów na schodach zatrzymała się.

— Harry, to nie jest tak naprawdę spotkanie... — próbowała przekonać go Molly.

— Jeden z moich przyjaciół mieszka niedaleko Regent's Park. — urwał jej Harry. — I moja kuzynka Andy! Nie myślcie sobie, że pójdę po prostu na górę bez słowa! Voldemort już raz zaatakował moich przyjaciół w tym roku...

— Voldemort nie jest odpowiedzialny za ten atak. — urwał mu Dumbledore.

Harry przestał oddychać. Więc przyziemni zaczęli w końcu się mścić.

— Nie Sam-Wiesz-Kto? — zapytał Ron ze schodów, przeciskając się pomiędzy swoich braci.

— _Na górę!_ — wrzasnęła Molly.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę nad uparciem się i zawziętym domaganiem się, aby mógł zostać, lecz był o wiele bardziej zainteresowany dowiedzeniem się co się stało, niż słuchaniem kłótni Zakonu, więc obrócił się na pięcie i pospieszył na górę. Przepchnął się przez czwórkę Weasley'ów trochę bardziej gwałtownie niż miał zamiar, lecz miał na głowie inne rzeczy, takie jak dotarcie do Regent's Park i zobaczenie ruin na własne oczy. Anthony nie był tak naprawdę jego przyjacielem, lecz Andy to jego _rodzina_. To ona wychowała jego chrześniaka i nauczyła go, jak dbać o swoją rodzinę. A kiedy Syriusz przedstawił ich w tym życiu, była tak wesoła jak ją pamiętał, od razu nalegając, żeby nazywał ją kuzynką Andy.

Jeśli Andy i Ted zginęli, nie tylko zniszczyłoby to Syriusza, zraniłoby to i Harry'ego. Nie chciał, aby Andy była jedną z pierwszych ofiar wojny. Czy stracenie Ginny na samym początku poprzedniej wojny nie spowodowało wystarczającego bólu?

Pospieszył do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął swoją miotłę i pelerynę niewidkę z kufra. Upewnił się, że w wewnętrznej kieszeni jego szaty miał swoją dodatkową różdżkę i zmieniacz czasu, po czym otworzył okna i niezręcznie przecisnął się na parapet.

— Dobrze, że mugole nie widzą tego budynku. — odezwał się George z progu pokoju.

— Ta, myśleliby, że próbujesz popełnić samobójstwo z narzędziem do sprzątania w ręce. — zgodził się Fred.

Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Czego chcecie? — zapytał, nie odwracając się.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że bezpiecznie dotrzesz do Regent's Park w takich warunkach? — zapytał George.

— Zestrzeliliby cię bez zastanowienia, ci mugole.

Harry odwrócił się ostrożnie i uniósł brew, uśmiechając się ironiczne.

— Co ja słyszę? Para Weasley'ów mówiąca takie rzeczy o przyziemnych?

— Słyszałeś Dumbledore'a...

— …to nie było spowodowane przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo...

— …i wszyscy wiemy, że Zakon i Ministerstwo nigdy nie zrobiliby czegoś takiego...

— …okej, może nie Ministerstwo.

— Czysta prawda, bracie.

— Ale nie w Regent's Park. Może w Dworku Malfoy'ów...

— Nie, nie w Dworku Malfoy'ów. Malfoy za bardzo się podlizuje się Knotowi.

— No tak, przyznaję. Lecz jeśli nie jest to Ministerstwo, nie Zakon...

— …zostawia to nam tylko jedną grupę możliwych sprawców.

— Radykalną grupę z Francji? — zasugerował sucho Harry, zeskakując z okna do pokoju, zaintrygowany. Nie było trudno się połapać, lecz słuchanie pary nastolatków z jasnej rodziny, dla których było to takie oczywiste...

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się ponuro z jego beznadziejnego żartu i powiedzieli chórem:

— Mugole to zrobili.

Harry patrzył na ich zawzięte twarze przez długą chwilę, po czym odezwał się:

— Magiczni ludzie zbyt często bagatelizują moc przyziemnych – mugoli. Patrzą na nich i widzą brak magii, widzą ludzi, którzy żadnej mocy nie posiadają, myślą więc, że są bezbronni. To tak jakby spojrzało się na małego tygryska i pomyślało _„Och, jest ono takie śliczne i bezbronne, nic mi nie grozi."_

— Dopóki tygrys nie dorośnie. — mruknął Fred.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Przyziemni dawno dorośli, lecz magiczni ludzie tego nie zauważyli. Może i rozdrażniliśmy ich trochę wcześniej, lecz nigdy na tyle, aby zwrócić ich uwagę. Tym razem nie mogą nas ignorować – nie _będą _nas ignorować – i zaczną walczyć, używając broni o wiele bardziej dewastującą, niż zwyczajne kły i zęby.

— To wszystko jest winą Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. — mruknął George.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Voldemort może i spowodował przyspieszenie ich reakcji, lecz tak czy siak to wszystko by się w końcu stało. Nie możemy cały czas wymazywać im pamięci i mieć nadziei, że się nie skapną. Nie możemy dzielić się tą samą ziemią, tymi samymi miastami i oczekiwać, że nigdy nas nie zauważą.

— Myślisz więc, że kiedyś i tak zrobiliby... ale co? — zapytał Fred.

— Zauważyliby smoka biegającego po górach? — zasugerował George.

— Albo, że kuguchar jest trochę za mądry jak na kota?

— Albo, może, pewnego dnia zagłosują na premiera, który dowie się o naszym świecie i się wystraszy. — powiedział cicho Harry, nie śmiejąc się z ich bezmyślnych żartów. — Może ten premier radośnie ogłosi całemu światu, że magia istnieje. I, pewnie, niektórzy ludzie będą myśleli, że jest to dosyć fajne, lecz większość będzie się bała tego, czego nie mogą zrozumieć, więc zaczną przeciw temu walczyć w jedyny sposób, jaki znają.

— Jaki to niby sposób? — zapytał Ron zza bliźniaków. — Rzucą się w naszą stronę z pięściami?.

Harry uśmiechnął się, prawie rozbawiony poczuciem wyższości okazanym przez jego szwagra z poprzedniego życia.

— Nie, Ron, zniszczą cały świat. — odwrócił się wtedy, zarzucił na siebie pelerynę i wyskoczył z okna, odlatując na miotle.

— Mugole nie mogą zniszczyć całego świata. — prychnął Ron, kiedy Harry odleciał

Bliźniacy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia: oni nie byli tego tacy pewni.

* * *

Xerosis pojawił się w sali spotkań Voldemorta około pół godziny przed wybuchem w Regent's Park, nie przejmując się faktem, że przerwał spotkanie. Voldemort spojrzał na niego aby rzucić mu groźne spojrzenie, lecz cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, urwał, kiedy zobaczył morderczy wyraz twarzy nastolatka. Xerosis nawet nie usiadł, po prostu stanął obok swojego krzesła i oświadczył:

— Za chwilę będziemy mieć _bardzo_ duży problem.

Czarny Pan skrzywił się na jego słowa i machnął ręką na swoich Śmierciożerców, aby opuścili salę.

— Co się stało?

— Daj mi chwilę. — Xerosis zwrócił się do wychodzących Śmierciożerców. — Lucjuszu, jak blisko Narcyza i Andromeda są ze sobą?

Lucjusz odwrócił się do młodego Czarnego Pana, mrugając zdziwiony.

— Z Andromedą, mój Panie? Z tego, co wiem, to nie zbyt.

Xerosis westchnął.

— Czy byłaby skłonna zaprosić ją na herbatę? Albo na zakupy na Pokątnej?

— Xerosis. — ostrzegł go Voldemort.

Wampir zwrócił wściekłe oczy na swojego partnera.

— Nawet się nie waż mi przeszkadzać. — syknął, patrząc z powrotem na Lucjusza, który drgnął, widząc błysk szału w jego oczach. Xerosis westchnął i potarł swój nos. — Proszę, Lucjuszu, jest to dla mnie ważne.

Spojrzał na Śmierciożercę, zmęczony po trzech godzinach chodzenia po ruinach. Może użycie zmieniacza czasu to oszukiwanie losu, lecz miał zamiar uratować swoją kuzynkę skoro tylko miał taką możliwość.

Lucjusz skinął głową.

— Zrobię, co mogę, mój Panie. — skłonił się lekko, po czym wyszedł z sali, ciągnąc za sobą ostatnich Śmierciożerców. Bellatriks była jedną z tych, którzy zostali przy drzwiach, aby podsłuchiwać i Xerosis słyszał jak zaczęła narzekać na swoją najstarszą siostrę, kiedy tylko wyszła.

Xerosis opadł zmęczony na swoje krzesło, opierając się na boku.

— Za niecałe dwadzieścia minut będzie wybuch w okolicy Regent's Park, najprawdopodobniej spowodowany przyziemną bombą. Znajduje się tam kilka domów bogatych magicznych rodzin, które są powiązane z przyziemnymi. Większość z nich, razem z otaczającymi ich budynkami, zostanie kompletnie zniszczona

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi i rozparł się na krześle, skupiając się na problemie, który przedstawił mu nastolatek, a nie na swojej złości spowodowanej wybuchem chłopaka.

— Nie można powstrzymać wybuchu? — zapytał.

— Może i można, lecz nic nie zrobiliśmy. — odpowiedział znużony Xerosis. — Praktycznie cały Londyn po północnej stronie Tamizy poczuł ten wybuch.

Voldemort westchnął i spojrzał na nastolatka, zauważając dziury i smugi kurzu na jego szatach.

— Poszedłeś na miejsce zdarzenia.

Xerosis wydał z siebie zduszony śmiech.

— Musiałem sam to zobaczyć, spróbować dowiedzieć się, co naprawdę się stało. Zobaczyć, czy... — przetarł twarz. — Andy tam mieszka, ze swoim mężem. Nie znam za dobrze Teda, lecz Andy to moja kuzynka. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy została zabita.

Czarny Pan cicho ubolewał nad mocnymi więzami rodzinnymi swojego partnera.

— Przynajmniej pokaże to magicznemu światu, że mugole potrafią i mogą nas zaatakować.

— No i pokazuje to jak dużo potrafią zniszczyć, ilu niewinnych osób nie zawahają się zabić. — zgodził się Xerosis, prostując się w krześle.

— Czy wiesz kto jest odpowiedzialny za atak?

— Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, nikt nic nie wie. Byli tam przyziemni policjanci, szukając jakichkolwiek dowodów, ale wystarczająco trudne jest znalezienie przyczyny wybuchu, nie mówiąc już o sprawcach. Kręciło się tam i kilku aurorów, ale byli kompletnie skołowani. — Xerosis prychnął. — O Merlinie, czarodzieje są tacy _głupi,_ jeśli chodzi o przyziemny świat.

Voldemort spojrzał w niebo, błagając o cierpliwość.

— Co_ tobie_ udało się znaleźć? — zapytał, dobrze wiedząc, że nastolatek wysnuł własne wnioski.

Przez chwilę Xerosis nie odpowiedział, myślał, po czym cicho zaczął:

— Patrząc na pozostałości powiedziałbym, że wybuchła rura gazowa. Skoro nic takiego zdarzyło się w moim poprzednim życiu, jestem pewien, że było to spowodowane specjalnie. Kiedy... kiedy napady naprawdę się zaczęły, była grupa przyziemnych, która szukała miejsc, gdzie mieszkały dwie lub więcej magicznych rodzin dosyć blisko siebie. Blokowali wtedy dużą część kanałów lub podziemnych tuneli, wypełniali to gazem a potem wystarczyła tylko iskra. Wybuchało pół dzielnicy i zabijało to więcej przyziemnych niż czarodziejów i czarownic, lecz mimo wszystko...

— Uważasz, że ktoś wpadł na podobny pomysł. — podsumował Voldemort.

— Tak. Nie mają takiej samej technologii, jaką mieli w moim poprzednim życiu, lecz nie byłoby za trudno użyć domowo zrobionej bomby dla odpalenia gazu. Łatwo jest też zablokować kanały, chociaż podziemne tunele są trochę trudniejsze, przynajmniej na razie. Kiedy rząd zacznie się rozpadać to owszem, lecz jeszcze nie teraz.

Z korytarza dobiegły do nich odgłosy biegania i krzyków zanim ktoś wbiegł do sali, opadając natychmiast na kolana przed dwoma Czarnymi Panami i drżąc jakby oczekując klątwy.

— Co? — zażądał Voldemort, zgadując, o co chodziło.

— Mój Panie, wybacz, lecz była właśnie eksplozja w Londynie. Nikt z nas jej nie wywołał!

— To byli przyziemni. — powiedział Xerosis, relaksując się w swoim krześle i bezwiednie naprawiając dziury w swoich szatach. — Odpowiedzieli na nasze ataki. Przyślij do nas Lucjusza.

— Tak, mój Panie Xerosis. — Śmierciożerca szepnął i wybiegł z pokoju, zanim którykolwiek z nich mógł rzucić na niego klątwę.

— Musimy to jakoś wykorzystać. — ogłosił Voldemort, tocząc różdżkę pomiędzy palcami. — Pociągnąć za odpowiednie sznurki...

— Rita Skeeter mogłaby to rozdmuchać. — odpowiedział Xerosis, czyszcząc plamy kurzu ze swoich zniszczonych szat.

— Znasz ją?

— Można by powiedzieć, że mamy wspólną przeszłość, owszem. Nie jest ona tego świadoma, lecz mogę ją z łatwością zaszantażować by napisała wszystko, co chcemy.

— Sam się tym zajmiesz, czy powinienem wysłać jakiegoś Śmierciożercę?

— Hmm... jest ona niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Czarnym żuczkiem. — Xerosis rzucił Voldemortowi uśmieszek, a ten uśmiechnął się w zrozumieniu.

Lucjusz wszedł do sali i ukłonił się szybko.

— Mój Panie. — powiedział, po czym skupił się na wampirze. — Narcyza spotkała się z Andromedą na Pokątnej około dziesięciu minut przed wybuchem, mój Panie. Powinna więc być daleko od domu podczas eksplozji, lecz nie mam jeszcze żadnych wieści od mojej żony.

— Andy pewnie od razu wróci do domu, aby zobaczyć, co się stało. — mruknął Xerosis, bardziej do siebie niż do Lucjusza. — Musimy zaczekać i zobaczyć. Dziękuję ci, Lucjuszu.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.

— Lucjuszu, mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie. Niech ktoś inny czeka na wiadomość o powrocie Narcyzy. Potrzebujemy cię w Ministerstwie. Ten napad został zorganizowany przez przyziemnych, najprawdopodobniej używając gazu i bomby domowej roboty. Nie musisz wiedzieć, co to znaczy, lecz upewnij się, że dobrze to brzmi. — zażądał Voldemort. — Po drodze rozkaż komuś, aby przywołał mi Jenkins'a.

— Mój Panie. — Lucjusz ponownie się ukłonił i pospieszył do wyjścia.

— A Jenkins to...?

— Szlama, niestety, lecz dobrze się ożenił i nienawidzi mugoli. Znalazł Lucjusza i poprosił o spotkanie ze mną tuż po Świętach. Mieszka w Londynie i jego wiedza o mugolach powinna mu pomóc wymyślić odpowiednią historię dla twojej Rity Skeeter.

Xerosis kiwnął głową, pukając się bezwiednie po brodzie.

— Z tego, co słyszałem, Zakon jest świadomy, że to przyziemni spowodowali ten atak, więc nie będziemy mieli z ich strony zbyt dużo problemów. Jeśli przyziemny rząd ogłosi, że był to skutek przypadkowego wycieku gazu, Ministerstwo być może będzie próbować ukryć fakty.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się chłodno.

— A więc to dobrze, że posiadasz zmieniacz czasu, czyż nie?

Xerosis odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym spojrzał na drzwi, za którymi usłyszał szuranie butów.

Mężczyzna, który wszedł, utykał lekko na lewą nogę, lecz nie zdawało się mu to zbytnio przeszkadzać kiedy skłonił się i mruknął:

— Mój Panie.

— Jenkins, Lord Xerosis ma dla ciebie zadanie. — oznajmił Voldemort, rzucając nastolatkowi uśmieszek.

Xerosis przewrócił oczami, po czym skupił się na Śmierciożercy.

— Musimy przedstawić ten atak w odpowiednim świetle, zanim przyziemny rząd zacznie maczać palce i wszystko mieszać. Lord Voldemort powiedział mi, że mieszkasz w Londynie?

— Tak, mój Panie.

— Czy byłeś w domu w czasie eksplozji?

— Tak, mój Panie.

— Wspaniale. — Xerosis uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Uwielbiam, kiedy wszystko tak ładnie mi pasuje. Umówisz się na spotkanie z reporterką Ritą Skeeter. Znając ją, będzie wszędzie szukała świadków, więc fakt, że to ty do niej przyjdziesz, bardzo ją zadowoli. Będziesz łączyć swoje własne doświadczenia z tym, co dowiedziałem się razem z Lordem Voldemortem, więc upewnij się, że dobrze to brzmi.

Kiedy Jenkins kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu, Xerosis wytłumaczył:

— Dzisiejsza eksplozja została spowodowana przez gaz, nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, lecz jestem również pewien, że nie był to przypadek. Rura gazowa znajduje się na uboczu miejsca eksplozji, nie w środku, lecz linia kanalizacyjna przechodzi dokładnie przez środek wybuchu. Można było zablokować część kanalizacji i wypełnić ją gazem. Coś prostego, bomba domowej roboty, może zapalić gaz i z łatwością wysadzić połowę osiedla.

Jenkins zmrużył brwi, wchłaniając masę informacji, lecz jego oczy błyszczały w zrozumieniu, więc Xerosis pozwolił mu rozważyć wszystko w swojej głowie. Po kilku minutach, kiwnął on głową:

— Powinienem stworzyć z tego wiarygodną historię, mój Panie. Jak mam jednak powstrzymać Skeeter od przedstawienia jej w innym świetle?

— Rita Skeeter jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem. — powiedział mu Voldemort. — Czarnym żuczkiem. Jeśli nie chce zdjęć jej zwierzęcej formy wysłanych do Ministerstwa, przyjmie twoją historię jako oczywiste fakty i nic nie zmieni.

Jenkins uśmiechnął się.

— Jak mój Pan sobie życzy.

— Idź i stwórz chaos, panie Jenkins. — rozkazał mu Xerosis, więc mężczyzna odszedł w stronę drzwi. Kiedy zniknął, nastolatek zwrócił się do Voldemorta. — Lubię go.

— Nie dziwię się. — zgodził się Czarny Pan. — Kiedy musisz wracać?

— Hm. Spędziłem trzy godziny w ruinach, więc powrót w jakimkolwiek momencie zanim użyłem zmieniacza czasu powinien być zadowalający.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Czekasz na wiadomość o losie twojej zdrajczyni krwi.

— Owszem. — przyznał Xerosis, nie widząc dlaczego miałby temu zaprzeczyć.

Voldemort pokręcił głową, po czym zerknął na nastolatka, który skrzywił się na niego.

— Jeśli tak rozpaczliwie pragniesz dowiedzieć sie co się z nią stało, czekaj na wiadomości w pokoju gościnnym. Może uda ci się uspokoić tych idiotów, którzy z pewnością panikują na dole.

— Wątpię, abym mógł ich uspokoić, ale na pewno mogę zmusić ich do milczenia. — zgodził się Xerosis, wstając. — Zawsze miło cię widzieć Tom, kochanie.

— Potter! — warknął Voldemort.

Xerosis rzucił mu uśmieszek i posłał całusa, po czym uciekł z pokoju, uchylając głową przed klątwą skierowaną w jego stronę. Śmiał się pod nosem kiedy szedł korytarzem, na tyle zaznajomiony z Dworem Malfoy'ów po dwóch latach regularnych spotkań, że nie potrzebował przewodnika.

Pokój gościnny był, tak jak przewidział Voldemort, pełen czarodziejów i czarownic kłócących się o atak. Xerosis oparł się o futrynę drzwi i patrzył jak panikowali dopóki mu się to nie znudziło, po czym zaczął rzucać we wszystkie strony klątwy dopóki się wszyscy nie rozbiegli i zniknęli. Został tylko jeden zmęczony czarodziej w kącie.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — zażądał.

Mężczyzna zerwał się na nogi i pospiesznie się ukłonił.

— Wybacz mi, mój Panie, ale pan Malfoy nalegał, że muszę to zaczekać aż wróci jego żona i przyprowadzić ją prosto do Pana.

Xerosis machnął ręką.

— Idź i się wyśpij. Sam jestem zdolny zaczekać na Narcyzę.

Mężczyzna ponownie się ukłonił, z ulgą na twarzy.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie. Jest pan wielkim i wspaniałym Lordem.

Xerosis westchnął i kiedy tylko mężczyzna zniknął, opadł na wygodną kanapę i spojrzał na swoje szaty. Rąbek był dosyć mocno obtarty przez przejście przez gruzy, lecz powrót z perfekcyjnie czystą szatą byłby podejrzany. Lecz gdyby szata była zbyt zniszczona wywołałaby panikę, co byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Obtarty rąbek mógł zostać taki, jaki był, ale musiał dodać trochę więcej kurzu i jedną lub dwie dziury. Na pewno nie tyle, ile miał, kiedy pojawił się w Dworze.

Xerosis skończył właśnie brudzić swoją szatę, kiedy usłyszał trzask aportacji ze strzeżonej sali, która przylegała do pokoju gościnnego. Spojrzał na drzwi i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył Narcyzę.

— Narcyza! Wspaniale!

Kobieta drgnęła z zaskoczenia na jego okrzyk, lecz westchnęła, kiedy go rozpoznała.

— Wybacz mi, mój Panie. — przeprosiła.

Xerosis zmarszczył brwi, widząc ból w jej oczach i kurz szpecący jej śliczne, niebieskie szaty. Podszedł do niej i delikatnie wziął ją za ramię.

— Usiądź, Narcyzo. Co się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś była na powybuchowym gruzowisku.

Narcyza spojrzała wymownie na jego szaty i uśmiechnęła się ze zmęczeniem.

— Tak jak i ty, mój Panie.

Xerosis wzruszył ramionami i pstryknął palcami na skrzata domowego.

— Szklanka wody i trochę czekolady dla pani Malfoy. — zażądał, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do kobiety, która rzuciła mu wdzięczny uśmiech. — Czy wszystko w porządku z Andromedą?

— Jest... pogrążona w smutku, lecz żyje. — odpowiedziała Narcyza, biorąc szklankę i czekoladkę pozostawioną przez skrzata na stole obok. — Jej... mąż zginął podczas eksplozji, lecz jej córka, z tego co wiem, żyje.

— Nimfadora była na spotkaniu Zakonu, który został zwołany chwilę po ataku. — potwierdził Xerosis. — Przypuszczam, że Andromeda usłyszała wybuch i musiała pójść zobaczyć co się stało?

Narcyza kiwnęła głową.

— Tak. Zgodziłam się pójść z nią, skoro to ja zaprosiłam ją na spotkanie. Mój Panie, to było... — zerwała kontakt wzrokowy, zamykając oczy.

— Przyziemni są zdolni do przerażających czynów. — mruknął Xerosis, wiedząc dokładnie co zobaczyła. — A to był napad przyziemnych, tego jestem pewny.

— Czy naprawdę możemy ich pokonać? — zapytała Narcyza, spoglądając na młodego Czarnego Pana. Przez jego dziecięcy wygląd wielu Śmierciożerców lekceważyło go, więc sporadycznie musiał im przypominać do czego jest zdolny, lecz czasami – tak jak teraz – jego młode rysy dawały korzyści.

— Nie wiem, — przyznał — ale musimy spróbować. Ta wojna, którą teraz z nimi zaczęliśmy, sama by w końcu wybuchła, przez rzeczy, których nie możemy kontrolować. Lepiej uderzyć zapobiegawczo i mieć szansę wygrania, niż zaczekać aż oni nas zaatakują i być zmuszonym uciekać, aby utrzymać się przy życiu.

Wziął jedną z jej dłoni do ręki.

— Naryzo, nie wiem czy to przeżyjemy, ale jestem pewien, że mamy szansę wygrania.

Kobieta badała jego oblicze, skupiając sią na bladych, szczerych oczach, o wiele starszych od jej własnych i kiwnęła głową.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie.

Wampir uśmiechnął się.

— Dziękuję, za uratowanie Andromedy. Czy podejrzewała coś?

Narcyza zaśmiała się cicho.

— Oczywiście, że tak, od samego początku, lecz zgodziła się pójść ze mną do kawiarni. Dopiero później, po zobaczeniu szkieletu jej domu... — Narcyza wzięła łyk wody, drżąc lekko na wspomnienie tej sceny. Xerosis odłamał jej kawałek czekolady, który zjadła zanim znowu się odezwała. — Po tym, jak zobaczyła ruiny, odwróciła się i zażądała wiedzieć, dlaczego nalegałam na spotkanie akurat wtedy. Jestem czarownicą czystej krwi, zapraszanie kogoś na kawę tak niespodziewanie jest niemalże nie do pomyślenia. Ja... mój Panie, wybacz mi, powiedziałam jej, że jeden z moich znajomych nalegał, abym zabrała ją na kawę właśnie w tym momencie.

Xerosis pokręcił głową.

— Skłócone czy nie, nie wymagałem od ciebie, żebyś okłamywała swoją własną siostrę, Narcyzo. — zapewnił ją, klepiąc lekko po ręce, którą wciąż trzymał. — Jeśli zapyta się o imię twojego znajomego, możesz powiedzieć jej, że to Harry Potter tak nalegał.

Narcyza ledwo złapała oddech.

— M-mój Panie, czy to roztropnie wspominać jej o chłopcu?

Xerosis uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Pan Potter nie jest wcale tak wrogo do nas nastawiony jak się wydaje, Narcyzo. Jestem z nim w kontakcie i to on był zaniepokojony zdrowiem Andromedy. A że prośba padła z moich ust, a nie jego, to mały szczegół, o który nie warto się kłócić. Jeśli zapyta go o to, bez wątpienia przyzna, że to on zasugerował wasze spotkanie.

— Andromeda jest bardzo bystra, mój Panie. Czy Potter umie na tyle kłamać, aby ją przekonać, że to naprawdę był on?

— Pan Potter da sobie radę, jestem tego pewny. — zapewnił ją Xerosis. — Czy życzysz sobie mojej pomocy przy schodach, czy dasz sobie radę sama?

Narcyza wyprostowała się i strzepnęła trochę kurzu ze swoich szat.

— Mój Panie, jestem panią Malfoy. Zawsze jestem zdolna do samodzielnego wejścia po schodach.

Xerosis zaśmiał się czule i pocałował lekko jej dłoń w pożegnaniu.

— W takim razie, moja pani, _I bid you adieu. _Jest tyle pracy do zrobienia by poderwać z ziemi głowy nierozsądnych czarodziei i czarownic. W obecnym stanie ich pośladki są wspaniałym celem dla przyziemnych.

Narcyza zasłoniła dłonią uśmiech i wstała, aby dygnąć przed młodym Czarnym Panem, zanim ten wstąpił do cienia i zniknął.

* * *

Harry nie miał zamiaru ukrywać gdzie był podczas ostatniej godziny. Znając Weasley'ów, jeden z nich na pewno doniósł dorosłym o tym, że wyleciał na miotle aby zobaczyć miejsce wybuchu. Skoro żadne z nich nie pojawiło się w gruzach szukając go, prawdopodobnie nie skończyli swojego spotkania zanim nie wrócił. Jeśli szczęście mu dopisze, Andromeda będzie już w Kwaterze Głównej i nie będzie musiał udawać spanikowanego kuzyna.

Dopiero co doszedł do drzwi, kiedy te zostały otwarte i znalazł się tuż przed Syriuszem, za którym stali Tonks, Remus i Andromeda. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Harry rzucił swoją miotłę na ziemię i zawołał „Andy!", biegnąc do przodu aby ją przytulić.

Andromeda złapała go i mocno objęła.

— Och, ty głupi, głupi chłopcze. — szepnęła. — Co ci wpadło do głowy lecieć na gruzy eksplozji? Coś ci się mogło stać!

Harry przygryzł wargę i rzucił jej najbardziej żałosny wyraz twarzy, jaki potrafił wywołać bez użycia łez.

— Przepraszam, Andy, ale musiałem się upewnić, że byłaś okej! Nikt inny nie pomyślał o tym, aby sprawdzić czy coś ci się stało, a ich spotkania zawsze trwają _wieki_! Mogłaś być uwięziona pod gruzami, wołając o pomoc, a nikt by cię nie usłyszał.

Andromeda westchnęła i przytuliła go mocniej.

— Harry Potterze, masz być Krukonem, a nie głupim Gryfonem.

— Hej! — zawołał Syriusz, przez co Harry wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny wybaczył mu ucieczkę.

— Mam kompleks bohatera. — przyznał Harry, z hańbą w głosie.

Andromeda ponownie westchnęła.

— Przynajmniej przyznajesz, że masz problem. — powiedziała.

— _Hej! _— zawołał ponownie Syriusz, odciągając Harry'ego od jego kuzynki i podając mu miotłę. — Nie rzucaj drogimi miotłami po schodach.

— Sorka, Siri. — zaśpiewał Harry z błyszczącymi oczami.

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

— Odłóż swoją miotłę i przebierz się. Molly robi nam wszystkim drugie śniadanie.

Harry zamrugał.

— Tobie też, Andy?

Andromeda wymusiła uśmiech, który bardziej przypominał grymas twarzy.

— Razem z Dorą będziemy z wami mieszkały na Grimmauld Place, dopóki domek Syriusza nie będzie skończony, a potem się tam z wami przeniesiemy.

— Z pewnością nie wrócisz do swojego własnego domu. — zauważył delikatnie Syriusz.

— Nie. — przyznała Andromeda. — Nie zostało zbyt wiele do czego by można wrócić.

Harry rzucił się do przodu i ponownie ją objął, po czym przebiegł przez korytarz i wbiegł po schodach do swojej sypialni. Schował miotłę i pelerynę niewidkę do swojego kufra i wyjął nowe szaty. Westchnął patrząc na te, które miał na sobie – wiedział, że Syriusz uprze się, aby je wyrzucić. Szkoda, bo te granatowe szaty naprawdę mu się podobały. Może uda mu się przekonać swojego ojca chrzestnego, aby kupił mu nową parę? Lub dwie.

Weasley'owie zostawili go w spokoju przez resztę czasu spędzonego na Grimmauld Place. Ron był oburzony, że Harry nie został ukarany za taką ucieczkę z Kwatery Głównej, lecz bliźniacy jedynie go obserwowali, jakby chcieli rozwiązać skomplikowaną zagadkę. Biorąc pod uwagę, że często tak na niego patrzyli, kiedy próbowali go przyłapać na jednym ze swoich żartów, nikt nie zwracał temu zbyt dużej uwagi, lecz Harry był lekko zaniepokojony tym, o czym tak intensywnie myśleli.

Tego dnia to Andromeda przygotowała wszystkim obiad, który Harry radośnie przyrównał do jednego z posiłków Molly, przez co Andromeda zarumieniła się. Zapytała go o jego umiejętności kulinarne, prawdopodobnie dobrze wiedząc jak bezużyteczny był Syriusz w przygotowaniu posiłków i zgadując, że to Harry robił zazwyczaj obiady. Nastolatek spróbował umniejszyć swoje zdolności, lecz Syriusz zdecydował dołączyć do ich rozmowy i z rozkoszą opowiadał o zdolnościach Harry'ego. Andromeda rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie, przez co sam zarumienił się, przyłapany na kłamstwie.

Tej nocy kiedy Harry zasypiał, usłyszał, że ktoś płacze na dole. Nie zajęło mu więcej niż kilka sekund, aby rozpoznać głos Andromedy, więc wyszedł z łóżka i pospieszył do salonu, gdzie siedziała skulona na kanapie z kubkiem herbaty. Zerknęła na niego, kiedy wszedł do środka.

— Och, Harry. — powiedziała, subtelnie ocierając oczy. — Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Harry popatrzył na nią przez długą chwilę ze zrozumieniem, po czym usiadł obok niej na kanapie.

— Przykro mi, — szepnął — z powodu Ted'a. Był... dosyć fajny.

Andromeda wydusiła z siebie cichy śmiech i nastroszyła włosy Harry'ego.

— Dziękuję, Harry. Dobrym jesteś dzieciakiem.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Założę się, że pani Weasley się z tym nie zgodzi po tym, jak wcześniej uciekłem.

— Jeden mały wybuch po całym miesiącu opuszczania spotkań bez słowa? Jestem pewna, że uważa cię za anioła. Lub, przynajmniej, za normalnego nastolatka. — pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się czule. — Wracaj do łóżka, Harry.

Harry spojrzał na nią.

— Poradzisz sobie? — zapytał.

Andromeda pocałowała jego policzek.

— Poradzę sobie. Łóżko na ciebie czeka. No już.

Harry kiwnął głową i pożegnał się cicho:

— 'branoc, Andy.

Wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił z powrotem do łóżka. Nie słyszał już więcej płaczu, więc cicho sobie pogratulował i zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

* * *

Następnego dnia artykuł na pierwszej stronnie porannego wydania Proroka wywołał szaleńczy uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego. Jenkins wymyślił fantastyczną historię, przytaczając serię eksplozji gazowych z Guadalajary w Meksyku i parę innych podobnych wydarzeń, aby stworzyć podparcie dla swojej teorii o skutku wybuchu w Londynie. Skeeter, tak jak zawsze, wzięła jego historię i zmieniła ją w coś skandalicznego, naciskając, że jego teoria była straszliwie wiarygodnie i _czy był to początek nowej wonny?_

— Jesteś niepokojąco zadowolony tym artykułem. — zauważyła Andromeda, smarując swój tost masłem. — Jeśli nie znałabym cię tak dobrze, pomyślałabym sobie, że to ty stoisz za eksplozją.

— Andy, jak możesz mnie o coś takiego oskarżać?! — zawołał Harry, odkładając gazetę i pochylając się do niej nad stołem, patrząc na nią z bólem w oczach. — Czy naprawdę myślisz, że jestem zdolny do takiego straszliwego aktu przemocy i zniszczenia?

— Mały, słyszałam od naocznych świadków o twoim pojedynku z Voldemortem; używałeś zaklęć i klątw tak samo niszczycielskich jak on.

Harry rozszerzył niewinnie oczy.

— Przeciwko Voldemortowi! — zawołał.

— Zwariowałeś przez mieszkanie z Syriuszem. — powiedziała Andromeda. Harry rzucił jej zranione spojrzenie. — Próbuj dalej, mały. Spędziłam wystarczająco czasu z twoim ojcem chrzestnym, Harry, nie myśl, że ci się to uda.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

— Udaje mi się to z Syriuszem.

— No tak, ale Syriusz jest zwariowany. Ja nie.

— Powinnaś to kiedyś spróbować. Bycie obłąkanym jest naprawdę wspaniałe.

— Jedz swoje jajka.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej i zabrał się za śniadanie.

Przez kolejne kilka dni ciągle wysyłał i odbierał sowy swoich przyjaciół. Przed wakacjami mógł im tylko powiedzieć, że zamieszka gdzieś w Londynie, więc wszyscy martwili się o niego. Hermiona i Neville chcieli też wiedzieć więcej o ataku, spodziewając się, że nie będzie on siedział z założonymi rękoma, kiedy mógł się czegoś dowiedzieć na miejscu wybuchu. Listy Lillian były tyradami na temat podłości mugoli oraz kreatywnymi i czasami dość niepokojącymi sposobami na ich zabicie, które niestety nie były zbyt realistyczne biorąc pod uwagę to jak zazwyczaj pracowali Śmierciożercy. Luna zapytała jedynie jak się robi domową bombę.

Kiedy zaklęcia dookoła domku zostały w końcu skończone, Harry, Andromeda i Tonks natychmiast się tam przenieśli. Następnego dnia oba pokoje gościnne były wypełnione przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, nawet Lillian, na której obecność Syriusz trochę pomarudził, lecz pozwolił jej w końcu zostać. Luna, nie przejmując się obowiązującymi zasadami, oddała Lillian swoje łóżko w pokoju gościnnym i zasnęła w pokoju Harry'ego. Dzień później, kiedy Harry znalazł ją skuloną na podłodze, przewrócił zaledwie oczami i wyczarował jej składane łóżko. Uparła się, aby rozłożył je w swoim pokoju, skoro pokoje gościnne były zatłoczone. Była to kupa bzdur, lecz Harry znał ją na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że nie było sensu się z nią o to kłócić, więc pozwolił jej spać w swoim pokoju bez marudzenia.

Domek pozostał zatłoczony przez cały tydzień, zanim Syriusz, zmęczony kłótniami o swój własny sprzęt do gier, poskarżył się rodzicom jego gości. Kiedy zostali mu jedynie Harry i Luna – Ksenofilius był na wyprawie na kontynencie i nie mógł odebrać córki – Syriusz żartobliwie spojrzał w niebo i błagał Jamesa i Lily, aby ci zabrali mu również Harry'ego. Harry walnął go w ramię i zaciągnął Lunę do ogrodu, aby popracować nad swoimi biednymi kwiatkami. Neville pomógł mu trochę podczas swojego pobytu, lecz wciąż potrzebowały dosć sporo miłości.

Harry spędził prawie dwie godziny kłócąc się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym o to, czy może pójść na Pokątną, aby zakupić wszystkie potrzebne mu artykuły szkolne. Luna zrobiła sobie miskę popcornu i usiadła wygodnie na kanapie, skąd miała wspaniały widok na najbardziej intensywną (i głośną) kłótnię pomiędzy Harry'm i Syriuszem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej się o nic nie kłócili, nie mówiło to zbyt wiele, lecz Andromeda zapewniła oboje, kiedy już w końcu się uspokoili, że przypominało to jej kłótnie pomiędzy Syriuszem i jego matką podczas ostatnich tygodni przed ucieczką z domu. Tak naprawdę Harry czuł jedynie ulgę, że nie wyssał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu duszy, chociaż mało mu brakowało. (Co kilka minut widział kątem oka Lunę, co pomagało mu zapanować nad swoimi mocami, co najprawdopodobniej było zamierzeniem dziewczyny od samego początku.)

W końcu, z Andromedą po stronie Syriusza, Harry musiał przyznać się do porażki – szczerze mówiąc tak naprawdę to wypadł biegiem z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i tupiąc do góry po schodach, gdzie zniknął w najbliższym cieniu i poszedł zabić trochę przyziemnych. Andromeda wzięła od niego listę przedmiotów, które go zainteresowały w tym roku i obiecała znaleźć mu najlepsze książki na każdy temat, nawet jeśli będzie to znaczyło wyprawę na Nokturn.

Jednak kiedy Andromeda wróciła z zakupów miała bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy. Kiedy weszła do pokoju Harry'ego, oboje z Luną siedzieli skuleni na łóżku, czytając razem najnowszy numer Żonglera, w którym rzekomo była seria zdjęć z ukrytymi rzadkimi zwierzętami. Próbowali jak najszybciej znaleźć każde zwierzę. Harry wciąż marudził, że nie było to fair, skoro to Luna zrobiła większość tych zdjęć, lecz młodsza Krukonka odpowiadała, że Harry ukradł swój wzrok i refleksy wampirom, więc on też oszukiwał.

— Harry. — przerwała im Andromeda, kiedy przewracali właśnie stronę.

— Co tam, Andy? — zapytał Harry, szukając zwierzęcia chowającego się na kolejnej fotografii.

Andromeda pokręciła głowę na ich widok, lecz kontynuowała:

— Miałam właśnie bardzo interesującą rozmowę z moją siostrą.

— Zgaduję, że chodzi ci o Narcyzę. — odpowiedział Harry, jęcząc, kiedy Luna pierwsza odnalazła stworzenie. — Jeśli byłaby to Bella, rozmowa nie byłaby interesująca. Wtedy rozmowa byłaby bardziej ekscytująca. Klątwy rzucane we wszystkie strony, pojawienie się aurorów... Ktoś prawdopodobnie by zginął.

— Lub trafiłby do szpitala Świętego Munga. — dodała beztrosko Luna. Harry pstryknął palcami, zauważając kolejne stworzenie, przez co dziewczyna mruknęła pod nosem. — Oszust z ciebie.

— Mamy teraz remis, przestań marudzić.

Andromeda podeszła do nich i wyrwała im magazyn z rąk zanim mogli zacząć patrzeć na kolejne zdjęcie. Para nastolatków rzuciła jej tak samo żałosne spojrzenia, przez co przewróciła oczami.

— Ty. Moja siostra. Gadaj.

— No, źle nie wygląda, ale jej mąż rzuciłby na mnie Cruciatusa, jeśli spróbowałbym cokolwiek z nią zrobić. — zażartował Harry.

— Przestań udawać idiotę. — odparła Andromeda. — Skąd znasz moją siostrę?

— Więc widzisz, jej syn...

— Harry, nie zmuszaj mnie do przyniesienia Veritaserum.

— Masz Veritaserum w domu? — zapytała Luna z groźnym błyskiem w oczach. — Czy mogę trochę pożyczyć, aby zadać Harry'emu kilka pytań na temat odchodów?

— Luna, na łaskę Merlina, czy mogłabyś _przestać o tym mówić_? — zawył Harry.

— Ale wtedy pojawia się taki śliczny zielony kolor na twojej skórze, który pasuje do twoich oczu...

— Nie myśl, że cię nie zamienię w pawia.

— To jest okrutne i naprawdę na to nie zasługuję...

— Na brudne gacie Merlina! — wrzasnęła Andromeda.

— Bleee... — zawołali wspólnie Harry i Luna.

Andromeda przetarła oczy, mówiąc:

— Czy mógłbyś przestać udawać wariata choć na _jedną chwilę_? — otworzyła oczy i patrząc prosto w jego ostro zielone oczy bez grama humoru, cofnęła się o krok z zaskoczenia.

— Nie znam osobiście Narcyzy, — powiedział cicho Harry — ale mamy wspólnego znajomego. Wspomniałem mu, że martwię się o ciebie, więc poprosił Narcyzę, aby ta natyczmiast wyszła z tobą na kawę.

Andromeda przełknęła ciężko ślinę, wytrącona z równowagi przez bystry umysł, który Harry zazwyczaj chował za żartami i wariackim zachowaniem. Czasami łatwo było zapomnieć, że ten chłopiec poradził sobie w pojedynku z Voldemortem i pamiętał zabójstwo swojej matki.

— Kim jest wasz... wspólny znajomy? — zapytała, chcąc wiedzieć. Kimkolwiek był, ta osoba uratowała jej życie. Narcyza nie przyjęła jej długu życia, twierdząc, że nie uratowałaby jej, gdyby ktoś ją o to nie poprosił, więc Andromeda chciała wiedzieć, wobec kogo była dłużnikiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

— Wątpię, abyś chciała naprawdę wiedzieć, Andy.

Andromeda pokręciła głową.

— Harry, proszę cię. Wiem, że ktokolwiek, kto zna Cyzię jest prawdopodobnie Czarnym...

— Jest wampirem. — przerwał jej Harry, patrząc na nią z dziwnym skupieniem.

— Na świecie jest wiele wampirów, Harry.

Siedząca obok chłopaka Luna uśmiechnęła się wymownie. Nie, tak naprawdę zostało niewiele wampirów, nie po tym jak Harry na nie polował kiedykolwiek mu się nudziło.

— Nie ma jednak wielu wampirów nazywających się Xerosis, czyż nie? — odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się blado.

Oczy Andromedy rozszerzyły się.

— Znasz tego potwora? — zapytała bez tchu.

Harry przekrzywił głowę.

— Potwora? — zastanowił się dziecięcym głosem. — Czym jest potwór jak nie twarzą człowieka?

— „L'homme n'est ni ange ni bête; et le malheur veut que qui veut faire l'ange fair la bête." — zacytowała Luna. — Blaise Pascal.

Andromeda zmarszczyła brwi.

— Czekaj, co?

— Jest to cytat przyziemnego Francuza, Blaise'a Pascal'a. — wytłumaczył Harry. — „Człowiek nie jest ani aniołem, ani bydlęciem; nieszczęście w tym, iż kto chce być aniołem, bywa bydlęciem." Bydlę można przetłumaczyć również jako bestię, czyli potwora.

Zwrócił się do Luny.

— Nie wiedziałem, że znasz francuski.

Luna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

— Znam wiele rzeczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował ją w policzek.

— Naprawdę jesteś moją ulubienicą, Luno.

Andromeda odchrząknęła, aby zwrócić na siebie znowu jego uwagę.

— Czy naprawdę próbujesz usprawiedliwić czyny Xerosis'a?

— Jest zabójcą i cieszy się swoimi czynami. — odpowiedział Harry rzucając jej krzywe spojrzenie. — Nie usprawiedliwiam go ani ja, ani Luna. Próbujemy po prostu zwrócić uwagę na to, że ma swoje powody i według ciebie mogą one być niewystarczające lub złe, lecz dla niego są słuszne. Gdzie ty widzisz potwora, on i osoby o podobnych upodobaniach widzą przywódcę z wizją i siłą, aby zrobić to, co zrobić trzeba.

— Andy! — zawołał Syriusz z parteru.

Andromeda nie ruszyła się, patrząc na Harry'ego i Lunę ze zmrużonymi oczami.

— A co ty widzisz? — zapytała.

Harry uśmiechnął się spokojnie.

— Kto wie.

Syriusz wstawił głowę w drzwi.

— Tu jesteś! Albus przysłał ci kolejną sowę. O czym tak bardzo dyskutujecie? — zastanowił się, podając jej pergamin.

— Co to ja widzę? — zapytał Harry z szerokimi oczami. — Siri nie otworzył czyjejś poczty? Czy nadeszła Apokalipsa? Czy przyziemni wystrzelili wszystkie swoje bomby atomowe naraz?

— …czasami naprawdę nie rozumiem twoich żartów. — przyznał Syriusz, kiedy Andromeda wzięła swój list.

— No i dobrze. — oznajmił mu wesoło Harry. — Powiedz nam, Andy, co jest w tym liście?

Andromeda zerknęła zza pergaminu złośliwie rozbawionymi oczami

— W tym liście? Och, tylko zwyczajne bzdury Albusa.

— To jest _takie_ nie fair! — poskarżył się Harry, kiedy jego kuzynka wstała i zaciągnęła Syriusza za drzwi. — No weź, Andy! Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić!

Drzwi zamknęły się za dwoma dorosłymi i Harry westchnął pokonany. Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko i schyliła się po Żonglera z ziemi.

— Ciekawe kto będzie naszym nowym nauczycielem Obrony.

Harry mrugnął raz, dwa razy, i wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Lepiej podejrzliwa Andy niż ropucha. — zdecydował, opierając się wygodnie o ścianę. — No to chodź, Luna. Zostały nam trzy obrazki. Jeden z nich zadecyduje o tym, kto wygra.

— Czy naprawdę pamiętasz zdobyte punkty? — zapytała ciekawie Luna, otwierając magazyn na odpowiedniej stronie.

— Niee. Ale ktokolwiek znajdzie ostatniego ten wygrywa.

— Zgoda.

* * *

— Wspomniałeś wcześniej, że Hogwart poległ dosyć szybko? — zapytał Riddle pewnego wieczoru, patrząc na Harry'ego znad kieliszka wina. Chłopak wracał następnego dnia do Hogwartu i dopiero co skończyli kolejny napad. Dwóch Czarnych Panów zgodziło się zabawić grą w szachy, która zamieniła się w coś w rodzaju turnieju. Riddle oczywiście wygrywał o wiele częściej niż Harry.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na planszę.

— Tak, ale zajęło im to parę lat. — Spoglądając na niego, ruszył swoim skoczkiem, aby zbić jednego z pionków Riddle'a. — Dlaczego pytasz?

— Nie chcę, aby byli w stanie uderzyć Hogwart. — przyznał Riddle.

Harry podrapał się po brodzie, opierając się bardziej o krzesło.

— Są o wiele mniej rozwinięci niż byli wtedy, kiedy wojna wybuchła, lecz potrzeba stwarza to, co czysta ciekawość nie potrafi. Tym razem mogą się rozwinąć o wiele szybciej tylko po to, aby nas zniszczyć.

— Trzeba się tym zająć. Ich napady nabierają mocy. — zauważył Riddle.

Po pierwszym wybuchu, który zniszczył dom Andromedy, kolejne trzy eksplozje zrujnowały jeszcze więcej magicznych domów w Londynie. Jednym z ich celów była duża rodzina przyziemnych z jednym magicznym dzieckiem, sześcioletnią dziewczynką. Harry spróbował powstrzymać ten atak, lecz dotarł do przyziemnego odpowiedzialnego za wybuch zbyt późno, ponieważ bomba była już przygotowana. Walczyli tuż koło niej, przyziemny pistoletem a Harry magią. Ich pojedynek rozpalił gaz w budynku, przez co eksplozja wybuchła trzy godziny wcześniej niż było zaplanowane. Sam zginął w eksplozji, a Harry był mocno zraniony; dom z przyziemną rodziną i jedną magiczną dziewczynką zapadł się, miażdżąc wszystkich w środku.

Harry potrząsnął głową, aby wyrzucić z niej wspomnienie swojej porażki.

— Myśleliśmy nad stworzeniem zaklęcia, aby uratować najważniejsze miejsca od zniszczenia, ale tak mało nas zostało, że nie wydawało się to już tak ważne. Było to i tak dopiero po tym, jak rozwalili Hogwart.

Riddle pokiwał głową.

— Myślisz, że moglibyśmy stworzyć takie zaklęcie?

— Czemu nie. — powiedział Harry, zapominając o szachach i zaczynając zastanawiać się nad nową zagadką do rozwiązania. — Zaklęcia przeciw przyziemnym chroniące Hogwart są dobre, ale nie działają na ich komputery lub zdjęcia satelitarne. Dystans jest za duży, aby zadziałało zaklęcie albo coś takiego. Jeśli moglibyśmy je tylko zbadać...

— Może zaklęcie odbijające ich bomby od zamku?

— Ale wtedy po prostu odbiłyby się od bariery, co też byłoby niebezpieczne. Wolałbym, aby w ogóle nie wystrzelili żadnych bomb. — odpowiedział Harry, kręcąc głową.

— Zaklęcia zostały stworzone przeciwko przyziemnym. — zauważył Riddle, kręcąc lekko kieliszkiem wypełnionym winem. — Czy można by było stworzyć takie, które oszukałoby komputery i satelity? (artificial intelligence = sztuczna inteligencja?)

— Wiesz, nie jestem pewien. Nawet jeżeli powstrzymałyby narzędzia namierzające od poprawnego działania, przyziemni mogą zawsze wystrzelić pocisk tuż obok zamku. Muszą tylko wiedzieć, gdzie mają celować. Sonya – jedna z moich współpracowników podczas wojny – zasugerowała długodystansowe zaklęcie odwracające uwagę wszczepione do starożytnych zaklęć chroniących mury Hogwartu, ale nie byliśmy pewni jak bardzo skuteczne by było.

— Stworzenie długodystansowego zaklęcia byłoby problemem, szczególnie, jeśli chcesz używać miejsca, na które to zaklęcie rzucisz. — powiedział Riddle po chwili zastanowienia. — A zaklęcia odwracające uwagę są tak samo skuteczne z bliska jak i z daleka. Czy można jakoś oszukać satelity, aby omijały magiczne miejsca?

— Może nie omijały, raczej nie widziały. — powiedział Harry, któremu oczy się zaświeciły. — Zmanipulować obraz, aby zawsze wyglądało to tak samo, jak dla przyziemnego na ziemi. Możemy też dostosować trochę te starożytne zaklęcia, aby ruiny Hogwartu wyglądały jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznie?

— Tak żeby wyglądały na bardzo zaniedbane, nawet zapomniane. — zasugerował Riddle. — Jakby miały się rozsypać w każdej chwili. To na pewno ich odstraszy.

— Mamy też jezioro tuż obok, może zmienić jego kształt?

— Aby wyglądało, że otacza ono ruiny, trochę jak fosa?

— Trzeba też dołączyć wioskę Hogsmeade do tych starożytnych zaklęć. W tej chwili, jest to całkowicie magiczne miasteczko tuż obok ruin, do których przyziemni nie są w stanie podejść. Jest to podejrzane.

— Owszem, to prawda. Lecz rozszerzanie takich starych zaklęć...

— Może nie rozszerzanie, ale dołączenie? Czy moglibyśmy otoczyć Hogsmeade nowymi zaklęciami i dodać je do tych starożytnych chroniących Hogwart?

— Ja... naprawdę nie wiem. — przyznał Riddle odsuwając na bok planszę szachową i wyczarowując kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Narysował szybki szkic Hogwartu i Hogsmeade, po czym dodał lekką linię otaczającą szkołę, która symbolizowała starożytne zaklęcia. Popatrzył przez chwilę na obrazek, po czym zaczął dodawać linie zaklęć dookoła miasteczka. — Pokrycie takiego obszaru...

— Potrzebowalibyśmy grupy ludzi. — zgodził się Harry, przywołując swoje własne pióro i zaznaczając miejsca, gdzie musieliby stać ludzie rzucający zaklęcia. — Ugh. Jak założyciele tej szkoły pokryli całą powierzchnię Hogwartu używając zaledwie czworo ludzi? Ochrona Hogsmeade _i_ otaczających je domów będzie potrzebować co najmniej dziesięciu osób.

— Wątpię, abyś miał jakiś zmieniacz czasu od Śmierci, który pozwoliłby nam na powrót do czasów założycieli Hogwartu? — mruknął Riddle.

— Ha, ha. — Harry wykreślił połowę ludzi. — Moglibyśmy sobie poradzić z pięciorgiem, jeśli byliby na tyle potężni magicznie.

— Ty, ja. — zasugerował Riddle. — Dumbledore pewnie też...

— Jeśli udało by nam się przekonać go, aby wyjął głowę z tyłka.

— Hm, tak, nie będzie to łatwe. Kto jeszcze? Severus mógłby pomóc...

— W zależności od tego, jakie to będzie wyczerpujące magicznie, możemy wykorzystać i Xerosisa, i Harry'ego. — zauważył Harry.

— Użycie tej samej osoby dwa razy? — mruknął Riddle patrząc nieprzytomnie na pergamin. — Podwoiłoby to moc, tak. Wszyscy moglibyśmy użyć zmieniacza czasu.

— Więc będzie nas ośmioro razem z dwoma Dumbledore'ami i dwoma Snape'ami? — Harry potarł brodę. Wykreślił wszystkich ludzi i zaznaczył osiem osób na ich miejscu. — Mogłoby to...

Riddle pochylił się nad pergaminem ze swoim piórem i pozmieniał jego oznaczenia, zmniejszając liczbę osób do siedmiu.

— Bardziej magiczna cyfra...

— Czekaj! — Harry wymazał wszystkie siedem osób i zmienił ich rozstawienie, aby cztery osoby stały na liniach zaklęć, a troje w środku, dookoła głazu, który dodał do szkicu. — Siedem osób, cztery z nich rzucają zaklęcia, a trójka w środku przywiązuje je do magicznego głazu pośrodku. Ta trójka nie będzie nawet musiała być zbyt silna magicznie, wystarczy, że mają wystarczająco silną wolę.

Riddle kiwnął głową i podpisał cztery osoby na zewnątrz, z Voldemort'em stojącym naprzeciwko Riddle'a i Harry'm naprzeciwko Xerosis'a.

— Musimy znaleźć ludzi, którzy nie zwariują, kiedy zobaczą Harry'ego Potter'a. — powiedział.

— Czy Lucjusz i Barty potrafią przeciwstawić się Imperiusowi?

— Barty'ego można nauczyć. — zgodził się Riddle, dodając ich imiona do środka. — A trzecia osoba?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym Luna dołączyła do dwóch Śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, więc dodał:

— Zaufaj mi.

— Hm. — mruknął Riddle, zostawiając jej imię na pergaminie i zaczynając listę obok ich szkicu. — Zaklęcia, które sprawią, że miasteczko będzie wyglądało na nie do zamieszkania. Zaklęcia odstraszające mugoli. Coś, co powstrzyma satelity od zauważania nas.

— Jeśli znajdziemy sposób, aby satelity widziały te same ruiny co przyziemni widzą z ziemi, czy moglibyśmy dodać to zaklęcie do głazu? — zasugerował Harry.

— Dwu częściowe zaklęcie połączone magicznym głazem? — zastanowił się Riddle, szkicując kilka run z boku. — Może. Musielibyśmy najpierw rzucić wszystkie zaklęcia, a dopiero potem wwiązać to długodystansowe zaklęcie.

— To nie powinno być zbyt trudne.

— Nie. — zgodził się Riddle, myśląc nad swoimi runami, zanim spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Musiałoby to być oparte na runach.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Trochę trudno nałożyć runy na satelity przelatujące tysiące kilometrów nad powierzchnią ziemi.

— Moglibyśmy ukraść rakietę i wystrzelić nas tam...

— Tom, jesteś obłąkany.

Riddle zaśmiał się i oparł o tył krzesła.

— Nie wiem, Potter. Nie znam się na podróżach kosmicznych.

Harry westchnął i kiwnął głową.

— Wiem. Wspomnę o tym moim przyjaciołom i zobaczę, czy coś wymyślą. Jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, założę się, że Luna zna jakieś magiczne stworzenie, które mieszka na księżycu.

— Potter, twoi przyjaciele...

Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

— A co ty masz do powiedzenia?

— Ja nie mam_ przyjaciół._

— Minionki, przyjaciele. To samo słowo, inne litery.

— Jesteś obłąkany w taki sposób, jakiego nie da się zrozumieć. — objaśnił mu Riddle.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i narysował satelitę nad obrazkiem Hogsmeade i Hogwartu.

— Możemy złapać wszystkie satelity, które nad tym latają, po tym, jak rzucimy wszystkie zaklęcia dookoła Hogsmeade i pozmieniamy trochę te starożytne zaklęcia otaczające Hogwart. Martwię się trochę o to ostatnie; Luna i ja jesteśmy tam uczniami, a Lucjusz jest Przewodniczącym Rady Nadzorczej, lecz jak ty i Barty macie zamiar dostać się do zamku? Szczególnie ty.

— No i trzeba jeszcze znaleźć ten piekielny głaz, do którego przywiązane są te wszystkie starożytne zaklęcia. — przyznał Riddle.

— Och, nie martw się, wiem gdzie jest. — zapewnił go Harry z uśmiechem. — Znaleźliśmy go, kiedy odkopywaliśmy gruzy. Jest to ten wielki kamień na samym środku sklepionego przejścia nad głównymi drzwiami.

Riddle zamrugał w szoku i prychnął.

— Mądre. Schować głaz trzymający wszystkie zaklęcie na widoku.

— Założę się, że był to pomysł Salazara. — powiedział Harry, zerkając na runy zapisane z boku pergaminu i pukając w nie lekko piórem. — Znasz się na runach lepiej niż ja.

— Nie uczyłeś się ich nigdy?

Harry prychnął.

— Pewnie, że nie. Kiedy byłem w szkole, byłem małym, głupim idiotą. Nauczyłem się trochę jako auror i trochę więcej, kiedy rozpętała się wojna. Mam trochę runicznej wiedzy od ofiar, którym wyssałem duszę, lecz oprócz tego, czego do tej pory nauczyłem się na zajęciach ze starożytnych run, moja wiedza jest pełna dziur. Znalazłem książki o nich, oczywiście, lecz jest to bardziej taka zachcianka, niż zakuwanie tego jak w klasie.

— Więc pomimo twojego pozornego geniuszu są jednak rzeczy, na których się nie znasz. — powiedział Riddle z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem wszechwiedzący.

— Zachowywałeś się, jakbyś był.

— Udawałem, bo jakbym tego nie zrobił, nigdy byś mnie nie posłuchał. — wytknął mu Harry. — Nie łudź się jednak – naprawdę jestem nadzwyczajnie uzdolniony w magii obronnej. Udało mi się wyczarować cielesnego patronusa w wieku trzynastu lat i to w obecności setki dementorów.

Riddle zamrugał kilka razy w niedowierzaniu, po czym pokręcił głową.

— No dobrze, nadzwyczajnie uzdolniony w obronnej magii to może i jesteś. Wszystko inne jednak zależy od tego, ile się nauczyłeś podczas swojego długiego, stresującego życia.

— To prawda. — przyznał Harry. — Część mojej wiedzy jest skradziona, przyznaję, lecz większość tego, co kradnę, składa się z języków lub przyziemnej wiedzy. Moja wiedza magiczna została zdobyta własnym wysiłkiem.

Czarny Pan pochylił się.

— Runy.

— Będziesz musiał sam zdecydować, które dodamy do magicznych głazów. W tym ci akurat nie pomogę. — powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami.

— Czy muszę też sam zająć się zaklęciami? — zapytał Riddle, nie będąc pewnym jak bardzo Harry znał się na tworzeniu nowych zaklęć.

— Mmm... nie, w tym mogę ci na pewno pomóc.

— Chcesz to skończyć dzisiaj. — zgadł Riddle.

— Tak. — westchnął Harry, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy, które sięgały mu już brody. — Skończenie całego planowania dzisiaj oznacza, że będziemy mogli się tym zająć w niedalekiej przyszłości. Wolałbym mieć chociaż część zrobioną, zanim rzeczy się pogorszą.

— Zgoda.

Kolejny kawałek pergaminu został wyczarowany i pochylili się razem nad stołem, dodając i dyskutując nad odpowiednimi zaklęciami.

* * *

W poranek pierwszego września stukanie dzioba w okno obudziło Harry'ego. Pomruczał pod nosem, ale wylazł z łóżka i przeszedł do okna, potykając się po drodze o rozkładane łóżko Luny. Ptak, który wleciał do środka, był jedną z sów Syriusza i Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy sięgnął po list.

— Problemy? — zapytała cicho Luna.

Harry rozpoznał swoje własne pismo i prawie rozerwał pergamin śpiesząc się, aby otworzyć list, nie odpowiadając na pytanie Luny.

_'H,_

_Kasztan, dziesięć minut._

_X'_

— Jakbym nie mógł być bardziej bezużyteczny. — mruknął Harry, drąc pergamin i wrzucając kawałki do śmieci, używając zaklęcia, aby je spalić, po czym sięgnął do szafy po jakieś szaty.

— Harry. — odezwała się ponownie Luna.

Harry westchnął i założył na siebie jedną z nielicznych czarnych szat, które nie były szkolnym mundurkiem, pochylając się nad kufrem.

— Wybacz mi, Luno, nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Wszystko ci opowiem, kiedy wrócę. Kiedykolwiek to będzie. — chwycił pelerynę niewidkę, zmieniacz czasu i miotłę.

— Nie jest to dobre. — szepnęła Luna z niebieskimi oczyma błyszczącymi upiornie w świetle księżyca.

— Kiedy budzę siebie po niecałych trzech godzinach snu, nigdy nie jest to dobre. — zgodził się ponuro Harry, wyślizgując się przez okno i lecąc do lasu otaczającego dom. Drzewo kasztanowe było tuż za zasięgiem ochronnych zaklęć, więc Harry nie był zaskoczony widząc Xerosis'a stojącego z Voldemortem i garstką Śmierciożerców. Wylądował obok Xerosis's, pytając:

— Co się dzieje?

— … Jest to strasznie dziwne. — odezwał się Barty, zerkając pomiędzy dwoma kopiami młodego Czarnego Pana, podczas gdy Śmieciożercy poruszyli się niepewnie widząc pozornego wroga.

— Xerosis, pospiesz się. — rozkazał Voldemort.

Xerosis przewrócił oczami i spojrzał ostro na Harry'ego.

— Dzisiaj o dziesiątej na stacji King's Cross będzie kolejna eksplozja.

— Skąd to możesz wiedzieć, skoro obaj tutaj jesteście...

— Zamknij się, Barty. — zachórowali Harry i Xerosis.

— Przepraszam, mój Panie. — mruknął Barty. Niektórzy Śmieciożercy dookoła niego ponownie się przesunęli, tłumiąc swoje zdumienie pod wściekłym spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu Voldemorta.

— Przed wybudowaniem King's Cross istniał stary system przenoszenia uczniów do szkoły, lecz ostatni raz był użyty w połowie dziewiętnastego wieku. — zasugerował Lucjusz zaniepokojonym głosem. — Mój Panie, czy jesteś pewien...

— Dostałem tę wiadomość od zaufanego źródła i osobiście poszedłem to sprawdzić kilka godzin temu. — odpowiedział sucho Xerosis. Kiedy Voldemort otworzył usta, dodał: — Tak, moglibyśmy pewnie powstrzymać eksplozję, lecz gdyby udało nam się przetransportować wszystkich uczniów do Hogwartu bez martwienia się o wybuch, to wolałbym właśnie takie rozwiązanie.

Wampir uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

— Jakie to poetyczne, pozwolić przyziemnej eksplozji zabić dla nas setki przyziemnych.

Voldemort kiwnął głową i zwrócił się do Lucjusza.

— Jak trudnym byłoby przywrócenie tego systemu na dzisiaj?

Lucjusz skrzywił się.

— Szczerze mówiąc, mój Panie, nie mam pojęcia. Nie jestem pewien, czy Ministerstwo da się przekonać.

— Lucjuszu, jeśli ty wywrzesz na nich nacisk ze swojej strony, to Harry będzie mógł również to zrobić. — zauważył Xerosis.

— Czy to wystarczy? — zapytał jeden ze Śmierciożerców, zerkając z powątpiewaniem na Harry'ego.

— Czy idioci pozbawieni instynktu samozachowawczego naprawdę byli tu potrzebni? — zapytał Harry przyszłego siebie.

— Nie. — uśmiechnął się kpiąco Xerosis.

— Nienawidzę wampirów. — mruknął Harry pod nosem, pocierając twarz, kiedy Xerosis zarechotał. Po chwili nastolatek spojrzał na Śmierciożercę, który się odezwał, a jego zielone oczy błysneły upiornie, kiedy mężczyzna zadrżał. — Czy wątpisz w swojego Pana, szumowino?

Mężczyzna potknął się, cofając się do tyłu i pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową.

Xerosis prychnął i położył delikatnie rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

— Lucjusz, Baley, Stuart, macie iść do Ministerstwa i wywrzeć na nich nacisk, aby przywrócili stary system zamiast pociągu z King's Cross. Jeśli będziesz musiał to wyciągnij Knota z łóżka, Lucjuszu.

— Tak, mój Panie. — mruknęli wybrani Śmierciożercy, deportując się.

— Grayson, Thompson, idźcie do biura Proroka i upewnijcie się, że wybuch trafi na pierwszą stronę. — rozkazał Voldemort ostatnim dwóm Śmierciożercom, oprócz Barty'ego. Kiedy zniknęli, Czarny Pan zwrócił się do swoich dwóch partnerów z grymasem na twarzy.

— Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego tak się uparłeś, aby był tutaj Barty?

— Chwilowa rozrywka? — zasugerował Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

— Potter. — syknął Voldemort, a Barty westchnął zrezygnowany.

Xerosis rzucił im uśmieszek, po czym kliknął palcami na Harry'ego.

— Marzec roku 2054.

Harry uniósł brew i spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co się wtedy stało.

— Ee.. no tak, pamiętam. Ten niebieski dom, tak? — odpowiedział, przypominając sobie napad na antagonistyczną grupę przyziemnych, którzy mieli bazę tuż za Londynem.

Xerosis kiwnął głową.

— Dwie godziny.

— Rozumiem. Ile czasu zanim...? — Harry machnął ręką na Voldemorta i Barty'ego, wyciągając zmieniacz czasu.

— Czwarta trzydzieści.

Harry skrzywił się i rzucił Voldemortowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

— Przykro mi? — Opuścił Dworek Malfoy'ów około drugiej nad ranem i wiedział, że czerwonooki mężczyzna miał wtedy jeszcze sprawy do zrobienia.

Voldemort obnażył zęby w odpowiedzi.

— Będzie ci przykro.

Xerosis bezwiednie potarł swoje ramię.

— Daj mi spokój. — jęknął. — Jakbym miał więcej snu niż ty. Spałem tak samo krótko.

Harry podszedł do Barty'ego, zapominając o zmieniaczu czasu, podczas gdy Voldemort i Xerosis patrzyli na siebie bez słowa.

— Chodź Barty, znikniemy, zanim zrobią z nas ofiary wojenne.

Barty pozwolił mu wciągnąć się do cieni, by móc znaleźć się w Dworku Malfoy'ów. Kiedy Harry sprawdził, czy wszystko ze sobą zabrał, Śmierciożerca zapytał:

— Dlaczego uparłeś się, abym tam był? Uprzesz się. Jakkolwiek_._

— Prawdopodobnie po to, aby móc uniknąć tej kłótni. — zasugerował Harry. — No i dla rozrywki. Wybacz, Barty, ale z tobą jest to naprawdę zbyt łatwe.

— Przyzwyczaiłem się już, mój Panie. — odparł sucho mężczyzna.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Jeszcze lepiej!

Barty prychnął, przez co nastolatek zaczął chichotać. Chwilę później, zanim Harry zdążył zniknąć w cieniu, zapytał:

— Mój panie... Harry?

Harry mrugnął, nieprzyzwyczajony do używania jego prawdziwego imienia przez Barty'ego.

— Tak?

Barty wyglądał niepewnie, lecz mimo wszystko zapytał:

— 2054 rok?

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Ach. Jest to szyfr, który ze sobą używam.

— Nie rozu...

— Barty. — przerwał mu Harry. — Ostrzegam cię, to nie twoja sprawa.

Zanim kiwnął głową, Barty przyglądał się przez dłuższą chwilę chłopcu ze starymi oczami.

— Dobrze, mój Panie.

Harry rzucił mu lekki uśmiech, zanim zniknął w cieniach, wychodząc w parku, który znajdował się obok domu wskazanego przez Xerosis'a. To tam ponownie wyciągnął zmieniacz czasu.

* * *

— Będzie dzisiaj wybuch na King's Cross. — poinformował Lunę Harry, wślizgując się do pokoju przez okno. — Muszę obudzić Andy i Tonks.

— Czy aurorzy nie spróbują sami jej rozbroić? — zapytała Luna, kiedy Harry odłożył swoje rzeczy z powrotem do kufra.

— Nie, chyba, że są kompletnymi idiotami. — odpowiedział Harry. — I tak mam zamiar ostrzec Tonks, bo byłby to naprawdę okropny pomysł.

— A co jeśli ostrzegą przyziemny rząd? — zapytała Luna, nadążając za nim do pokoju Andromedy.

— Zostaną wtedy ostrzeżeni. Zdarza się. — zapukał do drzwi swojej kuzynki i cierpliwie czekał, kiedy ta mrucząc sennie wychodziła powoli z łóżka. Kiedy otworzyły się drzwi, rzucił jej przepraszający uśmiech i powiedział: — Wybacz, Andy, ale jest to naprawdę ważne.

— Jesteś za bardzo pobudzony jak na tak wczesną godzinę. — mruknęła sennie Andromeda, wpuszczając dwójkę nastolatków do swojego pokoju. Harry usiadł na najbliższym krześle, Luna na podłodze obok, a Andromeda wróciła do łóżka.

— Okay, co się takiego strasznego stało? — zapytała ziewając.

— O dziesiątej rano przyziemna bomba, przymocowana gdzieś na torach, wybuchnie na stacji King's Cross.

Andromeda natychmiast się rozbudziła, patrząc na niego szerokimi oczami.

— Co? — szepnęła, blada jak ściana.

Harry uniósł brew.

— Ministerstwo zostało już o tym poinformowane, ale nie jesteśmy pewni, czy zdąża przywrócić stary system i poinformować rodziców o tym, że muszą wysłać nim swoje dzieci do Hogwartu. Jako dyrektor Dumbledore powinien wywrzeć na nich wystarczający nacisk, aby się pospieszyli.

— Czy nie można rozbroić bomby? — zapytała Andromeda, pospiesznie zarzucając na siebie szaty.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Pewnie tak, ale najlepiej zostawić to przyziemnym; czarodziej lub czarownica sprawią tylko, że szybciej wybuchnie. Nie ważne, czy przyziemni dowiedzą się czy nie, i tak musimy znaleźć sposób, aby przetransportować kilkaset dzieciaków na północ Szkocji przed zakończeniem dnia.

Andromeda rzuciła mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Nie obchodzi cię czy mugole zostaną poinformowani? — zapytała.

Harry uśmiechnął się, lecz nie odpowiedział.

— Twoja nienawiść do mugoli rzuca się w oczy bardziej niż zazwyczaj. — zauważyła Andromeda.

— Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, kuzynko Andy. — odpowiedział Harry, spoglądając na nią niewinnie.

Andromeda prychnęła.

— Mój mąż był mugolakiem. — przypomniała mu.

— Tak jak moja mama. — powiedział Harry, podpierając brodę na ręce. — Tak jak dwoje moich przyjaciół. Nie widzę potrzeby, aby winić dzieci za wady ich rodziców.

Andromeda ponownie prychnęła.

— Ale możesz winić mugoli za urodzenie się bez magii.

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. — zauważył Harry, rozbawiony. — Nie lubię ich, ponieważ wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, i niechęć do tych, którzy są od nas inni, jest w naszej naturze. Boję się ich, ponieważ wiem, że są wstanie zniszczyć nasz świat i _nienawidzę_ ich, ponieważ wiem, że są skłonni do wyniszczenia całego świata tylko po to, aby pozbyć się wszystkich magicznych ludzi.

Andromeda zmarszczyła brwi.

— Istnieją dobrzy mugole.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, ale nawet dobrzy przyziemni używają przemocy, kiedy się czegoś boją.

— Twój znajomy – Xerosis – i Voldemort są powodem, dlaczego mugole zaczęli nas atakować. — wytknęła mu Andromeda.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Trzeba się spieszyć, Andy; możemy kontynuować naszą filozoficzną dyskusję później. — Wstał i pomógł Lunie wspiąć się na nogi. — Chodź, kochanie. Jeśli ja musiałem tak wcześnie wstać, Syriusz musi cierpieć ze mną. Po drodze możemy obudzić Tonks.

Luna wzięła go pod rękę i skierowali się razem do pokoju Tonks, gdzie obudzili niezgrabną metamorfomag i zostawili ją po tym, jak wytłumaczyli jej zagrożenie wybuchu na King's Cross.

Harry wszedł pierwszy do pokoju Syriusza, nie pukając. Luna podeszła za nim do łóżka, gdzie nastolatek zamyślił się przez chwilę patrząc na swojego śpiącego ojca chrzestnego, po czym wyczarował dzbanek ciepłej wody. Włożył do niego rękę Syriusza, wyczarował sobie krzesło i usiadł z uśmieszkiem.

Pięć minut później Syriusz obudził się przez głośny śmiech Harry'ego. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Lunę, jako jedyną normalną osobę w jego pokoju. Dziewczyna chichotała cicho pod nosem i wskazała palcem na jego krocze. Spojrzał na dół, zauważył mokrą plamę i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ręka była w dzbanku ciepłej wody. Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale kiedy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało, zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął ścigać Harry'ego, który wypadł z pokoju, krzycząc na cały głos:

— Siri zasikał łóżko jak małe dziecko!

— Wracaj tu, ty wredny bachorze! — zawołał Syriusz, biegnąc za nastolatkiem tak szybko, że wpadał na ściany.

Chichocząca Luna złapała dzbanek wody i zaniosła go z powrotem do kuchni. Była tam jeszcze miska popcornu, która tylko na nią czekała, skoro miała przednie miejsce na widowni tego domu wariatów.

* * *

Harry szybko zrozumiał dlaczego lokomotywa zastąpiła stary system.

— A co z mugolakami, których rodzice nie są w stanie się teleportować i nie są podłączeni do sieci Fiuu? — zapytał się. Andromeda dopiero co wróciła z ich listami z instrukcjami dotarcia do szkoły, sucho informując ich, że wszyscy dostaną je sową w ciągu następnych dwóch godzin. Skoro zostały im trzy i pół godziny, zanim bomba miała wybuchnąć, Harry nie był zaniepokojony.

— Ministerstwo, szpital Św. Munga i Trzy Miotły udostępnili swoją sieć Fiuu dla uczniów kierujących się do Hogwartu. — odpowiedziała Andromeda. — Jeśli wszystkie rodziny będą trzymać się harmonogramu, wszystko dobrze się ułoży.

— Mam taki wspaniały obraz przyziemnej rodziny zabraniającej swojemu dziecku pójść do Hogwartu, bo każą mu wejść do palącego się kominka. — skomentował sucho Harry.

— Zawsze mogą wziąć Błędnego Rycerza. — powiedział Syriusz, ziewając. — Hej, Andy, kiedy Harry i Luna mają trafić do Hogwartu?

— Harry musi dotrzeć pomiędzy pierwszą a pierwszą piętnaście. Luna godzinę później,

— Nie możemy być tam wcześniej? — jęknął Harry, przecierając twarz. Miał wielką ochotę na drzemkę, a im szybciej, tym lepiej. — W końcu mieszkamy z profesorem. Czy nie możemy czerpać z tego żadnych korzyści?

— Mieszkacie z profesorem? — powtórzył Syriusz, patrząc oszołomiony na swojego chrześniaka.

Harry i Luna spojrzeli wymownie na Andromedę, która wyglądała na dość rozbawioną.

— Jak to zgadliście? — zapytała ich nowa profesor Obrony.

— Luna mi powiedziała. — zameldował Harry. — No weź, Andy. Nie możemy iść wcześniej? Luna i ja umiemy się zachować. Zostaniemy w naszych dormitoriach i nawet nie zauważysz, że jesteśmy w zamku.

— No nie wiem, mały... — odpowiedziała Andromeda, kręcąc głową.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie do swojego ojca chrzestnego.

— Och, na miłość _Merlina,_ Andy! Zabierz stąd tego małego diabła zanim mnie całkowicie zepchnie z góry! — zawołał Syriusz.

— Jakiej góry? — zapytała Andromeda, rzucając swojemu kuzynowi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Góry Zdrowia Psychicznego!

Andromeda potarła ze zmęczeniem swoje czoło, kiedy Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej i powiedział:

— Wątpię, abyś kiedykolwiek był na tej górze, Siri.

— Ciągnie swój do swego, bachorze. — odparował Syriusz.

— Hej, powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem dumnym mieszkańcem Doliny Całkowitych Wariatów.

— …dlaczego brzmi to bardziej zajebiście od Góry Zdrowia Psychicznego? — zapytał Syriusz.

— Bo tak. Nie ma tam żadnych zasad, a w każdy piątek cała dolina zbiera się na orgię. — zadeklarował Harry, zerkając na najbliższy kalendarz. — Hej, co ty na to? Dzisiaj jest piątek!

— Jesteś za młody na orgię! — zawołał Syriusz.

— Brak zasad. — przypomniał mu Harry, po czym spojrzał na Lunę. — Wiem, że nie jestem twoim typem, kochanie, ale czy zechciałabyś dołączyć do mnie w moim pokoju do orgii?

— Hmm... — zastanowiła się Luna, patrząc w zamyśleniu na swojego przyjaciela.

— Za! Młody! — zawołał znowu Syriusz.

Andromeda stęknęła pod nosem.

— Merlinie broń, — mruknęła — Harry, Luna, weźcie swoje kufry. Wezmę was wcześniej, żeby zachować _moje_ zdrowie psychiczne.

— A _moje_ zdrowie to co? — jęknął Syriusz, kiedy dwójka nastolatków wymieniła uradowane spojrzenia i wybiegła z pokoju.

— _Jakie_ zdrowie?

Harry objął szybko Lunę na górze schodów, zanim weszli obaj do pokoju.

— Tak w ogóle to jaki jest twój typ, Luna? — zapytał, wrzucając ostatnie rzeczy do swojego kufra.

— Ktoś w moim wieku. — odpowiedziała Luna z nieobecnym uśmiechem.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Przepraszam za to.

— Nie przepraszaj. — skarciła go Luna. — Nie byłbyś zbyt dobrym Panem, jeśli miałbyś jedynie piętnaście lat.

— Hm. No tak. — przyznał Harry, zamykając kufer i stukając w niego różdżką, aby się zmniejszył, po czym wrzucił go do kieszeni. — Ale na serio, jaki jest twój typ? Wiem, że wyszłaś w końcu za mąż za Rolfa Scamandera...

— Spotkałam Rolfa kilka razy. — urwała mu Luna, kurcząc swój własny kufer. — Jest dosyć miłym chłopcem, lecz nie chce zaakceptować, że istnieje choćby _możliwość_, że chrapak krętorogii istnieje.

Harry pokręcił głową z czułym uśmiechem i zaczął schodzić z powrotem do salonu.

— Luno, kochanie, większość ludzi tak myśli.

— Są więc dość bezmyślni, nie uważasz?

— Bez wątpienia.

—Oboje jesteście gotowi? — zapytała Andromeda, kiedy weszli do salonu.

— Tak. — przytaknęła Luna.

Harry mrugnął w szoku widząc zakneblowanego Syriusza, który rzucił mu błagalne spojrzenie.

— Ee.. Andy, dlaczego mój ojciec chrzestny jest związany jak baran na rzeź?

Syriusz zaskamlał.

— Myślałam o podarowaniu go Severus'owi jako fajkę pokoju, tak jak Indianie. — odpowiedziała sucho Andromeda.

Syriusz zaskamlał głośniej.

— Jeśli masz zamiar to zrobić, powinnaś się najpierw pozbyć jego ubrania. — zasugerował Harry, a jego oczy błysnęły psotliwie, kiedy Syriusz zzieleniał i szybko pobladł. — Wszyscy wiemy jak bardzo Syriuszowi zależy na pierwszym wrażeniu jego ewentualnego partnera.

Syriusz zemdlał, spadając z krzesła.

Andromeda zamrugała, patrząc na swojego poległego kuzynka, po czym spojrzała na Harry'ego.

— To było znakomicie złe.

— Dziękuję. — Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

Andromeda wydała z siebie rozbawione prychnięcie.

— Proszę bardzo. No dalej, idźcie. Macie użyć sieci Fiuu, aby dostać się do gabinetu dyrektora. — machnęła ręką na kominek, w którym huczały już zielone płomienie.

— Śliczna pani, — powiedział Harry, kłaniając się przed Luną — damy idą pierwsze.

Luna uśmiechnęła się trochę nieobecnie.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie. — dygnęła, wstępując do kominka i zniknęła w płomieniach.

Harry patrzył na nieruchome ciało swojego ojca chrzestnego przez długą chwilę, dopóki Andromeda nie rzuciła mu rozbawionego spojrzenia.

— Harry, jeśli masz zamiar rzucić na niego jakieś zaklęcie, zrób to teraz.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Ale jestem jeszcze nieletni, Andy!

— Nie pamiętam już ile razy widziałam, jak używałeś magii tego lata, dzieciaku. — odpowiedziała mu sucho Andromeda. — Nie wiem, jak ci się udało ominąć namiaru Ministerstwa, ale skoro spędziłeś połowę wakacji w bibliotece Blacków, to nie jestem zdziwiona.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął swoją ulubioną skradzioną różdżkę z kieszeni. Tak naprawdę jego różdżka z ostrokrzewu wciąż była pod Namiarem, lecz skoro Andromeda widziała, jak używa magię podczas wakacji, to widziała też jego skradzioną różdżkę.

— _Unbekleidet Bekleidet_. — mruknął, rzucając zaklęcie na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Kiedy nic się nie stało, Andromeda spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

— Co to miało zrobić?

— Jest to niemieckie zaklęcie, znaczące „rozebrany ubrany". Nie ważne, co ubierze na siebie Syriusz, będzie myślał, że jest nagi, chociaż wszyscy dookoła zobaczą ubrania, które ma na sobie. Będzie trwało to cały tydzień. — Harry uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oczach. — Jestem ciekawy, czy po kilku dniach przestanie w końcu cokolwiek na siebie zakładać.

— Moja biedna córka. — mruknęła Andromeda, podchodząc do Harry'ego i popychając go w stronę kominka. — Idź i torturuj resztę swoich profesorów.

— Nie idziesz z nami? — zapytał Harry, zaskoczony.

— Za chwilę. Muszę uprzedzić Dorę o twoim zaklęciu.

Harry zaśmiał się i wskoczył do kominka, wychodząc w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

— Przykro mi, że musiałaś czekać, kochanie. — powiedział Lunie, która piła z Dumbledore'm herbatę i jadła ciasteczka.

Luna uśmiechnęła się nieobecnie.

— Dyrektor pytał się mnie właśnie o ględatki niepospolite. — objaśniła. — Czy chcesz do nas dołączyć, Harry?

Harry zerknął na Fawkesa, który rzucał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, strosząc pióra.

— Nie, mam zamiar zdrzemnąć cię przed obiadem. Życzę miłej rozmowy. — nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek, przez co dziewczyna rzuciła mu zadowolony uśmiech, i kiwnął Dumbledore'owi. — Panie dyrektorze.

— Miłych snów, mój chłopcze. — odpowiedział Dumbledore z uśmiechem.

Harry dotarł już prawie do drzwi, kiedy Fawkes wydał z siebie straszliwy krzyk i nastoletni Czarny Pan zacisnął ręce na uszach.

— Cholera, co jest? — zawołał, rzucając feniksowi złośliwe spojrzenie. Nie spodziewał się, aby feniks go polubił, nie z ilością krwi na jego rękach, ale nie przypuszczał, że go kiedykolwiek zaatakuje.

— Fawkes? — zapytał Dumbledore, wstając z krzesła i przypatrując się feniksowi z mieszanką zaskoczenia i zaniepokojenia.

Harry zmrużył oczy, kiedy ptak wydał z siebie kolejny przenikliwy wrzask. Był w tak rozdrażnionym humorze, że to wystarczyło, aby stracił kontrolę i rzucił cząstkę swojej mocy na feniksa, unieruchamiając ognistego ptaka.

Fawkes wydał z siebie ptasi odpowiednik skomlenia i odwrócił się na niego ogonem, kuląc się.

Harry przywołał z powrotem swoją moc i wyszedł z gabinetu, żałując swojego wybuchu.

— Pieprzone hormony. Pieprzone ogniste ptaki.

Potrzebował snu. Zastanowi się co zrobić z Fawkesem, jak się w końcu wyśpi.


	7. Wszystko było (nie)dobrze

Przepraszam bardzo was wszystkich, ale nie będę kontynuowała historii Xerosis'a.

Ostatni rozdział wstawiłam pod koniec sierpnia zeszłego roku, po czym kompletnie straciłam motywację. Po dostaniu dwóch wiadomości pytających o to, czy mam zamiar kontynuować tłumaczyć opowiadanie, spróbowałam zacząc kolejny rozdział; bez skutku. Po przetłumaczeniu mizernych stu słów kolejnego rozdziału, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam już jakiekolwiek pasji do tłumaczenia Xerosis'a.

Po wakacjach idę na studia, a teraz jestem zajęta ostatnim rokiem szkoły. Brakuje mi czasu i chęci napisania kolejnych pięćdziesięciu tysięcy słów tłumaczenia fanfic'a.

Przebrnęłam przez pół Xerosis'a – dzięki mojej znakomitej becie Dama Trefl i wszystkich wspaniałych komentatorów – lecz nie jestem w stanie go dokonczyc.

Przepraszam więc wszystkich czytelników czekających na kolejny rozdział, oraz autorkę za porzucenie jej dzieła w połowie; Xerosis'a kontynuować nie będę.


End file.
